Hors norme
by Nanarusasu
Summary: POV Sasuke et Naruto. Sasuke et Naruto sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Si ce n'est que Sasuke ne veut pas être anormal et qu'il n'est pas aidé par son entourage. Angst, Romance, Yaoi, OOC
1. Chapter 1

Nanarusasu (Nana sur Ninjaxnninja ) 

Genre : alors euh.. OOC (je crois que ça va dérivé là-dessus à un moment ou à un autre alors je préfère prévoir), Yaoi, POVSasuke. Pas tout à fait UA. (y'a des persos qui sont là qui ne devrait pas y être. Genre Obito, Itachi… enfin voilà. )

Couples : Ita/Saku, SasuNaru. (c'est tout pour l'instant. ) SasuTemari. NejiSasu (peut-être)

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/..

**Apparemment quelqu'un s'est permis de traduire cette fic ailleurs je ne sais où en se faisant passer pour l'auteur. Je tiens à préciser que cette fanfiction est bien de moi, Nanarusasu, que je l'ai écrite avec mes petites mains sans la copier ailleurs et que j'interdis toute copie ou traduction de quelques histoires que ce soit m'appartenant. C'est à dire toutes celles qui sont disponibles depuis ma page profil d'ici, de ninjaxninja et mes livres sur thebookedition. Merci et bonne lecture ! =)**

**Hors norme 01. **

Ce week-end, mon frère se mari. Je suis donc éjecté de la maison où à lieu « l'after ».

Pour les préparatifs, nii-san ne veut pas de moi dans ses pattes. Comme si je n'avais qu'à le déranger…

Bref. Je me retrouve relayé chez mon cher imbécile de Naruto.

… euh… Ce cher imbécile de Naruto.

Je me présente. Sasuke Uchiwa ; 19ans. Mon frère, Itachi, va enfin concrétiser son rêve de se marier avec Sakura._ (\/\/ désolé. )_

Je suis brun aux cheveux mi-longs _(qu'il gélifie tous les matins pour faire aérodynamisme ! Mouhaahah ! )._ Des mèches encadrent mon visage pour me faire un regard de tueur.

Ca plaît aux filles .

Bien que je n'aie pas vraiment eu de petites amies ces dernières 19années d'existence plutôt morne.

…

Je me rends donc chez Naruto. Mon rouleau avec toutes les affaires dont j'ai besoin dedans. Et ce rouleau bien rangé dans un sac.

…

Dire qu'il est invité…

Qui ? Naruto voyons !

Ben oui. Sinon je n'irai pas chez lui. Ca ferait bizarre.

J'arrive enfin. Je sonne. Un grand bruit me fait reculer d'un pas.

.. peut-être.. que ce serait moins dangereux de dormir dehors…

Trop tard. Naruto a ouvert la porte et me tire par le poignet pour me faire entrer.

-Mais dépêche-toi abruti ! Il y a des courants d'airs !

Il claque la porte. Je soupire.

-T'as qu'à fermer les fenêtres.

-J'aère.

-.. fais le ménage plus souvent..

-Je le fais ! C'est parce-que j'ai fait à manger mais ça a cramé.

-…

Naruto me montre où je vais dormir. Je pose mon sac par terre et admire le salon.

-Ah oui.. le canapé…

Je vais avoir les pieds qui vont dépasser…

-C'est ça où mon lit que tu partages avec moi.

-Hors de question.

-….

Pourquoi a t'il l'air déçu ? Je n'ajoute rien. Je le fixe un instant avant qu'il ne bouge pour aller dans la cuisine.

-Tu as déjeuné ?

-….

Que répondre. Je n'ai aucune envie de me faire empoisonner avant de pouvoir humilier mon frère durant mon discourt au mariage. Et il a besoin de moi aussi. Je suis son témoin.

-…. Mm non.. mais.. je peux me faire à manger seul.

-D'accord. Mais alors t'en fais aussi pour moi !

Je ne peux retenir un sourire amusé.

-Ok l'idiot.

-Je suis pas un idiot !

Je n'ajoute rien sauf un sourire qu'il ne peut heureusement pas voir puisque je suis de dos. Je vais dans la cuisine et prépare le déjeuné.

-Naruto !

Il semble être parti je ne sais où dans son appart'. Je l'appel du salon où j'ai servi les deux assiettes.

J'ai faim moi ! …. Il pourrait se presser !

-NARUTO ! BAKAAA ! USURATONKACHI ! AHO GAKI!

-CA VA MERDE! J'T'ENTENDS !

Je soupire. Naruto fait son entrée dans le salon.

Je m'assieds à table après lui.

-T'étais parti où ?

-Aux toilettes !

-T'aurais put le dire de là-bas ! J'aurai pas crié !

-J'ai le droit d'être perdu dans mes pensées, non !

J'espère que cela ne va pas se passer comme ça tout le week-end. Depuis quelques temps, je me sens mal lorsqu'on se crie tous les deux dessus. Je culpabilise de le traiter d'idiot, de le rabaisser sans arrêt.

Mais… c'est la seule chose que je sache faire avec lui… et je veux pouvoir lui parler alors.. je ne fait que ça..

Puis arrive le moment de partir pour la cérémonie. J'appel Naruto de l'entrée où je me trouve. Je suis prêt. Costard noir. Mais pas de cravate. Hors de question. Jamais je n'en mettrais.

Je tiens mon manteau sous mon bras. Les mains dans les poches.

Je soupire, et rappel.

-NARUTO !

-C'est bon j'arrive !

Je relève les yeux vers le couloir, et sens mon cœur faire un bond. Je scrute Naruto qui avance, qui met ses chaussures, puis qui enfile son manteau.

Il finit par observer mon visage, et par sourire.

-C'est moi qui te fais rougir ?

Je cligne des yeux, et regarde ailleurs avec les sourcils froncés.

-Dis pas de conneries !

Il rit doucement.

Il m'a un peu surpris, d'accord ! Et après ?

C'est la première fois que je le vois habillé comme ça.

Il a la même tenue que moi.

A un détail près. Je viens de le remarquer.

-Tu mets des baskets ?

-J'ai rien d'autre… tu préfères mes chaussures de missions ?

-… non…

-…

-… bon. On y va ?

Il soupire, et enlève ses chaussures. J'écarquille les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-J'ai des vieilles chaussures à Iruka-sensei… mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Elles sont un peu petites…

Il les sort. Je m'étonne.

-Elles font neuves pourtant !

-Il les a mises qu'une fois..

-…

Naruto les enfile en grimaçant, et se lève.

-Ca va ?

-Elles sont un peu p'tites…

-On va être assis la plupart du temps.

-…. Hm…

Il change du tout au tout habillé comme ça. Et moi aussi de le voir ainsi.

Mon ventre s'amuse à se tourner dans tous les sens, à s'échauffer.

Ce qui va me refroidir, c'est de voir, en arrivant, qu'Itachi nous a préparé une cavalière à chacun.

Hinata pour Naruto,

… et moi… : Ino.

-Bonsoir Sasuke !

Comme je suis le témoin de mon frère et Ino celle de Sakura, ils ont trouvé bon de nous mettre ensemble pour la soirée.

-…. Salut Ino…

Gros soupir intérieur.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça…

Je jète un coup d'œil à Naruto et Hinata. Cette dernière est toute rouge et ose à peine lui parler.

Naruto semble heureux, lui.

Ino s'accroche à moi comme une bernique à son rocher…

Nous entrons dans le bâtiment de l'Hokage.

Je retiens une grimace de dégoût en me rendant compte qu'Ino se frotte à moi exprès pour m'allumer.

Je sursaute en remarquant Naruto me sourire d'un air un peu désolé, mais aussi amusé. Il doit se moquer de ma situation. Lui est bien content. Il est accompagné d'une fille douce et charmante !

….

Moi c'est une folle furieuse….

La cérémonie passe. J'ai vu mon frère trembler pour la première fois. Il a eu de mal à signer et a laissé échapper un léger rire nerveux très discret au moment du baiser.

C'était assez attendrissant.

Une salle a été retenue pour la suite.

Je me décolle d'Ino avec soulagement. Et vois avec horreur qu'elle se trouve être ma voisine de table du repas.

Repas qui, comme dans tout mariage, va sûrement durer une éternité…

Je ne vais pas m'asseoir tout de suite…

Je soupire.

-Sasuke ?

Je lève les yeux, et vois le visage interrogatif de mon frère.

-Ca ne va pas bien ?

-….

Est-ce que je lui dis ?

-Sasuke ?

-Nii-san je comprends pourquoi tu m'as mis avec Ino mais je … je ne la supporte pas.

Il arrondit les yeux.

-Oh ! ….

-…

-…

-…

-Tu… tu veux… que je la change de place ?

Je réponds du tac-o-tac.

-Oui !

Il sourit.

-Ok. Mais alors… qui est-ce que je mets à sa place ?

Je fais mine de chercher.

-Tu… pourrais… mettre Naruto à sa place ! Comme ça, Ino ne serait pas perdue, elle se retrouverait à côté d'Hinata !

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt Hinata ?

-Imagines Naruto et Ino côte à côte…

-….

Il hoche la tête. Je respire.

Naruto se retrouve donc relayer à ma droite à table. Itachi est à ma gauche.

J'entends brusquement un gargouillis. Lequel provient du ventre de Naruto qui se met à rougir.

Je souris.

-T'as faim ?

-On a pas mangé grand chose ce midi…

-Il reste quelques minutes.

-….

J'ai tapoté sa cuisse sous la table en le disant. Il s'est crispé mais je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte.

Et ce dont je ne me suis pas non plus rendu compte, c'est que j'ai laissé ma main là où elle s'est posée.

Je parle avec Itachi qui est stressé pour le discours que je dois faire.

Discours qui finalement se passe sans encombre. Je me rassieds calmement et repose ma main sur la cuisse de Naruto.

Naruto qui sursaute, et me fait sursauter aussi par la même occasion.

-Naruto ?

Il rougit et fait « non » de la tête.

J'insiste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je me suis un peu plus tourné vers lui et ai bougé ma main qui est remontée un peu plus.

-Tu te sens mal ?

-N… non, non !

-Ton visage est rouge !

-Mais... t... ta main !

-Ma main ?

Je cherche quelques instants, et hoquète en me rendant compte. Je la retire d'un geste vif.

-Ex… excuse-moi…

-… c'est rien… tu… tu p

Il me jète un léger coup d'œil en rougissant. …. J'ai l'impression.

-Sasuk… e…

-Voilà les entrées.

Je l'ai coupé. Je n'ai pas compris qu'il voulait dire quelque chose. J'ai l'impression que ma main droite, celle qui a touché sa cuisse, frissonne ; picote.

Je la frotte à la seconde en avalant ma salive.

Brusquement, je sens quelque chose qui m'oblige à m'immobiliser, me stopper dans tous mes mouvements.

Naruto vient de poser sa main sur ma cuisse droite. Je tourne lentement la tête pour voir son visage.

Il rougit en regardant droit devant lui. Ses doigts me donnent la sensation de trembler.

Sa main monte très doucement. Je me lève d'un coup.

Tout le monde me regarde.

Je cherche. Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit !

Je déglutis, et prends mon verre.

-Un toast aux mariés !

Petit instant de flottement. Puis les invités me suivent dans mon toast.

Je me rassieds.

Naruto murmure.

-Je suis désolé si j'ai..

Je le coupe.

-Oublies-ça.

-…

Le repas se poursuit.

Je n'aurai peut-être pas du boire autant. Je me sens un peu trop bien et tranquille pour être sobre. Ma tête me tourne légèrement.

La musique a été mise. Certains couples dansent dont Itachi et Sakura.

Je me lève d'un coup. Personne n'y fait vraiment attention excepté Naruto vers qui je me tourne.

-S… Sasuke ?

-J'vais aux toilettes.

-… h…. e… s… si tu veux..

Je commence à marcher, ou plutôt tituber. Naruto vient m'aider.

-Faut que tu te passes de l'eau sur le visage toi… T'as trop bu.

Il passe l'un de mes bras derrière ses épaules ; me soutient pour marcher.

-…. Merci.

-hm.. j'ai pas envie que tu sois pas là demain moi…. On bosse pour Tsunade-baba quand même…

-…

Les toilettes sont un peu à l'écart de tout dans le bâtiment. On entend plus vraiment la musique. Juste très légèrement ; ou alors c'est dans ma tête.

Je fais donc ma petite affaire et me passe de l'eau sur le visage après m'être lavé les mains.

Ce ne fait pas grand chose.

Je me redresse et ferme l'arrivée d'eau.

-Ca va mieux Sasuke ?

Je hoche la tête, et m'approche d'un geste rapide mais doux de lui. Je pose mes lèvres sur sa joue.

-Merci.

-O.O…

Il rougit au maximum.

Je ressors et vais dans la salle. Naruto revient lui aussi mais quelques minutes plus tard. Il se rassied à côté de moi.

Il semble mal à l'aise. Je fronce les sourcils, et le fixe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à agir bizarrement ?

-Rien du tout. C'est la boisson.

-…

Je laisse courir.

On rentrera très tard. Voir tôt le lendemain plutôt.

Je dors finalement avec Naruto. Je suis dans son lit, dans sa chambre.

Il fait chaud dans cette pièce ! Naruto est allongé juste à côté de moi. Je crois bien qu'il dort.

Je risque un regard, et sursaute en le voyant les yeux ouverts à me fixer.

Mon ventre se fait lourd. J'ai une boule dans le bas ventre.

-Tu sais Sasuke… je crois que… que Sakura était pas faite pour moi..

-…

Je déglutis et m'immobilise en sentant l'une de ses mains se poser sur ma hanche. Il s'approche un peu plus.

-Qu…

Il m'embrasse sur la joue.

-Je t'aime Sasuke.

Je souris nerveusement.

-M… moi aussi je t'aime ! … i.. idiot !

-Non… pas comme ça.

Il m'embrasse de nouveau mais… juste au coin des lèvres. Je ferme les yeux ; un très léger gémissement m'a échappé. Je me recule en plaquant une main sur ma bouche.

J'ouvre en grand les yeux. Je dévisage Naruto qui rougit.

J'ai gémis !

J'ai gémis !

Qu… qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ?! Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant !?

Je retire ma main de ma bouche. Naruto baisse les yeux.

-Je… je pensais que.. qu'il s'était passé quelque chose… ce soir et… et je voulais que tu saches que..

Je le coupe.

-J'crois que tout compte fait je vais aller dormir sur le canapé Naruto.

-Hein ?

Il redresse la tête. Il est perdu.

Seulement je crois que je le suis autant voir plus que lui. Je me lève. Mes jambes tremblent. Je déglutis et me force à ne pas rester en voyant Naruto vouloir me retenir d'une main levée.

Il a les larmes aux yeux.

Je sors donc. Je vais m'allonger sur le canapé dans le salon. J'ai prit une couverture dans le placard que Naruto m'avait montré.

Je renifle, et soupire.

J'aurai du rester..

J'ai une chaleur dans le ventre. Et me souvenir du « presque baiser » n'arrange rien. J'aurai du l'embrasse à mon tour. Maintenant, je ne sais pas comment il va pouvoir me parler ou se comporter avec moi..

….

Et moi avec lui.

Je soupire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…. ?

Je n'arriverai jamais à dormir en y pensant. Il faut que je me calme.

Je pose mes doigts sur mes lèvres, puis là où il m'a embrassé… là où… ses lèvres ont… touché les miennes….

Des frissons passent dans ma nuque. Je gigote et m'assieds. Je bande.

Je déglutis en regardant mon entrejambe et cherche de l'aide du regard.

Je triture le bord du canapé. Je me rallonge sur le dos en fermant les yeux et faufile ma main dans mon boxer.

J'ai chaud c'est atroce. Je me sens gêné de faire ça ici. J'espère que Naruto ne viendra pas.

Si jamais il me surprenait, je ne saurai plus où me mettre. Je m'enfuirais sûrement en courant.

Moi. M'enfuir.

Un Uchiwa…

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu

Dans le prochain chapitre ! 

« -Mais que… qu'est-ce que tu fais !

-Ben je me mets à poil ! »

_Vous laissez une review ? _


	2. Chapter 2

Nanarusasu (Nana sur Ninjaxnninja ) 

Genre : alors euh.. OOC (je crois que ça va dérivé là-dessus à un moment ou à un autre alors je préfère prévoir), Yaoi, POW Sasuke. Pas tout a fait UA. (y'a des persos qui sont là qui ne devrait pas y être. Genre Obito, Itachi… enfin voilà. )

Couples : Ita/Saku, SasuNaru. (c'est tout pour l'instant. ) SasuTemari. NejiSasu (peut-être)

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/..

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(les autres je réponds direct)_** du chapitre 01. **

**Manu :** Ben si. Peut-être. Et c'est même plutôt certain. Je ne l'ai pas encore écrit. Mais dans ma tête, c'est clair et net. n.n'. Dsl.

**Toons :** Plus original dans son départ? Je dirais différente… et dans la suite aussi. Ca va pas être pareil. (enfin j'espère. Je voudrai pas me répéter dans mes fics quand même… )

**Kisoune-Hime :** Oui. Un SasuNaru. Ou NaruSasu. Enfin… il va pas durer longtemps pour le début. Faut me pardonner. :p. Ben oui.. je sais sinon le couple ItaSaku… c'est pas gégé… même carrément dégoûtant.

**Dadoune :** Oui !! Une nouvelle histoire ! Je voulais attendre d'avoir fini de poster Métamorphose pour vous la mettre, mais je ne dois pas être assez patiente. ;p. Voivi la suite ! En espérant qu'elle plaise autant que le début !

**Lafolle415 :** Merci ! J'espère que la suite plaira autant ! n.n.

**Hors norme 02. **

Moi. M'enfuir.

Un Uchiwa. … S'enfuir devant Naruto Uzumaki.

Je soupire et me tourne sur le côté après avoir joui. Je déglutis et prends le plus silencieusement possible mon souffle.

Je n'en peux plus.

Il faut que je lui parle.

Je renifle et me lève. Je vais me laver les mains dans la cuisine. Je vais ensuite dans le couloir ; puis vais entrouvrir la porte de la chambre de Naruto.

-Naruto… ?

-Rentres pas !!!

-…. Je…

J'entre dans la chambre malgré le fait qu'il ne veuille pas.

-Naruto, je…

Il se cache sous la couette. Je contourne le lit, et m'immobilise en voyant son caleçon par terre à côté d'un paquet de mouchoirs ouvert.

J'inspire difficilement, et observe Naruto. On voit juste son visage totalement rouge.

-Qu… qu'est-ce que tu fais … ?

Je me jète un petit coup d'œil, et le détourne en rougissant encore plus.

-… r… rien…

-…

Mon cœur bat fort et très lentement. On n'ose l'un comme l'autre pas bouger.

-Je… pourquoi tu es rentré ?

-… j'voudrais te parler…

-…

-…

-Tu peux me passer … m… mon caleçon ?

Je me penche et attrape son vêtement. Je le lui tends. Il se redresse un peu. J'aperçois un mouchoir dans sa main. Il enfile son caleçon par-dessous la couette.

-Il ne m'adresse aucun regard. Je gigote un peu puis m'assieds face à lui sur le lit.

Petit silence.

-Je m'excuse Sasuke. J'croyais… j'croyais que tu… parce-que… on a… tu.. tu m'as donné un…. Baiser sur la joue, je… pensais que tu… pouvais m'aimer comme…. Un amoureux.

-Naruto je… je ne veux pas te faire de mal… je…

Il grimace ; ses yeux sont complètements humides. Une larme est sur le point de déborder.

-C'était pas…

Il renifle.

J'essaie de continuer malgré tout.

-… j'épr… ouve…. Des choses, … pour toi…

Il redresse son visage. Je me racle la gorge en regardant sur le côté.

-Enfin je… ne sais pas trop quoi en penser…

-Tu m'aimes alors ?

Je ne bouge d'abord pas, puis hausse une épaule.

-Sas…

-On est ninja Naruto. Je… suis désolé mais on ne doit pas… s'attacher à… des personnes.

-…

Il renifle, et pose une main sur la mienne.

-C'est pas ma voix du Ninja… je… je veux être avec toi.

Je retire ma main. Naruto hoquète, et tourne la tête sur le côté ; blessé. J'approche d'un geste brusque, mais me retient à peine je frôle sa joue d'une main.

Il le remarque et me fixe. Ses yeux se plongent dans les miens qui le sont aussi dans les siens.

Je déglutis.

Et je ne tiens pas. Je l'embrasse avec passion. Nos dents s'entrechoquent. Naruto recule et plaque une main sur sa bouche.

Je m'affole.

-Excuse-moi !! Je… je croyais que…

-Tu m'as juste fait mal…

-…

Il écarte sa main. Il saigne de la lèvre supérieure.

-Désolé.. j'ai pas fait exprès.

-…

Je me rapproche. Il me fait comprendre du regard qu'il ne comprend pas ce que je veux.

-Attends…

-Qu… ?

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je suçote la supérieure. Il émet une faible plainte.

Il ouvre ses lèvres et fait s'enlacer sa langue à la mienne. Son sang se mêle à notre baiser.

J'ouvre encore plus grand la bouche tout comme lui. On bataille pour prendre le dessus et ainsi le contrôle du baiser.

Baiser que je romps par manque d'air. Il essuie ses lèvres ensanglantées en rougissant. Je déglutis.

-Ca… a un goût métallique.

-…

Je me rapproche encore et m'immobilise. Naruto s'allonge sur le dos ; il me fixe et ses mains tremblent.

-Tu… tu t'allonges… sur moi ?

Mon cœur va lâcher s'il continu à me demander des choses comme ça.

Cependant, j'obéis. Je m'étends sur lui. On est en boxer. Sa peau réchauffe la mienne. Je suis crispé. Lui aussi. Je suis raide comme un piquet.

Brusquement, Naruto écarte ses jambes en les pliants. J'écarquille les yeux.

-Naruto !?

Il a les joues toutes rouges. Il relève un peu sa tête, et touche mes lèvres des siennes. A plusieurs courtes reprises.

Je n'en reviens pas. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Naruto comme ça.

Il gémit en m'enlaçant timidement. J'ai des frissons qui parcourent mon corps en totalité. La peau de Naruto se frotte à la mienne. La plante de ses pieds caresse mes mollets et mes cuisses. Je fais un geste sans le réaliser.

Je me déhanche. Je sens mon membre commencer à se lever. Il appui sur celui de Naruto. J'étouffe un gémissements. Mes bras tremblent. Ma respiration aussi. Je me sens mal.

-Naruto je…

Je bafouille quelques secondes. Je suis perdu. Et ça me fait peur. Naruto arrête tout ses mouvements et me fixe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je… on… on a… 19ans je sais mais… je… je l'ai…

-T'as jamais couché ?

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure,

-…

Et je fais un geste négatif de la tête. Naruto grimace.

-Oh.

-…

Je soupira, et me lève. Je m'éloigne du lit.

-Je suis nul… je… je sais…

Il ne dit, en plus, rien pour me contredire. Je fais volte face et le regarde.

O.O.

Il est en train d'enlever son boxer.

-Mais que… qu'est-ce que tu fais !

-Ben je me mets à poil !!

Mon cœur se stoppa. Il est totalement nu ! Il s'étend sur le côté et me regarde en haussant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends Sasuke ?

…. … il a le tact, c'est fou !

-Naruto, … je viens de te dire que je l'ai jamais fait !

Il hausse une épaule.

-Moi non plus !

-C'est vrai ?

-Avec un mec.

-….

Je soupire en baissant la tête.

-Alors tu as déjà plus d'expérience que moi.

-Sasuke…

Il se lève et se place juste devant moi. Je rougis et détourne un peu mes yeux devant lequel tombait pile son entre-jambe.

Il prend mes épaules dans ses mains.

-Y'a un début à tout ! J'ai jamais été Hokage mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'être le meilleur.

… hm…

Il ne perd pas le nord.

Je me sens rougir de plus en plus. Je m'approche doucement. Je colle presque mon corps au sien avant de caresser le haut de ses cuisses avec mes mains.

Naruto s'appuie sur moi lorsque je frôle son membre.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou, et le mordille légèrement en poussant un petit gémissement.

Je fais passer mes doigts sous ses bourses en regardant très loin sur le côté. Je me sens honteux. Je bande en faisant ça.

Je me sens sale.

Naruto gémit encore plus.

Je déglutis.

Il commence à m'enlacer et à faufiler ses mains dans mon boxer, il veut masser mes fesses.

Lorsqu'il resserre ses mains sur mes fesses, je m'arrête dans mes caresses et le repousse violemment.

-Je veux plus ! Arrêtes !! J'suis pas une tante !!

Il me dévisage avec de grands yeux ouverts.

-Quoi ?

Je suis en train de me presser pour me rhabiller. Naruto m'observe ; il est perdu, et choqué.

Ma gorge est serrée ; je ne veux rien dire pour ne pas me trahir. J'attrape mon sac plein d'affaire, et sors de la chambre.

Naruto me poursuit.

-SASUKE !!

J'accélère le pas. Je sors de chez lui. Je vais dehors. Là où il ne me poursuivra pas.

D'en bas dans la rue, j'entends brusquement sa voix. Je sursaute et lève les yeux. Il a ouvert une fenêtre de son appart'.

-SASUKE REMONTE !! TU VAS PAS NON PLUS DORMIR DEHORS ! TU SAIS PAS OU ALLER !!

Je baisse les yeux. Je resserre ma main sur la sangle de mon sac, et cours.

Je sais où aller. Je vais déranger, mais je sais où aller..

Je vais chez moi. A la demeure Uchiwa.

J'entre silencieusement en essayant de ne pas faire grincer le plancher. C'est une vieille maison.

D'ailleurs, je m'arrête en réalisant que je n'entends aucun bruit. Pourtant, c'est la nuit de noce ! Ils devraient être en plein acte de..

Je rougis, et me secoue la tête.

Je vais silencieusement dans ma chambre. Je me déshabille, et m'allonge par-dessus la couette.

Je ferme les yeux. Je sens l'air frais sur ma peau. Je suis totalement nu.

J'inspira à fond. J'agrippe le drap. Je me force à résister à l'envie de me caresser.

Je mords l'intérieure de ma joue et ouvre mes yeux humides.

Pourquoi il a fallut que ça arrive ! Je me suis montré faible devant lui. Je lui ai montré que j'étais moins d'expérience que lui dans quelque chose.

Maintenant, il va me prendre de haut et se moquer de moi ! Je ne suis plus rien pour lui.

Il ne va plus vouloir se mesurer à moi. Je ne suis plus rien pour lui.

C'est foutu.

Une larme déborde de mes yeux. Je renifle.

Non. C'était parce-que j'ai un peu trop bu. C'est pour ça. Oui. Je lui dirai demain.

Il ne s'est rien passé. C'était une erreur. Je ne suis pas attiré par lui.

Je me tourne sur le ventre et prends mon oreiller dans mes bras.

Je ne suis pas attiré par lui. C'est un garçon. Et moi aussi.

J'aurai du accepter les avances de Sakura quand elle voulait sortir avec moi.

… il y a 6ans.

Pourquoi j'ai refusé.

…. Parce-que je regardais Naruto. Neji. Et même Shikamaru.

Non ! C'est impossible !

Je me relève et vais chercher mon portable.

-Allô ?

-Neji ? T'es chez toi ?

-Sasuke ?

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Il raccroche.

Moi aussi. Je soupire. Je me rallonge. Je me caresse.

Je m'endors.

Lorsque je me réveil, je me crispe et agrippe la couette pour la replier sur moi.

Je rougis en reprenant mon souffle coupé. Et je m'assure que la porte de ma chambre est fermée.

Je soupire en me passant une main sur mon visage.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive…

Je me rallonge pour m'endormir, et je vois avec horreur mon réveil afficher 10h du mat'.

Je me lève d'un cou, me précipita vers mon armoire, puis dans la salle de bain. Je prends une douche rapide, m'habille, et sors en courant tout aussi vite.

J'arrive au quartier Anbu. Naruto attend. Il me voit arriver, et entre pour me précéder. Je ralentis.

… il aurait pu me faire un signe de main comme d'habitude ou…. Ou me saluer oralement.

Nous faisons un duo tout les deux dans l'Anbu. On sert de garde du corps à l'Hokage.

Tous les matins, on va chercher les rapports des missions de la veille pour les rapporter avec les plaintes à l'Hokage. Toutes les demandes de missions aussi.

Bref. De la paperasse.

-Bonjour Naruto.

-Salut.

Je l'ai rattrapé. Il est un peu devant moi.

-Tu… tu m'en veux encore ?

-On travail là, non ? On n'a pas à parler de ça.

-…

Je baisse les yeux. J'ai mal au ventre. J'ai 19ans, je suis un des plus fort ninja du village, je bosse personnellement pour Hokage.

Mais je suis un nul.

On ressort, surchargé de rouleau, papiers, et tout le reste. Je suis Naruto sens le quitter des yeux.

Il s'arrête brusquement et se retourne.

-Sasuke, tu me déteste ?

-Hein ?

-Je… je suis peut-être bi… voir homo mais… je suis quand même un bon ninja et… je.. je ne veux pas perdre… au moins notre rivalité ou notre amitié… C'est pas parce-que j'aime aussi les hommes que je suis plus faible.

O.O

-Naruto !

-C'est vrai quoi ! Tu dis « tante » mais, … je suis pas comme ça. Je… je suis un mec, un vrai ! Même si j'aime les mecs…

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! J'avais peur moi aussi que tu me vois de haut tout ça parce-que…. Parce-que je me suis enfui devant toi..

-Tu t'es pas enfui… je t'ai dégoûté à me frotter comme ça contre toi…

Quelqu'un passe à côté de nous. Je me tais un instant, le temps qu'il s'éloigne. Puis lorsque je veux continuer la discussion, Naruto a recommencé à marcher.

-Naruto, je crois que je t'aime aussi !!

Il se fige en lâchant tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Je déglutis, et il se retourne pour me dévisager.

-Qu… oi ?

-Je…

J'ai du mal à parler. Je me sens rougir et mon ventre me fait mal. Je baisse les yeux et murmure tandis qu'il s'est rapproché de moi.

-Sasuke ! .. Tu m'.. aimes ?

-… tu m'excites et je.. je pense très souvent à toi.. je suis pas sûr que ça soit de l'amour… j'ai jamais été amoureux… mais… en to

-Ah. C'est que physique.

-Mais… tu sais, … j'ai du mal quand je ne te vois pas durant une journée… je ne me sens pas bien quand je pense à toi en sachant que je ne te verrai pas avant un moment.

…

Mes mains sont moites. Je dois trembler en plus. Je n'aime pas ça. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir et je déteste ne pas avoir le contrôle sur les choses.

-Tu veux m'embrasser Sasuke ?

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens ; surpris. Puis les détourne.

-N… non.. je…

Je déglutis de nouveau et le regarde un bref instant du coin de l'œil. Je sens les feuilles glisser dans mes mains.

-J'ai… pas…

-Tu… veux pas alors…

-C'est pas que je…

Je pose les feuilles sur un banc en pierre à côté de nous, et fais face à Naruto.

Je m'approche en levant les mains vers son visage, et m'immobilise.

Il fait le geste pour moi. Il m'enlace en m'embrassant. Je sens sa langue me pénétrer. J'ouvre grand ma bouche et réponds au baiser

Naruto descend ses mains sur mes fesse et les prends franchement en me faisant presser mon corps au sien. Je pousse un hoquet surpris en rompant le baiser. Naruto ne lâche pourtant pas mes fesses.

-Tes… mains.

-…

Ses joues sont toutes rouges. Il est le regard plongé dans le mien.

-Sasuke… je peux t'inviter à dîner ?

Mon cœur s'emballe.

-D…d d.. dîner ? Un dîner… tu veux dire.. rien que tous les deux ?

-Oui.

-Non.

-… o.o…

-Je… un déjeuné ??

-Déjeuner… ?

Je hoche la tête.

-D… d'accord.

-…

-Mais pourquoi tu veux pas un dîner ?

Je rougis en déviant mon regard.

-Je… je ne veux pas aller chez toi en soirée… sinon… si je le faisais je resterai pour la nuit.

-…

Lui, il aimerait bien. Ca se lit sur son visage.

Il en a une folle envie. Je le sens à ses mains palpant mes fesses.

Il avale sa salive.

-Je peux t'embrasser ?

-.. je… oui… enfin.. non.. Non je… pas ici.

-Comment ça pas ici ?

-… pas dehors… on peut nous voir.

-O.O

-Et.. si tu pouvais enlever tes mains… ce serait… bien.

Il baisse les yeux sans rien dire, et se recule. Il va ramasser toutes la paperasse tombée au sol.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre :

« Je « couine » un « Kami-sama ». »

_Review pleaseee !! _


	3. Chapter 3

Nanarusasu (Nana sur Ninjaxnninja ) 

Genre : alors euh.. OOC (je crois que ça va dérivé là-dessus à un moment ou à un autre alors je préfère prévoir), Yaoi, POW Sasuke. Pas tout a fait UA. (y'a des persos qui sont là qui ne devrait pas y être. Genre Obito, Itachi… enfin voilà. )

Couples : Ita/Saku, NaruSasu. (c'est tout pour l'instant. ) SasuTemari. NejiSasu.

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/..

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(les autres je réponds direct)_** du chapitre 02. **

**Kisoune-Hime :** J'aime cassé le mythe Uchiwa. Enfin il faut croire. C'est parceque j'en ai eu assez que ce soit toujours Naruto qui soit faible et hésitant dans mes fic récentes. Alors j'ai décidé de changer un peu ! Et puis là, c'est du point de vu de Sasuke ne plus :p. Pourquoi il couinerait ça ? On se le demande !! mouahaha !!

**Tsuda-chan :** C'est re-rien. n.n. Tout est OK alors ? Tant mieux ! XD. Métamorphose continue ! J'ai juste à trouver le courage pour recopiertaper !! Mais il ne faut pas s'inquièter ! Je le finirai avant le mi-juillet k'espère ! (je me prévois de la marge. J'ai plus que.. 16pages à recopier taper. )

**Pandanoux **: Merci de poster une review !! (faut continuer !! XP). Merci merci !. Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que toi comme tous les autres lecteurs vous aimerez la suite !Si. Un pari fou se finira (normalement si ça dévie pas trop à la fin) par un SasuNaru. Et ce sera une fic super longue. Autant sinon plus que Frères. (je parle de Un pari fou là. Je sais pas ce que ça donnera comme longueur pour hors norme. ) Merci d'avoir commencé à poster et de lire mes fics depuis tout ce temps ! (ben oui. ninjaxninja.. ça fait longtemps ! J'avais encore mon vieil ordi qui a planté y'a presque deux ans maintenant… T.T… )

**Dadoune :** Tant mieux que tu ne soit pas déçu !! n.n. O.O… dsl pour ton RDV.

**Elle sid** : lol. Ben oui. Sasu.

**NaNa :** Sasuke timide ? Je dirai pas sûr de lui du tout du tout ! XD. Oui !! C'est pour ça qu'il couine !! mdr.

**Ange de fey. :** (je pense que c'est « feu », non ?) Ben comme tous les mecs je pense. Sasuke est, si si je vous assure, un mec, donc… XP. Je suis contente que le Sasuke de ma fic de plaise.

**Mayru-chan :** Sasuke est coincé. XD. Je me suis demandé si c'était bien une review pour Hors norme !! (j'ai cru un instant que tu parlais de ma fic Frères !! XP. xptdr) Si ! C'est un NaruSasu !

_**Petite note : Je n'abandonne en aucun cas Métamorphose ou Son jouet ! Ni Un pari fou ! (encore moins XD.) Bon.. je dois dire que.. que euh.. POW Sasuke.. je suis plus vraiment dedans. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je ne suis pas du genre à ne pas finir mes fics ! Vraiment pas ! Peut-être que ce sera plus long pour la suite de POW Sasuke, mais les autres comme Son jouet, Un pari fou, et Métamorphose continuerons d'être publiés régulièrement. De toute façon, pour métamorphose, il ne me reste, comme je viens juste de le marquer à Tsuda-chan, qu'une quinzaine de page à recopier/taper.) **__Oui enfin là.. je sais pas si métamorphose est encore en cours ou pas parce-que je viens juste de poster le chapitre 29 à l'heure qu'il est. XP. Mais bon. Je n'arrête pas pour autant les autres ! _

**Hors norme 03. **

Le fameux jour du déjeuné, je suis on ne peut plus stressé. C'est samedi ; on ne travail pas aujourd'hui.

Ni moi ni Naruto.

Ni Itachi qui me voit anxieux pour la première fois depuis l'académie ninja.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Sasuke ?

Je hoquète en sursautant.

-Qu quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sakura n'est pas là. Je rougis.

-En fait… je dois aller déjeuner avec quelqu'un qui…

Je me racle la gorge. Itachi demande.

-Qui… ?

-… m'aime.

Il écarquille les yeux, se lève en souriant, et me prend dans ses bras.

-Bravo !! Tu sors enfin avec une fille ! Tu en as mis du temps !

-N…nii-san.. je... c'est un garçon.

Il se crispe, et recule d'un pas.

-Un garçon ?

-Oui.

-Qui ?

-N… Naruto.

Le choc pour mon grand-frère.

-Et… tu l'aimes aussi ?

-Je crois que oui… il… m'excite en tout cas. J'ai… envie de lui et je… pense souvent à lui.

-…

Il s'assied.

-… j'attendais pas ça… de toi.

-Je suis désolé.

-T'es gay ?

-…

Je baisse les yeux.

-Nii-san… je ne sais pas comment ça se passe… quand on déjeune avec quelqu'un et..

-Tu manges, et tu rentres juste après.

-… je pensais… rester avec lui cet l'après-midi…

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Tu comptes vraiment sortir avec un garçon ? L'embrasser et… le reste ?!

-…

Je rougis sans rien dire. J'ai les yeux rivés au sol.

Il se relève en soupirant.

-C'est dégoûtant.

Il va dans le couloir en faisant cogner son épaule la mienne. Il a fait exprès.

Je comptais lui demander des conseils. Mais là. C'est foutu. En tout cas pour aujourd'hui.

Je vais sortir ; toujours aussi anxieux. J'arrive chez Naruto le cœur battant. Je sonne d'un main tremblante.

Il ouvre. Il porte un jean très serré, et un T-shirt sans manches.

Je réalise que je n'ai fait aucun effort vestimentaire. Je gigote de façon gênée et entre sur la demande de Naruto.

-Tu… es très beau.

Il se fige ; surpris. Puis il sourit.

-Ah…m… merci ! C'est sympa !

-J'ai pas… je me suis habillé comme tous les jours.

-C'est rien ! Tu es toujours canon toi donc, …

Je rougis en souriant d'un air nerveux.

-Merci.

Il répond à mon sourire et me fait passer dans le salon. La table est mise.

-J'ai fait des sushis. Tu aimes ?

-Oui. Très.

-Tant mieux.

-Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire la cuisine.

-C'est Hinata qui m'avait appris quelque truc quand je suis sorti avec elle.

C'est vrai ; il a été avec elle. C'est peut-être pour ça que je ne l'apprécie pas. Ca avait fait son effet dans le village.

-C'est… c'est avec elle que tu… l'as fait ?

-Fait quoi ?

Je rougis et dévie mon regard. Ce que je peux être nul !!

-C… couché.

-Oh ! Non ! Elle avait trop peur ! Je l'ai fait avec Ino. Et puis Tenten aussi.

-…

Je déglutis. Je tripote mes mains nerveusement. Naruto se rapproche pour me servir. Puis il va de l'autre côté de la table.

-Ittadakimasu.

-… ittadakimasu.

Je vais rester muet un long moment. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je me sens oppressé.

-Sasuke ?

Je sursaute et manque de faire tomber mes baguettes. Mon cœur accélère en battements.

-Tu restes après mangé ?

-Euh je… je pensais rentrer chez moi…

Nii-san m'a dit de manger et de rentrer.

-Je pensais.. qu'on pourrait s'entraîner tous les deux ensembles.

-Oh ! Alors… si tu veux !

-…

-On ira dans le nouveau dojo ?

-… si tu veux.

-…

Je me détends petit à petit.

La fin du repas arrive. Je me lève et aide Naruto à débarrasser.

-C'était très bon. Merci.

-Merci d'être venu !

C'est lui maintenant qui est nerveux. Je ne me demande même pas pourquoi.

Mais je le sais rapidement car dans la cuisine en posant les assiettes, je suis bloqué par Naruto qui prend mon poignet en m'empêchant de ressortir.

-S…. Sasuke… on… on s'embrasse ?

-Ne me demande pas ça Naruto..

Il avale sa salive en fixant mon visage.

-Mais Sasuke ! Si je le fais et que tu me repousses, j'oserai plus de la journée ! Je préfère

Je le coupe.

-Je ne te repousserai pas.

-…

Je le regarda aussi intensément que lui le fait. Il reste immobile. Ma respiration se met à trembler tandis que j'approche mes lèvres des siennes.

Très doucement, je les pose sur sa bouche. Et je donne mon premier baiser sérieux et réfléchis.

Ce n'est pas un coup de tête. Je voulais vraiment l'embrasser.

On s'enlace l'un l'autre. Naruto fait quelques pas pour que je recule. Je me retrouve coincé entre lui et le lavabo.

Chose que je ne m'attendais pas à faire, je prends ses fesses dans mes mains et lui fait presser son bassin au mien.

Je dois rougir mais je m'en fiche sur le moment.

Naruto me met torse nu et me caresse en embrassant mon cou; mes clavicules.

Je me sens soudain très à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

Je « couine » un « Kami-sama ».

Je fais glisser mes mains sur le devant de mon corps et ouvre ma braguette après avoir déboutonné mon pantalon.

Naruto baisse les yeux et les écarquille.

-Tu bandes déjà !?

-Je suis pas habitué à tout ça… ne te moque pas s'il te plaît.

-Je… ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi je me moquerai. …

-…

Je regarde mon membre en rougissant. Naruto l'observe lui aussi. Ca me met mal à l'aise alors je le cache un peu avec mes mains.

Mais Naruto s'agenouille et prend mes poignets pour les écarter. Mon ventre de noue. J'imagine déjà ce qu'il va faire. Naruto me lance un regard.

-Je l'ai jamais fait. J'vais essayer de faire de mon mieux.

-…

Il hésite tandis que je le regarde en cherchant mon souffle qui commence à me manquer alors que Naruto n'a encore rien fait.

Je me crispe totalement dés que ses lèvres touchent mon membre. Je serre le bord du lavabo en fermant les yeux et en ouvrant la bouche.

-H… hha…. !! hh… n…

Il embrasse le long et y fait passer sa langue avant de prendre la base en main très doucement.

Il fait des muovements de va et vient avec sa main et de pompe juste sur le bout avec sa bouche.

Il s'arrête un instant, et me demande.

-Ca va ? Je suis

Au même moment, sa main bouge encore dessus. Et le problème c'est que je jouis sans pouvoir me retenir. Et toute ma… semence lui arrive en plein visage. Il tombe sur les fesses en un sursaut.

Je reprends mon souffle. Je ne voulais pas faire de bruit alors je m'obligeais à fermer la bouche. Je baisse les yeux, et vois le visage de Naruto.

-ô.ô !! Ex… excuse-moi !! Naruto ! Je…

Il grimace en essayant d'essuyer son visage.

-Ca colle !! … yerk !

-J'suis désolé, .. j'ai pas... je sais pas comment… me retenir et je…

Naruto se relève, et me pousse un peu pour se passer le visage sous l'eau. Je le regarde ; muet. Ne sachant pas comment me faire pardonner. Il le remarque et sourit.

-C'est rien Sasuke. n.n

-Tu es sûr ?

Il hoche la tête. Pour avoir sa petite vengeance, et m'arrose avec l'eau qui lui reste sur les mains.

-Eh !!

Je prends ses poignets pour les immobiliser. Il y a un instant de flottement avant que je ne me décide à lui faire faire le tour de ma taille avec ses bras, à l'enlacer, et à l'embrasser tendrement.

Je crois bien que je suis vraiment amoureux. Ma tête tourne un peu. J'ai toujours aussi chaud je me sens détendu. La main droite de Naruto se glisse un chemin dans mon boxer sur mes fesses.

Sa main est chaude.

Je finis bientôt nu devant lui. Ou plutôt jean et boxer baissés, et lui derrière moi.

-J'y vais Sasuke.

-m…

Je suis penché en avant. Mes avant bras repliés ; appuyés sur le lavabo. Naruto me caresse encore un peu avant d'écarter mes fesses.

Il a perdu son assurance de tout à l'heure. Il ne sais pas non plus comment s'y prendre pour faire ça.

Il se presse contre moi pour me pénétrer. L'entrée se fait on ne peut plus douloureuse pour moi. Mais en bon ninja que je suis, je n'en laisse rien paraître.

Je suis habitué à la douleur physique.

Naruto se meuve lentement en poussant une exclamation.

-C'est étroit !!

Je rougis.

Il en a de ses commentaires.. V.V..

Quoi qu'il en soit, moi j'ai mal. Il ne tarde pas à jouir en moi et à se retirer. Je pousse un soupire de soulagement et me mets à genou par terre. Je déglutis en soupirant encore. Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule.

Naruto est adossé a un des pied de la table de la cuisine ; un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Ca me fait oublier la douleur.

-On va s'entraîner ?

-… ô.o Sasuke. . Tu vas pouvoir bouger correctement?

-J'suis ninja !!

-Oui mais… a… avec ce que je t'ai fait…

Je crois que je le prend mal. Je me lève brusquement. Je me rends comptes au passage qu'il va falloir que je me force pour ne pas grimacer ou bouger bizarrement.

On se rend tous les deux au dojo. Et nous avons la grande surprise, et pour moi l'horreur, d'y trouver Neji.

Naruto court presque vers lui en lui tendant la main. Je marche d'un air tranquille. Je me dis qu'avec un peu de chance, Neji pourrait prendre ma place pour s'entraîner avec Naruto.

-Salut Neji !! T'es là depuis longtemps ?!!

-Non Naruto. Je viens d'arriver.

Je soupire en retenant une plainte. Cet imbécile de Neji s'est penché en avant pour saluer. Comme s'il pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde et serrer la main des gens !

Je me suis donc aussi penché, mais j'ai du mal à me redresser.

Neji sourit brusquement de façon moqueuse. Il se tourne vers Naruto.

-Tu t'échauffes Naruto ? Ca te dit un petit duel ?

-Moi ? M'échauffer ? J'ai pas besoin de préparation !!

Le sourire de Neji s'agrandit un peu plus. Je vais m'asseoir moi. Je m'assieds, et je ne bouge plus !

Neji répond à Naruto en tournant autour de lui.

-Bien sûr que si tu en as besoin ! Il faut une préparation à tout ! Même quand on fait l'amour !

Je savais qu'il allait faire une allusion…. V.V…

.. O.O.

Je redresse brusquement la tête. Naruto rougit.

-Que quoi ? En.. en amour aussi ? Tu.. parles des baisers et… enfin… c'est ça, hein !?

Neji éclate de rire en se tenant le ventre d'une main, et en ayant plaqué la seconde sur sa bouche. Naruto le prend mal.

-QUOII ?? ARRETE DE RIRE !!

Les éclats de Neji redoublent. Il se penche même. Je décide de me lever et d'aller vers eux. Neji se reprend lentement.

-Vous êtes pas discrets du tout ! Naruto ! Comment t'as fait pour prendre Sasuke !? T'as vu comment il se tient !?

Je rougis de honte tandis que Naruto me lance un regard interrogatif.

-Tu marches pas bien ?

-…

Il ne l'avait même pas remarquer.

… et dire qu'il fait partit de l'élite…

Neji nous explique en quelques mots comment préparer. J'écoutais ; de dos ; en rougissant et en maudissant Naruto avoir été si brutal sans être certain de ce qu'il faisait.

Naruto bafouille quelques questions. Il est curieux. Il va même commencer à demander si Neji a des préférences de positions, de...

Je me retourne brusquement.

-Naruto !! ARRETE !!!

Mes oreilles chauffent ; mon visage doit être rouge vif. Je suis énervé ; agacé ; je me sens mal.

Je me tiens d'un coup devant Neji et Naruto qui me dévisagent tous les deux.

-Mais Sasuke… on est que tous les trois !

-Du calme Sasuke !! Je suis bi, je sais ce que c'est !

-….

Ma gorge se serre. Je ferme les yeux et fais volte face.

-Désolé… Naruto, … je rentre. Je suis fatigué.

-.. hm.

Je m'en vais, le cœur serré. Ils prennent ça à la légère, mais pas moi. Je me sens à part. J'ai l'impression que depuis que Naruto m'a embrassé l'autre soir après le mariage, tous les regards accusateurs et mauvais se tournent vers moi.

Je rentre chez moi en empruntant les rues les plus désertes. Passant même parfois par les toits. Mais je ne le ferai que très peu. J'ai du mal à bouger correctement.

J'arrive dans le quartier Uchiwa qui se repeuplent ou plutôt se revend par parcelle depuis qu'Itachi est revenu.

J'entre chez nous. Il devrait normalement être là. Je vais dans le salon et m'allonge sur le ventre sur le canapé. Je plonge mon visage dans mes bras croisés. Je me sens honteux, et un peu sale aussi.

J'ai laissé un garçon me pénétrer. Me faire ça…j'ai l'impression d'encore sentir sa semence en moi.

C'est sûr, j'ai aimé.. lui donner ce plaisir. J'ai aimé ce qu'il m'a fait avant.

…

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir pleurer. Cela faisait maintenant très longtemps. Plusieurs années.

Père…. Ne me haïssez pas. Mère… je suis désolé…

-Sasuke ?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre !

«Je baisse la tête, et murmure un « désolé » à Naruto.

-Comment ?

-Je… j'ai décidé que j'allais me faire soigner Naruto. C'est plus la peine de venir me voir pour… enfin tu sais… je… »

Reviews please !! 

_Et voilà! Le chap3 est fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut. Ca va partir en vrille pour Sasuke maintenant. Je voulais dire un truc, mais je ne sais plus... Bref. Je suis un peu pas trop contente del eur première fois. Mais bon... Je ferai mieux! Et puis voilà! NA!_


	4. Chapter 4

Nanarusasu (Nana sur Ninjaxnninja ) 

Genre : alors euh.. OOC (je crois que ça va dérivé là-dessus à un moment ou à un autre alors je préfère prévoir), Yaoi, POW Sasuke. Pas tout a fait UA. (y'a des persos qui sont là qui ne devrait pas y être. Genre Obito, Itachi… enfin voilà. )

Couples : Ita/Saku, SasuNaru. (c'est tout pour l'instant. ) SasuTemari.

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/..

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(les autres je réponds direct)_** du chapitre 03. **

**NaNa :** Pourquoi Naruto boulet ?? O.o ? Sasuke c'est un ninja. Il faisait exprès de faire celui qui a pas mal alors c'est normal que Naruto n'est rien remarqué !! XP. Voici la suite !!

**Pandanoux :** Continues, continues !! n.n. Contente que ça te plaise malgré les inquiétudes pour ton couples préféré. (qui sont fondées. Les inquiétudes. XD) mdr pour Un pari fou. Oui, ça finira avec eux. Mais ils vont passer par d'autres bras.

**Dadoune :** Tant mieux s'il t'a plut. n.n. mdr Naruto nul pour sa première fois ! En même temps, qui n'a pas été nul pour sa première fois ? Cher garçons, demandé à vos petites amies du moment ! mdr.

**Tsuda-chan :** Mdr. Alors comme ça tu ranges ta pancarte ?? XD. Je devais faire réagir Itachi comme ça. Pour faire la suite. (enfin c'est parce-que je l'ai fait réagir comme ça que j'ai put imaginer la suite que j'ai faites. Et que je vais faire. XP.) Voici la suitee !! n.n.

**Alisea :** Te revoilou ! lol. Merci ! Et oui, voilà Sasuke en Uke ! (mais.. tu dis depuis le temps, il l'était quand même sacrément dans Frères, tu trouves pas ?? )

**Ichiya :** Non je n'abandonne en aucun cas un pari fou. A l'heure où j'écris là, et ben y'a le fichier du chpaitre25 du pari fou qui est ouvert. n.n. Sasuke n'est pas LE mâle parce-que c'est pour changer un peu. Lui aussi il a le droit de se poser des questions, non ? Et puis je trouve que ça lui va pas si mal que ça de temps en temps d'être tourmenté. (Oui, tout à fait ! De temps en temps ! XP ;)

**Elle sid :** Sasuke est plus posé alors ? Disons qu'il est plus calme, mais tout aussi tourmenté. Enfin ça va devenir tourmenté. :p.

**SNT59 :** mdr. Ben ouais.. il est… disons perdu. (je préfère dire ça comme ça. lol )

**Naruto-girl :** Bah celle-ci, Sasu sera surtout Uke. La quasi totalité de la fic en fait. :p. Je sius contente que ça te plaise quand même !!

**Kisoune-Hime :** :p. Oui. je le fais fermer là Itachi. C'est pour les besoins de l'histoire. Mdr. Champagne ouvert !! XD. Ca va pas s'arrêter le Sasuke qui souffre. n.n.

**Mayru-chan :** Je voulais un peu changer en effet. Normalement, c'est toujours Naruto le faible et celui qui se pose pleins de questions et qui se torture. n.n. Itachi divorcer ? Euh… c'est pas dans mes intentions pour le moment… (c'est drôle, la devise me dit quelque chose !! lol. )

**Hors norme 04. **

Père…. Ne me haïssez pas. Mère… je suis désolé…

-Sasuke ?

Je sursaute et relève la tête. Itachi est ici ; dans le salon. Il vient sûrement d'y entrer.

Je baisse les yeux, les relève, et le rebaisse de nouveau sans rien dire. Il reste immobile.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-… si.

-Pourquoi tu pleures alors ?

-… pour rien.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Naruto ?

-…

Je replonge mon visage dans mes bras.

-Laisse-moi tranquille nii-san..

-…

Il se rapproche et pousse mes jambes pour s'asseoir à leur place.

-Assieds-toi… t'es pas sur ton lit.

J'obéis. Je ne veux pas plus de problème que je n'en ai déjà alors autant ne pas l'énerver. Je grimace en me redressant. Une plainte s'échappe de mes lèvres. Itachi m'observe ; inquiet.

-Tu es malade ? T'as mangé un truc pas net chez Naruto ?

-… non…

-… alors quoi ? Tu pleurais là, non ?

-Je ne veux pas t'en parler… tu…

-C'est par rapport à Naruto ?

Je prends mes mains l'une dans l'autre et me tais. Ca veut tout dire. Qui ne nie consent.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il a voulut te faire quelque chose ?

-…

-Il..

Je soupire.

-Nii-san ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne pourrait jamais me faire de mal.

-Sasuke je sais que tu es fort mais c'est quand même le Kyuubi.

-Je ne dis pas ça comme ça. Je parle de volonté pas de force. Je sais que…

J'inspire et soupire en parlant.

-… qu'il serait sûrement plus fort que moi s'il était sérieux.

-…

Je gigote. Mon dos me fait mal. Enfin mon dos… V.V un peu plus bas…

-Sasuke ?

-On a… enfin je sais pas si c'était vraiment ça parce-que… c'était très court et… je… j'ai surtout eu mal mais…

-Ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec ce…

-…

Je baisse la tête en tordant mes doigts les uns avec les autres. J'acquiesce.

-Il m'a fait une fellation et après… il m'a pénétré.

Itachi s'écarte de moi sur le canapé.

-Tu es devenu fou !? Toi !? Mon petit frère ?! S'abaisser à faire ça avec… un garçon !

-…

Je déglutis. Je le pensais ouvert d'esprit mais je crois que là… je vais devoir… enfin…

Il va falloir que quelque chose se passe.

-Sasuke ! C'est pas normal tu t'en rends compte au moins !!?

Mes lèvres scellées l'une à l'autre se tordent. Je sens mes yeux s'humidifier mais ne le montre pas.

-N… nii-san… je…

-Tu veux que je te prenne un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un pour en parler ? Que… qu'on te soigne enfin… je…

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure.

Je suis malade alors ?

Je hoche la tête silencieusement. Itachi hésite, mais ne pose finalement pas de main sur mon épaule.

-J'appel tout de suite. D'accord ?

-… m.. merci.

-….

Il se lève et prend le combiné du téléphone fixe.

-Tu… tu veux voir quelqu'un en particulier ou j'appel n'importe quel médecin ?

-…

Je fais non de la tête pour lui faire comprendre de demander à qui il veut.

-Je vais demander à Obito. Il… enfin ça restera dans la famille comme ça.

-.. d'accord.

Je me lève et sort du salon pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

… Naruto…

Il faut que j'arrête de… penser à toi comme ça.

Mais comment je pense à toi… ?

J'ai du mal à savoir où j'en suis…

-Sasuke ?

Je rouvre les yeux en enlevant de mon visage le bras que j'avais plié dessus, et adresse un regard à Itachi. Il est à l'entrée de ma chambre mais ne rentre pas.

-T'as un rendez-vous tout à l'heure à 19h. Il va te prendre chez lui pour qu'on ne voit pas un Anbu aller dans son cabinet.

Un Anbu.

Oui. Moi, je suis Anbu. Et un homme m'a rendu malade. … Naruto qu'est-ce que tu as fait de moi…

-Merci.

-…

-…

- Ca va aller ?

-… tu… crois vraiment que… que je suis malade ?

-Tu vas guérir. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-… hm.

Il disparaît. Je me lève après quelques instants sans bouger, et vais fermer la porte. Je me rallonge ensuite sur mon lit ; sur le ventre ; les bras écartés de chaque côté de mon corps. Ma main droite retombant à l'extérieur du lit. Je regarde au loin devant moi.

J'entends brusquement un grand « ITACHI » prononcé par une voix fortement reconnaissable.

Sakura est rentrée de mission.

Au moins, je vais pouvoir être tranquille. En tant que jeune mariés, une fois ensemble tous les deux, ils ne s'occupent plus de personne.

Un peu plus tard, on sonne à l'entrée. Je m'impatiente et me lève finalement. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce. Excepté, lorsque j'ai repensé à mon après-midi. A… ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine de Naruto.

Je me suis donc rhabillé correctement, et suis allé ouvrir.

Et là, je me trouve face à mon problème.

-Na…. Naruto ?

Il rougit.

-Salut… je venais… voir si…si ça allait.

Et par derrière moi, arrive mon frère. Qui lui ne va pas mâcher ses mots.

-Va t'en Naruto. On ne veut pas de personne comme toi dans le quartier.

Il écarquille les yeux, fixe Itachi dans mon dos, puis me regarde.

-Sasuke… qu… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Je baisse la tête, et murmure un « désolé » à Naruto.

-Comment ?

-Je… j'ai décidé que j'allais me faire soigner Naruto. C'est plus la peine de venir me voir pour… enfin tu sais… je…

Itachi perd patience. Il me contourne et se poste entre moi et Naruto. J'ai relevé mon visage et ouvert mes yeux en grand en regardant Itachi.

-Naruto je ne le répèterai pas. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force s'il te plaît. Ne reviens plus. Sasuke va voir un médecin alors n'essaie plus d'obtenir de telle chose de sa part. Il a toujours été normal et ne changera donc pas. Je refuse qu'il y ait des PD dans ma famille.

Je déglutis et regarde Naruto dévisager Itachi. Je me sens mal. Puis, cerise sur le gâteau, alors que je me retournais pour aller dans ma chambre afin de ne pas avoir à écouter le reste de la conversation entre mon frère et Naruto, je vois Sakura à quelques pas de nous. Elle a tout entendu et observe la scène avec surprise. Je me sens coincé. D'un côté, mon frère, de l'autre, Sakura.

Mais Naruto me sauve. Il s'excuse d'être venu, et s'en va. Itachi ferme la porte sans rien ajouter, et se retourne.

-Sakura ?

-Itachi ! Tu es homophobes ?

Je ne lève pas les yeux. Je marche rapidement et contourne Sakura pour me rendre dans ma chambre. Je ne préfère pas écouter leur discussion. Je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre et n'en ressortir que pour aller à mon rendez-vous.

Je me tiens devant la demeure d'Obito. Un oncle très éloigné. Un Uchiwa lui aussi.

Je déglutis. Je ne sais même pas s'il sait pourquoi je viens. Et… je ne sais pas non plus ce que je pourrai lui dire. Je.. je ne me sens pas plus malade que ça.

Je soupire, et entre en prenant mon courage à deux mains. J'aurai préféré de nouveau me battre contre je ne sais quel grand méchant d'une histoire tout droit tiré d'un manga comme aime en lire Naruto plutôt que d'affronter Obito.

Je suis accueillit par Obito. Il m'attendait. Il me fait passer dans son salon. Un salon banal comme il y en a tant. Des fauteuils, un canapé, une table basse et tout une installation de télévision.

Je gigote ; un peu mal à l'aise.

-Assieds-toi.

-… oui.. merci.

J'évite de croiser son œil unique. C'est vrai que le second appartient maintenant à Kakashi. Qui aurait cru qu'Obito serait retrouvé des années plus tard parmi l'Akatsuki. C'est nii-san qui l'a ramené avec lui.

J'espère ne pas m'être trompé en venant ici. Il me fait asseoir sur le canapé. Je ris d'un air gêné.

-Je vous préviens, je ne m'allongerai pas.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Et tu peux me tutoyer Sasuke. Nous sommes tout de même du même clan.

-… d.. d'accord.

-Alors… ? Pourquoi tu as prit rendez-vous ?

-…. Ce n'est pas moi. C'est nii-san.

-Oui. Je sais.

-Il ne vous a pas dit pourquoi…. Il m'envoyait vous voir ?

-….

Je déglutis en regardant sur le côté.

-Je suis malade.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir un médecin généraliste alors ?

-… c'est… dans ma tête.

-Et si tu me disais ce qu'il t'arrive exactement ?

-J'ai…

Je ferme les yeux et soupire. Je me redresse sur le canapé mais ne le regarde pas en face. En plus, je dois toujours grimacer de douleur.

-J'ai couché avec un garçon.

-Couché ?

-…

Je hoche la tête. Lui explique comme j'ai dit à Itachi.

-Il m'a fait une fellation et m'a pénétré.

-….

Mes doigts se tordent encore les un avec les autres.

-Et tu as aimé ?

-….

Je me sens vraiment mal à parler de ça. J'inspire d'un souffle tremblant, et hausse une épaule. Je n'ose avoué que malgré la douleur, je ne regrette absolument pas ce qui s'est passé. J'y ai même repensé en me caressant avec plaisir.

-Sasuke.

Il a une voix ferme. Je m'oblige à le regarder de face ; droit dans les yeux.

-Tu as aimé ?

-….

Je mords mes lèvres. Je retiens des larmes très gênantes. Je hoche la tête avant de la laisser baissée.

-Tu sais Sasuke. Ton frère a raison.

Je clos brutalement mes paupières.

-Itachi a eu raison de t'envoyer me voir. Une relation comme celle que tu as eu, c'est totalement anormal tu sais !

-… ou… oui… je…

-Je voudrais que tu y réfléchisses et que tu reviennes me voir. Tu es d'accord ? Je crois que ce serai mieux d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui.

-…

J'acquiesce. Je me frotte un œil avant de me lever et d'accepter de lui serrer la main. Cela n'a pas durer beaucoup de temps, mais je sais qu'il ne me pressera pas. Je me sens un peu en confiance. Mais j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas réussir si facilement à faire honneur à ma famille en oubliant Naruto.

Je ressors de chez Obito, et décide de marcher un peu en ville. Je ne veux pas rentrer. Je préfère d'abord me calmer. Je sais qu'une fois chez moi, Itachi va me poser des questions. Au moins l'attendue «comment ça c'est passé ?».

Alors je vais marcher un peu comme ça. La nuit tombe rapidement. Je n'ai pas encore manger et sens que mon estomac va bientôt crier famine.

Je cherche un restaurant des yeux. L'Ichiraku est ouvert. Mais je redoute de tomber sur Naruto là-bas.

…

Ce serait aussi peut-être un bon moyen pour lui faire comprendre que je vais voir quelqu'un pour guérir et qu'il faut qu'il arrête de…

Je me décide. J'y vais. Je salue le vieil homme et m'assieds au comptoir. Je suis seul. Il n'y a pas d'autre clients. Je me fais servir un bol de ramen et commence à manger tranquillement.

Un quart d'heure passe sans que personne ne viennent. Un quart d'heure avant que le client le plus connu de l'Ichiraku n'arrive.

-Sasuke ?

Je me tourne pour regarder qui arrive, et vois Naruto. Je manque de m'étouffer avec mes baguettes. Je me reprends vite et hoche la tête pour le saluer avant de me re-concentrer sur mon dîner.

Naruto s'assied à ma droite. Il commande un bol de ramen. Puis il me regarde en attendant son repas.

-….

Je sens son regard sur moi. J'avale ce que j'ai dans la bouche, et me racle la gorge.

-Je… Naruto je suis désolé si.. ce qu'à dit nii-san tout à l'heure.. t'as blessé.

Il écarquille les yeux, et souris nerveusement.

-Oh non moi ça va ! T'inquiètes pas ! Je…

Il se penche un peu en avant et essaie de capturer mon regard.

-C'est plutôt moi qui m'inquiète pour toi… ça va aller… ? Si le seul membre proche de ta famille… est comme ça… tu dois… te sentir abandonné, non ?

J'inspire doucement.

-Il me soutient.

Naruto cligne des yeux.

-Comment ?

-Il me soutient. Je sais qu'il fera tout pour que je guérisse.

Ca se voit sur son visage. Il a du mal à croire que je suis sérieux quand je parle ainsi.

-Sasuke. Tu regrettes pour… ce qui s'est passé ?

Le vieil homme donne son bol de ramen à Naruto en souriant.

-Bonne appétit !!!

Mais Naruto ne lui répond pas ; ne le remercie même pas. Je déglutis, finis rapidement les quelques gorgés restantes de mon bol, et me lève en remerciant pour le dîner. Je retourne dans la rue.

Seulement Naruto me suit.

-Sasuke on fait équipe !! Tu seras obligé de me parler un jour ou l'autre alors c'est pas la peine de m'ignorer !!!

Je m'immobilise en sentant sa main agripper mon poignet gauche.

-Sa… Sasuke…

-J'ai aimé Naruto. J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé.

-…

-Mais il faut arrêter. C'est… ce n'est pas normal.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Je vais voir un médecin Naruto. Pour arrêter d'être comme ça. Je veux.. être normal.

Il me lâche très doucement. Je me retourne ; me mets face à lui.

-Ca me fait peur de… d'avoir… enfin de… d'éprouver… des trucs comme ça pour un garçon… je veux pas…

-Mais Sasuke tu peux rien y faire ! J'ai essayé tu sais ! Pourquoi tu crois que je suis sortit avec Hinata ou… ou Ino ou Tenten !!?

-…

-J'essayais de ne pas penser à toi !

-…

Je baisse les yeux. Naruto se rapproche de moi. Son corps frôle le mien. Mais je ne bouge pourtant pas. Naruto murmure en levant les yeux vers les miens baissés.

-Mais j'y suis pas arrivé.

-Naruto…

-Sasuke je…

Mes yeux sont dans les siens. On se regarde intensément l'un l'autre.

Je pourrai l'embrasser si je le voulais.

Il ferme les yeux et tends ses lèvres en commençant à se redresser sur le pointe des pieds.

Je clos doucement mes paupières, mais me rappel le visage d'Itachi. Sa façon d'agir lorsque je lui ai dit avoir couché avec Naruto. Quand j'ai acquiescé. Il n'avait même pas osé poser une main sur mon épaule.

Trop dégoûté sûrement.

Alors je rouvre les yeux et juste à quelques milli seconde du contact des lèvres de Naruto, je le repousse en reculant d'un pas.

-ARRETES !!!

Il rouvre les yeux et ne bouge plus ; surpris.

-ESPECE DE PD !! JE SUIS PAS COMME CA MERDE !!! ARRETE MAINTENANT !!!

Le peu de passant se trouvant là nous dévisagent. Je hurle à Naruto de me laisser tranquille. Que je ne suis pas comme lui ; un déchet de la nature ou d'autre choses semblable plus ou moins grossières.

Les gens autour de nous se sont éloignés. Ils n'y a plus personne. Naruto est resté figé sur place. Comme s'il avait été sous le choc. Une fois les mots les plus horribles ayant franchis la barrière de mes lèvres, je m'arrête. Ne sachant plus que dire.

Et je réalise une chose.

Mon cœur me fait souffrir en le comprenant.

Naruto pleure.

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

De douloureuses larmes silencieuses.

Et ce n'est personne d'autre que moi qui les aie provoquées.

Je déglutis. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si je m'excuse, il va comprendre que ce n'est dut qu'à la peur que je lui ai dit ça. Alors il va recommencer à me chercher ; à vouloir me séduire. Et là, je ne résisterai pas.

Alors j'inspire difficilement après avoir repris une respiration à peu près correct. Et je me relance à l'insulter.

-TU VOIS T'ES QU'UNE PEDALE !! TU PLEURNICHES JUSTE PARCE-QUE JE TE DIS LA VERITE TELLE QUELLE !! T'ES QU'UN MONSTRE !! NON SEULEMENT TU PORTES KYUUBI MAIS EN PLUS T'ES UN PD !! ET TU CROIS QUE TU VAS POUVOIR DEVENIR HOKAGE EN RESTANT COMME CA !!? MAIS SUICIDE TOI MERDE !! T'ES UNE HONTE POUR TOUT LE VILLAGE !!!

Ma gorge se serre. J'arrête de crier en m'entendant moi-même avoir une voix tremblante.

-… tu.. tu es un déchet ! Une sale…. Ordure… tu vaux même pas… même pas…

Naruto n'a pas bougé. Et moi, je sens des larmes menacer. Alors j'arrête. Je souffle un « tu me dégoûtes » avant de faire volte face et de partir en courant.

Le cœur en mille morceau.

Je ne vaux rien.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre !! **

« Je hoche la tête. Elle me montre donc où se trouve sa chambre.

Je reconnais bien Temari. Aucune décoration ; sobre ; juste les meubles qu'il faut et rien d'autre. Plus son grand éventail posé contre le mur juste à côté du lit. »

Reviews please !! 


	5. Chapter 5

Nanarusasu (Nana sur Ninjaxnninja ) 

Genre : alors euh.. OOC (je crois que ça va dérivé là-dessus à un moment ou à un autre alors je préfère prévoir), Yaoi, POW Sasuke. Pas tout a fait UA. (y'a des persos qui sont là qui ne devrait pas y être. Genre Obito, Itachi… enfin voilà. )

Couples : Ita/Saku, SasuNaru. (c'est tout pour l'instant. ) SasuTemari.

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/..

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(les autres je réponds direct)_** du chapitre 04. **

**Tsuda :** Sauke est perdu. Pardonne-le. Arf… t'aime plus du tout du tout les Uchiwa là.. lol. Naruto on va pas le revoir avant un moment. (et dans quel état !! )

**NaNa :** Ben parce-que comme ça, Sasuke il fait de la peine à Naruto, Naruto veut plus le voir, Sasuke oublie Naruto, et tout va pour le mieux ? Non ? … ah quoi ? Y'a un bug ?? lol. Arf. Va falloir trouver autre chose alors ?? XD.

**Kitasama :** Oui. Je pense que c'est tout a fait normale, mais dans quelque chapitre, tu va peut-être vouloir lui faire un câlin pour le réconforter. Je sais pas… (on verra bien ! Tu me tiens au courant !! lol.)

**Lafolle415 :** Tu pleure plus j'espère ?? Sinon… tu vas pas t'arrêter non plus pour ce chapitre ! O.o ! Temari est à Shika. (je suis d'accord. Dans le principe. Mais… )

**Naruto-girl :** Il est perdu. XP. (pas peur de se répéter) Non. Personne va partir à Suna. Sakura… sympa. Mdr. C'est une des rares fois où je vois quelqu'un dire du bien de Sakura !!.

**Nini :** Et encore ! lol. J'ai pas mis toutes les insultes non plus ! (je trouve qui y'en a pas eu tant que ça ! O.o ? ) J'espère déjà qu'elle plaira ma fic. Après faire réfléchir, oui, pourquoi pas ! n.n.

**Elle sid :** Non !! Obito pour moi, (enfin après un grand spoil et débat sur ce même spoil donné par un certain Crs. … ) c'est Tobi et non de la bouillie :p. Une souffrance immonde, … oui. C'est sûr.

**Ika-chan :** Sasuke est PERDU !!! (XD La façon mamie.)

**Pandanoux :** Sasuke est PERDU !! (XD. Je vais devenir gâteuse à force de le répéter mdr. ) Pas de SasuNaru à la fin ? lol. Non en effet. Juste du NaruSasu. (enfin pour l'instant c'est comme ça que je l'imagine. ) Pour les couples prévu, dans TOUTES les fics, je les mets au début de tous les chapitres tout en haut. :p.

**Lapin2lune :** Je suis contente que ça finisse par t'intéresser et espère que ça continuera. n.n. Ah mais Sasuke là… il sera que Uke avec les mecs pour le moment. Enfin je pense… (on va voir. :p)

**Mareva :** (TROP BIEN !! MA P'TITE MAREVA !!! n.n #gros sourire tout content. Sautille sur sa chaise. Mdr ) Je pense que tu vas te lever énormément de fois de ta chaise de bureau pour aller faire un tour. Pour cette fic comme pour un Pari fou. (T'as fini Frères alors ?? Ah non.. lol. Je lis mes reviews à l'envers je viens de voir que tu le feras après ton voyage. Bon voyage. (bonne gay pride !! #clin d'œil.#) Itachi et Sakura s'engueuler… ahaa.. je sais pas.. On verra bien ! (vu ce qu'à fait Sasuke au chapitre huit, Sakura va peut-être croire qu'il est vraiment malade. XD.) Pourquoi Sasuke voudrait se rattraper ? lol. (je plaisante. Je pense. XP.)

**Dadoune :** Méchant mais … pas tant ! Il est perdu c'est tout !! T.T… (ca ne l'excuse peut-êter pas, certes… )

**Hors norme 05.**

Je ne vaux rien.

Je voudrais rentrer chez moi, mais je me sens tellement misérable que je ne pourrai jamais affronter le regard et les questions de mon frère.

J'erre donc dans les rues du village. Je ne m'attends pas à croiser qui que se soit.

Par malheur, … enfin ce que j'aurai du prendre pour du malheur, je tombe sur Temari. Elle m'aperçoit et sourit légèrement de façon moqueuse.

-Tiens ! Mais qui voit-on dehors à cette heure-ci !?

-…

-Sasuke Uchiwa !

-'soir…

Elle hausse un sourcil, et m'interroge.

-Tu parles !?

-… Temari… j'ai pas envie de discuter…

-Pourtant tu le fais !

-…

Je soupire, et la regarde. Elle recule d'un pas.

-Pourquoi tu me mates comme ça ?

-Temari… t'es une fille, non ?

Elle sourit.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, oui.

-T'as un petit ami ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu sors avec Shikamaru ou pas ?

Elle se crispe directement.

-Pourquoi ce chieur devrait être mon petit ami !?

-….

Je la regarde. Laisse un air voulant dire « tu te fous de moi, là ? » se montrer sur mon visage. Elle soupire.

-On n'est pas ensemble.

-…

-Pourquoi ça?

-Tout simplement parce-que c'est comme ça.

-…

-Et de toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas.

-…

Je soupire. Elle me questionne à son tour.

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ? C'est rare de te voir dehors si tard sans mission !

-Je sais. Je ne veux pas retourner au manoir Uchiwa.

-Pourquoi ?

Je manque de me trahir en parlant de Naruto. Mais je trouve autre chose.

-Parce-qu'il y a des jeunes mariés dedans.

Et pourtant, ce que j'aimerai me confier à une personne sur ce qui m'arrive. Quelqu'un qui aurait un autre point de vue que « Tu es anormal d'aimer un garçon. ».

-Tu veux venir chez moi ? On m'a donné un petit studio en tant qu'ambassadrice de Suna.

Je l'observe, et accepte.

En allant chez elle, je vérifiais à chaque fois qu'on tournait au coin d'une rue, que Naruto n'apparaisse pas dans mon champ de vision. Je n'ai aucune envie de le croiser.

Il me semble enfin que nous arrivons. Temari ralentit son pas et tourne vers une petite tour d'appartement.

Elle me jète un coup d'œil.

-De quoi t'as peur ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches comme ça du regard ?

-Personne.

-Donc c'est quelqu'un.

Je ferme les yeux en tournant la tête sur le côté. C'est pas vrai…. Cette histoire me prend totalement tous mes moyens. Je n'arrive même pas à dissimuler le fait que…

Je soupire. Et entre lorsque Temari me montre de le faire. Elle fait de même, et referme.

-Merci de te déranger pour moi.

-Tu remercies les gens toi ?

-…

Je me renfrogne. J'ai une réputation si détestable ?

Elle laisse les clés dans la serrure, et me fais entrer plus en avant tout en me poussant.

-Je pense que tu préfères dormir sur le canapé plutôt qu'avec moi.

-Je m'en fous complètement.

Elle se fige, et me dévisage d'un air surpris.

-Ah oui… ?

Je hausse une épaule ; ne dis rien d'autre. Elle me regarde de biais pour me faire comprendre qu'elle suspecte un truc, alors je la rassure.

-Je suis crevé. Je veux juste dormir le plus vite possible.

-…. Mhh… bien. D'accord, mais tu restes de ton côté du lit.

Je hoche la tête. Elle me montre donc où se trouve sa chambre.

Je reconnais bien Temari. Aucune décoration ; sobre ; juste les meubles qu'il faut et rien d'autre. Un bureau, un lit, une armoire avec un miroir sur le devant, une commode. Plus son grand éventail posé contre le mur juste à côté du lit. J'ai l'impression qu'il est là juste pour qu'elle puisse l'attraper en urgence. Comme ces « pistolets » cachés sous les oreillers dans les films qu'Itachi a ramené de je ne sais plus quel pays étrange.

-Et ben… Oyasumi.

Elle se dévêt de dos pour se changer. Je retire mon pantalon et me mets torse nu. Je m'allonge du côté opposé à l'éventail, et observe Temari du coin de l'œil. Elle est en train de relâcher ses cheveux. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de voir ça.

Elle est mignonne quand elle se tait finalement. Même belle je dirai. Elle a tout d'une femme adulte. Elle semble d'un coup plus gracieuse et douce à mes yeux. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourne une fois habillée d'un long T-shirt lui descendant en dessous des fesses, elle se fige en remarquant que je l'analysais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu mates là ?

Je retire tout ce que je viens de dire. C'est un garçon manqué.

-Rien.

Je m'allonge complètement et me couvre l'oreille du drap. Je me suis mis de dos à elle pour ne pas avoir à être pris pour un mateur.

-Oyasumi.

Elle se couche à son tour. Elle soupire fortement, et claque le drap contre le matelas.

-Tu te lèves à quelle heure demain Sasuke ?

-… quand j'ouvrirai les yeux.

-Tu ne travails pas ?

-….

C'est vrai. Il va falloir que j'aille travailler. Demain c'est dimanche. J'aurai peut-être une chance pour que Naruto ne vienne pas. Il s'entraîne parfois avec Jiraya-sama le dimanche.

-Six heures.

-Ok. Je mets le réveil. Je me lève plus tard normalement.

-Merci.

Elle rit doucement. Je suis certain que c'est à cause de mon remerciement. Mais je ne rajoute rien. Je clos mes paupières et attends le sommeil. Temari n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Cela m'intrigue un peu, alors perdant patience, je me mets sur le dos et tourne la tête. Temari est en train de fixer le plafond de ses yeux grands ouverts.

-….

Elle fout les jetons comme ça sans bouger avec les yeux grands ouverts.

-Te… Temari ?

Aucune réponse.

…

-Oï ! Temari !!

Je secoue son épaule, et la fait sursauter.

-Hein ?? Qu.. Quoi ?

J'écarquille les yeux.

-C'est pas vrai ! Tu dormais là ?

-A ton avis imbécile ! Je fais quoi ? Du tricot ?

-Tu dors les yeux ouverts !?

Un hoquet lui échappe. Elle rougit.

-Et alors ? Tu préfères dormir dehors ?

-… O.O…

Elle dort les yeux ouverts ! J'y crois pas ! Elle soupire.

-Tu veux le canapé ?

-C'est pour ça que tu sors pas avec Shikamaru ? Parce-que t'as peur qu'il se foute de toi ?

Elle se fige tandis qu'elle voulait se lever. Elle me dévisage.

-Mais tais-toi ! Tu n'en sais rien ! Et si tu continus, je te mets dehors !!

C'est donc pour ça. Ce doit être elle qui refuse de s'engager.

-Mais … pourquoi… c'est pourtant pas si affreux que ça !

Elle déglutit. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait un secret comme ça. Elle semble pourtant si sur d'elle en temps normal. Et là, on dirait qu'elle a peur.

-Je dirai rien Temari si… si tu veux je.. Enfin je comprends ce que c'est que… d'avoir… un truc… qui peut gêner ou… enfin je ne me moquerai pas de toi !

Elle se reprend. Elle soupire et se lève.

-Tu te fais des idées Sasuke. Ca ne me gêne pas du tout qu'on sache ça. Et j'aimerai que t'arrêtes de t'imaginer des trucs entre moi et Shikamaru.

-… désolé…

Elle m'observe un instant ; assise sur le matelas.

-Alors t'as quoi toi ?

-Pardon ?

-T'as dit que tu savais ce que c'était que d'avoir quelque chose qui puisse gêner.

Je rougis ; pris sur le fait sans le vouloir.

-Ri… rien !! Je disais ça pour te… pour te rassurer !! J'ai rien de particulier !

-…

Elle sourit.

-Allez dis-moi. Je suis ton aîné après tout ! Tu peux te confier ! Comme ça risque pas d'arriver qu'on se mette un jour ensemble, on peut devenir confident si tu veux !

-C… confi.. dent ?

C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. Quelqu'un à qui parler. Seulement, je ne sais pas si je peux. Si je peux l'avouer sans qu'elle n'ait la même réaction que nii-san. Ou qu'Obito.

Elle attend en me regardant d'un air serein.

Son regard me rassure mais peut-être qu'il va changer si je lui avoue quoi que ce soit.

-Temari.

-Oui ?

-Je suis amoureux de toi.

Ses paupières s'ouvrent en grand.

-Comment ?

-Je…

Je déglutis. Je devais bien dire quelque chose, non !! Il fallait bien que j'invente un truc ! Et ça, ça m'est venu comme ça ! Alors…. Alors comme ça peut être gênant pour moi qu'elle sache quelque chose comme ça, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin !

Elle se lève du lit.

-Euh… Sasuke… je crois que tu ferais mieux de dormir sur le canapé tout compte fait….

Je la regarde ; la suis des yeux. Elle s'est levée et sort des couvertures de son armoire. Je me lève sans broncher et la suis dans le salon. Elle n'a rien dit d'autre. J'ai dormi dans son salon. Le lendemain matin, c'est elle qui m'a réveillé. Elle m'a balancé un oreiller à la figure pour le faire. Je suis tombé du canapé et me suis magistralement réceptionné sur mon épaule qui s'est déboîté.

Et là, je suis assis sur une chaise et me mords l'intérieure de la joue pour ne pas hurler. Temari s'apprête à me re-boiter l'épaule.

-T'es prêt ?

Je hoche la tête.

Elle décompte de trois à un, et dans le salon résonne un grand cri rauque. Cri provenant de ma gorge.

Ce que ça peut faire mal !!! O.O !!!!

J'inspire, expire, essaie de résister à l'envie de gémir de douleur, et inspire à nouveau pour reprendre petit à petit ma respiration.

-Ca va ?

-…

J'avale ma salive et acquiesce. Mon corps est prit de tremblements dus à la douleur encore présente dans mon esprit. Je me lève, fait doucement tourner le haut de mon bras en tenant mon épaule, et soupire en attrapant mon T-shirt.

-Merci.

-Je suis désolée… je pensais pas que t'allais tomber comme ça…

-C'est rien. C'est remis maintenant.

-….

Elle me regarde en grimaçant d'un air de dire « oui mais t'as pas l'air bien pour autant ». Je la rassure d'un sourire. Je prends la direction de la sortie.

-Faut que j'y aille. Si je n'y vais pas, Tsunade-sama ne se réveillera jamais.

-Hein ?

-Elle dort sur son bureau quand personne n'est là pour la surveiller.

-Oh.

Elle me suit jusque dans l'entrée, et m'interpelle lorsque j'ouvre la porte.

-Sasuke !

-Hm ?

Je me retourne ; l'interroge du regard.

-Euh… j…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Temari ?

-Pour… pour ce que tu m'as dit… cette nuit.

-… ?

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Tu me laisse réfléchir ?

O.o ?

-Quoi ?

-…

Elle avale timidement sa salive. Puis finalement sourit, me donne un baiser sur la joue, et me pousse dehors.

-Dépêches ! Sinon tu vas être en retard et Tsunade-sama dormira trop !

J'essaie de freiner, mais une fois que je suis dehors, elle referme la porte d'un geste brusque. Je reste immobile quelques instants.

Alors… elle l'a prit au sérieux ce que je lui ai dit cette nuit ?

O.O…. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire !! Je peux tout de même pas sortir avec elle !!! C'est… UNE FILLE !!

Je réalise soudain mes pensées.

Ce serait plutôt normal de sortir avec elle au contraire. C'est une fille et moi je suis un garçon. Je sens des frissons étranges se propager dans mon ventre. Je viens juste de penser à Naruto.

Je me secoue la tête, et décide de me changer les idées en allant travailler.

Une fois rendu là-bas, je me sens soulagé en apprenant que Naruto ne vient pas aujourd'hui.

Je passe donc la journée tranquillement. Mes pauses, je les passe à vouloir travailler pour ne pas penser à mon coéquipier qui n'est pas là.

Naruto… je n'aurai peut-être pas du te dire toutes ces choses hier.

Quand je repense à ses larmes, je sens mon cœur se meurtrir. Mais il le fallait pourtant ! Sinon… sinon il m'aurait poursuivit et je…

Oh Naruto si seulement je n'avais jamais dit ça !! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux !

-Sasuke !

Je sursaute, et redresse ma tête que je viens à peine de prendre dans mes mains. Je suis assis sur un banc à l'extérieur. Jiraya-sama se tient devant moi.

-Jiraya-sama ?

-Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Naruto par hasard ?

-Naruto ? Mais… il… il est avec vous normalement, non ?

-Normalement ! Mais comme il n'est pas venu, j'ai pensé qu'il était finalement venu travailler !

-…. Je… non. Je ne sais pas où il se trouve.

-… tu pourras aller voir chez lui ? Ce soir bien sûr ! Après ton travail !

-Vous… ne pouvez pas y aller par vous-même ?

J'ai fait attention à employé un ton extrêmement poli pour qu'il ne prenne pas mal ma demande.

-Non je ne peux pas. Je dois partir dans l'après-midi. Et je n'ai pas le temps pour aller le chercher.

-…

Je soupire. Je ne peux qu'accepter de toute façon. On ne refuse pas une demande d'un des Sanin. Je me lève et le salut tandis qu'il repart de son côté. Je reprends mon travail.

…

Je vais devoir aller voir Naruto. Je me demande ce qu'il peut avoir. Peut-être est-ce à cause de ce que j'ai dit hier soir. Je n'ai pas envie d'affronter son regard. La journée de travail fini, je sors du bâtiment de l'Hokage ; décider à ne pas me rendre chez Naruto.

J'ai réfléchi tout l'après midi, et me suis dit qu'après tout, je pouvais très bien dire qu'il était malade. Qu'il ne viendrait pas pendant quelques jours. Il se remettra de ce que j'ai dit. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le blesse avec des mots secs.

Je vais donc au manoir Uchiwa. Itachi est là. Il me voit entrer, et n'attend pas pour demander.

-Tu étais où cette nuit ?

Je retire mes chaussures et passe à côté de lui en répondant.

-Chez une fille.

-Une fille ?

-Oui.

-Obito t'a juste dit de réfléchir tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de te trouver une petite amie pour me convaincre que tu es guéris !

-Ce n'est pas une petite amie. Je l'ai croisé hier soir, et j'ai dormi chez elle. C'est tout. Rien d'autre. Je ne voulais pas rentrer. J'avais.. j'avais besoin d'être tranquille.

-… c'était qui la fille ?

-… Temari.

-Elle est de Suna !?

Je soupire, et lance un regard noir à Itachi.

-Mais merde t'es jamais content !!? C'est déjà bien que je n'aie pas été me jeter dans les bras de Naruto, non ? Tu aurais peut-être préféré !!

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Sasuke.

-….

Je le fixe, et m'éloigne dans le couloir. Je n'ai rien ajouté. Il ne valait de toute façon mieux pas. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre. J'étudie des rouleaux de technique jusqu'à ce que Sakura vienne me chercher pour le dîner. Repas que je refuse d'ailleurs. Mais je profite d'être sûr qu'ils soient tous les deux dans le salon pour aller prendre une douche. J'y délasse mon corps. Je profite de l'eau chaude.

Et en sortant, je me décide à rester plus longtemps dans la salle pour prendre un bain. J'en ai vraiment trop besoin. Il faut que je réussisse à me détendre. Je me plonge dans l'eau de la baignoire jusqu'au nez. Je rentre ma tête entre mes épaules. Je regarde droit devant moi.

Naruto…

J'espère qu'il n'a rien de grave. J'aurai peut-être dû y aller. Ou demander à Konohamaru quand je l'ai croisé cet après-midi…

Je devrai y aller.

…

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire ?

« Salut, je me demandais pourquoi t'étais pas venu aujourd'hui ! »

Je ferme les yeux. Je sais pourquoi il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui. Ou alors je manque totalement de déduction. Après ce que je lui ai dit hier, c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas venu aujourd'hui.

Et puis si ça se trouve, il ne voudra pas m'ouvrir. Et ce serait compréhensible. Après ce que je lui ai balancé à la figure. Toutes ces insultes…

Je soupire. Je me fais horreur. Je m'étire dans la baignoire, et m'adosse au marbre avant d'essayer de faire le vide dans ma tête.

Mais la seule chose que j'arrive à faire, c'est de penser à Naruto.

Quand je repense à hier. Tout ce qui s'est passé.

… Naruto…

Obito..

Puis Temari.

Et Neji qui sait ce qui s'est passé…

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux.

MAIS OUI !!

Je peux demander à Neji d'aller le voir !! Je peux lui expli… non. Non. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il irait faire avec Naruto s'il apprend que ce dernier ne se sent pas bien. Après tout, … Neji est beau et nous a avoué être bi.

Je ne veux pas qu'il touche à Naruto.

Je soupire en comprenant où vont me mener mes pensées si je continue comme ça.

Il faut vraiment que je retourne voir Obito pour qu'il m'aide.

A suivre !! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain Chapitre !**

« Petit silence. Et soudain, elle me tend le bras. Je sursaute, et regarde.

-Quoi ? T'as mal quelque part ?

-Prends-moi la main imbécile ! »

_Reviewez !!! S'il vous plaît !!! _


	6. Chapter 6

Nanarusasu (Nana sur Ninjaxnninja ) 

Genre : alors euh.. OOC (je crois que ça va dérivé là-dessus à un moment ou à un autre alors je préfère prévoir), Yaoi, POW Sasuke. Pas tout a fait UA. (y'a des persos qui sont là qui ne devrait pas y être. Genre Obito, Itachi… enfin voilà. )

Couples : Ita/Saku, SasuNaru. Et NaruSasu. SasuTemari. NejiSasu.

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/..

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(les autres je réponds direct)_** du chapitre 05. **

**Pandanoux :** Om est Naruto. Chez lui. Ce qu'il fait. Je le dis pas !! Nanana !! Ah oui c'est vrai que c'est marqué en SasuNaru. Enfin c'était.. je vais changer ça tout de suite ! lol. :p. MDR. Ah oui ! Dans Frères, ça changeait beaucoup. Héhé.. faut croire que je suis changeante… Merci beaucoup !!

**Lafolle415 :** REVIS !!! TU VAS RESSUCITER !! SI !!! (dans quelques chapitres.. un jour… XP.

**Ika-chan :** Naruto, l'est pas en état d'aller travailler. (ahem.. ) C'est vrai ? Dans un film?? Lol… n.n'.. ah dsl.. je.. je connais pas cette réplique. Tu me diras d'où ça vient si tu retrouve ??Moi je dirai plutôt : ITACHI MECHANT GARCON !! TU CROIS PAS QUE TON PETIT FRERE SOUFFRE DEJA ASSEZ COMME CA POUR EN RAJOUTER !! (moi je suis en vacances depuis le 8 juin. XD.

**Toons :** T'aimes voir Temari déstabilisée ? MDR. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très souvent. Quant à Sasuke ses sentiments changent pas, c'est juste qu'il devait trouver un truc à dire.

**Tsuda-chan :** MAIS J'AI BESOIN DE SASUKE SI VOUS VUOLEZ UN HAPPY END MOI !! Au moins en mission avec Sasuke, si quelqu'un s'approche, on peut toujours croire qu'elle surveille même si elle dort ! Ca fait fuir les ennemis ! XD. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit déjà ?? O.O… (vive les mémoire… mdr.. ) V'là la suiteee !!

**Naruto-girl :** Ok pour Sakura. Temari? Ben tu verras dans ce chapitre. Quant à Naruto, c'est pas une death fic. Merci.

**Kisoune-Hime :** C'est prévu. (là, tu te demandes peut-être quoi ? lol. ) Oui. C'est Temari. Le chewing gum rose comme tu l'appel, elle est mariée à Itachi. Elle va pas faire de gringue à Sasuke !

**SNT59 :** Non… je crois pas. Je ne lis pas les scans. Ah mais tu parle de quand il est petit toi !! (moi je le vois comme étant Tobi. Donc… lol. ) Et puis même, c'est pas grave ! Itachi il est pas censé être revenu au village mais tant pis ! C'est une fic :p.

**NaNa :** Sasuke un vrai stupide…. Mmmh… mmbof.. lol. On verra pour Neji. Moi, je sais déjà quel couple je veux à la fin.

**Manu :** Sasuke baffer son frère… mmhmm.. un jour peut-être… c'est à voir ! Mais pas tout de suite !

**Dadoune :** Eh non… la vérité a éclaté. SASUKE N'EST PAS DOUE !!! XD.

**Hors norme 06.**

Je ne veux pas que Neji touche à Naruto. Je soupire en comprenant où vont me mener mes pensées si je continue comme ça.

Il faut vraiment que je retourne voir Obito pour qu'il m'aide.

Je sors de la baignoire avant de me sentir trop détendu pour laisser mes pensées vagabonder à ce que j'ai fait hier avec Naruto. Je me connais et sais que je suis encore trop sous son charme pour ne pas avoir l'envie de me caresser en y pensant.

Au moins, je sais où ça m'aurait mené et aie arrêté avant. C'est une bonne chose. Il faudra que je le dise à Obito. Il me félicitera sûrement. Puis il le dira à Itachi qui me considérera moins comme un être abject.

Oui. Obito est un médecin et ne devrait rien dire, mais Itachi m'a rappelé tout à l'heure qu'Obito m'avait dite de réfléchir à tout ça. Et pourtant, je ne le lui ai jamais raconté. Je n'en ai eu de toute façon pas l'occasion.

Ce qui veut donc dire qu'Obito lui raconte tout en détail.

Il ne me faudra rien avouer durant ces séances. Ne rien laisser paraître. Jouer les guéris le plus vite possible.

Et ça, … même si ce ne sera pas le cas.

Je devrais peut-être parler avec Temari. Au moins, elle, c'est sûr qu'elle n'irait jamais raconter ça à Itachi.

Mais encore faut il qu'elle ne me considère pas comme un déchet ou un rebus de la société. Et puis, si je veux guérir, elle m'aidera peut-être.

…

Et ça dissiperait aussi le malentendu provoqué hier par ce que je lui ai dit sur mes soit disant sentiments envers elle.

En espérant qu'elle ne le prenne pas mal.

Je soupire. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit à plat ventre et ferme les yeux. Quelques minutes passent sans que je ne bouge. Quand d'un coup, j'entends des pas dans le couloir. Des pas légers. Ce doit être Sakura. Elle s'arrête à la hauteur de ma porte, et s'annonce avant de faire coulisser le panneau.

-Sasuke ? C'est Sakura. J'entre.

-...

Elle joint le geste à la parole. Elle porte un plateau repas.

-Je t'amène à dîner.

-…

Je m'assieds et hoche la tête pour la remercier muettement.

-C… ça ne va pas ?

Je la regarde. Elle semble mal à l'aise. Je souris.

-Détends-toi Sakura. On est plus coéquipiers depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'en faire pour moi.

-… oui mais… maintenant… tu es un peu mon beau-frère alors…

-Laisse.

-… I… Itachi refuse de m'expliquer pourquoi… vous êtes en froid alors je

-Ah oui ? On est en froid pour lui ?

Je dirai plutôt que je le dégoûte tellement qu'il n'ose pas s'approcher de moi.

-…

Sakura me regarde sans rien dire. Je prends le plateau de ses mains, et le pose par terre en m'asseyant en tailleur.

-Je poserai le plateau dans le couloir quand j'aurai fini.

-… bien.

Elle repart. Je prends les baguettes, et soupire en les reposant. Je n'ai absolument pas faim.

…

Quand c'est comme ça normalement, Naruto est là pour tout finir. Enfin… quand je suis avec lui. Je souris en y pensant. Ce qu'il peut m'être utile cet idiot. Déjà dans l'équipe sept, le premier jour il avait prit mon repas.

Enfin.. c'était moi qui le lui avais donné. Je me rappel. Tout ça à cause du test que Kakashi-sensei nous avait fait passer, Naruto avait fini attaché à un tronc d'arbre ; privé de déjeuné. Donc je lui avais tendu le mien.

Et c'est finalement de la main de Sakura qu'il avait mangé.

Je me surprends à imiter les gestes de cette dernière lorsqu'elle l'avait fait manger. Ce que je donnerai pour pouvoir le faire ! …

-Ce doit être amusant…

J'écarquille les yeux et relâche les baguettes que je venais de reprendre. Et en fin de compte, je les reprendrai à nouveau pour me forcer à manger. Je suis ensuite allé poser le plateau directement dans la cuisine. J'ai croisé mon frère en passant dans le couloir. Il m'a regardé de haut. Du moins c'est l'impression que cela m'a donnée.

Mais je n'ai pas baissé les yeux. Autant ne pas paraître encore plus pitoyable que ce que je dois déjà donner à voir.

Sakura me remercie de lui avoir ramener le plateau et ne rajoute rien. Je reste quelques instants sur place, et revient sur mes pas pour aller dans ma chambre. Seulement la cloche du portail retentit. Je préviens Sakura que je vais voir moi-même, et enfile des tongs pour sortir voir au portail.

C'est bizarre quelqu'un qui reste au portail. Maintenant, la plupart du temps les gens viennent sonner.

Je m'immobilise un bref instant en apercevant Temari attendre tranquillement en regardant les passants dans la rue. Je presse un peu mon pas, et la salue. Elle sourit poliment.

-Je suis venu pour te voir.

-Ah… ah oui.. ? euh je…. Viens! Excuse-moi, je... viens entre ! Tu as dîné ?

-Oui. Merci.

Nous entrons dans le manoir. Je la fais passer dans le salon, et lui demande d'attendre. Je vais demander à Sakura de préparer du thé. Ce qu'elle accepte sans demander pour qui. Je retrouve ensuite Temari qui s'est assise sur le canapé. Je m'installe, moi, dans un fauteuil en face d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Elle inspire doucement mais profondément, se racle la gorge, et se lance.

-Ce que tu m'as dit hier soir…

Mon cœur se stoppe. Elle est encore là-dessus ? Elle aurait pas put l'oublier, non ?

-Temari je

-En fait Sasuke, je te trouve très sympa mais…

Elle m'a coupé et a bien fait. Le « mais » me soulage avant même que je n'entende la suite. Je relâche mon attention.

-… non seulement tu l'es mais tu es aussi très charmant et je crois que je pourrai te donner une chance d'essayer… avec moi.

Je soupire de soulagement sans avoir fait attention à ce qu'elle m'a dit, et prononce les mots qu'il ne faut pas.

-Kami-sama j'ai eu tellement peur ! Je suis soulagé là !

Elle sourit.

-Ah oui ?

-Complètement !

-Alors… euh si tu veux, tu pourras venir me voir quand… quand tu voudras te reposer un peu ou.. passer un moment !

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne connais pas les mœurs à Konoha alors je ne veux rien brusquer. Mais si ça va plus vite comme à Suna, dis-le-moi !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte !!?? Qu'est-ce qu'elle…

Dans la panique, je me remémore la scène et réalise tout ce qui vient de se dire. Je ne sais plus quoi dire pour me rattraper sans la vexer ; ou sans me mettre dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante.

Sakura apporte le thé. Elle s'est légèrement figé en voyant que c'était Temari qui me rendait visite. Elle semblait étonné. Je l'ai faite redescendre sur terre en prétextant que cette dernière était venue présenter ses félicitations pour le mariage.

Et elle en profitait pour me parler d'une mission à venir. Pour me demander des conseils en tant qu'Anbu. Ca, Temari l'a un peu mal prit que je l'invente. Mais ce n'est pas ce fait qui m'a le plus gêner, c'est le sourire ravi de Sakura, et surtout le fait qu'elle ait demandé à Temari de patienter quelques minutes.

Elle est partit chercher Itachi pour que Temari les félicite en même temps.

Et maintenant, je me fais dévisager de façon très sombre.

-Je dois féliciter quoi ??

Je me racle la gorge, et hausse une épaule en avalant une gorgée de thé. Temari soupire.

Les félicitations faites, Temari va vouloir repartir. Et Sakura, avec son tact légendaire, va franchement m'ordonner de raccompagner Temari chez elle.

-Sakura… Temari est une kunoïchi émérite ! Elle va pas se faire agresser en rentrant chez elle voyons !!

Je soupire et tombe sur le regard un peu timide de Temari. Je réalise qu'elle croit toujours que je me sens attiré par elle. Elle doit sûrement se dire que je n'ose pas mais voudrais pourtant.

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue et regarde Itachi. Il attend que quelque chose se passe. Je baisse la tête et accepte de ramener Temari.

Comme ça, je pourrai peut-être essayer de faire le point avec elle sur la route…

Nous sortons donc. J'ai eu la flemme d'enfiler des chaussures alors je repars en tongs. Je porte un vieux jean bleu délavé troué un peu partout, et un T-shirt blanc. Et beaucoup du peu de passant qui se trouve dehors à cette heure-ci se retourne sur notre passage à moi et Temari.

-Dis-moi Sasuke. Tu es déjà sorti avec quelqu'un ?

…

Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça.

Sortir… c'est un bien grand mot…

-En quelque sorte.

-… hm.

Petit silence. Et soudain, elle me tend le bras. Je sursaute, et regarde.

-Quoi ? T'as mal quelque part ?

-Prends-moi la main imbécile !

-O.o ?

Elle soupire, et prend ma main pour me faire tenir la sienne. Je dois avoir une tête d'ahuri à la Naruto quand il ne pige rien. C'est à dire très souvent.

Je me sens rougir. On doit nous prendre pour un couple elle et moi.

-Euh… Temari.. j'ai… j'ai quelque chose à… te dire.

Je lâche sa main, et mets les miennes dans mes poches.

-En fait je…

-Je le sais Sasuke. Ca se voit.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Quoi ? Que… tu … tu le vois… comme ça ?

-T'es pas à l'aise ! Ca se sent que tu es puceau !

Mon sang se stoppe net dans toutes les parties de mon corps, et grimpe en totalité au niveau de mes joues et mes oreilles.

-Je… jej e.. je suis pas puceau !!

-Ah ? Je l'aurai pourtant parié !

Je déglutis.

Et là, c'est la question qu'il ne fallait pas poser.

-Tu l'as fait avec qui ?

Si je marchais en ce moment, je me figerai à nouveau. Si je ne rougissais pas déjà, je crois que j'atteindrai les sommets du carmin. Je bafouille, et dévie mon regard.

-Non t'as raison. Je… je suis bien puceau.

Elle se met à rire doucement. Elle prononce un « je savais bien » pour elle, mais je l'entends quand même.

Nous arrivons chez elle. Trop gêné par ce qu'elle venait de dire, je n'ai plus rien osé expliquer ou raconter, ou.. ou quoi que se soit laisser sortir de ma bouche.

Je m'arrête devant sa porte. Elle se tourne vers moi, et semble attendre quelque chose. Elle se racle la gorge, me dit bonne nuit ; ce à quoi je réponds. Et puis l'air de rien, elle s'approche tout doucement de moi.

Je recule d'un pas, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle veut, et je comprends en la voyant fermer les yeux. Je reste immobile un long moment. Si long qu'elle finit par ouvrir une paupière.

-Tu m'embrasses pas ?

Ma gorge se serre. Je panique.

-Euh si !! Si, si ! Bi… bien sûr !!

Elle sourit, et referme les yeux. Je gigote en me demandant ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, et me rapproche d'elle. Je me penche, me redresse, me re-penche en fermant les yeux, triture mon jean en ouvrant un œil pour voir si elle attend toujours, ce qu'elle fait patiemment, et je me décide finalement.

Je pose juste mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un peu gauchement. Je crois que j'ai même raté sa bouche et l'ai embrassé juste au coin des lèvres.

Je me redresse, prononce un vif « bonne nuit ! » et repart en pressant mon pas.

Je rentre chez moi le cœur battant.

Le lendemain, j'arrive dans le bureau de Tsunade-sama. Seul.

Elle s'en étonne.

-Naruto n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non.

-Tu es allé voir ce qu'il avait comme Jiraya t'a demandé ?

-Il est … malade.

Elle hausse un sourcil.

-Malade ? Naruto ?

-Oui.

-Malgré Kyuubi ?

Merde ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je reste calme, et hoche la tête. Tsunade fronce un sourcil.

-Il t'a dit ce qu'il avait ?

-Il n'en sait rien. Il… il m'a dit que… qu'il verrait s'il allait mieux ou non dans quelques jours. Il demanderait un médecin.

-… bien…

J'espère qu'il va quand même à près bien. Si seulement j'étais moins lâche, j'irai le voir ! Seulement… à part pour tout ce qui est de la vie de ninja… je ne suis pas dans mon élément. Et voir que Naruto a les même sentiments que moi me fait me sentir de plus en plus à côté de la norme. Je ferai mieux de vraiment sortir avec Temari.

-Sasuke !!

Je sors de mes pensées, et regarde mon Hokage. Elle semble attendre quelque chose.

-Qu.. quoi pardon je ne vous ai pas entendu.

-Je te demandais d'aller voir Naruto après ta journée. Pour savoir comment évolues les choses.

-Bien.

Evidemment, je ferai comme hier et n'irai pas. En sortant du bâtiment en début de soirée, je me décide à aller voir Obito un peu plus tard. Je vais d'abord dans un endroit calme et non fréquenté pour ne pas être vu. Au cas où j'en aie besoin pour dire que je suis bien aller voir Naruto. Il faut que personne me voit.

Une bonne heure plus tard, je retourne en centre ville pour me montrer, et vais ensuite dans le quartier Uchiwa.

Je me rends chez Obito en espérant qu'il soit là. Mais sur le chemin je croise Temari. Je me fige, et sors mes mains de mes poches par réflexe.

-Sasuke !! Je te cherchais ! Je voulais aller chez toi pour voir si tu n'y étais pas.

-Euh je… salut...

Elle sourit, et se rapproche de moi. Je me recule d'un petit pas.

-Tu étais où ?

-Je… suis allé voir Naruto. Il est malade et je voulais savoir s'il allait mieux.

-Ok.

Elle me donne un baiser sur la joue. J'ai manqué de sursauter avec tout ça.

-Qu.. Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?

-Savoir si ça te disait un petit dîné chez moi.

-Chez toi ?

-Oui. Ce soir.

-Ce soir…

Elle se met à rire légèrement.

-Tu vas répéter tout ce que je dis ?

-Bien.. bien sûr que non je ne vais pas répéter tout ce que tu dis ! Ce serait complètement idiot !

-… d'accord.

-D'accord.

Elle sourit un peu plus franchement ; prête à renouveler son rire. Je me reprends et me racle la gorge. Je lui demande ensuite deux petites heures histoire de rentrer chez moi et de me changer après une bonne douche.

Elle accepte.

De toute façon, le contraire m'aurait été égal, j'aurai fait la même chose.

J'arrive chez elle deux heures plus tard ; frais et dispo. Je me suis préparer psychologiquement à toute éventualité pour cette soirée.

Je sonne. Elle m'ouvre.

Mon cœur s'arrête dans ses battements, et repart rapidement de manière affolée. Elle aussi s'est changée. Et ce n'est pas pour déplaire.

-Bonsoir !

-B… Bonsoir euh… je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es faite belle comme ça ?

-Pour toi qu'est-ce que tu crois !

-Ah…. Merci.

-Pas de quoi !

Elle me fait entrer. Je ne dis rien. Je retire mes chaussures, et patiente dans le salon pendant qu'elle va chercher le thé qu'elle me dit avoir juste fini de préparer. Je soupire sans discrétion. Elle n'est pas dans la pièce de toute façon.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Jouer le jeu de l'amoureux transit, ou lui dire la vérité sur mon attirance anormale envers les hommes ?

… envers Naruto surtout.

Elle revient ; toute heureuse. Je me résous à ne rien dire ce soir. Autant voir ce que cela pourrait donner.

Et ce n'est absolument, et définitivement pas ce que j'aurai dû faire. Le lendemain, lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je vois le visage de Temari sur lequel je peux apercevoir un doux sourire.

-Réveillé ?

Je cligne des yeux ; un peu surpris.

-Euh.. je oui..

-Si j'avais su que ça allait si vite à Konoha !

Mes paupières se soulèvent au maximum. Je m'assieds, et prends ma tête dans une main.

-Que… qu'est-ce que…

Je regarde autour de moi. La chambre de Temari.

-… je fais là…. ?

Temari s'approche de moi, et se mets à genou sur le matelas. Je réalise qu'elle est totalement nue. Je vois sa poitrine et sursaute et déviant mon regard. Elle embrasse ma joue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là, idiot ?

Je déglutis. Elle me rajoute au creux de l'oreille que j'ai été très doué ; et cela même si j'étais puceau.

-… é.. « étais.. ? »

Je la regarde dans les yeux. Elle sourit.

-Euh oui. Ca ne se récupère pas le lendemain matin après coup, ça !

-… on a…

Elle se met à rire ; se moquant de moi qui cherche à me souvenir de ma nuit.

-Temari. Tu m'as fait boire ou… enfin…

-Tu as du boire juste un verre de saké ! Tu tiens pas l'alcool ?

Avec un seul verre, je ne peux pas avoir fait ça… Ca me tourne assez vite la tête ce qui éclair le fait que je ne me souvienne pas forcément, mais ça n'excuse pas le fait qu'on soit passé à l'acte cette nuit !

Temari se lève.

-En tout cas tu débordes d'énergie !

Elle me regarde par-dessus son épaule en souriant.

-Et ça ne m'a pas déplu !

Je regarde au loin en prenant ma tête entre mes mains. Mes coudes appuyés sur mes genoux.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu avaler pour faire ça…

Je pensais l'avoir dit à voix assez basse pour ne pas être entendu, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Temari s'est retournée vers moi. Je m'apprête à m'excuser pour mes paroles, voulant lui expliquer que ce n'est pas pour elle que je dis ça, mais elle dit quelque chose qui m'éclair.

-Le gingembre te fait de l'effet peut-être ?

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Le gingembre ?

-Il y en avait dans le dîné.

Je reste bouche-bée.

Voilà.

Tout est expliqué.

Et maintenant ? Je fais quoi ?

Pour le moment je regarde Temari s'habiller un minimum, et sortir de la chambre ; d'autres vêtements sous le bras.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

-… mh.

Je hoche la tête même si elle ne le voit pas.

Alors cette nuit, j'ai couché avec elle. Et ça plusieurs fois ? Enfin d'après ce qu'elle a l'air de dire.

J'aimerai quand même bien m'en souvenir. Histoire de savoir si j'ai aimé pour ma part. Je ne m'en souviens pourtant pas ! Je soupire en me laissant tomber en arrière. J'étends mes jambes et m'étire, quand soudain une douleur me prend sur le contour des aines.

O.O !!!

Je me crispe, et réfléchis à savoir si je regarde ou non. Je glisse ma main sur mes cuisses, et touche à l'endroit qui m'a lancé.

Qu'est-ce que…

Je soulève le drap dans la panique, et vois plusieurs marques rouges sur mes cuisses autour de mon entrejambes.

Des images me reviennent au même moment.

C'est pas vrai !!! Elle m'a fait ça !!! Et elle en a profité pour me faire plusieurs suçons ici !!!? O.o ?! J'inspecte mon corps dans tous les sens et manque plusieurs fois de tomber raide mort pour cause de crises cardiaques.

Je suis debout ; devant la glace de son armoire ; et je me tords dans tous les sens. J'ai des marques un peu partout. Des suçons, des morsures, des griffures, ….

Je soupire et me penche en avant. Ma tête s'appuie contre le miroir.

Au fur et à mesure de mes « découvertes », la nuit m'est revenue.

Et je peux certifier qu'on l'a vraiment fait. Quatre fois.

Je gémis de honte et prend mon visage entre mes mains en me recroquevillant accroupi par terre.

Je suis devenu son petit ami pour de bon là, non ?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« -Je voulais juste rompre la glace Sasuke. Si je suis revenu, c'est aussi pour toi et me brouiller comme ça, je n'aime pas.

-… alors il va falloir éviter le sujet Naruto pendant un bon moment nii-san. »

_Reviews.. ? oui !!! (mdr) _


	7. Chapter 7

Nanarusasu (Nana sur Ninjaxnninja ) 

Genre : alors euh.. OOC (je crois que ça va dérivé là-dessus à un moment ou à un autre alors je préfère prévoir), Yaoi, POW Sasuke. Pas tout a fait UA. (y'a des persos qui sont là qui ne devrait pas y être. Genre Obito, Itachi… enfin voilà. )

Couples : Ita/Saku, SasuNaru. NaruSasu(c'est tout pour l'instant. ) SasuTemari. NejiSasu.

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/..

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(les autres je réponds direct)_** du chapitre 06. **

**Pandanoux :** C'est pas grave ! n.n. Oui mais j'en ai vraiment besoin !! XD. Non. Naruto est vraiment seul chez lui. (on a de ses nouvelles à la fin de ce chapitre. Mdr Sasuke mytho professionnel ! XP. Le gingembre avec Naruto ? Mmmh.. je pense que je changerai. Soit le chocolat, soit les huîtres !! mdr.

**Ika-chan :** arf… t'es… sanguine !! mdr. Héhé.. Et oui, et je reprends les cours.. le 25 septembre !! . (enfin 26 pour les cours. )

**Dadoune :** Bah pourquoi faire dans la demi-mesure ?!

**Lafolle415 :** XD. Encore heureux !

**Kitasama :** Non. Il a trop peur et est perdu notre pauvre Sasuke.. (pour une fois que c'est lui !) Naruto mort ? Tu crois pas si.. « bien » dire. CE N'EST PAS UNE DEATH FIC !!

**Kisoune-Hime :** mdr. T'aurais-je fais réfléchir sur toi-même. ? O.O .Réconciliation ? Tu vas pas un peu vite là ? (et oui, quatre fois !! )

**NaNa :** SasuNeji le couple de fin ? Non.. non, non, pas pour le moment dans ma tête en tout cas.

**Tsuda-chan :** Ah bon ? Tu trouves qu'il s'enfonce toi ?? lol. Tu penses que c'est plus Temari ou Sasuke qui va se prendre un claque en apprenant toi ?? lol. Naruto, on en entend parler plus sérieusement à la fin de ce chapitre. Non. Le torture pas s'il te plaît. Il va déjà assez perdre la tête comme ça.

**Naruto-girl :** Naruto « revient » à la fin de ce chapitre !. Naruto consolé par Neji ! Mais non ! C'est Sasuke qui va être consolé par Neji !! mdr. (tu verras pendant la suite. n.n'. )

**Fantasy-love :** Oui !! Ils seront ensemble à la fin. (c'est ce qui est prévu du moins :p. Ca devient fragile (je suis au chapite10) mais je pense que ce sera comme ça quand même ! )

**Mareva :** C'est le gingembre ! XP. Je suis contente que tu lises aussi celle-ci ma p'tite Mareva !!! n.n. Naruto se morfondre… Ah ça par contre… euh je ne dis rien. :p. Neji !! lol. Que oui on va le revoir !!! n.n Chouette des photos des photos !!! XD.

**Toons :** Ouais !! 4fois ! n.n. NA !!! mdr. (ça va, c'est pas non plus inhumain:p )

**Elle sid :** Arf… Bah… moi et les persos secondaires, on s'aime bien, … donc.. si toi tu te les emmêle… n.n'… Mais non !! Sasuke il est pas con euhhh !!! èé.

**Hors norme 07. **

Je suis devenu son petit ami pour de bon là, non ?

Je soupire de nouveau, et me relève doucement. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, et me décide. Je vais continuer. Je paraîtrai normal au moins. Avoir une petite amie, c'est tout à fait normal pour un garçon comme moi.

Je la rejoins sous la douche.

Un mal de ventre avec moi.

Je me sens misérable.

Trois jours passent. Naruto n'a pas fait réapparition. Temari et moi nous voyons tous les soirs. Je ne dors plus chez moi. Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis cette fameuse nuit. Et là, je m'apprête à y aller. Je dois au moins me prendre des vêtements. Je n'ai qu'un vieux jean délavé et des tongs… d'accord, pour le travail, j'avais une tenue dans les locaux Anbu. Mais je ne peux décemment pas me promener en tong tous les jours. Surtout avec le jean aux milles accros. Toutes les filles se retournent sur mon passage et ça me gêne. Et de plus, j'ai des remarques de Temari.

Cette dernière est jalouse et possessive. Elle pense que si je ne suis pas rentré chez moi, c'est justement pour garder ces vêtements sur moi et attirer les regards.

Donc je rentre. J'ai dit à Temari que je n'irai pas la voir ce soir. J'ai besoin de sommeil.

J'arrive à la demeure en pensant à Naruto. Il n'est toujours pas revenu. Personne ne l'a vu. Enfin à part officiellement moi qui vais lui rendre visite tous les jours. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

J'espère qu'il va bien. Il a peut-être trop honte pour sortir de chez lui. Personnellement, je meurs d'envie d'aller le voir. Mais je pense que je ferai une connerie en le faisant. Le fait d'être avec Temari me fait me rendre compte à quel point je peux aimer Naruto. Et cela me fait peur. A chaque fois que je pense un peu trop à lui, mon esprit dévie sur des envies qui ne sont pas à dire. Alors je fais taire ses envies ; ses sentiments ; toutes ses choses qui me font penser que je n'ai rien à faire avec Temari. Qui voudrait m'envoyer dans les bras de Naruto.

C'est en y pensant aussi que je me dis qu'il serait temps que je retourne voir Obito. Peut-être même a t'il appelé Itachi pour lui demander quand est-ce que je comptais revenir faire un tour chez lui pour parler de tout ça.

Je rentre. J'écoute ; tends l'oreille. Mais je n'entends absolument rien. Puis soudain,

-Tu daignes rentrer ?

Je sursaute, et regarde derrière moi. Itachi entre à ma suite. Il revient sûrement du magasin du coin. Je l'aide à porter les sacs qui l'encombrent.

-Oui. J'ai pas vraiment de fringues chez Temari.

-Temari ?

Je voudrai ravaler mes mots. C'est vrai que personne n'est au courant pour Temari et moi.

-Euh oui… je… je sors avec elle.

-C'est vrai ?

Je hoche la tête, et m'enfuis dans la cuisine pour ne rien avoir à ajouter. Mais comme je pouvais m'attendre, il me suit ; lui aussi à des courses à ranger.

-Alors tu as oublié Naruto si vite ?

-….

Je vide un sac à vitesse grand V après avoir vaguement hoché la tête.

-Sasuke, je… euh je voudrai…

Il se racle la gorge. Il semble gêné. J'arrête mes mouvements pour vider un second sac. Je regarde mon frère qui cherche ses mots.

-Je m'excuse pour… les réactions que j'ai eues par rapport à ce qui s'est passé. Je…

-Tu dis ça parce-que c'est passé Nii-san.

Il me regarde du coin de l'œil.

-C'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?

-… et si je disais non?

Blanc.

Il soupire finalement.

-Obito veut te voir dans ce cas.

-…

Je le savais. C'est parce-qu'il pensait que je disais vrai en ce qui concerne Naruto. Si je lui disais que je pense à Naruto tous les soirs, que lorsque je suis avec Temari, j'ai peur de me trahir par rapport à ça, … il retirerait directement ses excuses ; ou même reprendrait ce comportement distant et froid sans rien dire d'autre.

-Nii-san. Même quand je serai guéri. Ne viens pas t'excuser si tu penses vraiment ton comportement juste et normal. C'est totalement idiot de venir s'excuser pour ça.

-… traites moi d'imbécile pendant que tu y es.

-… Je ne dis pas ça.

-Je voulais juste rompre la glace Sasuke. Si je suis revenu, c'est aussi pour toi et me brouiller comme ça, je n'aime pas.

-… alors il va falloir éviter le sujet Naruto pendant un bon moment nii-san.

-Si tu peux, je veux bien aussi. Mais alors va voir Obito régulièrement pour qu'il n'appel pas ici.

-Et toi ne lui demande pas de faire un rapport de mes consultations à chaque fois que j'y vais.

On se regarde droit dans les yeux. Une minute passe au moins avant que l'un d'entre nous ne bouge.

C'est Itachi qui va voir ce que Sakura lui veut. Elle vient de l'appeler. Pour ma part je finis de ranger les courses, et vais dans le salon. J'appel Obito. C'est vrai ce que dis Itachi. Il sera temps que j'y retourne.

Plus que temps.

J'attends quelques instants, il décroche.

-Oui allô.

-O.. Obito-san ?

-Sasuke !

Il a l'air ravi de m'entendre.

-Oui. Je vous appel pour savoir… si je peux… enfin quand est-ce qu'on pourrait se revoir…. chez vous. Pour mon problème.

-Et bien …

Il semble chercher dans un carnet. J'entends des pages tourner. Il soupire.

-Je ne peux pas avant la fin de la semaine… sauf le soir vers 21H.

-…

-C'est selon toi.

-Je… je vois une fille… je…

Je me racle la gorge, et me gratte le crâne. Je réfléchis quelques secondes, et accepte finalement.

Je pourrai un peu respirer comme ça. Temari m'oppresse depuis quelques jours. Sa jalousie m'étouffe.

-Quand veux-tu venir ?

-Ce soir ?

-Ce soir ?!

-… enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas… je peux demain ou un autre jour.

-Non non. Ca me surprend que tu veuilles si vite venir après… toutes ces journées sans nouvelles.

-….

-Bien à ce soir alors.

-Oui. A tout à l'heure.

Je raccroche. J'ai encore deux heures devant moi. Je préviens Itachi, passe dans la salle de bain pour une longue douche, puis dans mon lit. Je suis fatigué comme jamais. Je m'endors très rapidement, et me fais réveiller par Itachi. Je sursaute, et m'assied en soupirant.

-Tu vas être en retard si tu dors encore.

-hmmm…

Il s'écarte. Je me lève, m'étire, et le salut en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

Je me rends chez Obito tranquillement. Je ne suis pas plus pressé que ça. Je me demande ce que je vais lui dire. Sûrement que je suis maintenant avec Temari. Ca pourra le rassurer.

J'arrive chez lui. Il me fait entrer et me propose un thé que j'accepte. Nous passons dans son salon. Je m'assieds sur le canapé ; stressé à l'idée de devoir parler de Naruto.

Il apporte le thé, et s'installe en face de moi.

-Alors ? Tu m'as dit au téléphone que tu devais voir une fille ce soir ? Tu as une petite amie ?

-… oui.. euh..

Je me racle la gorge.

-Je… je n'ai pas envie de.. vous dire son prénom mais oui… j'ai bien une petite amie.

-Et.. ça se passe bien ? Tu ne pense plus aux garçons ? Tu te trouves bien avec elle ?

-….

Je hausse une épaule.

-Oui.

-Et Naruto ? Il semblerait que tu ailles le voir tous les jours depuis qu'il ne se montre plus. N'est-ce pas ?

-Je…

Je baisse les yeux. Je regarde ma tasse de thé.

-Je n'y suis jamais allé.

Ma gorge se serre. Je suis en train d'avouer que j'ai désobéit à un ordre direct de l'Hokage. Moi. Un ninja. Un Anbu.

-… j'ai peur d'y aller Obito-san.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce-que…. Parce-que j'aurai trop… envie de….

J'inspire difficilement.

-De lui dire que je l'aime… ?

Je redresse mon regard troublé. Obito me fixe.

-Mais tu es avec une jeune fille, non ?

-….

-Sasuke. Tu as dit que tu te trouvais bien avec elle, non ?

-….

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure avant qu'elle ne se mette à trop trembler. Je hoche la tête en la baissant petit à petit. Puis le « oui » se transforme en « non ».

-J'y arrive pas Obito-san ! Je pense à lui tout le temps ! Et je m'inquiète de plus en plus qu'il ne vienne pas travailler ! Je… J'ai peur qu'il… qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ou…

-….

-Je voudrais bien demander à quelqu'un d'y aller…. P… au moins pour… voir s'il va bien ! Ou… mais je peux pas ! Tout le monde croit que je vais le voir !!

-…

Il soupire. Le silence prend place. Mes lèvres tremblent et je les cache en gardant mon visage baissé. Je n'ose plus parler ; ma voix me trahirait trop facilement. Même si je me doute qu'il sache mon état actuel.

-Sasuke.. ?

-…

-Regarde-moi. Ce n'est pas grave si tu pleurs. Regarde-moi.

Je ne peux pas me montrer en train de pleurer. Je me reprends et essuie mes joues l'air de rien. Puis je redresse la tête. Mes yeux tirent ; mon visage ne doit pas être beau à voir. Je n'ose pas fixer mes yeux aux siens. Je les dirige sur un point imaginaire vers la droite.

-Je.. je ne l'aime pas… ! C… C'est juste que.. je m'inquiète pour lui ! Parce-qu'il.. est mon coéquipier !

-Tu es sérieux ?

Je déglutis. Je fais non de la tête, et inspire avec difficulté.

-Sasuke.

Je ferme les yeux et reprends mon visage entre mes mains.

-Je peux pas aimer un mec !! C'est… c'est pas possible !!

-Tu l'as déjà dit à deux reprises que tu l'aimes !

-Mais je !!… n.. non je… je suis avec Temari ! Naruto est… dégoûtant de… d'éprouver des… des trucs comme ça pour… pour les mecs et… et je ne suis pas… comme ça.

-…

-…

Un sanglot me secoue.

-Je veux guérir !! S'il vous plaît !! Je veux guérir ! Ca me fait peur de penser autant à lui ! Je… je bande le soir … je… je fais l'amour avec Temari pour me dire que c'est grâce à elle que je suis excité mais… mais c'est parce-que je m'imagine avec Naruto !!

-Temari…

Je redresse mon visage couvert de larmes. Je me suis trahi moi-même. Alors que je ne voulais pas dire son nom, je l'ai prononcé.

Obito se tient un peu plus droit sur son fauteuil.

-Sasuke. Je crois qu'il serait bon pour toi que tu ne sois plus affecté à des missions à l'extérieur du village. Je vais écrire un rapport à l'Hokage pour lui expliquer que tu

Une plainte m'échappe. Il stoppe son discours, et me laisse parler.

-Je… je ne veux pas que… qu'on sache pour… pour ce que j'éprouve pour Naruto… s.. s'il vous plaît… ne lui dite pas…

-Sasuke. C'est l'Hokage !

-Mais… mais vous… enfin le secret pr

-Je ne lui dirai que le nécessaire. Que tu ne peux pas sortir du village.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez lui dire ? Désolé.. m.. mon patient est trop fragile émotionnellement en ce moment, il risque de donner des noms ou des lieux s'il se fait capturer lors d'une mission ?! Je.. je suis Anbu !! Je peux pas… me permettre d'avoir un problème… c.. comme ça !

-Tout le monde peut connaître ça ! Sasuke, tu

-Ne lui dites rien !! De toute façon, je ne pars jamais en mission ! Je suis assigné à la protection rapprochée de l'Hokage ! Je ne fais que lui apporter des rapports de missions, des plaintes, des… de la paperasse !! Ca fait des mois qu'en dehors de mes entraînements je n'ai pas utilisé une seule arme !! Je fais l'aller retour dans le village pour apporter des rapports à L'Hokage !

Obito me scrute de façon sérieuse. Je me calme, et dévie à nouveau mon regard. Je me sens perdu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je m'en veux d'être si faible.

-D'accord. Mais dés que tu apprends que tu pars en mission, tu viens me prévenir. Tu ne dois sortir du village sous aucun prétexte. C'est trop dangereux. Tu es Anbu et tu connais bien trop de chose sur le village et tous ses secrets. Si tu te fais prendre et que tu recommences comme il y a quelques instants, Konoha est perdu.

-… je sais.

-….

Il doit me prendre pour un vrai déchet. Je ne suis même plus bon pour faire des missions. Un ninja cloîtré dans son village. C'est pathétique.

Je retiens un soupir. Obito observe quelques minutes de silence.

-Tu devrais rompre avec cette Temari.

-…. Je sais.

-Tu ne vas pourtant pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

-…

Je ne dis rien. J'avale ma salive en cherchant de l'aide tout en sachant que je n'en aurai pas.

-Tu vas continuer à la fréquenter, non ?

-…

-Sasuke ?

-Oui.

-…

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ?! Je… je ne vais pas attendre de guérir pour avoir une vie ! Et… j… j'aime… le faire.

-Le faire ?

-… le sexe. J'aime ça.

Ma gorge se serre à nouveau. Mais de gêne. Je me dis que je ne devrais pas me sentir mal à l'aise. C'est normal d'aimer ça et d'en avoir envie.

Je jète un coup d'œil à Obito-san. Il s'est accoudé à son fauteuil et me regarde ; sa tête appuyée à l'une de ses mains levées.

-Tu as eu des relations intimes avec Naruto ?

-…

Je hoche la tête. Je le lui avais déjà dit.

-Et avec lequel des deux tu

Je le coupe d'un soupire. Je réponds avant la question.

-Avec Naruto. C'était très court et… et hésitant… enfin… il était maladroit mais… J'ai préféré avec Naruto. J'ai du mal à me satisfaire… avec Temari.

-…

-Je… je me dégoûte et ça m'aide à.. enfin peut-être que je me force et c'est même sûr, mais ça m'aide à aimer un peu plus que… que si je ne me trouvais pas répugnant.

Je déglutis.

-Je voudrai ne jamais avoir parlé avec nii-san.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce-que c'est de sa faute si je me sens comme ça. S'il n'avait pas réagit si mal… si…

J'inspire doucement, et renifle.

-Si j'avais rien dit, je serai toujours avec Naruto ! Et je.. ne lui aurai pas fait de mal ! Pas dis toutes ces choses ! Je… je sais même pas s'il est encore vivant !!

Ma voix devient légèrement aiguë. Je plaque une main sur ma bouche. Mon cœur me fait souffrir. Je réalise mes paroles, ainsi que ma peur pour Naruto. Et cette peur, elle n'aurait jamais été là si je n'avais pas repoussé Naruto pour une fierté mal placée. Si je m'acceptais un peu, Naruto serait avec moi en train de travailler pour Tsunade-sama.

-Je lui ai dit … d'aller se suicider et… et il n'est pas revenu depuis !!

-C'est ton meilleur ami, non ?

-Oui je… je crois !! … enfin.. je l'ai…me mais c'est aussi mon meilleur ami !…

-Alors il est toujours vivant. Si ce sont tes paroles qui lui ont fait prendre la décision de se suicider, tu aurais le Mangekyou Sharingan. Tout comme Itachi.

-…

C'est vrai. Je n'y ai même pas pensé dans ma tourmente. Ca me rassure au moins. C'est déjà une bonne chose. Il est en vie.

-Je pense qu'on va arrêter là Sasuke. Reviens me voir demain au plus tôt, dans deux ou trois jours au plus tard.

-Je.. voudrais revenir demain. Si ça vous va.

-D'accord.

Il se lève, me ramène à l'entrée, et me sert la main. Je le remercie à mi-voix et rentre chez moi.

Lorsque je me suis recouché ce soir là, j'ai de nouveau pensé à Naruto. Je me suis levé et suis allé voir dans le miroir de la salle de bain. J'ai scruté mes yeux avant de retourner me rallonger. Et je me suis relevé quelques minutes après pour le faire à nouveau.

Ce petit manège a duré jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme de fatigue quelques heures après.

Le lendemain, je me rends à mon travail ; exténué. Et seul. Naruto n'est pas revenu. J'entre dans le bureau de Tsunade-sama.

-Bonjour Hokage-sama.

-Bonjour Sasuke. Encore seul aujourd'hui ?

-Oui…

-Tu sais quand Naruto va revenir ?

-Non. Pourquoi je le saurai ?

-Et bien tu vas le voir tous les jours. Tu dois savoir où il en est !

-… mh.. je… non je ne sais pas vraiment.

J'évite de croiser son regard. Je fais l'innocent en essayant de trier un peu toute la paperasse que je viens de lui apporter.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a exactement ? Il a vu un médecin ?

-… je…

Je soupire.

-Je n'en sais rien. Je vais juste le voir. Je ne discute pas plus que ça.

-Pourtant… vous êtes de très bons amis, non ?

-… pas tant que ça.. je… oui.. on se connaît depuis longtemps…

-Oui enfin il t'a quand même aidé à retrouver et ramener ton frère ! Et aussi à l'innocenté pour beaucoup de chose !

-….

Je soupire à nouveau ; agacé.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Mais il va bien ! Vous inquiétez pas comme ça !

-S'il va bien pourquoi ne vient-il pas alors !

Je craque.

-Mais c'est bon ! C'est pas comme s'il allait crever merde !!

J'ai crié là, non ? Sur l'Hokage en plus !

Je la dévisage ; ne me rendant pas compte de mon visage colérique et plus qu'énervé. Elle me dévisage aussi ; mais pas de la façon dont j'aurais pensé. Elle n'est pas outrée par mon comportement. Non. Elle semble effrayé. Mais pas pour elle. Elle se lève d'un coup, et se jète dans le couloir. Je me retourne ; la suivant du regard.

-Tsuande-sama !?

Elle appel quelqu'un ; n'importe qui en hurlant. Shizune arrive. Tsunade lui ordonne d'aller voir chez Naruto. De prévenir au passage une équipe médicale de se tenir prête.

Je ne comprends plus rien. Je m'approche d'elle, et lui demande.

-Tsunade-sama, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle fait volte face, et me regarde d'un air plus que sombre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Naruto !

-Qu… mais.. rien !… Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que

Elle me coupe.

-Regarde-toi dans un miroir Sasuke ! Et ouvre grand les yeux !

-… que j'ouvre gr..

J'écarquille les paupières. Je la pousse et vais dans les toilettes communes les plus proches pour trouver un miroir. Et là, une fois que je l'ai vu, je recule comme si j'avais le diable en personne devant moi.

Mes yeux.

Ils ne sont plus normaux. Ce ne sont même pas les sharingan.

Mais les Mangekyou Sharingan.

Je tombe au sol.

-Naruto !

**A suivre ! **

**Nanarusasu. **

**Dans le prochain chapitre !**

« A la demeure Uchiwa.

Là où mon frère m'attend. Un sac à ses pieds.

Un sac m'appartenant. C'est en le voyant que j'ai compris.

-Je ne veux plus te voir ici. Reviens quand tu seras guéri. »

_Vous laissez une review s'il vous plaît… ? _


	8. Chapter 8

Nanarusasu (Nana sur Ninjaxnninja ) 

Genre : alors euh.. OOC (je crois que ça va dérivé là-dessus à un moment ou à un autre alors je préfère prévoir), Yaoi, POW Sasuke. Pas tout a fait UA. (y'a des persos qui sont là qui ne devrait pas y être. Genre Obito, Itachi… enfin voilà. )

Couples : Ita/Saku, SasuNaru. (c'est tout pour l'instant. ) SasuTemari. NejiSasu.

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/..

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(les autres je réponds direct)_** du chapitre 07. **

**Tsuda-chan :** Parce-que j'en ai besoin !! Faut pas le torturer !! C'est pas lui qui l'a fait !! C'est Naruto tout seul !! Pas ma faute s'il a pas été assez fort pour tenir ! èé. (ahem… )

**Pandanoux :** mdr. Dsl.. des nouvelles, ce sont des nouvelles ! Bonnes ou mauvaises (même si vous aviez précisés bonne nouvelles, c'en auraient été des mauvaises mais bon… n.n') Non. Ce ne sera pas à cause de Obito qu'il va se faire renvoyer de chez lui. Et.. et il ne se confiera plus à Obito non plus. Il va être obligé d'arrêter de voir Temari. Elle va le foutre dehors aussi. XD. Oui. Tu as bien suivit l'écoulement du temps. n.n. Je dirai qu'il mourrait petit à petit.. en fait je ne sais pas trop encore … Je suis à la fin du chapitre 9, mais rien à encore été expliqué. n.n' Tsunade plus rapide que l'éclair !!! TATATAAA !! euh… la Mangekyo Sharingan, il reste tout le temps maintenant, non ? Donc.. c'est directement une fois que Naruto meurt, non ?? Sinon pourquoi Itachi il a toujours ces.. O.O… #réalise une chose qui va lui faciliter la vie.# XD Merci d'avoir posé la question !! Ben je ne sais pas la réponse encore ! Je verrais !! La suite !! Naruto en bonne santé.. .. euh… je prends l'appel à un ami…. Euh je crois que.. en fait… je vais me REFUGIER chez un ami !

**Manu :** Mdr. Mais pourquoi ? C'est un gentil garçon Itachi ! Bon… aux conviction plus qu'idiotes et débile et totalement dépourvu de bon sens mais….

**Angie-chan :** Pauvre Naruto !? Mais non ! On va prendre soin de lui là !! lol. Enfin tu ne sais pas encore ce qui lui est arrivé donc je ne dis rien. :p. (Mais c'est pas une death-fic. Je préviens !) Merci beaucoup !

**Kiba-chan :** Mdr. C'était pas la fin fin encore heureux ! XD. J'espère que la suite va te plaire !! (tu vas savoir ça tout de suite. lol) J'ai encore besoin d'Itachi ! S'il vous plaît ne le tuer pas maintenant !!! Il me le faut en totalité !!!

**NaNa :** Mais non !! Il… Il enfin… (mais qu'est-ce que ça va donner dans ce chapitre si vous dites ça ici !! O.o ??? Ou alors c'est à cause de la preview que j'ai mise peut-être.. oupesse.. Euh…. Pour le SasuNeji… Bah si t'en veux une… y 'aura toujours moyen pour que j'en fasse une ! XD. Mais ici, y'aura certes du NejiSasu, mais pas jusqu'à la fin.

**Aliseaaaaa :** (j'ai toujours peur d'oublier un « a » XD) La suite ? Ben la voici ! n.n. Peut-être qu'Itachi va changer d'avis qui sait !! Euh.. t'as encore un peu beaucoup de temps avant les « réconciliations »…. n.n' Merci !

**Dadoune :** Ce qui est arrivé à Naruto ? Ben… c'est marqué juste en dessous !! (enfin ) peu près. J'en sais pas plus pour le moment. (c'est vrai en plus. :p) (Moi sadique ? )

**Kisoune-Hime :** Euh oui… tu dériverai sérieusement si y'avait un ItaSasu ou SasuIta… c'est pas dans cette histoire que ça arrivera. n.n'… Sasuke larguer Temari.. je dis pas le contraire.. pour aller voir Naruto… (euh vu l'état de Naruto… ) ahem… J'aime torturer mentalement les persos !!! X3. Sasu accro au sexe ! Non. Juste.. que ça lui plaît ! XD. C'EST PAS UNE DEATH FIC !!! lol. (xpldr « le Roi lion » : « n'oublie pas qui tu es ». MDR )

**Toons :** Pourquoi il doit pas souffrir autant ? #petit yeux tout innocents se demandant la raison de cette affirmation# Itachi gros méchant loup. Tu m'a fait naître une image perverse dans la tête !! je suis… mais… explosé de rire !! (oui, en toute lettre. XD.) Heureusement que ce n'est qu'une fic !

**Inconitoww :** mdr. Non. Non, non. Il meurt pas. Ce n'est pas une death-fic ! n.n.

**Piou-sama :** Non il est pas mort ! C'est pas une death fic ! lol. Faut pas le haïr Sasuke ! O.O… sinon… y'aura plus.. de fic !! Ben.. c'est un méchant pour moi dans le manga Obito. Enfin vu comment on m'a présenté la suite des scans en faisant du spoil. (grrr… je déteste le spoil !!!!) Voici la suite !! Pour le SasuNaru.. y'a d'autres fic ! Y'en aura dans « Son jouet » de moi. Sinon.. y'en a pleins d'autres !! lol. De moi au d'autres ! On verra si y'a un SasuNaru ici. Mais je vais surtout axé sur Sasuke en Uke. (pour changer un peu. )

**Mayru :** Non. C'est pas une death-fic. (je le mets quand c'en est une. Dans genre en haut des chapitres. n.n. / Aha ! Pour Itachi… ben… ça en a tout l'air… Sinon se rattraper… euh… n.n'. Sasuke « mignon ». :p.

**Hors norme 08.**

Mes yeux.

Ils ne sont plus normaux. Ce ne sont même pas les sharingan.

Mais les Mangekyou Sharingan.

Je tombe au sol.

-Naruto !

Je cherche des yeux quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher. Mais je ne trouve pas. Puis d'un coup, je me lève brusquement, et cours. Je me rends chez Naruto où se trouve déjà Shizune et l'équipe médicale.

Deux heures plus tard, Shizune est partie. Je suis dans un des couloirs de l'hôpital de Konoha. Devant la chambre de Naruto. Je n'ose entrer.

Pourquoi ?

Parce-que je sais qu'il ne bouge plus.

Il est dans le coma. Il est mort l'espace de quelques minutes. Shizune et son équipe ont réussit à le réanimer. Mais pas totalement. Je suis à un pas de la porte de sa chambre.

Naruto… si j'ai le Mangekyou Sharingan. Cela veut dire que ce qui t'est arrivé est ma faute. Je déglutis et pose ma main sur la poignée de la porte.

J'entre.

Je déglutis. J'ai mal au cœur. Je vois Naruto ; allongé dans son lit d'hôpital. Il est sur le dos ; une perf' enfoncé dans le dos de sa main. Je m'approche ; mon ventre… frissonne. Comment je peux penser à des choses comme ça alors qu'il est dans le coma ; qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe… ?

C'est peut-être pour ça. Si je fais quelque chose, il n'en saura rien. Personne, n'en saura rien.

Je regarde autour de moi. La porte s'est refermée derrière moi. Je m'approche un peu plus de Naruto.

-.. N… Na… Naruto !?

Il ne répond pas. Je fais un pas de plus. Je touche le lit. Je tends un peu le bras, et pousse celui de Naruto.

-Eh ! Je… je sais que.. tu fais semblant ! R.. Réveilles-toi abruti !

…

Rien.

J'avale ma salive en regardant à nouveau derrière moi. C'est une chambre individuelle ; nous sommes seuls tous les deux. Je me penche un peu. Juste.. juste un peu.

-Tu.. c'est parce-que tu veux que… je t'embrasse, hein !? C'est pour ça !

…

-Tu veux juste que je me rende compte que… que je .. t'aime et… mais tu te trompes Naruto !! Je t'aime pas !! Je vais guérir moi !! J'ai.. j'ai aucune envie de…

Je me penche un peu plus. Ma voix se fait moins audible. Je regarde les paupières closent de Naruto. Puis sa bouche.

-.. t'embrasser…

Je pose une main sur le lit à côté de Naruto. Je me trouve à sa gauche ; juste à côté de la perf'.

-Je.. je vais le faire, mais.. c'est juste.. parce-que.. je sais que tu fais l'endormi alors.. C'est juste pour te faire plaisir Naruto. Après, tu.. tu ouvres les yeux, hein !?

Je marque un instant de pause. Je le regarde de nouveau, et me penche en fermant les yeux. Mes lèvres touchent les siennes. Mais je ne sens aucune réaction. Je darde un peu la langue, mais sa bouche reste fermée. Alors, de ma main libre, je prends son menton et l'abaisse pour pouvoir pénétrer sa bouche de ma langue et caresser ainsi la sienne.

Je gémis. J'essai de le faire réagir. Mais rien. Je me recule, avale ma salive en essuyant ma bouche, et me redresse.

Je souris ; stressé ; tremblant de désir.

-Tu… tu fais.. exprès, hein ! Tu veux plus !!

…

-Je.. je vais m'allonger alors, d.. d'accord ?

Mon corps tremble. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais. J'agis sans m'en rendre compte. Je contourne le lit, et m'assied à côté de Naruto avant de m'allonger par-dessus le drap qui le couvre. Je me colle à lui. Je passe même une jambe par-dessus les siennes ; la laisse reposer là ; sur ses cuisses.

-Alors… ? .. tu..

Je me colle un peu plus. Ma gorge se serre.

-Réveilles-toi !! Naruto réveilles-toi !! Je t'en supplie !! Je.. je voulais pas dire tout ça !! Excuse-moi !! Je… je ferai tout ce que tu veux mais.. r.. réveils-toi !! S'il te plaît !!

Je me sers contre lui. Je le tiens fort ; mon visage essuyant mes larmes contre son épaule. Puis soudain, j'ai une idée. J'écarquille les yeux, et regarde le profil de Naruto.

-Je sais !! Tu.. tu veux plus !! Tu.. veux que.. je m'allonge mais… sous.. sous la couverture moi aussi ! C.. c'est ça ?

…

Je le lâche, et me lève. Je me mets torse nu, et me glisse sous le drap en me collant bien contre Naruto.

-Là... ça va mieux, hein !

Je pose ma main sur son torse. Il ne porte qu'une blouse d'hôpital. Je rougis en me disant, que si j'avais retiré aussi mon jean, ma peau caresserait celle de ses jambes. Je prends le tissu de son seul vêtement. Je le serre, et tire dessus pour le remonter. Je suis parcouru de frissons. Je ne quitte pas le visage de Naruto des yeux. Je cherche à voir un mouvement ; un simple geste, une paupière frémir, ses lèvres trembler, …

Mais rien.

Sa blouse est complètement remontée. Ma respiration est très saccadée. Je sais bien que j'ai une érection de dingue mais je ne veux pas y faire attention. Ou plutôt je fais celui qui ne l'a pas remarqué même si je me frotte un peu contre Naruto. Je ne résiste pas. Je le caresse en descendant ma main vers la braguette de mon jean.

Et tout en la faisant descendre, je m'appuie sur une main pour m'étendre un peu mieux, mais sur Naruto.

Mais je n'en aurai pas le temps.

Je frôlerai à peine son corps du mien lorsque la porte va s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Sakura qui se fige.

-Sa..

Je me jète tout seul en arrière pour descendre du lit. Je tombe au sol, et panique en la voyant avancer.

-JE SUIS PAS GAY !!! J'AI REIN FAIT !! JE SUIS PAS GAY !!

Elle s'approche encore en me demandant ce que je faisais. Je ferme ma braguette, et me lève avant de plaquer sauvagement Sakura contre le mur.

-Sasuke !!

-Je faisais rien !! T'as rien vu !!

-Mais Sasuke calme-toi !!

-Non !! J'ai rien fait !! IL VOULAIT SE REVEILLER !!!

-Mais de quoi tu parles !!?

Je perds les pédales et veux lui prouver que je ne suis pas attiré par Naruto. Je prends son haut et en arrache les boutons. Elle panique à son tour. Je tiens fermement ses poignets d'une main au-dessus de sa tête.

-Je.. je suis pas attiré par lui !! Non !! Sakura je t'aime !! D'accord !!? C'est toi que j'aime et je vais te le prouver !!

-Sasuke !! SASUKE ARRETES !!! AU SECOURS!!!

Je commence à embrasser son cou, lorsque je sens un violent cou de genou bien placé. Je la lâche et me recule en me penchant. Mes mains plaquées sur mon entrejambe.

Sakura s'écarte, et sort en courant. Je suis à genou par terre. Je me redresse avant que quelqu'un n'arrive, et sort de la chambre en marchant avec difficulté.

Elle m'a broyé !!

Je sors de l'hôpital. Je me redresse petit à petit jusqu'à marcher à peu près correctement. Sans réaliser ce qui m'y attend, je rentre chez moi. A la demeure Uchiwa.

Là où mon frère m'attend. Un sac à ses pieds.

Un sac m'appartenant. C'est en le voyant que j'ai compris.

-Je ne veux plus te voir ici. Reviens quand tu seras guéri.

Je n'ai pas répondu. Je n'ai pas su quoi dire.

Chez Temari, le même scénario m'attendait. Itachi avait du lui téléphoner pour la mettre au courant. Elle avait son éventail à la main. Je n'ai ni pu m'expliquer, ni m'excuser. Juste partir avec mes affaires.

Ne sachant pas vraiment où dormir, je suis allé à mon lieu de travail. Le bâtiment de l'Hokage. Puis au quartier Anbu.

J'y suis en ce moment. Je suis allongé sur un banc du vestiaire. J'essai de dormir. Mais je n'arrête pas de me tourner et me retourner. Je ne trouve pas le sommeil malgré la fatigue et le stress accumulé.

Et en plus, je n'ai que deux ou trois heures avant de devoir me réveiller pour faire celui qui arrive juste. Une équipe va revenir de mission. Je ne sais pas qui en sont les membres et leurs habitudes. Je ne sais donc pas s'ils passeront par ici ou non. D'habitude, personnellement, je rentre directement chez moi quand je reviens de nuit.

Enfin… quand je revenais.

… avant d'être assigné comme garde du corps de l'Hokage.

Je ne vais pas m'endormir. Mais je me perds tellement dans mes pensées, que je n'entends pas la personne que je ne voulais pas voir arriver.

-Sasuke ?

Je sursaute, et m'assieds en virant ma veste. Je me l'étais mise sur moi pour me réchauffer un peu.

-… Neji… !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il ouvre son placard, et commence à se déshabiller. Je l'observe sans discrétion.

-… rien de spécial.

-…

Il s'immobilise et me fixe. Je réalise qu'il a remarqué que je le regardais. Je détourne les yeux. Je me tourne même pour ne pas être retenté.

C'est pas vrai… moi qui croyais que c'était seulement Naruto… Neji aussi maintenant…

Je me secoue la tête en fermant les yeux. Puis j'entends Neji me demander.

-T'as des nouvelles de Naruto ? Il va mieux ?

-… il.. est dans le coma.

-Quoi ?

J'hésite, et me retourne un peu ; toujours assis sur le banc. Je regarde Neji.

-Il est dans le coma. Je.. je pense qu'il.. à essayer de.. mettre fin à.. ses jours.

-Naruto !? Ca va pas la tête !

-Neji… je… j'ai le Mangekyou Sharingan et… je n'étais pas avec lui.

-… ?

Il ne comprend pas.

-La seule chose qu'il me reste comme hypothèse, c'est qu'il a voulu se suicider à cause.. de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Ma gorge se serre.

-Je…

J'inspire difficilement, et soupire d'un souffle tremblant.

-Je lui ai dit des trucs affreux… sur.. le fait.. qu'il soit gay.

Neji met son T-shirt en boule et le balance dans son placard avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Mais toi aussi tu l'es, non ?

-NON !!!

Il a sursauté et s'est un peu reculer en arrière ; surpris. Je tremble légèrement.

-Je suis pas gay ça va pas !! Je… je suis normal moi !! J'ai.. je…

-Ok. Mais… dis-moi… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je baisse la tête.

-… je te l'ai dit.. rien de spécial. …

-Tu veux être prêt au levé du soleil ou quoi ?

Il se met à rire. Je lui réponds à mi-voix.

-Mon frère m'a mis dehors Neji… et… avec Temari.. on n'est plus ensemble et

-Temari ?

Je hoche la tête. Je lui raconte un peu pour nous deux.

-Et il t'a mis dehors pourquoi ton frère ?

-.. p… par.. parce-que…

Je cligne des paupières. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Neji l'a vu mais ne fait rien. Il attend que je finisse ma phrase.

Je craque et prends mon visage entre mes mains.

-J'ai failli violer Naruto !! Al.. alors qu.. qu'il est dans le coma !! Neji je suis un détraqué !! J'ai… j'ai paniqué quand Sakura est arrivé et… … et je l'ai plaqué au mur !! Je me suis jeté dessus en…

-T'as failli la violer elle aussi… ? …

-J'ai pas voulu qu'elle pense que.. que je … avec Naruto et… j'ai paniqué !!

Il me regarde quelques instants ; moi qui suis en train de pleurer ; en train de me lâcher devant lui. Devant le Hyuga. Le surdoué de la famille rivale à la mienne depuis des générations.

Je sens brusquement un bras derrière mon dos. Puis en vois un passer devant moi. Je me tourne et accepte son étreinte. J'y réponds d'ailleurs avec force. Je veux qu'on me rassure. Qu'on me dise que ça va aller.

Pas qu'on m'évite. Pas qu'on me regarde d'un air dégoûté.

J'ai besoin de sentir que… je suis un peu normal. Ou au moins accepté.

Je sens la main de Neji glisser dans mes cheveux. Puis ses lèvres sur ma tempe.

-Ca va aller Sasuke. Ca va aller.

-Je suis un taré ! Neji !! Je… j'ai… et… je suis à la rue maintenant ! Je peux même pas aller en mission !! Je suis trop dangereux pour le village !!

-Quoi !

-Je pourrai vendre le village pour Naruto !! J'ai.. Neji aide moi je t'en supplie je veux qu'on m'aide !! Je veux l'oublier !! Je veux être normal Neji !! J'en peux plus de penser à lui tout le temps ! J'en peux plus !!!

Il me resserre un peu plus pour me faire comprendre qu'il est là et qu'il va m'aider. Je me calme au bout de plusieurs minutes. Je me sens… mal.

-N… Neji.. est-ce… est-ce que…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a. Dis-moi.

-Je sais… qu'on est pas vraiment ami mais… est-ce que je peux… d..

-Dormir chez moi ?

Je hoche la tête sans regarder Neji. Il se lève.

-Je vais pas te laisser dormir là quand même ! Y'a une chambre d'ami chez moi. Tu peux la prendre autant de temps qu'il te faudra.

-.. merci Neji.

-Tu attends là ? Je vais prendre une douche, et j'arrive.

-…

J'acquiesce.

Et je l'attends. J'entends le bruit de l'eau de la douche. Je m'imagine Neji dessous. Lorsqu'il est parti pour la prendre, il était totalement nu et je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux. De dos à moi, ses fesses offertes à ma vue se mouvaient en mesure accordée à sa marche. J'ai dû rougir.

Et je dois toujours rougir.

Je ne me retiens pas. Je me lève et me dirige vers les douches. Je me dégoûte. Je passe la tête par l'embrasure de l'entrée des douches communes. Et j'y aperçois Neji ; de dos. Je déglutis en l'observant.

J'inspire à fond. J'ai les larmes aux yeux et mon nez coule. Je renifle. Neji m'entend et regarde par-dessus son épaule. Il se fige ; moi aussi. Je suis pris sur le fait. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je n'ose plus bouger, plus parler ni faire quoi que ce soit.

Comme un animal pris en plein phare.

-Sa… Sasuke.. ? Qu.. qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mes pupilles vont à droite puis à gauche. Une larme m'échappe.

-Je.. je crois que… que j'ai.. envie de toi…

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et retiens un sanglot. Neji est immobile et a les yeux écarquillés.

-Oh.

Mes lèvres se tordent. Mon cœur me fait mal. Mon corps est traversé de frissons. Mon bas ventre me brûlent. J'ai une boule dans la gorge et l'estomac.

-Tu bandes ?

J'attends, et hoche la tête sans le regarder. Je serre ma mâchoire ; mais mes sanglots sont trop forts et provoquent de très étranges sons s'échappant de mes lèvres et mon nez. Je plaque une main sur ma bouche en m'écartant de l'embrasure. Je m'excuse à Neji en le faisant. Je vais m'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche.

Neji revient. Une serviette autour de la taille. Il s'approche, mais reste à distance respectable.

-Sasuke… ce… c'est pas si grave… je… Je suis…pas mal après tout ! … enfin..

-J'suis dégueulasse ! J'y crois pas je bande pour toi !! Je bande pour Naruto !! Je…

Mon souffle me manque. L'air me manque. Je panique à nouveau. Je n'arrive bientôt plus à respirer et me sens trembler. Neji s'approche plus et me prend dans ses bras en me criant de me calmer. Mais rien n'y fait. Je tombe dans les vapes.

Lorsque je me réveils, je suis dans un lit ; emmitouflé dans une couette sous un édredon. Neji est assis sur un fauteuil juste à côté du dit lit. Je l'observe un instant jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de ses pensées et remarque mon éveil. Il sourit.

-Réveillé ?

-… hm.

Je hoche la tête et baisse les yeux. Il quitte son siège, et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi qui reste allongé sur le lit. J'ose pas bougé. Mon regard est fixé au drap qui couvre le matelas.

-T'as bien dormi ?

Je hausse une épaule. J'avale ma salive ; je me souviens de tout et me sens misérable. Il va sûrement se moquer de moi ; me montrer du doigt, dire des méchancetés comme j'ai pu en dire à Naruto.

…

-N… Neji.. ?

-Oui ?

-Je… je peux… t.. te demander…

Ca y est. Je sens déjà les larmes menacer.

-… qu.. quelque chose ?

Je renifle. Neji s'installe un peu mieux.

-Vas-y !

Mes lèvres tremblent. J'inspire, et me lance.

-Tu… tu pourras…. R… rien… me … me dire… p pp pour.. ce qui s'est passé.. ?

-Comment ça rien te dire ?

-Ben…

J'hausse à nouveau une épaule.

-… pas te moquer !

Il se penche, et s'accroupit finalement par terre juste en face de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux. Yeux que je détourne automatiquement des siens.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi je me moquerai ?

-….

J'écarquille les yeux et le fixe ; surpris.

-P.. parce-que… j.. j'avais envie de toi et… et j'ai pleuré ! … p.. parce-que.. je suis pas normal !

-Au cas où tu aurais oublié Sasuke ; je suis Bi. moi.

Je me souviens brusquement.

-Ah… ou.. oui.. C'est vrai.

Je déglutis, et me retourne dans le lit pour lui tourner le dos. Je renifle et me frotte les yeux.

-Et puis j'ai pas envie de me moquer ou un autre truc du genre. T'as l'air d'avoir ton quota de ce côté là.

-… hm… m… merci.

-Sasuke.

-… hm ?

-Tu veux t'envoyer en l'air ?

Je me retourne brusquement et le dévisage. Mes larmes se sont stoppées, mais les dernières coulent encore sur mon visage.

-Qu … quoi ?

-Tu veux coucher avec moi ?

-N… non !! Je… ça va pas !!

Je m'écarte sur le lit. Neji continue de me regarder.

-Je suis normal !! J'ai pas envie… d'être avec un… un mec !! Je suis fait pour les filles moi !! Tu.. t'approches pas !!

Mais il s'approche. Il retire l'édredon, puis la couette. Il monte sur le lit et se met à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Je me suis tourné sur le dos et ai levé mes mains. Je ne les plaque pas contre son torse, mais n'en suis pas loin.

-Ne.. Neji… non… s… s'il te plaît… fait pas ça…. je suis pas…

-Arrête de te mentir Sasuke. Tu en as envie.

Il se penche. Je déglutis, et ferme les yeux en me crispant. Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur ma bouche. Ses cheveux glissent et viennent chatouiller les bords de mon visage. Je sursaute en les sentant. Mes épaules se remontent autour de mon cou. Je me pousse en essayant de me fondre avec le matelas. Je pousse une petit plainte lorsque je sens Neji caresser mes lèvres de sa langue. Je détourne mon visage. Je replie un peu mes jambes en les serrant le plus possible.

-Neji… arrête !! Je t'en supplie arrête…

Il ne m'écoute pas. Il écarte mes genoux l'un de l'autre et s'allonge sur moi en me chuchotant qu'il sera doux ; de ne pas m'inquiéter. Je sens son corps peser sur le mien. Je sens les allées venues de son ventre lorsqu'il respire. Puis le mien contre lui. Je reste les yeux fermés. Je ne veux pas croire ce qu'il se passe. Pas même dire que c'est bon. Que ça me fait du bien et que j'aime ça. Je gémis et supplie Neji d'arrêter. Mais il ne s'arrête pas.

Il glisse sa main sous mon pull. Il me l'enlève.

Suivent mon T-shirt et mon pantalon ainsi que ses propres vêtements.

Je ne lui demande plus d'arrêter. Je garde mes lèvres et mes yeux fermement clos. Sinon, si jamais j'ouvrais la bouche, ce serait pour gémir. Donc pour me trahir. Alors je m 'efforce de ne rien laisser transparaître.

Je me cambre, agrippe le drap du lit, essaie de ne pas faire de bruit ; ne serait-ce que de gorge. Mais c'est très difficile avec ce que Neji me fait. Ses lèvres dans mon cou. Ses mains sur mes hanches, sur mon bassin, mes cuisses. Je me détends un bref instant tandis que j'écarte plus grand mes jambes et les replie un peu.

Quand je pense que je fais les gestes qu'il faut. A croire… que j'y étais destiné.

Mon corps se crispe en totalité. Neji entre un doigt ; que j'ai l'impression d'être lubrifié ; en moi. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue. Neji continue de m'embrasser. Dans le cou. Le long de la mâchoire. Puis il vient chercher mes lèvres mais il veut un baiser approfondit. Et moi qui ne veux pas desserrer ma mâchoire, il n'y arrive pas. Il insiste en gémissant. Mais rien n'y fait. Alors il repart dans mon cou ; sur mon torse. Il suçote et mordille même mes tétons durcis par le plaisir.

Je manque de flancher. Il retient l'une de mes jambes d'une main. Il la fait même passer par-dessus ses épaules.

Mais je panique. Alors il la relâche.

Ma bouche est ouverte à cause de mon coup de panique. Je fais comprendre à Neji que je suis perdu ; je tremble, j'ai peur, j'essai de lui dire d'arrêter mais seul un son étrange sort de ma gorge. Un plainte tourmentée. Neji caresse doucement ma joue en se penchant sur moi.

-Ca va aller Sasuke.. On va s'y prendre autrement. T'inquiète pas. Ca va aller.

-Neji… non…

Ma voix est étranglée. Peut-être de peur de finir anormal, mais surtout à cause du plaisir et l'appréhension du moment.

Il m'embrasse. Je sens sa langue chercher et trouver la mienne. Je referme les yeux et enlace Neji.

Perdu.

Je suis totalement perdu. Je ne veux pas. Je n'ai pas envie.

Mais alors… pourquoi mon corps bouge t'il tout seul ? Pourquoi je me retourne et me mets à quatre patte. Pourquoi je ne dis rien à Neji.

Et lui, pourquoi n'arrête t'il pas ? Il croit vraiment que j'en ai envie ? C'est pas parce-que je bande à m'en faire mal que j'en ai envie ! Je… c'est juste… parce-que… parce-qu'il me touche !! Je… j'étais peut-être excité avant qu'il ne vienne, juste en l'entendant me proposer mais… C'était.. à cause de la couette qui.. s'est frottée à moi.

Je gémis. Je m'en rends compte et scelle mes lèvres. J'arc mon dos et me penche. Je m'appuie sur mes bras croisés. Coince ma tête sous mes avant bras repliés et joint sur le drap. Mon crâne touche le matelas. Je ne veux plus bouger mais mon dos ne cessent de vouloir se cambrer ; ma tête se relever. Mais non. Je la laisse coincée. Je force mon dos à être arqué.

Je vois la main de Neji sur mon membre. Je réalise tout le plaisir que j'ai. Je vais bientôt jouir si ça continue. Mes yeux ouverts voient tout ce qui se passe au niveau de mon bassin. Je les détourne en laissant m'échapper une larme.

Puis plusieurs.

Et je fini par jouir. Un sanglot trop fort fait s'ouvrir ma bouche. Mon visage est couvert de mon sperm atterrit là. Neji se retire. Il a jouit en même temps que moi. Il s'allonge à côté de moi qui fait de même en lui tournant le dos.

Je sanglote en essayant de faire le moins de bruit. Mais Neji l'entend.

-Sasuke… ?

Il se redresse et regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Il voit mon visage.

-Eh !! Pleure pas ! C'est pas grave ça arrive !… a… attends je vais te chercher un truc pour t'enlever tout ça…

Je renifle. Je ne l'écoute pas et ne fais rien pour l'empêcher d'enlever les traces de ma honte lorsqu'il revient. Je pleure et me frotte les yeux alors que lui essai de nettoyer mon visage.

-Sasuke… ne pleurs pas… S'il te plaît arrête !

Je déglutis, mais un autre sanglot vient. Neji s'écarte et va jeter ou plutôt laver le gant qu'il avait apporté. Je me frotte le visage contre un oreiller, et reste le visage planté dedans.

Je veux mourir.

**A suivre !! **

**Nanarusasu. **

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Il sourit.

-T'es vexé ?

-Je vois pas pourquoi je le serai.

-Ben j'ai pas passé la nuit avec toi. J'ai préféré le faire avec elle.

-C'est surtout qu'elle, elle fait du bruit. Tu voulais te rassurer en entendant quelqu'un gémir et … tout le reste.

Petit silence. Puis Neji se resserre un café.

-Ouais. T'as tout à fait raison. J'ai pas du tout apprécié le fait que tu restes silencieux ! »

_**REVIEWS !!!! lol. (s'il vous plaît! n.n)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Nanarusasu (Nana sur Ninjaxnninja ) 

Genre : alors euh.. OOC (je crois que ça va dérivé là-dessus à un moment ou à un autre alors je préfère prévoir), Yaoi, POW Sasuke. Pas tout a fait UA. (y'a des persos qui sont là qui ne devrait pas y être. Genre Obito, Itachi… enfin voilà. )

Couples : Ita/Saku, SasuNaru. (c'est tout pour l'instant. ) SasuTemari. NejiSasu.

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/..

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(les autres je réponds direct)_** du chapitre 08. **

**Pandanoux :** Euh.. comment il s'y est pris ? Euh je dois l'expliquer ? O.o ? Oui. Sasuke est plus que perdu en effet ! XD. (Sasu : C'est pas drôle je te signale ! Nana : hum. Désolée V.V..) En effet pour Sakura. J'aurai pas aimé être à sa place. (pour certaine chose. Lol.. parce-que femme d'Itachi… mmm.. #bave sur son ordinateur en pensant aux joies du couple XD#) Bah Itachi lui en veut peut-être aussi pour ce qu'il a fait à Sakura ! (et c'est compréhensif) /Neji chic type. n.n. / Normal c'est être dans les normes. Dans la moyenne. (c'est mon prof de litté qui nous la dit un jour qu'on avait été choqué lorsqu'il m'a dit que je n'étais pas normale d'être gauchère. XD En fait, c'était pas méchant. ) / Tu m'as fait réaliser que le Mangekyou Sharingan doit être activé. En fait, il a ses Sharingan normaux activé toujours. Mais pas les mangekyou. (c'est, c'est plus pour les techniques approfondis. Je crois. Lol.) Par contre je ne sais plus pourquoi ça devais me faciliter la vie. V.V…voilà, j'ai sûrement encore perdue une idée… arf… /Oui. Naruto va vite euh.. se réveiller. n.n. / Merci !!

**Kita-sama :** Ben y'a du NejiSasu, mais ça ne se terminera pas en NejiSasu. C'EST PAS VRAI QUE NEJI C'EST DU N'IMPORTE QUOI !!!! (faut pas dire du mal de mon préféré. èé. ) Mais faut pas déprimer pour autant !

**Toons :** Merci !

**NaNa :** Lol. Sasuke en a plusieurs sous sa manche et peux tirer deux cartes en même temps !! XD

**Dadoune :** Son côté « animal » XD. Ben c'est un mammifère après tout… mdr. Il devient pas si « fou » que ça… il est… euh… non. Je veux pas dire ce mot !!

**Kisoune-Hime :** XD. C'est pas une death-fic de toute façon, je le précise souvent, non? lol. Bah ! Si Sasuke croit en la légende de la belle au bois dormant, il a le droit, non ? XD. Il va pas dormir sous les ponts ! Il va s'installer chez Neji ! Sasuke s'est laissé faire !! Neji l'a pas vraiment violé ! Sasuke aurait pu le repousser ! C'est pas non plus pour rien qu'il est à la garde rapprochée de l'Hokage !

**NaNa :** La suite maintenant !! Tu aimes Neji dans les couples ? lol. C'est noté !

**Mayru :** Merci ! ). Oui, Naruto se réveillera. Et Sasuke est déjà « fou ». Mais fou de Naruto !! lol.

**Tsuda-chan :** Tu le hais Sasuke ? Ah bon ? … j'aurai plutôt envie de l'aider personnellement. … Non. Il a pas vraiment été violé… 'fin.. si.. un peu.. ça dépend.. comment on voit ça… ouais.. lol pour Itachi. C'est bien pour ça que j'essaie de ne pas trop le mettre pour pas trop l'enfoncer. Je l'aime bien après tout comme perso ! (enfin pas là. :p) Voilà la suite !!

**Hors norme 09.**

Je me frotte le visage contre un oreiller, et le laisse planté dedans.

Je veux mourir.

Mais Neji m'en empêche. Il me fait reculer et m'arrache l'oreiller des mains. Je l'enlace d'un geste brusque en me retournant.

-Je voulais pas !!! POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA !!!

Il me serre contre lui.

-Tu te mens Sasuke. Tu sais que tu es gay. Alors arrêtes de te faire du mal..

-Je suis pas gay… non… non je veux pas ! Je suis normal !!

-Tu me trouves pas normal toi ?

-…

J'avale ma salive, et cherche du regard avant de répondre.

-Tu es bi ! Tu.. t'es quasi normal ! Les filles… ça… ça te fait aussi de l'effet ! Moi avec Temari je…

Mes larmes coulent un peu plus tandis que je finis ma phrase.

-… ressentais rien !

-… Sasuke….

Il me tient fort. Ca me fait du bien. Tellement de bien. Je perds la tête. Je m'en rends compte. J'en suis à humer l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il sent bon.

Je réalise brusquement, et m'écarte. Je me lève d'un coup et recule de plusieurs pas.

-N… non !! Neji arrête d'être… comme ça !! Je… je peux pas.. Je veux pas !!

-Qu… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu me tiens comme ça… c… contre toi et… et tu… me serres et… je suis perdu, tu sens bon, tu…

Ma gorge se serre ; ma voix s'étrangle.

-Tu me fais du bien !! Neji je veux pas faire ça… avec…

-un mec.

Un silence s'empare de la pièce. Mes lèvres tremblent. Je ne veux plus rien dire. Plus bouger. Neji se lève du lit. Il s'approche vers moi. Je suis figé et m'en veux comme jamais de l'être. Je vois Neji venir vers moi. Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues.

-… r… recule… Ne… ji arrêtes… tu… tu me fais … du mal… je t'en supplie…

Il ne dit rien. Il continu d'approcher. Je déglutis. Il s'arrête à un pas de moi, et reste immobile.

-Si tu ne veux pas. D'accord. Mais si tu hésites ou.. plus, tu peux.

-…

-Ne te fais pas plus de mal Sasuke. Je ne dirai rien. Je ne te trahirai pas. Je resterai muet comme une tombe devant les autres. Je te le promets.

-…

-J'ai très envie de toi Sasuke. Quand je t'ai vu avec Naruto lorsqu'on s'est croisé au dojo, j'ai été jaloux comme je n'aurai jamais pu l'imaginer. Alors… si tu veux bien, … enfin si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Je voudrais… qu'on essai tous les deux. Même si c'est en secret. Je peux même sortir avec des filles en même temps comme ça même si tu vis ici, personne ne se doutera de quelque chose !

Je l'observe.

-Je t'aime pas Neji. J'aime pas… j'aime pas les hommes.

Il doit déceler des tremblements chez moi. Il s'approche encore un peu. Je sens son index droit frôler ma main gauche ; puis juste après, des frissons parcourir cette dernière main.

Neji s'approche encore un peu. Son corps touche le mien. Ses lèvres sont à à peine dix centimètres des miennes. Ma gorge se serre. Je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser et pourtant, l'idée me…

-Sasuke… réagis ! … même si c'est pour me repousser, fais quelque chose !

Ma bouche s'ouvre doucement. Ma tête s'avance, puis se recule. J'inspire profondément, et fais un pas en arrière.

-N

J'ai voulu dire « non », mais Neji a agrippé mon poignet gauche.

-Sasuke !

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure. Ma mâchoire tremble. Moi qui avais arrêté de pleurer, je sens une autre larme couler sur ma joue. Neji avance d'un pas. Le pas que j'ai fait pour reculer.

Retour à la case départ. Neji recommence à faire frôler son index à ma main. Il rajoute même son pouce.

Il s'avance un peu plus. Son torse touche le mien. Je lève mon pied droit pour reculer, mais ne fais finalement rien. Neji le remarque. Alors il pose sa main sur ma hanche, et la glisse dans mon dos.

Un long souffle de bien être s'échappe de ma gorge. Puis plus rien à cause de la bouche de Neji qui vient juste de poser ses lèvres des miennes. Et encore moins lorsque sa langue vient chercher la compagnie d'une autre.

Une autre qui lui donne ce qu'elle veut. Ma langue participe au baiser.

Je participe au baiser.

J'enlace Neji qui fait de même. Il me plaque au mur à côté de la fenêtre. Il relève ma jambe gauche. Je sens son corps contre le mien. Sa nudité et la mienne.

Nous allons de nouveau refaire l'amour. Deux fois. Je n'ai fait aucun bruit et Neji s'en inquiète une fois le calme revenu.

-Sasuke…

-…

-T'as rien ressenti ?

-… si…. Enfin.. non.

-C'est vrai ?

-…

Je ne dis rien. Je ne le regarde même pas.

-Tu jouis pourtant.

-…

-Alors comment… enfin t'es silencieux comme ça d'habitude ? Enfin je sais pas si t'as beaucoup d'expérience mais c'est inquiétant quand même ! Ca me fait bizarre à moi !

-J'ai pas… envie d'en parler.

Je lui tourne le dos en me couvrant l'oreille avec la couette.

Neji me laisse tranquille. Je m'endors. Le lendemain, j'apprends par Tsunade-sama que je suis mis à pied. Je n'ai plus le droit de travailler en tant que ninja jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Alors je retourne chez Neji. Je n'ai pas envie de traîner dans les rues ou ailleurs. Neji m'a donné un double de ses clés. Je fais en sorte de ne croiser personne dans le quartier Hyuga pour qu'on ne sache pas que j'y habite.

Ou plutôt que je m'y incruste. Je pense à Naruto. J'espère que son état ne s'aggrave pas. Ou même qu'il s'améliore. Je m'en veux tellement. Peut-être que… que si j'allais le voir une fois rétablit, il me pardonnerait ou.. Je ne sais pas…

Je m'écroule sur le canapé dans le salon de Neji. Ce dernier doit être en mission à l'heure qu'il est.

Quand je pense à ce qu'on a fait cette nuit. J'ai la nausée. Ou plutôt m'en persuade. Je me tiens le ventre. Allongée. Je me force pour crisper mon estomac et serré ma gorge. Me donner l'envie de vomir.

Mais ce que je provoque en pensant à cette nuit, ce n'est pas une réaction au niveau de mon ventre mais au niveau de mon bas ventre.

Alors j'arrête immédiatement. Je m'assieds sur le canapé ; me lève même. Je vais dans la cuisine et me sers dans le congélateur. Un pot de glace.

Je retourne dans le salon. Je prends une cuillère, ouvre le pot et au lieu de le poser sur la table en m'asseyant, je le mets sur mes jambes. Contre mon ventre. Très innocemment. Ou je m'en persuade.

Je sens que je vais me convaincre de beaucoup de choses durant quelques temps.

Je dois rougir mais me persuade aussi du contraire. J'ouvre le pot et y enfonce la cuillère pour m'en servir une bonne dose. Je sens que je vais me geler le cerveau.

Une fois à peu près calmer, je retourne dans la cuisine pour ranger le pot de glace bien entamé. Puis je vais prendre une douche glacée.

La soirée va arriver. Vers 22h, je vais entendre Neji arriver et passer dans le couloir. Je suis dans la chambre d'ami. Je pensais ; non… j'espérais ; qu'il entre dans la mienne. Mais il va dans sa propre chambre. Alors je ne fais rien. Je ne veux pas qu'il… croit que j'ai une quelconque envie… de lui.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je me lève et sors de ma chambre. Je suis nu. Et je m'en fiche. Je vais frapper à la porte de la chambre de Neji. Il ne répond pas. J'entre.

-Nej… i…. ?

J'écarquille les yeux.

Il n'est pas seul.

Il est avec une fille.

Je referme la porte.

Et je retourne dans ma chambre.

Et je ne réussi pas à m'endormir. Je ne dors pas de la nuit. J'écoute ce qui se passe à côté. Et le lendemain lorsque je vais petit déjeuner, lorsque j'entre dans la cuisine, je vois Neji et cette fille s'embrasser ; s'enlacer. Je détourne mon regard et me racle la gorge.

-Sasuke ! Bonjour !

-… salut.

La fille en question, c'est Ino.

-Salut Sasuke ! n.n. T'as bien dormi ?

-…. T'occupes Ino.

Elle se met à rire doucement. Elle s'excuse d'une voix nasillarde pour le bruit. Neji sourit en caressant ses cheveux. Je serre mon jean sous la table. Je baisse les yeux, et accepte un café proposé par Neji d'un hochement de tête.

Ino va partir dans la demi-heure. Je suis resté dans la cuisine. Je finis de petit déjeuner. Neji revient.

-C'est moi ou tu es passé dans la chambre cette nuit ?

-… oui je suis venu… un peu après que tu sois arrivé.

-Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Il s'assied en face de moi. Je bois une ou deux gorgées de café et fait un « non » de tête.

-Rien de spécial.

-Ca t'a pas trop excité ?

Une exclamation étonnée me prend.

-De quoi ? Voir une pauvre fille avec toi ou l'entendre pousser des cris beaucoup trop fort ?

Il sourit.

-T'es vexé ?

-Je vois pas pourquoi je le serai.

-Ben j'ai pas passé la nuit avec toi. J'ai préféré le faire avec elle.

-C'est surtout qu'elle, elle fait du bruit. Tu voulais te rassurer en entendant quelqu'un gémir et … tout le reste.

Petit silence. Puis Neji se resserre un café.

-Ouais. T'as tout à fait raison. J'ai pas du tout apprécié le fait que tu restes silencieux !

-…

-En plus, je sais très bien que tu te retenais !

-….

Je reprends à nouveau mon bol de café pour le boire. Je ne veux pas participer à cette discussion. Neji se penche un peu par-dessus la table.

-Sasuke !

Je relève les yeux en posant mon bol. J'attends ce qu'il veut dire. Mais il ne dit rien. Il m'embrasse d'un geste vif, et sourit.

-Espèce d'idiot. Tu te vexes pour un rien, toi !

Je fronce les sourcils. Neji sourit un peu plus.

-Tu vois ! Tu te vexes encore plus !!

Il se met à rire. Je le pousse d'une main en soupirant.

-T'es con Neji.

-n.n.

Il revient à la charge pour m'embrasser de nouveau. Mes lèvres, ma joue, ma tempe. Il éjecte par terre tout ce qui se trouve sur la table. Il se met à genou dessus et me prend par les épaules. Je n'en peux plus. Je me lève et l'enlace avant de monter moi aussi sur la table à cheval sur lui. Il s'adosse au mur et prend mon bassin en main avant de me retirer mon T-shirt. Je déboutonne son jean. Je pousse un gémissement en l'embrassant.

Et je panique brusquement.

M'entendre gémir m'a fait réaliser. Je baisse la tête et m'écarte. Je tombe de la table. Je me relève et m'enfuis dans ma chambre. Neji va à peine avoir le temps de frapper à la porte que je vais lui crier dessus.

-TIRE TOI !!

Silence.

Je suis adossé à la porte ; assis par terre.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de faire ça ! Déjà l'autre nuit je l'ai laissé faire ce qu'il voulait de moi, et maintenant j'en viens à en demander !!

-Sasuke…

-Mais tire-toi merde !! Tu t'fais des idées j'suis pas gay !!! J'me suis pas r'tenu quand tu m'as baisé !! J'ai rien r'ssentit !! J'suis pas un PD !!

A nouveau : silence.

Juste quelques secondes. Neji se met à parler d'une voix entre le dur et le doux.

-T'es trop vulgaire pour être honnête Sasuke. T'emploies pas ce genre d'expression d'habitude. T'es stressé c'est tout. C'est pas de ma faute si tu t'acceptes pas ! Alors ne vas pas me crier dessus juste parce-que tu te rejettes ! PAUVRE CON !!

….

Je ne réponds pas. Je ferme les yeux et attends que ça passe. Ma culpabilité comme l'envie d'aller m'excuser et de le laisser me faire l'amour.

Je vais aller m'étaler sur mon lit. Neji va partir travailler sans me reparler. De toute manière, je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Deux ou trois heures passent. Je n'ai pas bougé. Je suis toujours à plat ventre sur le lit. Je soupire et ferme les yeux en me disant qu'il faudrait que je bouge un peu. Que… j'aille au moins m'entraîner pour ne rien perdre.

Je me lève donc ; décidé. Je vais au nouveau dojo. Je me trouve une salle inoccupée et m'y entraîne toute la journée. Et une bonne partie de la nuit. Lorsque je retourne chez Neji, il doit être environ 4H du matin. Je referme derrière moi. Je vais prendre une douche, et en en ressortant, je m'arrête dans le couloir et regarde la chambre de Neji. Sa porte.

Je me racle la gorge. J'avale ma salive, retire mon T-shirt, ouvre la porte de la chambre de Neji, entre, referme, retire mon jean et mon boxer, et me fige en voyant Neji s'asseoir sur le lit en se tournant vers moi.

-Sasuke ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J…

Ma voix se met à trembler.

-Je me suis dit… qu.. que t'aurai… peut-être… envie… enfin… j.. je j.. je m'incruste assez comme ça.. et sans rien te donner en plus… alors au moins ça… ?

-Toi t'as envie ?

-Non !! Non je suis pas gay !!

Je m'approche de son lit. Pose un genou dessus. Je m'avance vers lui à quatre pattes. Je frissonne. D'envie, de peur, je ne sais pas. Neji me regarde sans rien faire. Je continue de parler.

-Mais je vais plus avoir d'argent ou de quoi te donner pour rester ici sans être à ton crochet. Donc si tu veux bien… je … te permets… de me faire l'amour !? D.. de temps en temps !!

-T'as envie en fait.

Une larme déborde de l'un de mes yeux tandis que je réponds d'une voix étranglée.

-Non… je…

-Sasuke. T'as envie.

-…

Je déglutis. Je l'embrasse et passe mes bras autour de ses épaules. Il se laisse tomber en arrière en répondant à mon étreinte.

Je laisse Neji me prendre. Convaincu que c'est juste pour lui et pas pour moi. Je ferme les yeux. Je retiens ma gorge de créer tout son trahissant un quelconque plaisir me traversant. Et Neji va encore me le faire remarquer.

-Tu sais que c'est pas vraiment très… sympa pour moi, de te retenir comme ça ?

-….

Je ne dis rien. Je me tourne sur le côté ; lui montre mon dos. Alors il ne rajoute rien.

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines. Naruto est toujours dans le coma. Je suis toujours interdit de travail. Je m'entraîne tous les jours au dojo. Et maintenant, sous surveillance. Des Anbu qui ne savent même pas se faire discret. Comme s'ils pensaient que je ne les avais pas remarqués…

Et cela fait plusieurs semaines que je n'ai pas vu mon frère non plus. Je vais au dojo, et je rentre chez Neji jusqu'au lendemain où je me rends au dojo à nouveau.

Puis un jour, Neji me l'annonce.

-Naruto s'est réveillé aujourd'hui.

Nous sommes au lit. Je m'apprêtais à l'embrasser pour lui faire comprendre mon « envie » de…. De lui donner mon loyer, mais il a prononcé ses mots avant que je ne bouge. Il est assis et feuillette un livre. Moi je suis debout au pied du lit ; je me suis figé quand je l'ai entendu.

-Ah… ah oui.. ?

-hm.

-Et.. il a dit quelque chose ?

Neji lève les yeux de son livre et me jète un coup d'œil. Je m'assieds tandis qu'il me répond.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire ?

-Je…

Je hausse une épaule.

-Je sais pas… il aurait pu… m'innocenter… ou… demander à voir quelqu'un.. je…

-Tsuande-sama est allée le voir. Mais personne ne sait de quoi ils ont parlé.

-….

Je m'assieds au bord du matelas au pied du lit. Le dos tourné à Neji qui m'interroge.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour toi ?

-…. Non…

-…

-Si c'est de ma faute s'il s'est fait ça… je… comprendrai.

-…

Je le sens bouger derrière moi. Puis ses bras glisser autour de mon cou. Son visage faire frôler sa joue à la mienne avant que cette dernière ne reçoive un baiser.

-Tu paies une partie de ton loyer ce soir ?

-Oui.

-D'accord.

-…

Mais il ne bouge pas.

Il a dû comprendre à force que jamais je ne m'accepterai en tant qu'homo. Alors nous nous y prenons comme ça. Je « paies » un loyer fictif par semaine. Quatre nuits par semaine ….dans ses bras disons. Parfois moins car ça lui arrive d'être fatigué. Ou de ramener d'autres personnes. Dans ces cas là je fais ceinture. Je m 'efforce de ne pas penser ou plutôt de ne pas m'imaginer en train d'étriper la personne qui se trouve avec lui.

Pas parce–que je l'aimerai. Mais parce-que je ne pas me détendre. Ou alors tout seul et je… ne suis pas très adepte.

Mais je ne dis rien. Je me force. Neji est un garçon et je ne peux pas aimer ça. Ce serait trop dégradant et anormal de vouloir expressément faire l'amour à un garçon, ou coucher avec un garçon ; dans mon cas.

-Sasuke… ?

-Hm ?

-Tu vas aller voir Naruto demain ?

-Pourquoi je le ferai ?

-Vous êtes équipiers.

-Plus vraiment maintenant… j'ai été relevé de mes fonctions tu sais.

-Oui mais… tu l'aimes aussi…

J'inspire en gigotant pour qu'il me lâche. Je me lève.

-Je paierai mon loyer plus tard.

-Sas

-Je n'aime pas Naruto ! C… c'est un garçon.

-…

Il soupire discrètement.

Je sors de sa chambre et vais dans celle qui m'est réservée lorsque Neji amène une tierce personne dans l'appartement.

Mais il savait très bien que j'allais faire ça s'il en parlait. Il a déjà essayé de le faire ; et il n'en a rien tiré.

Je m'écroule sur le lit. Je prends l'oreiller et inspire profondément avant de soupirer. Je ferme les yeux.

Naruto s'est réveiller. Il va sûrement tout avouer… dire que… dire tout ce que je lui ai balancé au visage. Peut-être même que Tsunade est déjà au courant. Si on est pas encore venu me chercher pour m'enfermer, je ne suis peut-être pas coupable… mais alors pourquoi aurai-je les Sharingan.. ?

Naruto m'aimerait encore malgré ce que je lui ai dit et ne m'a pas dénoncé ?

….

Je.. ne vois que ça pour expliquer la chose.

Je vais me relever en plein milieu de la nuit pour me glisser dans le lit de Neji. Neji qui m'enlace ; à demi-réveillé.

-Sasu.. ?

-Neji… demain je…

-mhmmm…. ?

-Je vais aller voir Naruto. Et lui demander pardon.

-…

-Je vais lui dire que je l'aime.

Ca, ça réveil directement Neji. Il écarquille les yeux, et les baisse vers les miens.

-Alors ça y est ? Tu te l'es avoué ?

J'hésite, et hoche la tête. Très timidement et discrètement.

-Dis le pour voir ?

-Je…. j'suis pas nor..

-Sasuke.

-…

-…

-Je … suis homo.. sexuel..

A suivre !! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« -Va t'en !! Je veux plus te voir !! T'entends !!

Ma gorge se serre.

-Quoi… ?

-VA T'EN !! »

**Vous me laissez une review ? SVP.**


	10. Chapter 10

Nanarusasu (Nana sur Ninjaxnninja ) 

Genre : alors euh.. OOC (je crois que ça va dérivé là-dessus à un moment ou à un autre alors je préfère prévoir), Yaoi, POW Sasuke. Pas tout a fait UA. (y'a des persos qui sont là qui ne devrait pas y être. Genre Obito, Itachi… enfin voilà. )

Couples : Ita/Saku, SasuNaru. (c'est tout pour l'instant. ) SasuTemari. NejiSasu.

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/..

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(les autres je réponds direct)_** du chapitre 09. **

**Manu :** Il l'a dit, mais est-ce qu'il l'a accepté ? Si ça se trouve il va se faire encore plus de mal ! Quant à Neji… euh… ahem… n.n'.. dsl d 'avance.

**Kisoune-Hime :** Bah il faut lire la fin ! Sasuke se le dit ! Tout le monde aime pas nJIe ou quoi ! bbbeuuuhououooo… Ah t'as écrit au fur et à mesure ! lol. :p. Je comprend la première chose que tu as dite. XD. Il l'a dit, mais l'a t'il accepter ?

**Meghna :** Tant mieux pour Neji ? Et pourquoi ce serait pas Neji qui le mettrai dehors ? hm ?

**Dadoune :** o.o… toi, je paris que tu as lu juste mes nouvelles fics pour dire que c'est la première fois que tu vois NejiSasu. Lol. (oui, parce que c'est absolument pas la première fois que je les mets ensemble ! XD. Ce serait plus un couple assez routinier ou habituel pour moi ! MDR. )

**Pandanoux :** XD. Ca devient une habitude de dire ça pour Sasuke, c'est pour ça qu'il emploie le terme payer un loyer. Mais tu as raison. / C'est sûr que Sasuke qui reste silencieux… ahem… lol. Mais Neji doit bien voir qu'il se tortille sous lui en se retenant. Il est assez futfute pour deviner je pense. XD. Même si c'est pas marqué. 'Fin de toue façon c'est sûr qu'il doit pas être très à l'aise. / Neji pas amoureux ? Si. Si, si. Enfin attiré en tout cas. Mais si là comme je le sens, Neji est amoureux. Enfin on verra par la suite ! n.n. / Du bonheur pour Sasuke que Naruto se soit réveillé. Euh…. Que d'espoir. n.n' / Je ne sais pas trop pour Naruto. Je verrai par la suite ce que je taperai. / La personne qui crie. Pourquoi tout le monde pense que c'est Naruto ? Ca pourrai être Neji ! Ou Tsunade, ou… Sakura quand Sasuke vient à l'hôpital pour voir Naruto ! ne / Oui, j'en parlerai pour Naruto. Mais plus tard. :p. / lol. Moi je suis gauchère par habitude, mais je peux écrire des deux mains. (mon ancien profde litté te dirai que je suis une vrai ambidextre car je peux écrire des deux mains façon miroir. Quand une main écrit normalement les mots, l'autre les fait en miroir. XD. C'esst marrant à faire ! MDR. )

**Ika-chan :** Ce sera pour la fin c'est sûr le NaruSasu. N.n. Tu… bah j'ai rien mis pour un NejiNaru ! O.o ? Ou tu vas me pêcher ça ? XD. / Tu crois pas que Sasuke souffre déjà assez ? Ah oui mais non c'est vrai tu sais pas encore ce qu'il va y avoir par la suite ! XD. Moi je dirai qu'il faut que je me calme un peu avec lui, certaines personnes dise que je ne suis cruelle qu'avec et surtout lui. (Sasuke. ) :p

**Nafarik :** Il se l'est avoué, mais il ne s'est pas pour autant accepté qui sait ! lol. C'est sur qu'il est pas vraiment aidé par sa famille.. n.n'… enfin par Itachi je veux dire.

**Toons :** XD. « cerveau d'une noix. Reprise, non :p. Sasuke l'a avouer, mais c'est peut-être pas pour autant qu'il l'assume ! Y'a tout Konoha qui peut lui dire « va t'en », et toi, d'amblé tu dis que c'est Naruto !?

**Mareva :** (n.n) Dis-moi ? T'entends quoi par aller retour ? Tu veux dire que tu te lèves de ton bureau pour sortir un peu comme avec "Meilleur ami" ? lol. Si c'est ça, en fait, je suis bien contente ! Ca veut dire que la fic te prend autant que Meilleur ami ! ). Héhé ! Un ange bleu ? Qu'est-ce dont ?

**Apparemment quelqu'un s'est permis de traduire cette fic ailleurs je ne sais où en se faisant passer pour l'auteur. Je tiens à préciser que cette fanfiction est bien de moi, Nanarusasu, que je l'ai écrite avec mes petites mains sans la copier ailleurs et que j'interdis toute copie ou traduction de quelques histoires que ce soit m'appartenant. C'est à dire toutes celles qui sont disponibles depuis ma page profil d'ici, de ninjaxninja et mes livres sur thebookedition. Merci et bonne lecture ! =)**

**Hors norme 10.**

-Je vais aller voir Naruto. Et lui demander pardon.

-…

-Je vais lui dire que je l'aime.

Ca, ça réveil directement Neji. Il écarquille les yeux, et les baisse vers les miens.

-Alors ça y est ? Tu te l'es avoué ?

J'hésite, et hoche la tête. Très timidement et discrètement.

-Dis le pour voir ?

-Je…. j'suis pas nor..

-Sasuke.

-…

-…

-homo.. sexuel..

Neji me serre contre lui.

-Ca va aller.

Ma voix se serre.

-J'suis homo Neji ! J'suis gay !

-Ca va aller. Chut… c'est bon Sasuke.

Je me suis mis à pleurer comme un gamin en m'entendant avouer. Neji est resté là à me consoler. A essayer de me dire des choses rassurantes. Je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu sans lui.

A mon grand malheur, le lendemain, j'étais toujours vivant. Et j'allais devoir faire ce que j'avais dit. Soit aller voir Naruto.

Je prends un bain. Histoire de traîner encore plus. Puis Neji me propose de venir me rejoindre ce qui me fait en sortir très rapidement. Je m'habille, petit déjeune pour la première fois depuis un sacré bout de temps avec toute la lenteur du monde.

Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour reculer l'heure fatidique ou je vais devoir me rendre à l'hôpital pour rendre visite à Naruto.

Heure qui arrive vite. Quand Neji me voit commencer à traîner, et qu'il me demande ce que je fabrique à tourner en rond dans sa maison.

Je suis donc sorti. Je prends le chemin le plus long et fait même des détours pour ne pas aller voir Naruto si vite.

J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer. Quand je vais entrer dans sa chambre d'hôpital…

Je ne pourrai pas me retenir. Cela fait tellement longtemps… je sens que je pourrai même… aller l'embrasser dés que je le verrai.

Est-ce que je vais avoir le droit d'aller le voir aussi. Si on me soupçonne de lui avoir fait quelque chose, peut-être m'interdira t'on d'aller le voir.

Je me pose la question sans me rendre compte que mes pas me dirigent droit vers le lieu de mes cauchemars.

J'y entre même.

La salle d'accueil est presque vide. Les temps sont calmes après tout.

….

Et je réalise brusquement que je suis à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

Et que Sakura travail ici plusieurs jours par semaine.

Il ne faut pas qu'elle me voie ! Je ne saurai pas quoi faire si… si jamais…je venais à la croiser !

Je regarde autour de moi ; analyse la situation comme si j'étais en mission. Je m'avance doucement vers le couloir par où je dois passer pour aller voir Naruto. Je vérifie : personne.

Je longe le couloir comme une ombre. Je vais devoir vérifier trois couloirs et deux escaliers avant d'arriver près de la chambre de mon ancien coéquipier. Je rappel à mon regret que je n'ai plus le droit de travailler en ce moment.

Je déglutis. Mon cœur à doubler de vitesse. Je prends la poignée en main. Ma respiration va bientôt me manquer. J'ouvre très lentement. Je jète un coup d'œil. Naruto est de dos ; allongé.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains, et entre silencieusement. Naruto ne m'a pas entendu. Il ne réagit pas.

Je m'approche à pas lent.

J'ouvre la bouche, lève légèrement la main, comme pour saluer, mais je n'arrive pas à dire quoi que ce soit.

Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure, me gratte le crâne, je m'apprête à faire le tour du lit pour me faire voir, mais Naruto bouge le premier. Il se retourne et s'immobilise en me voyant ; les yeux grands ouverts.

J'avale ma salive, garde un instant le silence et me questionne intérieurement. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Ou faire.

Il me fait sortir de mes pensées en m'interpellant.

-Sasuke… ?

-… s…. salut…

J'aurai voulu m'avancer, m'excuser, le serrer dans mes bras, mais il perd son visage étonné. Il se transforme. Naruto fronce les sourcils.

-Va t'en !

-… qu… n… Naruto !

-Va t'en ! Je veux plus te voir ! T'entends !

Ma gorge se serre.

-Quoi… ?

-VA T'EN !

Je recule d'un pas ; totalement perdu. Naruto s'assied sur le lit et me hurle de partir et de ne jamais revenir.

Je recule de plusieurs pas avant de heurter la porte. Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule, sursaute de nouveau en entendant Naruto me hurler dessus qu'il me déteste que jamais il ne veut me revoir. Mon cœur me fait souffrir. Je sors et manque de heurter Sakura. Je me recule ; mes yeux vont dans tous les sens.

-A… Sasuke !… attends ! R...

Je souffle un "pardon" avant de partir au pas de course. Je m'éloigne ; sort de l'hôpital et me rends chez Neji.

J'ai mal.

Vraiment trop mal.

Mon cœur…. Je n'en peux plus.

J'entre en trombe dans la demeure de Neji. Je tourne dans le salon et aperçois Neji se lever et me regarder avec des yeux inquiets.

-Sasuke… ?

Je me jète dans ses bras.

-Sers-moi fort.

-… qu… qu'est-ce qui va pas ? T'y es pas aller? T… tu… t'as pas pu ?

-….

Je gémis un douloureux « Neji » en le serrant plus fort.

-Sasuke… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je me calme après plusieurs minutes. Neji nous a fait asseoir sur le canapé. Je suis contre lui. Neji me demande de lui raconter. Alors, non sans quelques difficultés, j'ai raconté.

Je termine.

-Il veut plus me voir… Plus jamais Neji… je lui fais horreur… a… alors que…

-Tu l'aimes. Je sais Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais !? … qu… je voulais pas ce qui lui est arrivé !… J'ai pas voulu… je voulais pas…

-Je sais. Je sais Sasuke.

-Qu… qu'est-ce…

-Ca va aller. Il va se calmer et te pardonner.

Je fais « non » de la tête. Je n'y crois pas.

Pas avec la façon avec laquelle il m'a crié dessus. La prochaine fois qu'il me verra, je… je ne donne pas cher de ma vie.

Avant de sortir de la chambre d'hôpital, j'ai sentit la chakra de Kyuubi commencer à s'échapper du corps de Naruto. Il était vraiment énervé.

Et je le comprends.

J'inspire doucement ; et expire difficilement. Mes larmes ne sont pas tout à fait calmées. Je me sens comme un ado. Je n'ai jamais rien connu de tout ça et m'en sens encore plus misérable. Si seulement Itachi ne s'était jamais marié. Ce ne serait pas arrivé. J'aurai continué à vivre ma vie de ninja en ignorant l'amour et ses tourments. Je me serai cru hétéro et ne m'en serais porté que mieux.

Mais il a fallut que j'aille chez Naruto et que ce dernier m'avoue ses sentiments. Il a fallut que ça arrive. Que je me sente attiré par lui ; comme ça. Juste parce qu'il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Que je me sente excité de cette manière en l'imaginant dans mes bras. Se confondant à moi.

-Neji… je… je veux mourir…

-Ne dis pas ça Sasuke.

-Mais je peux plus…

-Je vais t'aider. Ca ira.

-Neji je ne t'aime pas… ce…

-Je sais. Ca va aller.

Je renifle et me redresse lentement sur le canapé.

-Je vais… attendre un peu… et retourner le voir une fois… qu'il sera sur pied. Ch… Chez lui…. Je veux... m'excusez pour de vrai...

-Tu devrais aussi aller voir Sakura Sasuke. Elle avait l'air de vouloir te parler d'après ce que tu m'as raconté.

-… j'ai trop honte… J'ai faillit la violer Neji. Elle… elle devait sûrement vouloir me frapper ou..

-Et bien laisse-la faire ! Ca la soulagera !

-J'ai aucune envie de perdre mon bras Neji.

-Tu perdras peut-être plus !

Il sourit ; amusé. Moi je me laisse à nouveau tomber sur lui.

-… je ne veux pas lui reparler… elle doit être de mèche avec Itachi… et je… je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre me dise que je suis un déchet.

-Elle n'est pas comme ça.

-J'en doute.

-Pourtant

Je soupire et le coupe en lui disant que je ne veux plus parler. Je me lève et vais dans ma chambre.

-Sasuke !

Je me retourne vers Neji.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Si tu ne veux pas payer ton loyer pendant quelques temps… je ne t'en voudrais pas.

-…. Merci. Mais… ç.. ça va aller.

-… très bien..

Je me retire du salon. Je vais dans ma chambre ; ou disons celle que Neji à bien voulu me prêter.

Je m'allonge dans mon lit ; me cache avec la couette jusqu'aux oreilles.

Naruto… je m'excuse. Je m'excuse ! Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Je ne le voulais pas. Je te rends le Mangekyou Sharingan si tu le veux ! Mais pardonne-moi…

Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec lui. Je l'ai bien compris maintenant…

Trop bien même.

Je fais glisser ma tête par-dessous la couette. Complètement.

J'ai attendu le dîner pour sortir de la-dessous. Après avoir mangé, je suis retourné dans ma chambre quelques heures avant d'aller… payer mon loyer. J'en avais besoin quelque part…

Mais je me suis tut tout du long. Comme d'habitude. Je crois que j'aurai honte de me laisser aller à crier le plaisir que j'éprouve. A demander à Neji.

J'ai beau m'être avouer que… enfin ça, … j'ai toujours du mal avec.

J'ai demandé à Neji pour l'avancer un peu. On a continué pendant presque toute la nuit. Je l'ai senti m'aimer. Je sais qu'il m'aime. Il me l'a déjà dit.

Plusieurs jours ; et même semaines sont passées. Je vais bientôt avoir 20ans. Dans quelques jours.

Je n'ai pas particulièrement hâte. Je vais rester seul. Je veux rester seul. Ce jour là, je ne veux voir personne. Je ne veux rien faire. Je veux rester cloîtré dans ma chambre qui est devenu le seul endroit ou je passe mon temps. Excepté lorsque je mange, me lave ou… paie mon loyer.

J'ai fini par dire à Neji qui je lui donnerai de l'argent pour ça. Que je savais très bien que l'on ne faisait ça que pour nos envies ; nos hormones.

Il m'a dit ne pas être pressé. Qu'il ne voulait pas d'argent. Le fait que je le laisse m'aimer sans rien dire est déjà beaucoup pour lui. C'est ce qu'il m'a expliqué en tout cas.

C'est certain que personnellement, je donnerai tout le quartier Uchiwa à Naruto pour qu'il me laisse faire ce que Neji me fait à moi. Avec moi.

Je sens des frissons dans mon bas ventre en y pensant. En m'imaginant… avec Naruto me … me payant un loyer… comme je le fais.

Tous les jours je me caresse jusqu'à trouver ça répugnant.

… ou jusqu'à m'épuiser.

Tout ça en pensant à Naruto.

Ce sont les seuls moments où je m'autorise quelques timides gémissements. Je suis toujours muet avec Neji. Et je sais qu'il trouve ça frustrant. Il doit même m'entendre quand je le fais seul.

Parfois, il revient le soir avec quelqu'un. Pour paraître plus normal aux yeux du village me dit-il. Mais je sais que tout le monde à conscience que nous… partageons plus que des colocataires disons.

Il fait ça pour moi. Pour me rassurer. Pour me faire croire que comme ça, les autres pensent que je suis hétéro. Mais j'ai arrêté de me cacher ces choses. Je sais que si je sors, tout le monde va me dévisager comme un rebut. Naruto a du tout raconter. Donc non seulement on me sait homo, mais en plus on sait ce que j'ai fait et dit à Naruto. Et aussi et sûrement à Sakura. Puisque Itachi a prévenu Temari, il a aussi du en parler autour de lui.

Sakura aussi.

Je n'ai pas sentit la lumière du soleil sur ma peau depuis…. Je n'ose pas compter.

La sensation du vent me manque. Mais je préfère rester ici ; à l'abri des regards.

-SA-SUUU-KEEEE !

Je me crispe et écarquille les yeux. Je suis dans mon lit ; allongé ; nu.

Ce n'était pas la voix de Neji.

Je sursaute et m'assieds sur le lit alors que la porte s'ouvre sur Naruto. Naruto souriant.

-N….

Il me coupe en s'avançant avec le sourire.

-Dis ! Tu crois pas que ce serait bien de revenir bosser !? Au moins de demander à Tsunade-sama !

Je soupire en me rallongeant.

-Neji… arrêtes…

-O.O…. c.. comment tu as deviné?

-Je suis Anbu. Je cerne le genjustu…. Et puis Naruto ne dit pas « Tsunade-sama », mais « baba ».

Il soupire à son tour, et vient s'asseoir dans mon dos sur le lit.

-Faudrait que tu sortes Sasuke.

-Tu me le dis chaque jour.

-…

-…

-T..

-J'ai aucune envie de sortir Neji. Je suis bien au chaud.

-Sasuke… c'est l'été et tu restes tout le temps sous ta couette !

-Je sais bien que c'est l'été… J'suis né le 23 juillet… c'est loin d'être l'hiver.

-Tu vas te dessécher ! Tu dois bouillir la-dessous !

Il tire brusquement sur la couette après s'être levé. Je me regroupe position fœtus. Neji se fige, et se détend en soupirant.

-Tu continues…

-…

-Tu devrais arrêter de le faire tout le long de la journée Sasuke…

-Pourquoi… ? Tu crois peut-être que je vais me rendre malade ?

-…

-C'est pas en me masturbant que j'aurais mal au cœur ! Ca me fait du bien !

-…

Il murmure mon nom d'un air déçu. Je n'aime pas quand il fait ça. Je me sens encore plus honteux que ce que je n'éprouve envers moi-même.

Il s'assied à côté de moi ; toujours sous la forme de Naruto.

Je l'observe et souris doucement.

-C'est réussit Neji. Tu lui ressemble beaucoup.

-Merci.

-…

-Je voulais t'offrir la journée avec Naruto pour ton anniversaire.

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Etonné.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais que je dois pas avoir les même manières que lui, mais… mais Sasuke tu fais parfois… vraiment… pitié à te terrer comme ça et j'ai de la peine pour toi….

-Tu voulais… faire ça pour moi ?

-Je te fais l'amour mais je… je sais… que ce n'est pas avec moi que tu voudrais être…

-…

-Je ne peux pas t'amener Naruto…. à vrai dire, il te déteste maintenant… Il le dit à qui veut l'entendre. … et quand quelqu'un commence à parler de toi en sa présence, il… il hurle que…

-…

-Alors je peux faire ça pour toi si tu veux.

-Le Henge no jutsu est pratique parfois…

-Sauf si tu ne veux pas ! Je peux… trouver autre chose pour tes vingt ans ! Je pense que ça t'aiderai plus que je fasse autre chose parce-que… je sais très bien ce que tu attends de moi si je t'offre une journée avec Naruto.

-…

Je hoche la tête. Il continu.

-Tu devrais freiner sur … ce que tu fais… en solitaire Sasuke. Ca ne va plus rien te faire à force.

-…

Une larme m'échappe. Ce que je peux être devenu fragile. Je me déteste de me laisser aller comme ça depuis toutes ces semaines passer. J'aurai du me renforcer mentalement mais je ne suis plus qu'une loque. Je m'essuie la joue et poussant une plainte.

-Je veux Naruto…. Neji… je..

Je me tourne vers lui et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Il répond à mon éteinte. Je le pousse. Il devine que je veux profiter de sa transformation. Alors il l'annule. Je hoquète un sanglot et me relève pour lui tourner le dos.

-Excuse-moi !… je voulais pas… je…

Je tombe à genoux.

-JE VEUX NARUTO !

Neji accourt vers moi et me sert contre lui. Je suis recroquevillé sur mes genoux ; mes bras pliés contre mon torse.

Si quelqu'un voyait mon visage en ce moment, je pense qu'il me prendrait pour un fou ; un dément qui perd la tête. Et je le sais que je perds la tête. Je me fais parfois peur.

Je me fais peur.

Hier encore, je me suis transformé en Naruto devant le miroir de la salle de bain ; je me suis approcher et l'ai embrassé. J'ai commencé à caresser mon corps en regardant le miroir. Je m'excitais à voir Naruto se toucher. Je l'imaginais pensant à moi. Je soufflais mon prénom.

Ca jusqu'à ce que j'entende Neji frapper à la porte en me demandant ce que je fabriquais.

Neji me soulève du sol et me rallonge dans mon lit. Il me couvre avec la couette et me demande de me calmer en me caressant les cheveux. Ce que je ne réussi pas à faire avant plus d'une demi-heure.

Le soir venu, je suis allé me glisser dans le lit de Neji et lui ai demandé si c'était possible de le faire transformé.

Il a refusé.

Je suis ressortit de la chambre pour aller dormir dans la mienne.

Je suis debout à l'entrée de ma chambre. Je viens de fermer la porte. Je regarde la pièce. Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur le grand miroir collé à l'armoire où sont rangées mes affaires.

J'inspire doucement, et prononce le jutsu à mi-voix.

-Henge !

Je vais face au miroir et admire le visage de Naruto. Je caresse l'image que je vois face à moi. Puis sans la quitter des yeux, je me déshabille complètement.

Je commence à me caresser en regardant toujours mon reflet déformé par le Henge.

Je finis par m'asseoir en sentant mes jambes trembler. J'appuie mon dos à la base du lit. Je souffle mon prénom en regardant Naruto dans le miroir. J'entends la voix de Naruto gémir mon nom.

Mais tout s'arrête.

Je ne m'en rends compte que lorsque j'entends sa voix.

Neji est entré. Il est transformé en Naruto lui aussi. Lui aussi totalement nu. Je m'immobilise en le dévisageant. Sa transformation se stoppe. Ou sa surprise l'a annulée sans qu'il le veuille.

-Sasuke !.. mais qu'est-ce que…

Je déglutis et baisse mon visage. Je replie les jambes et entoure mes genoux de mes bras en rougissant de honte. Ou peut-être pas. Je ne le sais pas. Je me sens honteux mais… pas d'avoir été surpris. Je sais que Neji est au courant de ce que je fais. Ou je le crois.

-Sasuke…. je crois… qu.. je crois que tu as vraiment besoin d'aide là…

-…

-C… Ca fait combien de temps… que tu fais ça… comme ça… en te transformant…. ?

Je hausse une épaule sans le regarder. Mes yeux sont rivés au sol.

-Comment tu peux faire ça !? Com… comment tu peux…

-S'il te plaît Neji…. Je… je ne tiens pas à en parler… s'il te plaît… vraiment…

J'avale ma salive. Je me lève et annule le jutsu. Puis je vais me coucher. Neji m'a observé un bon moment avant de bouger à nouveau. Il est retourné dans sa chambre.

Deux minutes après, je me relevais et continuai ce qu'il avait interrompu.

Le lendemain, Neji vient me voir dans ma chambre pour me réveiller.

-Sasuke ! … Sasuke !

Je fronce les sourcils et me tourne vers lui en ouvrant paresseusement les yeux.

-Neji…. hmmmpf… qu'est-ce que t'as… Quelle heure il est là… ?

-Il est 9h. Lève-toi. Tu as de la visite.

-De la visite ?

Je replonge mon visage dans l'oreiller en lui disant que je ne veux voir personne.

-Sasuke s'il te plaît. Viens voir dans le salon. Je ne renverrai pas cette personne ! Tu m'entends ! Alors bouge-toi !

-….

Je lui jète un coup d'œil. Son regard montre qu'il est déterminé à me sortir du lit et à me tirer par la peau des fesses si je ne me lève pas par moi-même. Je soupire et lui demande 5minutes pour me préparer un tant soit peu.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'entre dans le salon et m'immobilise devant mon visiteur qui prend un air solennel.

-… Sasuke…

-Q…

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre !**

euh... Bah y'en a pas ! lol. Mais qui est donc cette personne qui vient voir Sasuke ! Naruto? Sakura? Obito? Itachi? Euh... Tsunade-baba!? Héhé... (je ne sais même plus moi-même, je vais aller continuer le chapitre 11. XD. )

**Si ! En fait! Y'a un "dans le prochain chapitre! " Je le mets de suite!**

" -Sasuke je t'attends dans mon bureau demain matin."

_J'espère que ça vous plaît toujorus autant! Je mets beaucoup plus de temps qu'avant, vous l'avez remarqué... n.n'... J'en suis désolé! GOMEN !_

_Enfin bon. La suite.. je ne sais pas quand! Avant septembre! (enfin mi-septembre puisque c'est là que je m'en vais. V.V..._

Une petite reviews au passage? SVP.


	11. Chapter 11

Nanarusasu (Nana sur Ninjaxnninja ) 

Genre : alors euh.. OOC (je crois que ça va dérivé là-dessus à un moment ou à un autre alors je préfère prévoir), Yaoi, POW Sasuke. Pas tout a fait UA. (y'a des persos qui sont là qui ne devrait pas y être. Genre Obito, Itachi… enfin voilà. )

Couples : Ita/Saku, SasuNaru. (c'est tout pour l'instant. ) SasuTemari. NejiSasu.

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/..

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(les autres je réponds direct)_** du chapitre 10. **

**Kitasama :** Il ne souffre pas assez ? O.o ?!! Ah bon? T'as vu comment il fini là?? Sasuke trompe pas Naruto ! Il n'est pas avec lui ! comment veux-tu qu'il le trompe !? Mais ça ne se fini pas en NejiSasu ! XD. Faut pas péter un plomb ! mdr.

**Pandanoux :** Ca y est ! J'ai trouvé !! ui c'était !! lol. En fait, quand j'ai posté le chapitre 10, y'avait rien d'autre que les phrases de fin du chap 10 dans le 11 ! mdr. J'ai du me décider ! XD. / Bah Obito aurai pu ! Demandé par Neji, mais … en meme temps, vu le point de vue qu'il porte sur la chose, valait mieux pas. n.n'… Je pense que t'es d'accord avec moi là. / Ah oui, là Sasu… il est tomber un peu dans la folie. Mais peut-être que ça va aller mieux ! (juste avant de repartir au plus profond des abysses du désespoirs !! MDR. Non. C'est pas drôle. V.V'… ) C'est sûr c'est mal parti pour le couple de fin / Naruto comme tu le dis.. je ne le vois pas comme ça moi.. pour le moment du moins. On va voir ça. Ca me donne des idées n.n. / Oui, Sasuke est total perdu en effet ! Même plus. / Oui ! Ca va un peu changer les choses la ou le visiteu(se)r. En bien ou en mal, je ne dis rien. (tout simplement parce-que je ne sais pas encore. ) / Oui ! T'avais trouvé pour le « Va t'en ! XD ». clapclapclap / Euh… oui… Neji… bah.. En tout cas dans mes fics il ne finira jamais au grand JAMAIS avec Tenten. èé. Ca c'est le couple qu'il ne faut pas me demander de faire ! C'est peine perdue ! On.. m'a dégoûté dans les épisodes de Shippuden de Tenten et Neji. Bahhh !! Yiark même !! Hum. bref, reprenons.. / Oui ! lol. Vaut mieux savoir écrire au moins d'une main ! XD / Merci !!!

**Fantasy-love : **Merci ! n.n. C'est super de lire ça sur soit !! (-n.n-) Je mets plus de temps à poster un Pari fou ? C'est vrai ? Bah y'a au moins deux chapitres par semaine, non ? éé…

**La folle 415 :** Euh.. je ne fais pas exprès ! n.n'… je.. je sais pas. Ca me sort de la tête. #Rougit. Gênée# Merci beaucoup !! Voici la suite !!

**Meghna :** Le Neji de l'autre histoire.. de Un pari fou tu veux dire ?? XD. T'as peur / Bah j'espère que quand j'aurai posté ce chapitre, j'aurai une ou deux reviews de toi sur Un pari fou !! (elle me manquent ! Je croyais que t'étais parti en vacances ! ) / Tu m'étonne d'un érotisme sous la douche !! XD. T'en aura avec le chapitre 48 lundi. (enfin tu l'as sûrement déjà eu là… XD. Ca doit faire un moment qu'il est posté ! ) / Et oui ! C'était Naruto / XD. Si si, ils vont finalement continuer ! mdr. / Ben.. l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore je dirais ! n.n'. (dsl, je ne sais plus de qui c'est.) / NON !! Je ne fais pas exprès !! C'est toujours sur lui que ça tombe parce-que… ben… non ! C'est même pas toujours sur lui que ça tombe d'abord !! èé. / Tu dis Tsuande-baba toi ? lol. On va voir ça de suite !

**Dadoune :** En fait, ce chapitre-ci sera mis un peu plus tôt que septembre !! (enfin je crois ! O.o) Reste à savoir pour le prochain maintenant !/ Merci beaucoup !!

**Ika-chan :** « Ton » Sasuke ? lol. Oui.. un peu … / Ben ça te plaît qu'on s'amuse avec le mental des gens, non ? XD. « mamie » / Sakura ou Tsunade… lol. Tu vas voir ! n.n. /

**Mayru-chan :** Eh ben… si, il est comme ça !. n.n'… Enfin là pour le moment. / T'as aucune idée, ou tu préfères pas te prononcer ??

**Toons :** lol. n.n'… Tu avais deviné. Ca voulait pas dire que tu savais ! (y'a une nuance !! mdr. La fille qui joue sur les mots. ) Le petit protégé de Tsunade c'est Naruto ? Ah bon ? XD. Ben on va voir ça / Obito ? Avec ce qu'il disais à Sasuke ? Je pense pas que Neji l'ai amené et laissé entrer. / Ca pourrait être Sakura si tu veux un médecin !/ « petit corbeau »… hmm ! eh mais c'est pas mal comme surnom ça ! J'vais appelé Sasuke Kogarasu ! lol.

**Angélik :** Oui. En effet c'est peut-être elle… lol. (mais pourquoi elle ??) / Ah oui ! 3h11 ! lol. Moi là, il est 13h48. ). / T'as fait de beaux rêves ?

**Hors norme 11.** _(merci encore pour toutes ses reviews. n.n Je ne vous le dis pas assez souvent mais j'y pense à chaque fois que j'en reçois une. )_

Dix minutes plus tard, j'entre dans le salon et m'immobilise devant mon visiteur qui prend un air solennel.

-… Sasuke…

-Q…

Je me tiens droit. Je salue humblement, et vais m'asseoir ; tête baissée, en face de Tsunade-sama. Un long silence s'ensuit jusqu'à ce que Neji apporte le thé et s'en aille du salon pour nous laisser seuls.

J'inspire profondément, et soupire discrètement sans me faire remarquer.

Que me veut-elle ? Ils ont décidé de mon sort ? Elle est venue me dire que j'allais être emprisonné pour rébellion ? Pour homicide ? Ou plutôt tentative d'homicide ?

Soudain, une phrase. Quelques simples mots qui me font sortir de mes idées noires.

-Tu manques à Naruto Sasuke.

J'écarquille les yeux et les lève vers son visage ; muet. Je ne sais plus quoi dire.

-Il n'arrête pas de parler de toi.

-.. c… c'est vrai ?

Ma gorge est serrée. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Elle continue.

-En mauvais termes, c'est sûr, mais il ne parle que de toi.

-…

Je m'en doutais… ça ne pouvais pas être si beau.

Je souris ; impuissant. En mauvais termes, il fallait s'y attendre. C'est pas comme s'il s'était jeté dans mes bras la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

-T.. Tsunade-sama je…. je crois que…. je vais.. a… arrêter… d.. d'être…

Je prends une grande inspiration et prononce le dernier mot de ma phrase alors qu'une larme m'échappe.

-ninja.

-C'est hors de question.

O.o ?

Elle voit mon visage et souris. Je dois l'amuser. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je ne m'amuse pas. Je souffre. Je perds la tête. Complètement.

Elle boit une gorgée et repose sa tasse avant de déclarer.

-Tu es un très bon ninja. L'un des meilleurs.

-…

-Le meilleur même.

-… Naruto… est plus fort que moi….

-Il se laisse trop diriger par ses sentiments et manque de discernement.

Je ne lui dis pas, mais pour moi, j'ai perdu tout discernement depuis que… mon frère s'est marié.

Je me tais donc. Je l'écoute plus ou moins parler de mes « talents ». Lorsqu'elle finit, je lui rétorque d'engager Itachi.

-Itachi a fini de progresser. Pas toi.

-…

-Tu ne veux pas vraiment arrêter de pratiquer Sasuke.

-….

Je déglutis. C'est sûr que je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Mais je n'ai plus confiance en moi-même.

Elle boit à nouveau une gorgée de thé.

-Obito-san m'a parlé… de tes problèmes.

-… il m'avait promis de ne pas le faire…

-Je suis l'Hokage. Il ne peut rien me refuser et n'en a de toute façon pas le droit. Cela relève de la sécurité du village.

-… vous devez me trouver pitoyable…

-Personne n'est plus pitoyable que Jiraya. Et je me suis habituée à lui.

Je retiens un sourire. Ou alors c'est que je ne sais plus sourire.

-Sasuke je t'attends dans mon bureau demain matin.

Je m'apprête à lui demander plus de délai, quand Neji apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte ; il interrompt notre discussion.

-Tsunade-sama ! C'est trop tôt pour Sasuke ! Il ne pourra pas…

Il se stoppe dans ses paroles. Il doit réaliser qu'il a été découvert. Tsunade-sama l'interroge.

-Il ne pourra pas quoi ? Il n'a que des papiers à m'amener ! Il ne fait aucune missions !

-Mais… Naruto travail aussi… pour ça…

-Naruto est en mission à l'heure qu'il est.

Mes yeux s'arrondissent.

-Déjà ?

-Oui. Il se remet très facilement. Tu devrais le savoir.

-… oui.

-Et de toute façon il m'énervait à parler et parler de toi sans cesse.

Je hoche lentement la tête. Je crois qu'un vrai sourire se niche au coin de mes lèvres. Sauf que celui-ci, je l'ai souvent. C'est un sourire triste.

Je sursaute brusquement. Je lève les yeux vers le visage de Tsunade-sama. Elle vient juste de se lever et de poser une main sur la mienne.

-Je t'attends dans mon bureau demain. Nous parlerons.

-….

Elle n'ajoute rien à part un « au revoir et merci pour le thé » adressé à Neji qui la raccompagne. Une fois la porte d'entrée fermée derrière elle, Neji revient dans le salon.

-Sasuke… ça… va aller ?

J'acquiesce doucement. Je hausse une épaule et finis mon thé.

-Ca aurai pu être pire…

-Sasuke, je…. je ne sais pas quoi te dire là…

-C'est pas grave Neji.

Je me lève, et lui souris.

-Je vais aller m'entraîner un peu…

-T… t'entraîner ? Tu veux dire… aller au dojo ?

-…

Je hoche de nouveau la tête. Neji est surpris. Cela va être la première fois depuis… un nombre certains de jours que je vais sortir. Il me suit dans le couloir qui mène à nos chambres.

-Sasuke… je… je vais t'accompagner si tu veux, ... je… on va s'entraîner tous les deux, d'accord ?

-Fais comme tu veux Neji.

-…

Il va m'attendre devant l'entrée. Et m'accompagner. Dehors, beaucoup de personnes m'ont dévisagé. Ils pensaient peut-être tous que j'étais mort. Ou que j'avais déserté. Ou pire… qu'on m'avait emprisonné pour traîtrise. Tel frère tel… frère.

Je me tiens à côté de Neji. Il salut quelques personnes en passant dans les rues. Nous arrivons au dojo. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Il y a Lee, Sai, et quelques autres dont le nom m'échappe.

Mais aucun ne nous adresse pour le moment la parole.

Tous savent certainement ce qui s'est passé entre moi et Naruto. Et aussi Sakura.

Neji pose une main sur mon épaule.

-Viens. Tu te souviens encore du chemin des vestiaires non ?

-…

Je confirme d'un mouvement bref de tête, et le devance. Je ne veux pas m'attarder alors que l'on me dévisage. Je dois avoir perdu plusieurs kilo de muscles à ne pas m'être entraîner. Je ne dois plus valoir grand chose. Ma quantité de chakra maximale à du se réduire d'un quart en étant gentil.

Je me change dans les vestiaires. Je regarde Neji faire de même.

-Neji…

-Hm ? Quoi ?

-Tu pourras… ne pas trop forcé.

-Pardon ?

Il me regarde ; les yeux grands ouverts. Il doit être surpris que je lui demande ça.

-Ne pas trop forcé. J… j'ai perdu.. beaucoup de force.

-… mais tu ne vas jamais progresser si je me retiens !

-…

Je baisse la tête et enfile un T-shirt blanc. Je n'ose rien ajouter. Je ne veux pas continuer sur le sujet. J'aurai espéré qu'il sourit en me disant que c'est de toute façon ce qu'il allait faire.

Durant la matinée, je me suis ridiculiser tout seul. J'ai essayé de faire le fort. De parer tous les coups de Neji. De les lui renvoyé.

Je n'ai pas réussi.

J'ai même essayé le Katon. Je n'ai eu le droit qu'à sortir un petit nuage de fumée de ma gorge.

Tous me dévisageaient. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ensuite, Neji m'a félicité et m'a dit qu'il était épuisé d'avoir combattu contre moi. Puis il a retenu ses coups. Il frappait avec moins de la moitié de la force qu'il mettait dans ses coups auparavant.

Tout le monde l'a remarqué. J'en suis sûr.

Quand ils vont apprendre que Tsunade m'a repris à son service, ils vont tous la dénigrer en disant qu'elle a perdu la tête.

Je suis dans les vestiaires. Je fais une pause. Neji se bat dans la grande salle avec Lee. Il faut bien qu'il trouve quelqu'un à son niveau pour ne pas passer une journée de perdue.

Je suis donc prostré sur un banc ; mes lèvres se tordant de douleurs de devoir retenir des larmes de honte à nouveau. J'aurai mieux fait d'en finir avant tout cela. J'aurai dû courir après mon frère pour qu'il en ait assez que son sale petit frère d'à peine sept ans s'acharne. Qu'il me tut. Tout aurait été mieux. Naruto n'aurait pas souffert, Sakura n'aurait pas faillit être violée, … Neji n'aurait pas eu à me supporter.

J'entends brusquement les voix de Shino et Sai arriver. Je me lève, paniqué. Je ne veux pas avoir à affronter leur moquerie. Surtout celles de Sai. Je le connais, il ne mâche pas ses mots. Je tourne sur moi-même, cherchant une cachette qui ne me demande aucun chakra.

Lorsqu'ils entrent, je viens à peine de fermer mon casier d'affaires. Je m'y cache comme un étudiant à l'académie ninja cherchant à échapper aux grosses brutes de son école.

Sai entre le premier. Il rit et se tourne vers Shino qui le suit.

-Vraiment ! Il a été pitoyable !! T'as vu la flammèche qu'il a sorti ! Non !! C'était même pas du feu !

-Sai…

-Mais attends ! Shino ! Il est nul ! Un genin pourrait le battre !

Shino ne dit rien. Il soupire et commence à se déshabiller. Je le regarde à la volé sans timidité. Sai fait de même et se moquant encore de moi. Il va parler de moi pendant un long quart d'heure. Je vais les entendre des douches où ils se trouveront. J'ai fini par m'asseoir dans le casier. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas seulement perdu des forces. J'ai aussi perdu ma fierté. Avant, je ne me serai jamais comporté comme ça. A me cacher dans un casier de vestiaire.

Ils reviennent des douches sur une phrase de Sai.

-Il est vraiment nul !!

-Sai… Arrêtes. Tu aurais traversé tout ça, tu ne t'en serais pas si bien sorti.

Sai hausse les épaules. Je peux le voir. Je me suis redressé et les espionne au travers des aérations du casier.

-Ce que j'en dis moi… c'est pour parler.

-Alors parles d'autre chose.

-… hm…

Je ne savais pas Shino comme ça. Lui si silencieux, je l'imaginais à ne pas arrêter de parler dans le dos des gens. Mais non. Peut-être que c'est parce-que c'est Sai… Il ne le connaît peut-être pas encore assez.

Je sens mon corps se réchauffer en les voyant tous les deux nus. Mais je l'ignore. Ils s'en vont vite. Je sors d'abord mon visage du casier, écoute, et finis par sortir en totalité. Je soupire ; la gorge serrée, et vais me passer de l'eau sur le visage avant de retourner dans la salle principale du dojo. En y pénétrant, je m'immobilise en voyant Sakura discuter avec Lee. Je fais un pas en arrière pour ne pas qu'elle me voit, mais c'est trop tard. Neji m'appel.

-Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ! Tu viens !?

-…

J'aperçois Sakura m'adresser un regard. Je l'ignore et m'approche de Neji. Je ne fais pas attention, et lui prends la main en parlant doucement.

-Neji je veux m'en aller.

-Hein ?

Il se retourne vers moi ; surpris.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sa… Sakura est là… je.. ne me sens pas à l'aise.

Il jète un coup d'œil à Sakura.

-Mais Sasuke… tu l'as croiseras tôt ou tard de toute façon !

Et je préfèrerai que ce soit tard que tôt.

-S'il te plaît Neji.

-… On va s'entraîner quand même! Tu veux aller sur un terrain à l'extérieur ?

-…

Je hoche la tête. Neji réfléchit un peu. Et trop lentement. Sakura s'approche et commence à me parler.

-Sasuke… b… bonjour

Je sursaute et la regarde. Je sens mes mains trembler. Je suis terrifié et elle doit le voir. Je n'arrive même pas à lui parler correctement. Je bafouille des syllabes indéfinissables.

Voyant que je ne pourrai rien dire, elle continue.

-Je ne… t'en veux pas pour ce que… Pour ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital.

-…

Je déglutis.

-J'ai eu peur, je n'aurai jamais dû le dire à Itachi mais j'avais peur. C'était.. sous le choc tu vois !

Elle hausse les épaules et sourit.

Sakura…. je n'aurai jamais cru… trouver un appui en elle.

Ma gorge se serre encore plus. J'inspire difficilement ; je la regarde elle ; puis Neji. Puis à nouveau Sakura avant de laisser couler une larme sur ma joue. Elle lève une main et la tend vers ma joue.

-Sasuke ! Pleurs pas !!

Je renifle et essuie ma joue en hoquetant.

-Désolé… je… désolé.

Neji propose un café. Café que Sakura refuse gentiment. Elle doit s'entraîner tant qu'elle peut. Et moi, je ne voulais de toute façon pas. Je ne peux affronter ça plus de quelques minutes.

Sakura retourne à son entraînement, et moi et Neji allons dans les vestiaires. Je soupire et m'assieds.

-Je.. voudrais une pause Neji.

-Une pause !? Mais t'en as déjà eu une ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pendant la dernière demi-heure ?

Je me suis caché dans mon casier… je devrai lui dire, mais j'ai déjà assez honte comme ça. Je me lève, et m'approche de lui par derrière. Il est torse nu alors que je l'enlace. Il sursaute légèrement.

-Sasuke ?

-On prend une douche.. tous les deux ?

-euh… si tu veux mais… si quelqu'un entre ?

-….

Je ne réponds pas. J'embrasse sa nuque très tendrement. Il frissonne. Je le sens sous mes paumes. Sa peau est marquée par la chair de poule.

-Neji… t.. tu veux bien ?

Il se retourne, et m'enlace de la même manière que moi. Il prend mes fesses, mes cuisses, et me soulève de terre. Je gémis. Je suis déjà excité. Neji m'embrasse avec plus d'envie que d'habitude. La façon, ou peut-être le lieu où ça se passe le fait sûrement réagir comme ça.

Il m'étale par terre, et descends sa braguette de façon plus qu'empressée. Je retire mon jean et mon boxer avant d'écarter mes jambes. Neji entre en moi sans me préparer. Je hurle de douleur, mais au moins, je me sens vivre. Je me complais dans cette brutalité qu'il me procure. Je lui dis de continuer. Je lui gémis d'y aller plus fort. De se déhancher plus sèchement. Ce qu'il fait. Je n'arrive pas à me retenir.

Je crie de douleur.

Personne n'est venu voir. Ils ne se sont même pas dit qu'on me violait. Ils ont du se dire que je le méritais.

Mais en réalité, ce n'est pas tout à fait pour ça que personne n'était venu voir. Je l'ai compris en sortant avec Neji.

Lee bloquait la porte.

J'ai fait profile bas et suis sortit très rapidement du dojo où je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds. Sur le chemin d'un terrain où s'entraîner, Neji me sourit en faisant une observation.

-T'as de la voix finalement !

-… tu faisais mal…

-C'est toi qui semblais le vouloir !

-…. Et alors… Ca t'as plût que je hurle comme ça ! Non ?!

-… non. Pas vraiment.

Je déglutis. Je pensais pourtant qu'il voulait que je fasse du bruit.

-Je t'ai fais mal à ce point Sasuke ?

-… je crois que j'ai un peu saigné…

-Désolé… j'y suis pas aller de main morte..

-Tu ne m'as même pas préparé où… caressé un peu…

-Je sais. Je suis désolé.

-Non… c'est rien… ça… m'a plut en fait… j'ai aimé… avoir… un peu mal…

-Pardon ?

Il est étonné. Je baisse les yeux.

-Je me sens plus vivre… en ayant mal…

-Mais… quand on fait l'am.. quand on couche ensemble. Pour le loyer, … tu aimes ça aussi ! Non ?

-M… moins… je crois…

Il s'arrête. Il reste fixe. Je me stoppe aussi, et me retourne très lentement.

-Je suis désolé Neji…

-T'es masochiste ?

Je relève mon visage. Je ne comprends pas.

-C.. Comment ? M.. Masochiste ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il rougit, et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

-C'est quand on aime avoir mal.

-… c'est pas que j'aime… c'est juste que ça me fait me ressentir vivant. Pas comme… une loque… qui attend juste comme ça…

Il écarquille doucement les yeux, et s'avance d'un coup vers moi pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains.

-Qui attend quoi Sasuke ?

-… qu… j.. j'attends… d…

-Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-….

Je déglutis, et parle d'une voix serrée.

-De mourir… ?

Neji écarquille les yeux encore plus grand. Il se recule, fronce les sourcils, et me gifle de toutes ses forces.

-T'ES PAS BIEN NON !!! CA VA PAS LA-DEDANS !!

Il pose son index sur ma tempe et m'envoie une petite décharge de chakra. Je grimace et me recule hors de sa portée. Seulement il va beaucoup plus vite que moi qui ai perdu toutes mes forces. Il se glisse derrière moi, et me pousse.

-TU CROIS PEUT-ETRE QUE T'AS LE DROIT DE TE LAISSER MOURIR COMME CA !!? C'EST DE LA DESERTION CA !!

Puis il apparaît devant moi et me lance un coup de point.

-POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS !! T'AS AUCUN DROIT DE VIE OU DE MORT !! JE T'INTERDIS DE PENSER A CA !!

Je tombe par terre. Je pose ma main sur ma joue et le regarde. Je pleure déjà. Je n'ose pas me relever de peur de me refaire frapper par Neji. Il s'est arrêté de me crier dessus. Il soupire ; plus qu'agacé.

Il pousse un râle mécontent, et tend sa main.

-Bon relève-toi maintenant. On doit encore s'entraîner. T'es nul et faut pouvoir remonter un peu ça !

-…

Je ne prends pas sa main. Je me relève de moi-même et marche sans l'attendre.

Il me rattrape très facilement. Je ne vais rien dire de tout l'après-midi. Je vais lutter pour ne pas tomber de fatigue. Je me sens harassé et prêt à m'écrouler à terre.

Neji m'adresse un regard ; et une question.

-Tu veux… t'appuyer sur moi ?

-La ferme.

-… tu m'en veux pour le coup de poing ?

Je tourne la tête à son opposé. Il rit.

-Tout n'est finalement pas perdu pour toi ! Tu restes quand même Sasuke !

-…

C'est ce que j'aimerai.

Mais j'en doute énormément.

Je suis sûr de ne plus être le même. Non seulement toutes ses journées cloîtré dans la chambre d'ami de Neji le montre, mais la soirée à venir le prouvera une fois de plus.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

_Y'a pas de_ **"Dans le prochain chapitre !"** _tout simplement parce-que y'a pas de prochain chapitre pour le moment... pas encore écrit... n.n'.._


	12. Chapter 12

Nanarusasu (Nana sur Ninjaxnninja ) 

Genre : alors euh.. OOC (je crois que ça va dérivé là-dessus à un moment ou à un autre alors je préfère prévoir), Yaoi, POW Sasuke. Pas tout a fait UA. (y'a des persos qui sont là qui ne devrait pas y être. Genre Obito, Itachi… enfin voilà. )

Couples : Ita/Saku, SasuNaru. euh plus Naru/Sasu je crois… (c'est tout pour l'instant. ) SasuTemari. NejiSasu.

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/..

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(les autres je réponds direct)_** du chapitre 11. **

**Elle sid :** Et oui ! C'était elle !

**Ika-chan :** Merci / Oui. C'était Tsunade. / Oh.. il souffre il souffre euh… bon. Oui. Je dois dire qu'il est servit.. ahem… La sutie ? Ben la voilà! n.n

**Angélik :** Moi pas sadique. Moi… euh… hum. Lol. Je serai plus du genre à héberger Neji pour la paie du loyer moi !! XD. (et je ne rigole pas ! )

**Maghna :** XD. Eh oui, c'était Tsunade. / Sasuke est pas faiblard. (enfin aux vus de l'entraînement qu'il a eu avec Neji… V.V… ) Il est surtout perturbé. Lol. (ça, c'est même pus à prouver. :p.) / mdr. Tu vois dans le futur toi ?? Ah bon / Mais je l'aime bien Sasuke !! Qui châtie bien, aime bien !! Donc en fait, je l'adoOOOooore / Non. Pas de Shino/Sasu à l'horizon. Pas du tout du tout. (mais j'en ai déjà fait. Sauf que c'est un OS LEMON. Donc j'irai pas le mettre sur le site. ) / Ben ce qu'il va arriver, c'est ci-dessous. Bonne lecture !

**Toons :** Non. Y'en avais pas de « dans le prochain chapitre » parce-que y'avait pas encore de prochain chapitre. (et même là où je répond, y'en a toujours pas. V.V… ) / Il faut s'efforcer d'en prendre soin, de le bichonner et de lui dire qu'on l'aime pour que le Sasuke Uchiwa évolue. XD. COURAGE !!

**I Love Chine :** Merci ! n.n / J'espère que mon imagination ne se tarira jamais !!

**Dadoune :** Oui ! Sasuke !! SOUFFREE !! XD. (hum.. ça fait peur hein !! ) Ca change que ce soit lui :p

**Hors norme 12.**_(j'ai dit à plusieurs personne que ce serait pour dans quinze jours, mais après tout, puisque je viens de la finir ! Pourquoi ne pas la mettre ! Ca fait assez longtemps comme ça que vous l'attendiez, non ? Alors. __**Bonne lecture !!!**_

Je suis sûr de ne plus être le même. Non seulement toutes ses journées cloîtré dans la chambre d'ami de Neji le montre, mais la soirée à venir le prouvera une fois de plus.

Nous sommes arrivés il y a quelques minutes déjà. Neji est dans la cuisine et m'a dit d'aller m'allonger un peu avant le dîné. Lequel me fera, d'après lui, le plus grand bien.

…

J'en doute.

Comme si de la nourriture allait me faire aller mieux.

Non. C'est certain.

Ce qui me ferait aller mieux, ce serait Naruto.

Je suis donc sur mon lit ; assis en tailleur ; le regard dans le vague. J'attends que Neji vienne me chercher. J'essaie de ne penser à rien. Il y a le miroir devant moi. Mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je ne remarque pas ses bras fins qui sont maintenant les miens. Ce corps qui a perdu une bonne partie de ses muscles. Si je le voyais, je comprendrais ma journée passée un peu mieux. Mais de toute façon, je me sens déjà assez pitoyable comme ça. Ce n'est pas la peine de m'en rajouter encore.

Neji vient frapper à ma porte.

-Sasuke ?

Je tourne la tête et lui dis d'entrer. Ce qu'il fait. Il reste à la porte.

-J'ai reçu un appel. J'ai une mission qui ne peut pas attendre.

Je hoche la tête. Neji garde un petit temps avant de reprendre.

-Le dîné est prêt. Tu n'as plus qu'à te servir. Ca ira ?

De nouveau, j'acquiesce.

-Oui. Vas-y. Les fais pas attendre.

-Tu ne fais pas de bêtises, ok ? Tu dînes et tu te couches. Tu peux dormir dans mon lit si tu veux.

-Non. C'est bon.

Il hésite à partir. Il fait un pas en arrière, puis rentre un peu plus encore.

-Tu… tu veux que… j'appelle quelqu'un ? Hin… Hinata pourrait te tenir compagnie ou… je peux aussi ap

-C'est bon Neji. Je vais dîner et me coucher directement.

-…

-…

Je baisse les yeux et ne bouge plus. Neji s'approche de moi après quelques instants. Il pose une main sur ma joue et relève mon visage vers le sien en se penchant. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, et me regarde dans les yeux après s'être un peu reculé. Il se redresse, et retire sa main de ma joue.

-Porte-toi bien.

-hm. T'en fais pas.

Et puis il part.

Je suis un peu resté dans ma chambre. Je suis allé manger, j'ai fais la vaisselle. Tout ça dans un silence de mort. Je suis dans ma chambre en ce moment. J'attends de m'endormir. Je regarde le mur en face de mes yeux. Et puis sans m'en rendre compte, un peu comme par habitude, je me retrouve en train de me caresser quelques minutes plus tard devant le miroir sous la forme de Naruto. Je gémis mon prénom.

Je réalise en plein milieu. Je pensais que Neji allait entrer et me crier dessus, me gifler. Mais rien.

Je suis vraiment seul.

Je reste immobile. Je regarde autour de moi avant de regarder à nouveau le miroir.

Naruto. Ses beaux yeux bleus.

…

Je me demande… s'il a changé… pendant le temps où nous ne nous sommes pas vus. J'aimerai qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Je grimace en y pensant. Je détourne mon regard et annule le jutsu avant de verser une larme plus que douloureuse.

Naruto me manque. Je voudrais tellement le voir en face de moi. Sentir sa chaleur. Le voir me sourire.

Une idée me prend soudain alors que mon regard tombe sur un petit miroir à côté de la porte sur un meuble. Je me voie moi, et mon reflet dans le grand miroir face au lit dans ce petit miroir-ci. Moi en deux fois. Je déglutis, et baisse la tête. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai vraiment pensé ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit. Je me dégoûte à la simple idée d'avoir envie de faire ça.

Mais je me sens aussi frissonner. J'en suis presque réellement excité rien que… de le penser.

Je déglutis et regarde tout autour de moi. Je me lève en reniflant, fais le tour de la maison pour bien voir que je suis réellement seul et retourne dans ma chambre. Je m'arrête une fois la porte fermée derrière moi. Je lève mes mains silencieusement en me sentant de plus en plus pitoyable. Je les joins, et crée un clone. Un vrai. Ayant une consistance ; ses actes et tout le reste.

Je le regarde en inspirant d'un souffle tremblant. Je me mords au coin des lèvres et le voie se transformer en Naruto. Un sanglot m'échappe. Je relève ma main droite et la tends vers le visage de mon clone transformé. Je m'avance encore un peu, et touche la joue de Naruto. Sa peau douce.

J'inspire d'un coup en manquant un sanglot. Et puis je me jète dans ses bras qui me resserrent. Je ferme les yeux. Je veux oublier que ce n'est qu'un simple clone. Je le prends par la main, et nous emmène dans le salon.

Mon clone va me saouler jusqu'à ce que je perde la raison sans pour autant ne pas me rendre compte de ce que je fais. Une fois dans l'état voulu, je suis mené par Naruto dans ma chambre et déshabillé après plusieurs baisers et caresses devenant de plus en plus passionnés.

Je m'étends sur le lit ; sur le dos. Je gémis avec envie. Ma tête me tourne. Je me sens bien. Naruto me domine à quatre pattes. Il me sourit et m'embrasse.

Sa langue joue avec la mienne.

Il me grise.

Ses mains connaissent tous les endroits de mon corps les plus sensibles et sait quand il doit les toucher.

Mais c'est un peu normal quand on sait que c'est un clone. Mais moi, je ne le sais plus. Ou ne veux pas le savoir.

Je le sens me pénétrer en ce moment. Tout doucement. Il s'est dressé sur ses genoux ; mes jambes sont appuyées sur son torse ; mes mollets sont de chaque côté de son cou ; mes pieds se balancent lentement dans le vide. Ma bouche est grande ouverte tout comme mes yeux perdus dans le vague. Je manque de souffle.

Je ferme mes paupières et me cambre un peu plus que je ne le suis déjà. Je déglutis et gémis.

Naruto.

Je ne l'ai senti en moi qu'une seule et unique fois. Mais je m'en souviens. Et je sais que ce n'est pas lui. Ce n'est pas la même sensation qui me parcoure en ce moment. Et ça me trouble. Je bouge ma jambe gauche et pose mon pied sur l'épaule du Naruto. Je le repousse en chuchotant un léger « non ».

Mais il insiste.

-Mais si ! Allez ! Laisse-toi allez… ! T'as oublié un peu c'est tout ! C'est vraiment moi ! Tu te souviens pas très bien !

J'écarquille les yeux et fixe Naruto.

Sa voix.

Elle me manquait tellement.

Il prend mon visage d'une main et m'embrasse avec tendresse.

…

avec amour… Peut-être ? …

Je ferme les yeux et le laisse faire. Je me fiche de ne pas ressentir la même chose. Ca peut très bien être dû au fait que j'ai maigri, que je sois fatigué, que je me sentais mal. Ou peut-être que depuis qu'il… est passé par l'hôpital, son corps à changer. En y pensant, je lui murmure un pardon ; plusieurs même. Je commence à pleurer mais il me sert contre lui en me chuchotant que je suis pardonné depuis déjà très longtemps. Qu'en fait jamais il ne m'en avait voulu. Qu'il avait très bien compris mon mal. Ce qui c'était passé.

Il reprend ses baisers. Son corps s'appuie sur le mien. Je lui demande d'être plus lent dans ses gestes. De me laisser y croire. De me laisser ressentir chaque centimètres carrés de sa peau qui touche la mienne. Qui la caresse ou même la frôle juste.

J'ai totalement oublié que ce n'est qu'un clone. Ses lèvres touchent ma peau. Mon cou puis mes clavicules juste avant mon épaule gauche. Sa main gauche remonte dans mon cou et passe dans mes cheveux. Je frissonne. Mon bas-ventre frissonne. Une chaleur que je connais très bien s'intensifie de plus en plus. Jusqu'à presque m'en faire mal. Je fronce les sourcils en plaquant mes mains dans le dos de Naruto. Mes jambes se resserrent autour de son bassin.

Il donne soudain un coup de rein en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Je hoquète sans le vouloir et gémis en sentant son membre se presser contre le mien. Et puis d'un coup, d'une main, il soulève mon bassin et entre en moi d'un geste vif.

Un peu trop vif pour moi.

Je crie ; j'ai mal.

…

Mais c'est bon.

Vraiment bon.

Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la peau de son dos alors que sa langue passe dans mon cou avec une lenteur insupportable et que les mouvements de son bassin ralentissent. Je lui murmure d'aller plus vite. De me faire hurler ; de m'essouffler jusqu'à l'étouffement. De me faire me sentir vivant.

Il se recule et se retire. Il se dresse sur ses genoux en m'attirant à lui avec brutalité. Je me retrouve assis sur lui. Il me fait faire le tour de sa taille avec mes jambes et me dit de m'accrocher à lui alors qu'il se redresse. Je serre mes bras autour de son cou. Ses mains me maintiennent à bonne hauteur ; elles sont sur mes fesses. Il fait deux pas en avant. Je sens le mur dans mon dos. Il me soulève d'un coup, et entre de nouveau en moi. Je ferme les yeux.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, je crie dans ma chambre. Je ne retiens pas mes hurlements de plaisir mélangé à la douleur.

Tout ça quand brusquement, Neji entre dans la chambre ; inquiet.

-Sasuke !!

Il s'immobilise et me dévisage. Nous dévisage. Moi et Naruto. Mais je panique en réalisant. Le jutsu s'annule automatiquement ; je tombe de tout mon poids sur un des oreillers du lit.

Je grimace ; je me suis fait mal en tombant.

Mais Neji ne bouge toujours pas. Il me dévisage. Il est cloué sur place.

Moi je masse le haut de ma cuisse. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas gémir de douleur et de honte. Mes yeux humides me trahissent.

La voix de Neji arrive à mes oreilles.

-Qu'est-ce que… tu faisais.. ?

Je déglutis mais ne dit rien. Je tourne la tête vers l'opposé de Neji et renifle. Ma main gauche, tremblante, vient essuyer mes yeux tour à tour.

Neji décide de s'approcher. Il s'assied au bord du lit.

-Sasuke ! Qu… qu'est-ce que tu faisais !? C… c'était bien… Naruto que j'ai vu là… ? C…

Un sanglot m'échappe. Je me tourne un peu plus et lui demande de me laisser. Mais il ne le fait pas. Il pose une main sur mon épaule. Il essaie de me faire tourner mais pas assez fort. Je reste de côté ; ne le regarde pas. J'essuie toujours mes yeux en sentant que mes sanglots vont être de plus en plus fort et rapprochés dans quelques instants.

Neji doit finalement comprendre que je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il reste. Il se relève et prend le drap du lit pour me couvrir.

-Tu vas prendre froid Sasuke… il faut que tu dormes. Tu dois aller travailler demain.

-P… pourquoi… pourquoi tu… es là ?

Il s'est figé sur place. Il me regarde moi qui m'allonge en me couvrant comme il me le demandait.

-La mission a été annulée.

-…

-…

Il se redresse. Je me suis allongé correctement et ne le regarde plus. Je ne me sens plus honteux. Je ne me sens… pas spécialement mal. Ni bien. Je regarde Neji s'éloigner et se retourner vers moi une fois rendu à la porte.

-Sasuke… tu veux… que je dorme avec toi cette nuit ?

Un temps passe. Et puis je fais « non » de la tête. Je me tourne de façon à être de dos à lui. Je remonte le drap par-dessus mon oreille et entends la porte se fermer. Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule, et constate qu'il est vraiment sorti.

Moins de trois minutes après, je sors de ma chambre et vais dans la sienne. Je me fais horreur mais ne peux résister. Je lui ai demandé de me garder dans ses bras ; de m'embrasser jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. De me tenir fort. De me faire sentir que je n'étais pas inutile ; qu'on voulait un peu de moi.

Je lui ai dit que je n'en pouvais plus. Que je voulais mourir si c'était pour continuer comme ça. Que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de faire un pas de plus ; de respirer encore une fois.

De poursuivre ma vie.

Cette vie est devenue un enfer sans que je ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. L'engrenage engagé, je n'avais pas pu reculer. Et tout ça m'a mené là où j'en suis.

C'est à dire nul par. Et tout seul.

Ou alors juste dans un coin sombre où personne ne va plus par peur d'être oublié. Car là où j'en suis c'est comme si j'étais un oublié ; perdu, seul. Je ne sais presque plus qui je suis.

Je veux juste qu'on m'aide un peu.

Qu'on me montre par où aller pour m'en sortir.

J'ai besoin d'être entouré.

Mais aussi.. peut-être pas par n'importe qui. J'attends une personne. Toutes les autres ne peuvent pas venir là où je suis. Il n'y en a qu'une.

C'est peut-être pour ça que c'est si difficile. Même si Neji est là à essayer de m'aider, je ne le voie pas. Je n'y fais quasiment pas attention. Je sais qu'il fait de son mieux pour m'aider à me relever. Pour soulever ma tête afin que je regarde droit devant moi.

Mais je n'attends que Naruto.

Neji me serre dans ses bras en ce moment, mais je ne sens presque rien. Ce n'est pas la bonne personne.

J'ai bien vu qu'il voulait me consoler. Me dire quelque chose de réconfortant.

Mais il n'a rien dit ni fait. Il a juste accepté de me garder dans ses bras autant de temps qu'il le fallait pour que je m'endorme à peu près en paix. Que je me calme.

Il ne m'a rien dit. Absolument rien.

Pourtant ses yeux…

J'ai bien vu la pitié dans ses yeux.

L'incompréhension.

La tristesse.

L'impuissance.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il devait encore être choqué par ce qu'il avait vu quelques instants plus tôt. Moi et… un clone transformé en Naruto ; … faisant l'amour l'un à l'autre.

Je me suis donc endormi dans un sommeil sans rêve. Trop épuisé pour rêver. Peut-être aussi que je ne peux plus rêver. Je n'espère plus. Je n'ai plus de désir précis autre que Naruto. Alors… je ne rêve pas. Ou cauchemarde seulement. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça que je perds la tête.

Le lendemain lorsque je me réveille, Neji n'est pas là. Il y a un mot pour moi. Un mot de Neji qui me demande de manger et d'aller directement au travail. Que je suis déjà en retard.

Je regarde l'heure. Il est 11h. C'est sûr que je suis en retard.

Il aurait pu me réveiller.

Mais peut-être n'osait-il pas. Je dormais peut-être trop bien. Ou alors il ne voulait pas croiser mon regard ; il ne voulait pas me parler. Cette nuit, … il m'a tenu dans ses bras par pure pitié. Je suis aller trop loin hier soir.

Il va peut-être me mettre dehors. Quand je vais rentrer ce soir, mon sac sera peut-être devant la porte d'entrée. Comme avec Temari et Itachi.

Je ne suis bon qu'à ça.

Décevoir.

Etre renvoyé des endroits qui deviennent peu à peu comme des refuges.

Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter les propositions de Neji.

J'en suis certain. C'était trop pour lui hier. Il ne me supporte plus. Il se force.

Je déchire le mot et petit déjeune. Puis je vais dans ma chambre et emballe toutes mes affaires dans un sac que j'emmène avec moi. Autant ne pas faire souffrir Neji encore plus.

Autant partir pour de bon.

Je prends mon sac sur mon épaule, vide le réfrigérateur de Neji, et lui écrit un mot pour qu'il ne se force pas plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait.

#_Merci pour tout. Ce ne sera plus la peine pour toi de me supporter._

_Je m'en vais. J'arrête. J'en ai assez. Je ne me supporte plus._

_Excuse-moi à l'Hokage._

_S'il vous plaît. Ne me cherchez pas._

_Sasuke Uchiwa._

_J'ai vidé ton frigo. _#

A suivre !!! 

Nanarusasu. 

_Y'a pas non plus de « dans le prochain chapitre ». En fait, ça part comme… enfin pas comme je voulais. Mais ça me donne des idées :D. Héhé !! Votre serviteuse se fait plaisir et se défoule ! XD. Donc… je ne sais plus si… ce sera une death fic ou non. Je ne pense pas, mais on sait jamais. Par contre, c'est toujours un NaruSasu. n.n. (pourquoi changer les bonnes recettes, ne ? lol.)_

_**J'attends vos reviews ! Ca fera longtemps sur cette fic ! **_


	13. Chapter 13

Nanarusasu (Nana sur Ninjaxnninja ) 

Genre : alors euh.. OOC (je crois que ça va dérivé là-dessus à un moment ou à un autre alors je préfère prévoir), Yaoi, POW Sasuke. Pas tout a fait UA. (y'a des persos qui sont là qui ne devrait pas y être. Genre Obito, Itachi… enfin voilà. )

Couples : Ita/Saku, SasuNaru. euh plus Naru/Sasu je crois… (c'est tout pour l'instant. ) SasuTemari. NejiSasu.

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/..

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(les autres je réponds direct)_** du chapitre 12.**

**Ika-chan : **Oui. Je mets bien plus de temps, mais les suite arrivent ! n.n'… / Oui. Sasuke souffre. Bon.. il l'avait cherché, mais … mais bon. Lol. / Tu trouves qu'il a assez été puni ? (c'est le fait du clone, ça, non ??) / Voici la suite !!

**Elle sid : **Merci ! Moi aussi je l'aime bien !! n.n (ce serait un peu dommage de l'écrire sinon.. lol.) / Ta préféré ?? O.o… ouah. Moi j'irai pas jusque là. Qu'est-ce qui fait que c'est ta préféré ??

**Naruto-girl : **Ben je sais pas pour la death fic. On verra bien ! Je pense sincèrement pas en faire, mais mieux vaut prévoir. / Mais faut laisser évoluer les choses ! lol. (pour le SasuNaru) / Je pense que je ferai moins de chapitre que pour Frères ou Un pari fou. Je vais sûrement tourner autour d'une 20aine.. voir moins. Je sais pas du tout du tout en fait. n.n'… / AA !! J'avais aps vu sous cet angle le fait qu'il soit nul et ben il sera facile à rattraper !! O.O !! lol. Ben tant mieux en même temps ! XD. Ca me facilite la tache ! mdr. / Naruto ? Ben on verra. / Non. Neji l'ai pas choqué. C'est Sasuke qui s'invente des montagne russe là ou y'a un manège de petits poney. XD. (mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette comparaison !!?) / Merciiii !!

**Lyla-chan : **Oui. Sasuke a un sacré problème. Il est amoureux. XD. / Naruto ? Ben.. réponse ci-dessous ! (j'espère. XD. Y'a que deux pages de faites quand je te réponds là. Enfin moins de deux pages même en fait… U.U… ) / A bientôt !

**La Folle 415 : **Oh… ben.. c'est la vie. n.n'… c'est parfois comme ça. Même si là, Sasuke fait très peur. / Ah.. ben t'aime donc ça va. XP. / Merci !!

**Moi (Hisani) : **Lol. Merci d'avance. Je compte sur toi. XD. / Sasuke va t'il remonter la pente ou non !!!? Sussspennnsss !!

**Dadoune :** Oui. Sans Neji, on sait pas où il en serait le Sasu là… mais maintenant qu'il s'en va, comment va t'il réussir à se supporter !? (enfin il dit lui-même qu'il ne se supporte plus. ) / De rien ! Merci à toi pour tes review !

**Elenril : **Tu aimes malgré le fait que ce soit triste, non.. ? éè… ? (lol. Enfin je pense puisque tu demandes la suite… n.n' )

**I Love Chine :** Lol. Tu les fait en même temps. XD/ Moi aussi j'espère une suite prochaine. (enfin de là où j'avais reçu ta review ) / Non. Ce n'est, je pense, pas un death fic. / Oui. Sasuke est au fin fond de l'abîme suprême du trou du .. du monde. Lol. XD. Restons non vulgaire. XP. / Bonne lecture / (2) Moi aussi j'espère qu'ils iront mieux ! Vraiment désolé pour le temps passé à avoir attendu ! Je suis désolé ! Vraiment ! ùù …

**Hors norme 13. (DESOLE POUR CETTE LONGUE ATTENTE! )**

_Pow Naruto : (On change :D )_

Enfin de retour !! Cette mission m'a vraiment épuisée !

…

Et dire qu'il faut que j'aille faire un rapport à l'Hokage…

Mais au moins, ce n'est plus moi qui les apporte ces satanés papiers. C'est plus vivant quand on fait des missions. Même si je ne suis qu'avec des nouveaux. Enfin des gens que je ne connais pas plus que ça.

Je me console en me disant que je ne vois plus Sasuke.

… même si…

Non. Je ne veux plus jamais le voir. Je le dis haut et fort à qui veut l'entendre.

Je laisse mes deux coéquipiers retourner chez eux, et vais voir Tsunade-baba. Une fois dans son bureau, je regarde autour de moi ; l'air absent. Tsunade me fait sursauter.

-Il n'est pas là.

-Hein ?

-Tu cherches sûrement Sasuke, non ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Pourquoi je chercherai ce type !? J'ai rien à faire avec lui.

-C'est ton meilleur ami, non ?

-Ca l'a jamais été et ça le sera jamais.

Je pose mon rapport sur son bureau et m'apprête à sortir du bureau quand Neji entre en trombe.

-Tsunade-sama !! Sasuke est parti !!

-Qu… !

Je m'immobilise. J'ai failli hurler et poser un tas de question à Neji. Sasuke serait parti ? Pourquoi ? C'est pas de ma faute quand même !! Ce serait gonflé de sa part !

Tsunade et Neji me regardent. Surpris que je réagisse comme ça. Je me renfrogne.

-Quoi !? On va encore avoir des problèmes à cause de lui si ça recommence !

Je soupire, et croise mes bras sur mon torse.

-Comptez pas sur moi pour aller le chercher ! J'en ai marre de lui moi ! Je veux plus en entendre parler !

Neji me lance un regard noir à pétrifier un junin. Je le défie de la même façon, et le contourne pour sortir sans le quitter des yeux. Je ferme la porte du bureau de Tsunade-baba, vérifie que personne n'arrive ou ne peux me voir, et colle mon oreille au bois de la porte pour écouter.

Comment ça il est parti ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit !? Il pouvait pas attendre quelque mois que je fasse style de me calmer !? J'ai bien le droit de passer pour un dur aux yeux des autres moi aussi ! Après la bêtise que j'ai faite ! Surtout que j'ai été sauvé par je ne sais quel ninja bien plus faible que moi !

J'aurai fini par lui reparler. Si seulement il avait un peu de patience dans la vie !

Je ne pouvais pas faire celui qui pardonne vite en un rien de temps alors qu'il m'a fait quasiment mourir ! Je n'arrivais plus à rien à cause de lui ! S'il avait été un peu plus franc avec lui-même, on aurait pas eu tous ces problèmes ! Surtout que maintenant, il le sait très bien qu'il aime la compagnie masculine vu ce qui c'est passé dans les vestiaires d'un des dojos de la ville ! Tout le monde en parle. Il a hurlé comme un fou lorsque Neji et lui y ont fait l'amour !

J'ai la nausée rien que d'y penser. Il a fait ça avec Neji. Bon ; c'est un beau mec Neji, mais Sasuke m'aime moi. Je comprends pas comment il fait pour laisser quelqu'un d'autre que moi le toucher.

Le lendemain, je suis convoqué dans le bureau de Tsunade-baba à la première heure. J'ai du mal à me lever, mais je suis trop curieux pour rester dormir. En réalité, j'ai eu de la peine à m'endormir. Lorsque j'arrive au pied du bâtiment, je reconnais la silhouette de Sakura qui semble aller dans la même direction que moi. Je la rattrape en l'appelant. Elle s'est arrêtée et retournée.. Elle me sourit.

-Bonjour Naruto.

-Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci ?

-Tsunade-sama m'a convoqué.

-Toi aussi ?

-Oui.

J'écarquille les yeux. Sakura sourit. Elle est toujours heureuse de me voir. Mon visage l'amuse d'après ce que j'avais compris. Je dois être très expressif même si je fais tout pour que non. Je suis ninja après tout. Je ne dois pas laisser transparaître mes émotions. Je continue de marcher avec elle. Nous entrons. A l'intérieur, juste devant le bureau de Tsunade-baba, nous apercevons Neji attendre adossé à un mur. Il nous voit, et soupir.

-Tout de même !

Sakura s'immobilise.

-Neji ?

-Bonjour. Vous venez ? On nous attend.

Il entre dans le bureau. J'échange un regard mauvais avec lui alors qu'il passe le seuil. Je suis Sakura qui pénètre la pièce en seconde.

Je ferme derrière nous, et me poste à la droite de Sakura qui est elle-même à celle de Neji. Tsunade garde un instant de silence, et commence à parler.

-Je vous ai réunis tous les trois pour une mission de sauvetage.

Je hausse un sourcil. Qui est-ce qu'il faut sauver encore ? Quel imbécile s'est retrouvé prisonnier de quel groupe de ninja ?

Elle se racle la gorge, et déclare.

-Il faut que vous retrouviez Sasuke Uchiwa et que vous le rameniez.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grands. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je hurle et fais celui qui ne veut pas pour paraître comme celui dont je me donne le rôle, ou j'écoute enfin mes sentiments et mon inquiétude et ne dit rien pour les suivre tous les deux ?

…

Surtout qu'elle a bien choisi le groupe… Sakura parce-que… ben parce-que c'est Sakura, moi que Sasuke aime, et Neji son ancien amant. Il n'y a que nous pour vouloir autant aller le chercher. Tsunade-baba sait très bien que je ne joue les durs que pour me donner un aspect et ne pas faire encore plus pitié aux gens. Je baisse les yeux et me tais. Je choisis d'aller le chercher. Je ne serais de toute façon pas tranquille si j'avais d'autre mission que celle-ci. Je serais toujours en train de me demander si ça avance.

-Un membre de l'Anbu nous a indiqué une position par laquelle il serait susceptible d'être passé. Des traces apparentes ont été vues dans la forêt.

Je l'interromps.

-Mais si elles sont apparentes ça ne peut pas être lui ! Il est nin

Neji me coupe d'une voix blasée.

-Il n'est plus ninja. C'est une loque Naruto. Sasuke ne sait même plus faire le katon alors que c'est une technique de sa famille.

Ma bouche reste ouverte quelques secondes. Puis je la ferme sans rien ajouter. Je savais qu'il était devenu plus faible par ce qu'on m'en avait dit, mais je ne pensais pas autant. Il doit à peine avoir le niveau d'un ninja tout juste sorti de l'Académie alors.

…

Sasuke… Pourquoi tu t'es fait autant de mal.

Imbécile.

Tsunade nous donne encore quelques indications sur les lieux, puis sur la mission. Et enfin elle termine en disant que nous partons dans trois heures. A peu près quand le soleil se lèvera en fait. En y pensant, ça m'a étonné qu'elle n'ait pas été en train de dormir sur son bureau, bavant sur ses papiers, lorsque nous sommes entrés tout à l'heure. Mais je ne dis rien. Tsunade donne la permission à Sakura de sortir. Pour ne pas dire l'ordre.

Reste moi et Neji.

Je lui jète un coup d'œil, et retient un soupir agacé. Il devine et m'envoie un regard assassin. Tsunade qui nous observe reprend la parole.

-Je sais que vous n'êtes pas en bons termes vous deux. Mais pour le bien de Sasuke il vaut mieux vous entendre durant la mission.

-…

-…

-Naruto. Sasuke t'aime et tu le sais.

Je souris ; fier ; et le montre à Neji pour le provoquer. Il se retient pour ne pas se jeter sur moi. J'en suis sûr. Tsunade poursuit.

-Neji, Sasuke est ton amant. Tu es quelqu'un qui le rassure et en qui il a confiance.

Inversement de situation.

-Et vous l'aimez tous les deux.

Je tourne mon visage vers Tsunade-baba.

-Pardon ? C'est faux ! Je déteste ce type !

-Naruto tu ne trompes personne. Alors arrêtes de mentir.

Je reste immobile ; les yeux rivés sur ceux de Tsunade. Elle continue.

-Et sache que ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu la première que tu fasses parti de cette mission. C'est Neji.

Mes paupières se soulèvent de nouveau encore plus. J'interroge Tsunade-baba du regard, puis me tourne vers Neji qui m'adresse un coup d'œil agacé et hautain. Mais aussi blessé. Pas par moi, pas par ce que dit Tsunade-baba, mais sûrement par la situation.

Il sait que Sasuke ne l'aime pas comme il voudrait. Il le sait et l'accepte même s'il en est blessé. Je déglutis, et ne dis rien.

J'ai failli le remercier. Mas non je ne fais rien à par me retourner vers Tsunade-baba de nouveau. Je vais pas remercier Neji alors que je fais en sorte que l'on croit que je n'en veux pas de cette mission.

Enfin… presque.

Et puis de toute façon jamais je ne le remercierai. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai. S'il n'avait pas été là, Sasuke aurait été bien plus mal et j'aurai pu jouer les sauveurs. Mais à la place, il l'a pris chez lui et en a fait son amant alors que moi je m'efforçais d'être fort et de ne pas m'inquiéter en public pour Sasuke.

Saleté de fierté. Dire qu'elle me vient de Sasuke. C'est à cause de lui que je suis aussi fier. A cause de ces années passées à ces côtés. Je claque ma langue sur mon palet en regardant sur le côté.

Je me déteste. Je n'aime pas être comme ça. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Tsunade-baba nous demande d'agir en vrai ninja et de laisser de côté notre mésentente. De ne pas mêler Sakura à ça. De faire attention, et de retrouver Sasuke rapidement et de le ramener sans se bagarrer pour être son « héros ». De ne pas non plus nous mettre de bâtons dans les roues tout ça parce-que l'un avance plus vite l'un que l'autre dans la recherche. Des joindre nos forces en bref. Mais elle a tellement insisté que j'ai enregistré ce qu'elle a dit. Elle me connaît à force. Elle parle jusqu'à ce que je soupire ou somnole d'ennui. Là, elle sait que j'ai compris.

Nous partons. Une fois sortie du bâtiment, je m'arrête et regarde Neji faire de même et m'interroger.

-Quoi ?

-…

Je fronce un sourcil.

-C'est vrai que c'est toi qui as demandé à ce que j'en sois ?

-Oui. Et ne me râle pas après. Je sais que tu es soulagé de venir avec nous.

-…

-Sois pas en retard pour partir.

Il disparaît brusquement. Je soupire. Puis je me rends chez moi pour me préparer.

Au levé du soleil, je vais aux portes du village. Là, Sakura.

Je souris en constatant que Neji n'est pas là.

Et c'est pourtant lui qui me disait de ne pas être en retard.

En réalité il ne l'est pas. C'est moi qui suis en avance. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que Sakura soit déjà là. Je m'approche et lève la main pour la saluer. Mais je ne dis rien. J'avance un peu plus et regarde son visage baissé. Elle est mal.

-Sakura ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle sursaute en ouvrant deux grand yeux. Des yeux rouges d'ailleurs. J'écarquille les miens.

-Sakura ! T'as pleuré ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu t'inquiètes pour Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle force un sourire et fait un mouvement négatif de sa main en voulant me rassurer.

-C'est rien Naruto. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Mais tu as pleuré ! T'as les yeux rouges !

-Je…

Elle baisse son visage.

-Je me suis disputée avec Itachi.

-…

-A cause de la mission.

-Oh.

-Il se fiche totalement de Sasuke depuis… depuis qu'il sait..

-Il est vraiment homophobes alors ?

Elle hoche la tête et soupir.

-Il voulait que je reste à la maison. Il ne voulait même pas que je fasse une quelconque mission avec toi ou Neji.

-… je suis désolé.

-C'est pas ta faute Naruto.

-…

-Je ne le pensais pas comme ça.

-… Vous… vous restez quand même ensemble, non ?

-…

Elle hausse les épaules. Je reste sans voix.

Sasuke… si tu savais tout le malheur que tu provoques.

… je me sens coupable en pensant ça.

Ce n'est pas de sa faute si son frère n'est pas ouvert. Pas non plus sa faute si je suis si fier. Si je veux moi aussi être vu comme quelqu'un de fort. Surtout que lui de son côté n'a plus aucune fierté. Il n'a même plus rien à lui. A quoi pourrait lui servir sa fierté que l'on disait légendaire.

… dire qu'il l'a laissé de côté pour moi qui n'ai pas su le voir et comprendre à quel point il était mal.

Je grimace. Mon cœur me fait mal.

Pourquoi je suis comme ça. Pourquoi je l'ai laissé.

…

-Je suis un idiot… il a raison…

-Hein ?

Sakura me regarde. Je sursaute à mon tour et m'excuse en lui disant que je parle juste tout haut.

Arrive Neji. Un peu étonné d'être le dernier. Je ne lui fais pas de réflexion. Autant pas commencer.

Sur le chemin, il se penche en avant brusquement ; il semble surpris.

-Sakura ? Tu as pleuré ?

-C'est rien Neji. T'inquiète pas.

Elle lui sourit. Lui m'accuse du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit encore !?

Je m'insurge.

-Mais rien ! Elle s'est disputée avec Itachi ! Comme si c'était de ma faute ! Arrêtes ! Commences pas ! Je me retiens déjà pour pas râler à devoir te supporter alors c'est bon !

Il garde un moment de silence, et demande à Sakura si ça va aller. Elle lui assure que oui. Moi je déclare que de parler sans cesse de ça ne lui fera que plus de mal donc qu'il faudrait qu'il arrête. Il me lance un regard assassin.

-C'est à garder ses problèmes pour lui que Sasuke a fini comme ça ! Alors ta psychologie à deux balles tu la gardes pour toi !

Je me stoppe dans ma marche, et m'assieds en tailleur en plein milieu de la route ; les bras croisés sur mon torse. Sakura s'arrête.

-Naruto !? Mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ! On va pas déjà faire une pause !?

-Je ne ferai pas un pas de plus tant que cet imbécile ne se sera pas excuser !

J'ai une voix agacée voir énervée. Neji hausse un sourcil.

-M'excuser de quoi ? De dire la vérité ?

Je fulmine vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point. Il se prend pour qui ce type ! C'est pas parce-qu'il a passé les quelques dernières semaines avec Sasuke qu'il le connaît mieux que moi ! Non mais ! C'est pas vrai ! Il pense pouvoir me donner la leçon ?

-C'est pas moi qui l'ai laissé partir je te ferai remarquer ! Si ça avait été avec moi, il n'aurait pas fini comme ça ! Alors ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !

-« Si ça avait été avec toi » ? Mais Naruto tu as eu ta chance ! C'est toi qui l'as repoussé ! Qui disait ne plus vouloir l'approcher ! Tout ça alors que tu l'aimes à t'en faire mal ! Toi aussi tu as gardé tout pour toi ! Tu n'en as parlé à personne ! Et regarde où tu en es maintenant ! Assis en plein milieu d'une route à vouloir que je m'excuse juste parce-que j'ai dit une phrase tout à fait vraie ! TOI arrêtes !TOI excuse-toi ! A cause de ton « je veux pas qu'on me prenne pour un faible fou d'amour » Sasuke est on ne sait pas où, peut-être blessé, peut-être même mort !! Alors tu te lève immédiatement ou on continu sans toi !!

Il criait presque à la fin de son monologue. Moi, je m'étais un peu penché un arrière. Neji est à un pas de moi ; énervé. Ses veines ressortent autour de ses yeux. Je jète un coup d'œil à Sakura. Elle est derrière lui. Elle n'a pas bougé. Elle nous regarde d'un air inquiet. Je me renfrogne, et parle d'une voix boudeuse.

-Je me lève mais c'est pour Sakura. Si elle devait te supporter toute une mission toute seule, elle va devenir folle.

-Je m'en fous de pourquoi tu te lèves. Du moment que tu nous fais pas chier !

Il se recule, se retourne, et continu la route. Sakura m'attend, et reprend sa marche une fois que je suis à son niveau. J'ai les yeux baissés. Je suis vexé.

Neji a raison et je le sais. Mais de devoir l'avouer, …

Pff… ce Hyuga… Qu'est-ce que Sasuke a bien pût lui trouver. Je me le demande. Il est peut-être canon et charmant, mais c'est un gros

-On va faire une pause ici.

La voix de Neji me fait sortir de mes pensées. Il regarde autour de nous, et pose son sac à terre avant de s'asseoir sur une souche. On a marché pendant plusieurs heures.

-On devrait être aux alentours de l'endroit où l'Anbu à vu les traces. Faisons notre campement ici pour ce soir. On cherchera demain matin.

-…

Sakura pose elle aussi son sac avant de déclarer aller chercher des pierres et du bois pour le feu. Je reste en arrière ; boudeur. Si je me voyais, je me traiterai de gamin. Mais je ne me vois pas.

Et je ne suis pas un gamin. èé.

Neji m'interpelle.

-Tu vas rester debout encore longtemps ? Assieds-toi au lieu de bouder espèce de gamin.

Je serre les dents et ne dis rien. Je balance mon sac à côté du sien, et déclare aller aider Sakura. Neji reste seul. Peut-être qu'il aura le tact d'aider pour le dîner et d'aller chercher de quoi manger. Lorsque nous revenons, il y a du poisson sur des branches d'arbres. Neji se lève.

-Pas trop tôt ! Naruto t'a ralentit Sakura ?

Sakura nie le tout. Même si en fait… je l'ai vraiment retardé. J'ai voulu l'aider, mais j'aurai pas du. Avec la force surhumaine qu'elle a, … elle en avait pas besoin de mon aide. Mais elle a encore voulu me ménager et du coup, ça a prit plus de temps.

Nous dînons tous les trois. Je suis face à Neji. Je l'observe en cherchant ce que Sasuke lui a trouvé. Sakura se couche. Neji prend le premier tour de veille. Je me glisse dans mon duvet en m'allongeant.

Le feu est éteint. Je continu d'observer Neji. Son regard scrutant le moindre bruit. Je n'ai pas sommeil. Je ne veux rien manquer si jamais Sasuke se montrait. Si jamais il était dans les alentours et qu'il se trahissait par un bruit ; un feu ; quoi que ce soit.

Au bout d'une heure, je soupire et m'assieds. Neji me jète un coup d'œil et chuchote.

-Toujours pas en train de dormir ?

-… ça t'étonne ? Tu le sais très bien que je ne dormais pas.

-Hm. Tu as raison.

-…

Il regarde sur sa gauche. Une chouette se fait remarquer en s'envolant. Sûrement a t'elle trouvé une proie.

-… Neji ?

-Quoi ?

-… Sasuke…. il parlait de moi ?

Neji me fixe. Son visage de côté, ses pupilles sont au coin de ses yeux. Je déglutis en me disant malgré moi qu'il est vraiment beau. Sasuke avait au moins le mérite d'avoir choisi un bel amant.

Je baisse les yeux. Neji me répond enfin.

-Tout le temps.

-…

-Il pensait à toi et parlait de toi tout le temps. Même le soir au lit. Parfois, c'est toi qu'il appelait en gémissant.

-…

Je rougis.

-Désolé.

-Tu ne le penses pas.

-…

Non. Je ne le pense pas. Je suis flatté. Je n'en ai rien à faire que Neji ai été blessé par Sasuke. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est ce dernier. C'est Sasuke.

C'est celui que j'ai toujours aimé.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

Pas de « **dans le prochain chapitre** ». En fait, je sais pas trop si y'en aura dans les prochains chapitres aussi. n.n'… Désolée pour l'attente ! Je suis vraiment désolée de chez désolée de désolée. ùù… J'espère ne pas mettre autant de temps pour le chapitre 14. Merci de continuer de me lire malgré l'attente. 

**J'attends vos reviews ! J'espère que le changement de point de vue ne vous à pas trop fait bizarre. Dans le prochain chapitre, nous serons du point de vue de… vous verrez :p.**


	14. Chapter 14

Nanarusasu (Nana sur Ninjaxnninja )

Nanarusasu (Nana sur Ninjaxnninja ) 

Genre : alors euh.. OOC (je crois que ça va dérivé là-dessus à un moment ou à un autre alors je préfère prévoir), Yaoi, POW Sasuke et Naruto. Pas tout a fait UA. (y'a des persos qui sont là qui ne devrait pas y être. Genre Obito, Itachi… enfin voilà. )

Couples : Ita/Saku, Sasu/Naru. euh plus Naru/Sasu je crois… (c'est tout pour l'instant. ) Sasu/Temari. Neji/Sasu.

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/..

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(les autres je réponds direct)_** du chapitre 13 : **

**Hisani no baka : **(ça faisait longtemps ! n.n ) / Ben oui .Quand c'est pas pour Naruto qu'on se dispute, c'est pour Sasuke. (c'est bizarre, mais pour moi le plus normal ce serait pour Neji.. O.o.. lol.) / J'ai fait durer quel suspens ?

**Niyu' : **« Niourf » ? XD C'est mignon ! lol. / Ah. Bon ça me rassure au moins ça n'a pas trop chamboulé pour le changement de point de vue. OUF ! / Oui je continue ! n.n / Faut pas trop trop s'inquiéter pour Sasuke. Je ne ferai pas de death fic. Et puis il a du voir le pire pour lui dans cette fic. Le pus dur est passé je pense.

**La folle 415 : **Oui. Oui, oui ça va s'arranger. n.n (espérons… ) Merci beaucoup ! / D'accord je note. « La folle 415 : Vivante. » lol.

**I Love Chine : **Moi aussi ça m'a fait plaisir de l'écrire cette suite ! Ca fait une pause dans Un par fou. n.n. / Et voici la suite de la suite !

**Pirate sheep : **(ça veut dire mouton pirate ? .. ? ) Non pas tous ! Y'a Sasuke qui n'est pas homophobes ! (et puis.. et puis je ne dirai rien d'autre ! :p ) / XD. Oui. C'est sûr que si Itachi était le même dans toutes les fics, se seraient bien dommage pour notre imagination ! lol.

**ShikaxTema : **Merci ! Contente que ça te plaise ! n.n / J'ai séparé Shikamaru et Temari ? .. ils… ils étaient ensemble à un moment ? O.o… (moi j'aime ce couple c'est mon préféré en hétéro alors je suis navré si j'ai fait un tel acte ! Je réparerai ça si j'y pense! Lol.)

**Dadoune : **Pas grave. Tu auras eu moins d'attente que les autres pour ce chapitre-ci ! :p. / Moi aussi je l'aime bien cette histoire ! Mais elle est plus dur car dans le monde original. n.n'… C'est peut-être pour ça que je prends plus de temps… o.o… je sais pas bien faire les missions et tout le reste. Enfin je trouve. :p.

**Jiyaie : **XD. Pas grave. T'auras moins de temps à attendre. (enfin t'auras eu puisque là je poste.) / Oui. Je jongle avec trois fics… Enfin deux et demi parce-que POW Sasuke est carrément de côté… ùù.. mais je la finirai. Je promet. / Enfin non même ! Trois et demi puisque j'ai commencé la suite de Frères !! mdr.

**Hors norme 14. **_(Comme vous pouvez le constatez (pour ceux qui lisent un Pari Fou et qui savent donc que je ne pensais pas avoir le net durant mes deux mois de stages) j'ai internet !! n.n. Donc je pourrai poster de temps en temps ! :p. Sur ce : Bonne lecteure ! )_

Tout ce qui m'importe c'est ce dernier. C'est Sasuke.

C'est celui que j'ai toujours aimé.

-Tu ne te moques pas de moi Naruto ?

Je lui jète un coup d'œil un peu étonné.

-Pourquoi je me moquerai ?

-Faire l'amour à quelqu'un qui en appel un autre… tu trouves pas ça pathétique ?

Je hausse une épaule.

-Ben tu l'aimes toi ! … donc… je pense pas que ce soit si pitoyable que ça.

-T'es pas si bête finalement.

Je me vexe directement et fais sans le vouloir une mine boudeuse. Neji sourit et fait un léger mouvement négatif de tête.

-Un vrai gamin…

Je me renfrogne encore plus ce qui lui arrache un léger rire. Sakura gigote dans son sommeil. Je lui jète un coup d'œil pour m'assurer qu'elle ne se réveille pas.

On doit faire trop de bruit.

-Il faudrait que tu dormes avant ton tour de garde Naruto.

-J'y arrive pas. Et t'occupe d'abord.

-… si tu ne dors pas, moi je le fais ! Mais alors reste vraiment éveillé ! T'endors pas une fois tout seul à pas pioncer !

Je fronce les sourcils, et le défi du regard. Il sourit.

-Je peux dormir ?

-Oui ! Et toute la nuit si tu veux ! Moi j'y arriverai pas de toute façon ! Je m'inquiète trop pour Sasuke ! Contrairement à quelqu'un !

Il se vexe.

-Excuses-moi mais tu n'avais pas l'air de te préoccuper tant que ça de lui ces dernières semaines !

-Et alors !! Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire si j'ai agis comme ça ! Je peux pas revenir en arrière ! Et Sasuke aussi à fait des erreurs ! Je suis pas le seul à être fautif ! Toi aussi tu l'es ! Tu me l'as enlevé alors que j'aurai très bien put… f.. faire quelque chose ! Je sais pas quoi mais j'aurai pu ! J'en suis sûr ! S'il avait été tout seul, je.. j'aurai fait quelque chose ! Mais tu l'as pris avec toi ! Tu as profité de lui ! Du fait qu'il était faible ! Tout est de ta faute !

Il se lève brusquement.

-MA FAUTE !? Naruto arrête tout de suite de dire ce genre de chose ou je ne te le pardonnerai pas !

Une voix un peu endormie fait son apparition. Celle de Sakura. On l'a réveillée à se crier l'un l'autre dessus.

-Vous pourriez essayer de pas nous faire repérer s'il vous plaît.. ?

Blanc.

* * *

Il fait noir ici…. Et moi qui ne maîtrise même plus le katon. … Mais ce n'est pas si grave. J'ai Naruto avec moi.

-Dis Sasuke… ? Y'a pas de bougie caché quelque part ici ?

-Non. C'est une salle secrète dans ma famille. Elle servait au réunion que le clan organisait. Il n'y a rien a part des tatami et cette pierre gravée.

-… j'ai froid…

Je souris et passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Viens contre moi.

-… j'aime pas être dans le noir… on va dépérir ici… et j'ai faim aussi !

-Il reste un peu de nourriture dans mon sac. Tu peux te servir.

J'ai peur qu'il finisse par me détester. A rester ici dans le noir ; nous n'aurons bientôt plus de provisions et c'est vrai qu'il fait froid. Je déglutis et le regarde du coin de l'œil.

-Naruto ! Tu… tu pourrais te transformer pour aller chercher à manger ? Ne pas te faire repérer et… moi je… ne veux pas sortir…

Il relève son visage vers le mien et ne dit rien. Je réalise mes paroles un bref instant. Je ferme les yeux et me traite tout seul de fou. Ce n'est pas mon Naruto. Ce n'est qu'un clone transformé. Une pâle copie. Je me secoue le crâne, et le sert contre moi et embrassant son cou. Ses cheveux blonds chatouillent mon front. J'ai envie de pleurer quand je me rappel à quel point je suis descendu bas. A me cacher dans mon propre quartier dans une salle souterraine oubliée ; dans le noir. Sans eau ni électricité. Sans même une seule bougie pour nous éclairer. Même si Naruto est mon soleil, moi je ne suis rien pour lui. Je ne peux rien lui transmettre. A peine un peu de chaleur. Je suis sûr que je lui fais tellement pitié qu'il se sent obligé de rester avec moi.

-J'irai pour toi Sasuke. Je ne me ferai pas attraper.

-La maison de nii-san est juste à côté… tu… tu connais, hein ?

-Oui. J'irai cette nuit. T'inquiète pas.

-… hm.

-Je vais ramener à manger. Et des bougies. … et puis… des couvertures aussi.

-Oui. D'accord.

Il y est allé et est revenu. Je m'étais endormi et me réveille en sentant une couverture se poser sur moi. Je sursaute en le voyant penché sur moi.

-Naruto !?

-J'y retourne. J'avais pas assez de bras. Rendors-toi. Je ne me suis pas fait prendre. Ton frère dort comme un loir. Il ne m'entendra pas.

-… d'accord.

-Je ramène plein de chose ! Tu vas voir !

-L…. laisse-en un peu… qu'il ne se demande pas qui l'aurait volé.

-Promis.

Il se penche encore un peu, et m'embrasse avant de repartir. Je ne me suis pas rendormi. Je l'ai attendu. J'ai eu peur qu'il ne se soit fait prendre. Mais d'un autre côté, je sais que je l'aurai su si jamais il y avait eu quelque chose comme ça. Si on l'avait attaqué, il aurait disparu en fumée puisque c'est un clone. Et je l'aurai tout de suite su.

Mais il a mis tellement de temps cette fois que j'ai eu peur de ne plus très bien savoir moi-même. Lorsqu'il est revenu, je me suis jeté sur lui et l'ai serré très fort. Puis je l'ai aidé à essayer de ranger à peu près les affaires qu'il avait rapportées. Nous avons étalé la nourriture au sol le long du mur ouest. Notre lit de fortune est au Sud au fond de la salle. Nous avons allumé une bougie disposée à la tête du « lit ». On a mangé un peu puis nous avons fait l'amour. Il m'a pris. Je n'ai pas réussi à ne pas crier de plaisir. Mais personne n'est venu. Personne n'a du m'entendre. Pourtant Itachi était à la maison d'après ce que m'a dit Naruto. Il aurait dû nous entendre. Il aurait même du entendre Naruto lorsqu'il était parti chercher toutes ces choses qu'il a ramenées.

Mais peut-être aussi qu'il a fait semblant de ne rien voir ou entendre. Il ne veut pas me retrouver. Tout ce qui m'arrive ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Il ne doit plus vouloir entendre parler de moi. Il pense peut-être qu'en me laissant dans mon coin, je finirai par mourir. Comme ça il sera tranquille sans un déchet comme petit frère.

Je m'endors dans les bras de Naruto et me réveil au même endroit. Il doit faire jour dehors. J'avais emporté une montre avec moi. Je ne sais pas si elle est neuve ou non. Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle tiendra. Mais elle fonctionne encore. Il est huit heure du matin. Naruto ouvre doucement les yeux en gigotant. Je l'embrasse et vais chercher du pain et de la confiture pour petit déjeuner. Je ne veux pas me lever alors je me déplace à quatre pattes très lentement. Naruto me rattrape et me saute dessus. Je me retrouve sur le ventre le bras tendu vers le pain que je n'arrive pas à attraper.

-Naruto… t'es lourd…. !

-Je fais ça pour t'embêter.

-… hmm… tu n'arriveras jamais à m'embêter. Je t'aime trop pour que tu m'ennuis Naruto.

Il sourit et se pousse. Je me tourne sur le dos et le vois me tendre la confiture de marron.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke.

Je lui prends la confiture et le remercie en m'assaillant en tailleur. Il se poste à côté de moi en attendant une tartine. Il a deviné que celle que je prépare est pour lui. Il m'observe et pose une question.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Je m'immobilise. Il grimace et s'excuse.

Il n'y a rien à faire ici. Rien du tout. A part écouter ce qu'il se passe dehors lorsqu'il se passe quelque chose bien sûr.

Les jours défilent. Ca doit faire un mois maintenant. Je ne suis toujours pas sorti. Naruto le fait pour moi. Ma raison s'envole de plus en plus. Parfois lorsque Naruto s'en va chercher des provisions, je prends peur au bout d'un moment. Je ne me rappel plus qu'il vient de partir alors j'en crée un autre avec ce qu'il me reste de souvenir des techniques ninja. Ce doit être les seules que je maîtrise encore. Et ce, juste parce-que c'est vital pour moi d'avoir un Naruto à mes côtés. Le clonage et la transformation.

Ce soir Naruto est sorti chercher de quoi manger chez Itachi. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit il y a quelques jours, Sakura n'est toujours pas revenue. Je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il se passe. Peut-être ne le supporte t'elle plus. Je ne sais pas.

Je suis en train de finir un reste de viande séchée. Je me sens de plus en plus faible. A force de manger froid et mal, je perds mes forces. J'ai peur que Naruto ne disparaisse un jour. Je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait trouver quelque chose pour cuire des aliments. Comme ça, on pourrait peut-être prendre de la viande fraîche ou du poisson et manger un peu mieux.

Soudain, du bruit dehors. Je sursaute et scrute le plafond à l'endroit du tatami qui sert d'entrée dans la pièce juste au-dessus. J'éteins la bougie et me cache derrière la pierre au fond de la pièce. Je me couvre avec une couverture noire. Je tremble de peur. Si Itachi me trouve, il me tuera. Peut-être que Naruto est déjà mort lui. Mon cœur s'affole. Je ne contrôle même pas ma respiration. Je suis tellement paniqué que mon souffle est irrégulier.

Le tatami se soulève. Je ferme les yeux et entends une voix. Ce n'est pas celle de Naruto.

-Sasuke !?

Je grimace en essayant de ne pas bouger ; de ne pas respirer. C'est mon frère. Il a du me trouver. Ca y est ; je vais bientôt mourir. Des larmes débordent de mes yeux. J'ai peur. Je l'entends descendre et atterrir au sol. Ses pas se rapprochent. Ma bouche s'ouvre. Je prends une grande inspiration, et tente de jeter un coup d'œil sans me faire voir. Je soulève la couverture juste un peu pour mes yeux, et sursaute. Mon frère est juste devant moi ; une lampe à la main rivée sur moi.

Je ferme automatiquement les yeux en tournant mon visage. Je gémis de douleur. Je ne suis plus habitué à tant de lumière. Les bougies n'éclairent pas autant. J'entends Itachi murmurer « Kami-sama ». Il ne doit pas croire à ce qu'il voit.

Puis brusquement, quelqu'un d'autre arrive. C'est Naruto. Mon Naruto. Il descend et se stoppe en voyant Itachi debout devant moi. Il lâche directement ce qu'il a dans les bras et essaie de se jeter sur mon frère mais ce dernier n'a aucun mal à le maîtrisé et à l'éliminer. Ce n'est qu'un clone mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Je hurle à la mort en me jetant sur Itachi qui sursaute. Je n'ai plus la force de me lever alors j'entoure son mollet de mes bras et le mord avec toute la rage que mes faibles forces me permettent. Je n'arrive même pas à lui faire mal. Il donne un grand coup de pied qui me fait planer jusqu'au mur contre lequel mon corps se cogne. J'atterris au sol ; inconscient.

Lorsque je me réveil, c'est dans une chambre de l'hôpital de Konoha. Les rideaux sont grands ouverts alors je tourne automatiquement et le plus vite possible mon visage vers l'opposé. La lumière me fait mal aux yeux. Je vois la porte ouverte et des ninja la garder. J'écarquille les yeux ; surpris. Ils pensent vraiment que je pourrais m'échapper avec le peu de force que j'ai ? Je ne sais même pas si je pourrai m'asseoir. Mon bassin me fait mal. Mon cou aussi. Mes jambes ; mes bras.

… j'ai mal partout en gros.

La vitesse de mon cœur augmente d'un coup. Je hurle.

-NARUTO !! NARUTO !! OU ES-TU !! NARUTO !!

Les ninja ont sursauté. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que je m'étais réveillé. Ca veut dire qu'ils ne doivent pas avoir un très haut niveau. En fait, ça doit juste être pour la forme qu'ils sont là. Tsunade-sama n'a pas vraiment peur que je m'en aille.

Apparaît Naruto à la porte. Ma bouche reste ouverte mais je ne crie plus ; ne dis plus rien. Je ne le reconnais pas. Ce n'est pas le Naruto auquel je suis habitué.

Ca veut dire que c'est le vrai mais pour moi qui suis quasiment fou, c'est un piège. Naruto entre mais je lui crie de partir. Qu'il n'est pas Naruto ; que je veux voir MON Naruto. Pas un clone d'un quelconque ninja. Il a l'air un peu perdu à m'entendre lui dire ça. Neji arrive derrière lui et entre sans me demander.

-Neji !?

-… Salut.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu nous as fait peur tu sais !

Il sourit doucement en s'assaillant au bord de mon lit. Naruto entre. Je me crispe en grimaçant. Neji tend une main vers lui pour me le montrer.

-C'est le vrai Naruto Sasuke. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Le Naruto qui est mort était le tien, ce devait sûrement être un autre de tes clones qui s'était transformé. Tu sais, comme tu avais fait un soir à la maison. Tu voulais faire l'amour avec Naruto alors tu avais créé un clone.

-N… non… tu mens… je me rappel pas du tout. Naruto… il n'y en a qu'un et… et je n'en ai jamais créé une copie… Seul un fou pourrait faire ça… et… je suis pas fou.

Il ne dit rien. Mais il a perdu son sourire. Je déglutis et demande timidement s'il peut fermer les rideaux. Il refuse en me disant que j'ai déjà passé assez de temps dans le noir.

Puis il m'explique que lui, Naruto et Sakura étaient partis à ma recherche depuis plus d'un mois. Mais qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé me trouver juste sous le quartier Uchiwa. Tout prêt de la demeure familiale. Je baisse les yeux. Je me souviens peu à peu au fur et à mesure de son récit. Je me sens honteux ; atteint mentalement ; misérable. J'ai fini pas m'avouer que c'était bien le vrai Naruto qui se trouvait dans la chambre et j'ai failli en pleurer. Cela veut dire que celui dont j'ai l'habitude n'était pas le vrai ; qu'il ne m'aime pas. Que jamais il ne me prendra dans ses bras pour dormir. Que plus jamais je ne sentirai ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Que plus jamais il ne chuchotera à mon oreille pour me dire qu'il revient vite.

Mon menton tremble. Je lève les yeux. Ma gorge est serrée et mon cœur me fait mal. Quelques larmes coulent sur ma joue alors que j'apprends ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Pour me retrouver. Et puis quand Neji me dit que mon frère m'a jeté ici après m'avoir éjecté contre le mur lorsqu'il m'avait retrouvé. Que c'est parce-qu'il pensait qu'un voleur rodait autour de chez lui qu'il avait fait le tour du propriétaire. C'est de ma faute s'il m'a trouvé. Je ne suis non seulement plus un bon ninja ou même un ninja tout court, je ne suis aussi qu'un piètre voleur. Je n'arriverai même pas à prendre un jouet à un bébé.

Un sanglot me secoue. Me faisant mal par la même occasion. Je dois être couvert de bleus. Je demande à Neji s'il peut faire sortir Naruto. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'on me voit encore plus misérable que ce que je ne suis déjà. Naruto sort. Neji ferme la porte et vient vers moi. Devant lui ça ne me dérange pas de pleurer ou de me montrer faible. Après tout, il m'a déjà vu dans cet état. Le pire de l'espèce humaine.

-Sasuke. Pourquoi tu es parti de chez moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? C'est parce-que je t'ai empêché de le faire avec un clone ? … parce-que j'étais trop après toi ?

Je reste silencieux. J'essaie de me rependre mais n'y arrive pas. Je pleure vraiment. Neji abandonne ses questions et pose sa main sur la mienne. Il soupire mais n'ajoute rien. Je vais mettre du temps à stopper mes larmes.

Neji va poser ses lèvres au coin des miennes et me dire que si je veux revenir chez lui une fois de nouveau remis, je peux. Puis il part en laissant ouvert derrière lui. Je ferme les yeux et me les essuie en soupirant. Je me sens nul. Non. Carrément… misérable. Je l'ai déjà pensé mais je ne trouve pas d'autres mots aussi fort.

Je garde mes paupières closes. Cette lumière est vraiment trop forte.

-… Sasuke ?

Je retiens un sursaut. Ou plutôt je n'ai pas la force de sursauter, tout simplement. Je garde mes paupières fermées.

-Tu dors ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne veux pas lui parler. Je ne veux pas voir son regard qui me prend en pitié.

-Je… je m'assieds. Ok?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me demande s'il pense que je dors ?

Ou alors il s'est rendu compte que je fais semblant ? Après tout, c'est un très bon ninja. C'est le meilleur du village. Enfin excepté l'Hokage bien sûr.

Je l'entends s'installer sur le tabouret à ma gauche. Je suis allongé sur le dos. Il se racle la gorge.

-Tu fais semblant de dormir ?

Je ne réponds pas. J'aimerai… qu'il m'embrasse en pensant que je dors. J'ouvrirai alors les yeux ainsi que mes lèvres en demandant un approfondissement au baiser.

-Sasuke… je suis désolé pour tout ce qui t'est arrivé. Je… c'est de ma faute. J'aurai pas dû te crier dessus… quand tu es venu me voir à mon réveil. Excuse-moi.

Silence. Il inspire profondément.

-Je sais que… que tu es … avec Neji… et qu'il t'aime beaucoup. … mais… il m'a dit… que tu m'appelais quand… vous étiez ensemble le soir… Quand vous faisiez l'amour…

Neji…

Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de faire ça. Tu ne crois pas qu'il me trouve déjà assez pathétique comme ça ?

-Je t'aime Sasuke.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent automatiquement. Naruto sursaute et bafouille. Je tourne mon visage vers le sien. Mon cœur est comme dans un étau. J'ouvre la bouche et essaie de parler mais je n'y arrive pas. Naruto doit être dans le même état. Ses joues sont rouges. Enfin la totalité de son visage en réalité. Moi je ne sais pas très bien si je le suis ou non mais je m'en fiche.

Naruto réussi à articuler.

-Je t'aime vraiment Sasuke. J'ai… fait une bêtise…

Il rit doucement.

-Moi et ma fierté.. on dirait toi il y a moins de trois mois !

Je déglutis. J'ai envie de pleurer de joie mais je n'y arrive pas. Je voudrais parler mais n'y arrive pas non plus. Je suis immobile. C'est à peine si je peux respirer sans avoir mal.

-Je t'ai crié dessus parce-que je ne voulais pas qu'on pense que j'étais trop amoureux pour… pour être fort et pour… enfin… je suis ninja et se montrer … trop attaché, … c'est mauvais et je ne voulais pas que… et comme tu… j'ai.. je me suis laissé mourir… parce-que je ne pouvais pas être avec toi ! Alors… si… ça s'était su… je..

-.. je…

Aïe. … ma voix est affreuse. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant mais… elle est déformée et fatiguée.

Naruto me regarde ; ses yeux sont grands ouverts. Il attend la suite mais je n'arrive pas à parler. J'avale ma salive, et réussit à demander.

-S… oif…

Il hoquète et se lève en me disant aller cherchr de l'eau. Je referme les yeux et attends. Il revient moins de deux minutes après. Un verre d'eau dans une main et une bouteille dans l'autre.

-Je… de l'eau. Je t'en ai amené.

-Merci.

Il me tend le verre. Je le prends et le garde dans mes mains. Puis j'essaie de boire mais m'en mets un peu partout et avale de travers. Je tousse en essayant de poser mon verre sur le lit et de reprendre mon souffle. Naruto accourt vers moi et me prend le verre des mains.

-Attends… je… je vais t'aider… si tu veux bien.

Je reste silencieux et accepte son aide. Il me tient relevé ; une main dans mon dos ; et me fait boire. Je le remercie alors qu'il me rallonge et pose le verre sur la petite table d'appoint. Il se rassied doucement.

-Sasuke… tu crois que…

Naruto se fait couper par l'entrée de Tsunade-sama et de mon frère. Il se lève du tabouret et sort sur demande de Tsunade-sama. J'aimerai le retenir. Faire en sorte qu'il reste. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me laisse seul. Je ne veux pas le voir disparaître à la sortie de la chambre. Mais c'est pourtant ce qui se passe. Il sort sans me regarder. Ne serait-ce que du coin de l'œil. Je murmure son prénom ; la gorge serrée. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. La vue du couloir est bloquée par mon frère qui ferme la porte. Puis par Tsunade-sama qui se poste à la gauche du lit. C'est à dire là où il ne faut pas.

-Bonjour Sasuke.

Je garde le silence. Je lui adresse un regard et le maintien. Je ne veux pas regarder mon frère. Lui doit sûrement me dévisager la rage et le dégoût aux yeux. J'entends soudain sa voix.

-P'tit frère…

Ca veut sûrement dire bonjour. Je déglutis et écoute Tsunade-sama faire la liste à haute voix de tout ce dont on m'accuse. Je vais finir en prison à vie. Ca se devine avec tout ce qu'elle énumère.

Les minutes passent. J'écoute patiemment les yeux mis-clos. Je sens le regard de mon frère sur moi. Mais je n'ose pas lui rendre ce regard.

Une fois fini, Tsunade me demande ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense. Mais moi, je n'arrive même pas à parler. Ma gorge est sèche et serrée.

Itachi se fait brutalement remarquer en donnant un coup de pied dans mon lit en me criant de répondre ; même si c'est pour dire « non ». Je déglutis alors que Tsunade-sama lui demande de se calmer en lui rappelant que s'il est là c'est parce-qu'elle l'a bien voulu. Il se reprend et s'excuse auprès d'elle. Puis il va s'adosser au mur à côté de la fenêtre. Elle me repose sa question. A savoir si j'ai quelque chose à dire pour ma défense. Je ne dis rien. Je ferme les yeux, et fais un mouvement négatif de tête quasi imperceptible. Mais Tsunade le voit. Elle soupire, et demande à Itachi de nous laisser seul. Il obéit.

Tsunade attend d'entendre la porte se fermer pour m'interroger.

-Tu peux parler ?

Je fais un léger « oui » de tête. Elle m'observe un instant, et reprend la parole.

-J'avais envoyé Neji, Sakura et Naruto en mission pour te retrouver.

J'écarquille les yeux. Neji et Naruto !? J'ouvre la bouche et articule difficilement.

-Vous… vouliez les tuer !? Ils ne doivent plus pouvoir se supporter !

Elle prend un air pensif.

-Ca… s'est plutôt bien passé. D'après Sakura, ils ont eu des mots dans les premiers jours mais ça s'est calmé par la suite.

-Ils… sont ensemble ?

C'est à son tour d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle doit être un peu surprise. Moi, j'ai peur plus qu'autre chose. Naruto m'a dit m'aimer, mais s'il est avec Neji, c'est ce dernier qui lui a demandé de me le dire pour que je guérisse plus vite.

-Je n'en sais rien. Sakura n'a rien vu de tel.

Mon cœur s'affolant ne veut pas s'arrêter. J'ai peur. Peur d'avoir perdu et Naruto, et Neji. je clos mes paupières et grimace. Tsunade déclare me laisser seul. Qu'elle aimerait avoir quelque chose à dire de ma part pour quand le conseil se réunira afin de décider de mon sort.

Mais je n'ai rien à dire. Et je sais que quoique je fasse ou déclare, je suis foutu. Complètement fichu.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

Est-ce que les peurs de Sasuke sont fondées ? S'est-il passé quelque chose entre Neji et Naruto pendant cette longue mission !? Que va t'il advenir de Sasuke ? Est-ce que Neji ou Naruto, ou Itachi va prendre sa défense !!

Grosse voix off : « Lol. Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre ! » XD

**Merci pour vox reviews ! Ne vous arrêtez pas ! n.n. Et désolée encore et toujours pour la lenteur des postes sur cette fanfiction.**


	15. Chapter 15

Nanarusasu (Nana sur Ninjaxnninja )

Nanarusasu (Nana sur Ninjaxnninja ) 

Genre : alors euh.. OOC (je crois que ça va dérivé là-dessus à un moment ou à un autre alors je préfère prévoir), Yaoi, POW Sasuke et Naruto. Pas tout a fait UA. (y'a des persos qui sont là qui ne devrait pas y être. Genre Obito, Itachi… enfin voilà. )

Couples : Ita/Saku, Sasu/Naru. euh plus Naru/Sasu je crois… (c'est tout pour l'instant. ) Sasu/Temari. Neji/Sasu.

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/..

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(les autres je réponds direct)_** du chapitre 14 : **

**Black sirie : **Merci. n.n. Ca n'a pas trop dérangé le changement de point de vue durant le chapitre ?

**Alisea : **n.n / Ben ça faisait aussi un moment que je n'avais pas mis à jour. n.n'… / Mais… il est gentil Itachi ! Il aurait put laisser crevé son frère ! (désolé pour le langage pas du tout soutenu. :p ) / Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Dadoune : **Oui ! C'est vrai de vrai que j'ai internet pendant mon stage ! :p. C'est bien, non ? lol. n.n

**Néko-chan :** Merci ! n.n. Contente que ça te plaise. / Cher ? Tant que ça !? XD. / Merci, merci !! n.n. C'est vrai que Sasuke est servi là… n.n'… / Oh. Lol. Ben.. tu réagis !! C'est bien ! Même si je suis un petit peu désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer.. n.n' Oui un petit peu parce-que je suis quand même heureuse ! :p. / Voici la suIte ! n.n Bonne lecture.

**Yuki : **lol. Et voici la suite de la suite ! :p. / Moi aussi j'ai hâte de le voir se rétablir. XD.

**Hors norme 15.**

Tsunade déclare me laisser seul. Qu'elle aimerait avoir quelque chose à dire de ma part pour quand le conseil se réunira afin de décider de mon sort.

Mais je n'ai rien à dire. Et je sais que quoique je fasse ou déclare, je suis foutu. Complètement fichu.

Je suis resté seul jusqu'au lendemain. J'ai beaucoup dormi. Au matin, juste quelques minutes après mon petit-déjeuner, Neji fait son apparition. Ma voix est à peu près normale. J'ai encore mal un peu partout mais ça va toujours mieux qu'hier.

Neji entre et vient s'asseoir sur le tabouret à ma gauche.

-Salut.

-Bonjour Neji.

-Ca va ?

-Tu ne m'embrasses pas ?

Les paroles de Tsunade me reviennent en mémoire. Neji a fait une mission de plus d'un mois avec Naruto sans qu'ils ne se disputent. Neji m'observe et se penche pour m'embrasser. Je pousse un léger gémissement pour voir comment il réagit. Mais rien du tout. Ni plus mais c'est normal vu mon état, ni moins et ça me soulage. J'ai le droit à un second baiser. C'est bien Neji. Je reconnais sa façon d'embrasser. Le baiser rompu, il se rassied correctement et me sourit.

-Alors tu as décidé de continuer avec moi ? Tu ne veux plus de Naruto ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir. Il continu.

-Sasuke. Je… je vais aller voir Tsunade-sama et lui dire de… de en quelque sorte plaider la folie. … pour… qu'on abandonne toutes les accusions qui reposent sur toi.

Je ne dis rien. Je l'écoute. J'aimerai qu'il reprenne le sujet « Naruto ».

-Comme ça… peut-être que tu seras libre dés ta sortie d'hôpital.

Je déglutis. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne parle plus de Naruto !? J'ai compris qu'il veut m'aider pour après mon rétablissement ; mais…

-Neji.

Je l'interromps. Je ne tiens plus.

-Tu as fait quelque chose avec Naruto… pendant ta mission ?

Il écarquille les yeux.

-Quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par quelque chose ?

-… vous… vous vous êtes rapprochés ?

Il sourit sans comprendre.

-On a bien été obligé ! Plus d'un mois à trois à devoir se supporter, …

-Neji. S'il te plaît. Dis-moi…. Si vous avez fait quelque chose.

-Mais comme quoi ? Bien sûr on a fait des choses ! On a campé, on t'as cherché, on

Je le coupe de nouveau ; la gorge serrée.

-Vous avez couché ensemble ?

Il s'immobilise ; les yeux grands ouverts.

-« couché »… ? Sasuke ! Je pouvais pas voir Naruto au début de la mission ! Je me faisais violence toutes les 5 secondes pour ne pas le frapper de t'avoir fait subir tout ça !

Je mords ma lèvres inférieure.

-Mais.. vous avez passé un mois entier, m.. même plus, ensemble ! Et… d'après Tsunade, vous vous êtes très bien entendus après quelques jours !

-Il fallait qu'on s'entende Sasuke ! Sinon comment on aurait put te retrouver si jamais tu avais vraiment été à l'extérieur du village !

Je me sens mal. Voilà maintenant qu'il me crie dessus. Je détourne les yeux sans le croire et ne demande plus rien. Si c'est pour qu'il me mente en criant, je ne veux rien entendre.

-Sasuke ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec Naruto. S'il te plaît. Crois-moi ! Je ne pourrai jamais te faire ça voyons !

J'inspire sans faire de bruit. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Comment peut-il me dire ça ?

-Tu n'arrêtais pas de le faire avec Ino !! Alors.. pourquoi pas avec Naruto !?

-Sasuke ! Ino c'était…

Il soupire et cherche ses mots.

-Ino c'était… enfin… Sasuke… tu… voulais ! Que je le fasse avec d'autre ! Pour qu'on ne soupçonne rien sur toi dans le village !

Ma gorge est serrée. J'ai mal au cœur. Neji cherche toujours quoi dire. Il ne sait pas quoi faire pour que je le crois.

-Sasuke… je…

Il prend son visage entre ses mains et sursaute en même temps que moi alors que Naruto frappe à la porte en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il se rend compte que quelqu'un est déjà là.

-Excusez-moi je… repasserai plus tard.

Neji se lève et lui dit de rester.

-Non. Tu ne déranges pas. Je… on…

Neji me regarde et fais volte face vers Naruto.

-Naruto, s'il te plaît, dis à Sasuke qu'on n'a pas couché ensemble! Il ne veut pas me croire !

-Hein… ?

Naruto ne comprend pas. Il cherche une explication en entrant plus en avant.

-Non, on… pourquoi on aurait couché ensemble !? On se déteste tous les deux !

Je voudrai répondre malgré ma voix serrée, mais Neji me coupe et répète ce que je lui ai dit lorsqu'il ma posé la même question. Il écarquille les yeux et me fixe.

-J'ai jamais fait ça avec Neji ! Comment tu peux penser ça après ce…

Il rougit et continu.

-… ce que je t'ai avoué hier. …

Neji tique. Il nous regarde tour à tour en demandant éclaircissement du regard. Il tient ma main dans la sienne et la serre. Je crois qu'il a deviné ce que Naruto m'a dit hier. Et ça même s'il ne veut pas se l'avouer. Je crois qu'il m'aime vraiment malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait voir de moi. J'ai été si… je ne sais même pas comment il peut faire. Je l'observe ; son profil. Il est beau c'est vrai. Il m'a protégé ; m'a nourrit et logé quand j'en avais besoin. .. mais j'aperçois Naruto et tout disparaît autour. J'aime beaucoup Neji mais Naruto est le seul que mon cœur désire. Que tout mon être veut. Je ne peux pas vivre dans lui. J'en deviendrai fou. Ils ont d'ailleurs tous put le remarquer.

Je baisse les yeux en serrant à mon tour mes doigts dans la main de Neji.

… je rêve.

Naruto a eut beau me dire ça, … il ne me connaît pas… au bout d'une semaine, tout serait fini. J'ai trop changé.

Naruto reste silencieux ; puis finit par nous dire qu'il s'en va après s'être excusé. Reste moi et Neji que j'observe. Il me jète un coup d'œil une fois que la porte s'est refermée sur Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit hier ?

-… qu… qu'il m'aime.

-.. qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Je hausse une épaule sans le regarder. Il insiste alors je réponds.

-Rester avec toi… enfin… si j'ai le droit… si… si tu veux encore bien de moi.

Sa main se resserre autour de la mienne, il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. Je ferme les yeux. Cela veut dire qu'il veut encore de moi. Qu'il accepte le fait que je reste chez lui. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je vois le visage de Naruto dans l'entre baillement de la porte. J'écarquille les yeux et me recule en hoquetant. Neji sursaute, et se retourne en voyant la direction de mon regard. Naruto sursaute à son tour, et s'en va en courant. Je me mords au coin des lèvres ; Neji m'observe.

-Sasuke… ?

-Ca va. Je changerai pas d'avis. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je m'inquiète pas. Je me fais juste du souci. … si tu penses être mieux avec Naruto… ce serait mieux pour toi d'aller avec lui.

-…

Ma gorge se serre.

-Il ne resterait pas avec moi… il… il ne me connaît pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…. !

-Il ne sait pas comment je suis… maintenant je veux dire.

-Tu veux dire maintenant que tout ça s'est passé ?

-.. oui.

Neji retient un soupir. Mon visage est baissé ; je ne veux pas voir celui de Neji. Je suis sûr qu'il est déçu ; qu'il se demande s'il fait bien de m'accepter à nouveau chez lui. Il doit se dire que je n'ai que ce que je mérite. Neji se lève et sort de la chambre.

Il doit en avoir plus qu'assez. Je remonte un peu le drap sur le bas de mon visage. Je ferme les yeux et essaie de me convaincre de dormir. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir ne serait-ce que penser un peu à Naruto. Neji revient ; accompagné. J'ouvre doucement les yeux en l'entendant se racler la gorge. Il est avec Naruto. Je dévisage Neji ; il prend la parole.

-J'ai parlé avec Naruto Sasuke.

Je n'ose pas regarder le concerné ; je baisse les yeux. Naruto continu sur la lancée de Neji.

-N… Neji m'a proposé de venir vivre avec vous… et j'ai accepté.

Je ne dis rien. Naruto essaie d'attirer mon regard je le sais bien. Mais il n'y arrive pas alors il poursuit.

-Tu veux bien que… que je m'incruste un peu dans votre relation.. ? Que… qu'on soit tous les trois ensemble ?

J'écarquille les yeux, et les dévisagea tour à tour. Naruto insiste.

-Laisses-moi une chance s'il te plaît !! Je…

J'ouvre la bouche ; ils se taisent l'un comme l'autre.

-A… Arrêtez… vous… vous vous disputez tous les deux ! … on peut pas vivre ensemble ! Et puis.. Naruto… tu… je…

Naruto s'approche de moi et pose une main sur ma jambe.

-S'il te plaît! Neji veut bien lui! Alors qu'il… enfin il ne me porte pas dans son cœur… ! Et je… on pourrait essayer si tu veux pas choisir !

J'avais choisi. Seulement, c'est sûr que cette proposition me laisse penser que je serait en sécurité chez Neji, et avec Naruto malgré tout. Je sens ma gorge et son cœur se serrer ; puis j'accepte.

Deux jours plus tard, je sors de l'hôpital et retourne chez Neji. Naruto s'y installe au même moment. Nous arrivons ensemble devant la porte de la maison de Neji. Je baisse les yeux sans oser parler. Naruto bafouille un léger et timide « salut" que j'entends à peine, et frappe à la porte. Moins d'une minute et Neji ouvre. Il me sourit et prend ma main pour me faire entrer.

-Restes pas là.

Naruto reste en arrière. Il se racle la gorge pour montrer qu'il est là. Neji lui jète un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

-Ah. T'es là aussi. Suis-nous. Tu auras la chambre d'ami. .

Je regarde Neji du coin de l'œil et chuchote une question.

-Je dors… avec toi ?

Neji acquiesce. Il montre la chambre de Naruto en passant devant, et continue jusqu'à la notre avec moi à son bras. En tournant dans notre chambre, je regarde discrètement vers celle de Naruto. Mon ancienne chambre. Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas tout ce que j'ai pu faire dans cette chambre. Je baisse les yeux. Je me sens sale et misérable.

-Neji..

-Hm ?

-… tu vas réussir à accepter Naruto ? Vraiment ? Ca va aller pour toi ?

Je lève pour la première fois les yeux vers Neji depuis que je suis là. Il me sourit et pose ses mains sur mes joues.

-Je le fais pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas j'y arrive parfaitement. Et puis c'est moi qui l'ai proposé. Ne te fais plus de souci. D'accord ?

-… d'accord.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes très doucement. A ce moment là Naruto apparaît à l'entrée de la pièce. Il hoquète ; ce qui me fait sursauter et reculer de deux pas en m'excusant. Naruto force un sourire.

-C… c'est rien ! Tu… t'es avec Neji à la base après tout… T'as le droit de l'embrasser ! Je… j'ai dérangé. Excusez-moi.

Neji soupire.

-Mais non tu dérangeais pas Naruto. Puisqu'on est tous les trois ensemble !

Naruto semble avaler sa salive en cherchant quoi dire pour paraître détendu. Je regarde Neji et prends la parole.

-Alors tu es avec Naruto aussi… ? Tu… tu peux l'embrasser aussi ?

Ils me dévisagent tous les deux. Neji réponds suivit de Naruto.

-T'es pas bien !

-Je veux pas l'embrasser !

Je reste silencieux. Je hoche la tête et me tourne vers mon sac. Je l'ouvre et commence à ranger mes affaires. Ils ne disent rien. Neji s'approche de moi.

-Sasuke ! Tu vas vouloir faire.. vraiment.. toutes les choses à trois ? … ? Je vais devoir l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour !?

Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! … c'est lui qui a demandé à Naruto s'il voulait venir s'installer ici ; pas moi.

-Tu fais comme tu veux Neji. C'est toi qui l'a invité.

Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû dire ça parce-que quand je me tourne pour aller jusqu'à l'armoire, je vois le visage blessé de Naruto. Il doit se sentir indésirable ici. Il resta là sans bouger. Je retiens un soupir frustré. Je ne sais pas si je peux aller le prendre dans mes bras. Si je peux faire quoique ce soit de gentil envers lui.

J'observe Neji. J'essai de lui faire comprendre que j'ai besoin d'un coup de main. Mais il ne comprend pas tout à fait la même chose je crois.

-Je vous laisse un instant… je… j'ai un coup de fil à passer.

Il se racle la gorge se balance un peu d'un air gêné, et quitte la pièce. Je me retrouve tout seul avec Naruto. Je fais comme si de rien ; ou plutôt essai ; et continu à défaire mon sac. Naruto s'avance, et s'assied sur le lit juste à côté de mes affaires.

-Sasuke tu crois que je… que tu vas reprendre le travail ?

-Je n'ai plus le niveau Naruto. J'ai tout perdu.

Il hoche la tête en se mordant au coin des lèvres. Il inspire à fond bruyamment, et soupire. Il m'observe ; me regarde faire des allés-retours entre mon sac et l'armoire.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Non. C.. ça va aller.

-D'accord.

Silence. Je me demande ce que fait Neji. Il doit attendre dans le salon.

Brusquement, Naruto prend mon poignet alors que j'allais repartir vers l'armoire. Je sursaute en hoquetant et lâche les vêtements que je tiens. Ma respiration tremble. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique !? Pourquoi il prend ma main.

-Sasuke. Je peux t'embrasser ?

Un bruit indéfinissable sort de ma gorge ; un son de terreur mêlée d'impatience. Naruto me lâche en s'excusant. Il baisse les yeux ; joigne ses mains au milieu de ses jambes, et se lève sans rien dire. Et puis il sort de la pièce. Je tombe à genoux sur le sol.

Il a voulu m'embrasser. Pourquoi !? Qu'est-ce qu'il trouve si désirable chez moi !

Neji revient. Je suis toujours au sol ; mes bras tremblants légèrement ; mon souffle court. Il presse le pas en me voyant ainsi et s'agenouille à ma droite.

-Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu as !?

Je me sens mal. Je meurs d'envie de prendre Naruto dans mes bras mais je n'en vois pas la possibilité. Lui-même me dit qu'il veut m'embrasser, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est qu'une farce.

Je ne réponds pas à Neji. Celui-ci s'imagine directement des choses. Il hurle le prénom de Naruto qui arrive automatiqueemnt.

-Neji ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Naruto se prend un coup de poing et atterrit sur les fesses. Je me retourne pour les voir. Neji est debout devant lui de dos à moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! Pourquoi il est comme ça ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il est fragile !!

Je vois un coup de pied de la part de Neji venir vers Naruto. Je me jète sur ce dernier et l'enlace en criant à Neji d'arrêter. Son pied se stoppe à quelques centimètre de moi. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues.

-Il ne m'a rien fait !! Il ne m'a rien fait !! Ne le touche pas !! Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal !!

Naruto à les yeux grands ouverts. Il doit être surpris que je me sois ainsi jeter sur lui pour le protéger. Neji se calme, nous contourne et sort de la chambre. J'entends même la porte de l'entrée claquer. Il a dû sortir prendre l'air pour se reprendre. Il doit vraiment faire beaucoup d'effort pour supporter Naruto chez lui.

Pendant ce temps moi j'ai toujours Naruto dans les bras. Je sens la peau de son visage contre ma peau. Je sens le bout de son nez frôler mon torse ; son souffle au travers de mon T-shirt. Je dois rougir. Ca me fait du bien de le sentir comme ça ; contre moi. Sa jambes gauche un peu pliée est juste entre les miennes ; je suis assis sur sa cuisse. Mon genou gauche et contre son entrejambe.

Il est vraiment contre moi. Je sens chacun des cheveux qui touchent mes avants-bras. Je souffle très doucement ; ma respiration est un peu irrégulière. Je suis parcouru de frissons. Je sais que ce n'est pas un clone cette fois-ci. J'en suis sûr. Ca ne m'est jamais arrivé d'être dans cet état. Des gouttes de sueurs glissent le long de ma tempe droite. J'avale ma salive.

Naruto prend soudain la parole.

-S.. .. …. Sasuke… ?

Il essai de bouger mais je lui demande d'attendre. Mes yeux doivent être humide et je ne veux pas qu'il les voit.

Soudain, son bras droit passe autour de ma taille ; sa main droite se pose dans mon dos très doucement. Il me serre contre lui. Je me laisse faire. Avec une lenteur abominable, mon membre déjà un peu excité vient se coller contre son ventre. Je rougis et me mords la lèvre inférieure en laissant un larme couler sur ma joue.

Je sais que je dois le dégoûter à être dans cet état. A m'exciter juste pour une accolade sûrement innocente de sa part. Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je profite de tous les instants qu'il m'accorde avant de me connaître trop. Avant qu'il ne me laisse tout seul avec Neji parce-qu'il saura ce que je suis devenu.

Son bras gauche imite bientôt son bras droit et sa seconde main rejoint la première. Nous sommes serrés l'un contre l'autre ; par terre ; moi sur sa jambe gauche qu'il allonge très lentement. Mes bras se desserrent peu à peu du tour de sa tête et glissent autour de son cou. Mon visage recule et mes yeux se baissent vers les siens. Son regard plonge dans le mien.

Je n'ose plus un geste. Lui non plus.

Une éternité passe pour moi. Mais ce ne sont pourtant que quelques secondes qui s'écoulent avant que la main droite de Naruto ne descende un peu vers le bas de mon dos. Ma mâchoire se serre. Ma respiration se coupe.

Mon entrejambe me fait mal.

J'ouvre la bouche. Il pense que c'est pour l'embrasser alors il approche son visage du mien, mais je l'interromps en parlant.

-Excuse-moi… je…

Je me lève avec difficulté, m'excuse à nouveau devant ses yeux interrogatifs, et sors de la chambre en marchant bizarrement. Je suis trop à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Je vais m'enfermer dans les toilettes et me laisser aller en repensant aux instants que je viens de partager avec Naruto.

Mon dernier râle résonnera dans la maison sans que je le sache.

Lorsque je vais sortir des toilettes, je vais croiser Naruto dans le couloir ; ses joues rouges pivoine, il ne voudra rien me dire.

Il doit avoir honte pour moi.

Je vais rester caché sous la couette de Neji et me maudire intérieurement toute l'après-midi suite à cela.

Neji qui est rentrée une heure après cet épisode des plus gênant pour moi. Il est venu me voir dans la chambre. Il a tiré un peu sur la couette. Sûrement pour vérifier si j'étais nu ou non ; pour savoir si nous l'avions fait ensemble moi et Naruto. Et il aura eu sa réponse en me voyant tout habillé.

Il n'a rien dit et est ressortit. Je ne sais pas s'il était soulagé, ou au contraire déçu de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut vraiment. C'est ce qui me met mal à l'aise. J'ignore s'il cherche à me mettre avec Naruto, ou alors à m'en dégoûter pour que je reste avec lui pour toujours.

En début de soirée, Naruto est revenu dans la chambre.

-Sasuke… ?

Je sursaute et me recroqueville un peu plus sous la couette. Il continue.

-Neji m'envoie pour… pour te dire qu'on mange. Tu viens ?

Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce. J'entends ses pas qui approchent alors je parle ; peut-être un peu trop fort mais c'est parce-que je panique à l'idée qu'il puisse s'asseoir près de moi qui suis allongé.

-Je viens !!

Il s'est immobilisé. Il repart.

Je ferme les yeux et prends mon visage entre mes mains. Je soupire. Comment je vais réussir à me tenir… Comment je vais pouvoir faire l'innocent après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ! Je ne peux tout de même pas venir à table tranquillement et… et manger normalement !

Peut-être que si je n'y vais pas, ils me laisseront tranquille.

Je me fais des idées. Je vais devoir me lever. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Autant ne pas les faire attendre pour que Naruto ne se sente pas encore plus mal.

Je sors de la chambre et me rends dans le salon. Naruto est installé à table. Il y a deux couverts sur le côté opposé au sien. Je ne dis rien, baisse les yeux, et vais m'asseoir sur la place la plus éloignée de la sienne. Je fais tout pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard.

Neji arrive enfin ; me soulageant par sa présence. Il nous sert, et s'assied à ma droite. Naruto est en face de lui. Je commence à manger. J'essai d'être assez rapide pour pouvoir sortir de table. Mais je n'arrive pas très bien à mâcher. Ca me fait mal. Je n'étais plus habitué à manger ainsi. Je me force, et finis par poser ma fourchette. Neji le remarque et m'interroge.

-Tu n'as pas faim Sasuke ?

-N… non, c'est pas ça..

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je pensais pourtant que tu aimais ça !

Je gigote, un peu mal à l'aise. Naruto écoute aussi. Je lui jète un coup d'œil, et chuchote pour répondre à Neji sans que Naruto n'entende. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache tout ce que je peux cacher.

-J'ai mal aux dents et… et à la mâchoire… j'ai plus trop l'habitude de manger beaucoup…

-Oh. …

-Excuses-moi.

-C'est pas grave. Manges autant que tu peux. Essaies de te forcer. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces. D'accord ?

Je hoche la tête. J'aperçois Naruto qui me fixe ; il se demande si je vais bien. Je reprends ma fourchette et continue de manger un peu. Je sens le regard de Naruto sur moi.

Au bout d'un moment, il va se lever pour aller chercher le dessert sur demande de Neji. Ce dernier profite de l'absence de Naruto pour poser sa main sur ma cuisse et se pencher à mon oreille pour chuchoter.

-Tu voudras… un câlin ce soir ?

Ma fourchette m'échappe des mains. Sa question m'a surprise. Neji s'écarte.

-Excuse-moi Sasuke. Tu m'as manqué. Si tu ne veux pas je comprendrai.

-Non je… j'aimerai beaucoup ça… Je.. je suis surpris que tu veuilles encore… de moi. C'est tout.

Neji donne un baiser sur ma joue et me chuchote que je suis idiot de dire ça. Je souris malgré moi ; mais je me sens mal. Naruto revient. Neji s'écarte de moi et continu de manger. Je prends un dessert donné par Naruto et le finis vite. Je débarrasse ma table, et leur dis bonne nuit. Je retourne dans la chambre de Neji en espérant que ce dernier me rejoigne vite avant Naruto.

Mais c'est Naruto qui vient le premier. Il se poste à l'entrée de la chambre. Je suis en boxer ; immobile ; debout du côté le plus éloigné du lit.

Naruto se gratte le crâne, et demande.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

Il hoquète en entendant ma question. Il regarde sur le côté et répond d'un air un peu timide.

-Te dire bonne nuit… ?

J'avale ma salive, et déclare d'un voix assurée qu'il peut me dire « bonne nuit » de la où il est. Il me dévisage. Je l'ai blessé. Il me redit « bonne nuit », et s'en va dans sa chambre. Je m'assieds sur le lit, et me plonge finalement sous la couette.

Neji arrive une demi-heure après. Je ne dors toujours pas. Je m'en veux d'avoir dis ça à Naruto. Neji quitte ses vêtements, et se glisse sous la couette avant de blottir mon dos contre son torse. Ses bras sont autour de moi.

-Ca va Sasuke ?

-… non… non je…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai été dur avec Naruto.

-Oh.

Il s'écarte et s'assied en me regardant ; je me tourne sur le dos. Il me questionne.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je regarde à droite, à gauche, et lui raconte le moment où Naruto est venu me dire bonne nuit. Le récit fini, Neji sourit.

-Tu n'as qu'à te lever et y aller.

-Hein ! N… non ! Je… je vais le déranger et toi.. tu veux… qu'on le fasse. … j'ai pas envie d'aller le voir.

-Sasuke. Vas-y.

A suivre. 

Nanarusasu. 

**Pas de dans le prochain chapitre. Juste une question.**

Que va t'il se passer entre ses trois là !! Neji va t'il refaire le portrait de Naruto quand celui-ci embrassera enfin Sasuke !? Est-ce que Sasuke va choisir entre les deux ou se laisser porter par le courant jusqu'à ce que cela explose !? Est-ce que Naruto va supporter de ne pas dormir avec Sasuke alors que Neji le fait !? … E.t.c… (ça fait plus d'une question. je sais. :p. )

**Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews ! Je m'atèle maintenant à la suite du chapitre deux de Frères II. n.n.**


	16. Chapter 16

Nanarusasu (Nana sur Ninjaxnninja )

Nanarusasu (Nana sur Ninjaxnninja ) 

Genre : alors euh.. OOC (je crois que ça va dérivé là-dessus à un moment ou à un autre alors je préfère prévoir), Yaoi, POW Sasuke et Naruto. Pas tout a fait UA. (y'a des persos qui sont là qui ne devrait pas y être. Genre Obito, Itachi… enfin voilà. )

Couples : Ita/Saku, Sasu/Naru. euh plus Naru/Sasu je crois… (c'est tout pour l'instant. ) Sasu/Temari. Neji/Sasu.

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/..

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(les autres je réponds direct)_** du chapitre 15 : **

**Alisea : **Toujours, toujours. Tant mieux en même temps ! n.n. Vu que je n'ai plus la possibilité d'être sur msn pour le moment… n.n'… / drôle de situation en effet… arf ;.. comment vont-ils réussir à se dépatouiller dans tout ça…

**Dadoune : **Naruto ne pas supporter ? Ah oui ? Tu le vois craquer avant Neji toi ? hmm… pari tenu ! (XD. C'est pas du jeu, je sais ce qui va se passer ! mdr.)

**Elaelle : **Oui en effet tu t'emportes !! n.n. (mais ça fait plaisir à voir. n.n) / Personnellement je trouve que Sasuke paie quand même ; y'a qu'à voir ce qu'il est devenu et son comportement avec Naruto. Il se fait du mal lui-même. / Neji profite mais s'inquiète aussi. Il aime tout de même Sasuke et cela, même s'il sait qu'il ne finira pas avec lui puisque Naruto est là et que Sasuke l'aime lui à la base. Faut pas t'inquiéter pour le couple de fin, c'est celui que tu veux. (je ne le dis pas là y'a peut-être des personnes qui ne veulent pas savoir. Lol) Je sais comment ça va continuer et finir. (pour une fois ! :p.) Je comprends que tu t'enflammes. Mais respires, ça ira. n.n.

**La folle 415 : **Ca va devenir moins triste. Enfin je vais essayer. XD. / Prépare quand même des mouchoirs au cas où. n.n'… / Merci beaucoup !! / Voici la suite.

**Hors norme 16.**

-Sasuke. Vas-y.

Il se penche et me donne un léger baiser. J'ai fermé les yeux. Ses baisers me manquaient un peu ; mais ceux de Naruto me manquent infiniment plus. Je reste silencieux quelques instant. Neji pense que je ne bougerai pas alors il se rallonge et me prend dans ses bras.

Mais je me décide finalement.

-Excuse-moi Neji… je… je vais aller le voir finalement.

-D'accord. Tu reviens !?

-Ou.. oui !

Je rougis mais ne lui montre pas. Je suis de dos ; déjà en train de sortir de la chambre. Je marche dans le couloir, et arrive très vite ; deux pas en fait ; devant la chambre de Naruto.

Je frappe doucement et attends. Bon. Il ne répond pas alors je retourne dans ma chambre sans faire de bruit. Mais Naruto ouvre soudain la porte et regarde dans le couloir.

-Sasuke ?

Je me crispe de la tête au pied, et me tourne doucement. Il m'interroge.

-C'est toi qui as frappé ? J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un.

-Euh… o…oui je… Oui. C'est moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

Il sort dans le couloir. Je rougis et dévie mon regard en voyant qu'il est en boxer.

-Je… je venais… te dire bonne nuit… finalement…

Je me racle la gorge.

Oh. D'accord. … ben.. bonne nuit alors.

Et il retourne dans sa chambre. J'écarquille les yeux ; choqué. Il est vraiment retourné dans sa chambre j'y crois pas !!

Je fronce les sourcils, et entre à mon tour sans m'annoncer.

-Eh ! Je te signale que j'attends un baiser là !

Naruto me dévisage. Je rougis en sentant mon cœur battre la mesure d'un concert de rock. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !! Je viens de lui crier dessus ! Moi ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit !

Je bafouille et finis par m'excuser. Je me tourne et m'apprête à sortir de la chambre quand soudain Naruto attrape mon poignet et tire dessus.

-Attends !

Il me fait faire demi-tour sur moi-même. Je sursaute et hoquète en constatant que Naruto est à quelques centimètres de moi.

J'entends mon souffle. Il est rapide et plus fort que d'habitude. Je sens la peau de Naruto électriser la mienne. Elles ne sont pas en contact mais se frôlent presque. Nous sommes tous les deux torse nu ; en boxer. Naruto prend ma seconde main de la sienne.

-C'est vrai ? Tu veux que je t'embrasse ?

-On est ensemble, non ?

Naruto mordille le coin de ses lèvres. Il doit se demander si je suis sérieux. Je ne tiens plus. Je pose ma main droite, tremblante, sur sa joue gauche et lève son visage vers le mien en me penchant. Je ferme les yeux et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. J'ai craqué. Mon bas ventre se réchauffe. Naruto répond à mon baiser. Il glisse ses bras autour de mon torse ; caressant ma peau de ses mains. Je fais de même. Je ne me retiens pas malgré ma peur.

Comment tout ça va finir ? Est-ce qu'on va continuer jusqu'au bout ? Est-ce que Neji va venir voir parce-que je mettrai trop de temps ?

Naruto descend sa main gauche dans le bas de mon dos et presse son bassin au sien. Je manque de sursauter ; j'écarquille les yeux mais ne romps pas le baiser. Son corps est totalement collé au mien. Je fronce les sourcils en gémissant de bien être. J'aimerai que cet instant ne cesse jamais. Naruto est contre moi ; il me tient contre lui et m'embrasse. Je le laisse diriger ; je le laisse faire ce qu'il veut. Il pourrait me jeter violemment sur son lit que ça ne me dérangerait pas.

Le baiser devant finir, Naruto écarte son visage du mien. Il rougit. Je dois être dans le même état.

-Sasuke… ?

-Quoi ?

-Je… je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

Je reste silencieux. Il comprend que j'attends, et m'interroge.

-Tu dormiras seulement avec Neji… ? Ou… ou tu viendras.. d.. d.. dormir avec moi de temps en temps ?

Mon cœur se serre. Je prends une grande inspiration, et réponds.

-Je dormirai avec toi demain si tu veux toujours.

-Bien sûr que je voudrai toujours !

-Je… je vais en parler à Neji.

-D'accord.

Il acquiesce et me laisse partir avec une certaine difficulté. Je sors à peine de sa chambre qu'il me stoppe d'une phrase.

-C'est pas Neji qui décide pour toi !

Je le regarde par-dessus mon épaule ; un peu étonné. Il a l'air agacé et en colère.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux !

Mais il perd son assurance devant mon regard surpris.

-M… Même si tu voulais dormir avec moi ce soir, tu le ferais ! … N… Non ?

Je baisse un peu les yeux. Je ne dis rien et ferme la porte de sa chambre pour ensuite aller dans la notre à Neji et moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense Naruto ; je ne sais pas ce qu'il se dit de moi en ce moment ; mais je suis sûr que c'est en mauvais terme. Moi-même je me sens lâche. Moi qui lui ai infligé toutes ces choses ; lui qui m'aime malgré tout ça ; tout ce que je lui fais encore subir.

Ce partage avec Neji. Le fait qu'il doive venir ici pour me voir ; pour passer du temps avec moi.

J'entre dans la chambre ; je vois Neji allongé sur le côté ; il dort. Je reste debout et jète un coup d'œil derrière moi. Je me penche ensuite vers Neji, et secoue son épaule.

-Neji ! Eh ! Neji !!

Il fronce ses sourcils, mais ne se réveille pas. Je le lâche doucement, remonte la couette sur lui, et me décide. Je ressors de la chambre et me dirige vers celle de Naruto.

Mais je n'y entre pas. Il doit dormir lui aussi ! Je vais le réveiller si j'entre. …

Je soupire et m'apprête à faire demi-tour quand Naruto ouvre la porte de sa chambre et sursaute en même temps que moi. Il me dévisage.

-Sasuke ? T'es pas allé te coucher ?

-… e.. et toi ?

-Je vais boire un verre de lait.

Et en plus il a une excuse béton. Je cherche une réponse moi aussi, et trouve assez facilement.

-Moi aussi !

Il écarquille les yeux.

-Toi !? Du lait ?

-Oui et alors !

-Non… rien.

Il passe devant. Je l'observe partir vers la cuisine ; je dois sûrement rougir. Je dévie mon regard en me rendant compte que je suis fixé sur ses fesses.

Des fesses rebondies et musclées. J'inspire à fond, ferme les yeux en expirant très doucement pour me calmer, et le suis jusqu'à la cuisine où je m'assieds. Il sort deux verres et se sert dans le frigo. Il remplit son verre et le mien, et range le lait avant de s'asseoir en face de moi.

-Alors ? Neji a dit quoi… ?

-Quoi Neji ?

Il me regarde d'un air un peu surpris. Il baisse les yeux sur son verre et bafouille.

-N… non… rien je… je croyais que tu… que tu lui avais parlé.. pour demain… d…. dor.. dormir… avec moi.

Il se racle la gorge et boit une gorgée. Je gigote ; un peu gêné.

-Il dormait. … déjà.

-Ah. .. d'accord.

Je bois à mon tour. Naruto reprend la parole.

-Je crois qu'il revient d'une mission courte mais fatigante. Il doit être crevé.

-Sûrement.

-… alors euh… tu… tu pourrais dormir avec moi cette nuit !! Puisqu'il dort déjà !

Je hausse les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change de toute façon… on va juste dormir. Tu peux très bien le faire sans moi.

Je le vois rougir. Il fait tout pour ne pas croiser mon regard. Moi aussi à vrai dire ; mais normalement il essaie de son côté. Il me fait sursauter en inspirant un grand coup puis en posant son verre brutalement.

-Mais je pourrai te tenir dans mes bras pour m'endormir !

Mon ventre se noue ; je dévisage Naruto.

-Tu veux…

Il me coupe ; pensant que je vais dire non.

-Si tu veux pas vas dans la chambre de Neji !

-N… non j'ai pas dis ça. …

Mes yeux s'arrondissent alors que je réalise ce que je viens de dire. Naruto me dévisage.

-Alors tu veux bien !?

Mon cœur s'affole.

-N… non ! J'ai jamais dis ça !

Je me lève et renverse mon verre sans faire exprès. Je sursaute et me fige un instant. Ceci avant de partir d'un pas pressé en voyant que Naruto veut me retenir. Je cours quasiment dans le couloir. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. J'entre dans la chambre et referme derrière moi. Peut-être un peu trop fort d'ailleurs. Neji ouvre un œil et se frotte le second.

-Hmmm… Sasuke… ? C'est bon ? T'as dit bonne nuit à l'autre… ?

-O… oui. Je reviens me coucher.

-Hm.

Il soupire d'un air endormi et tend les bras. Je souris.

-Je crois pas que tu en ais la force.

-Juste te tenir contre moi ! Je veux t'embrasser un peu.

Je vais m'allonger et le laisse m'enlacer tendrement. Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres puis un petit peu plus. Je me laisse faire. J'entends la porte de la chambre de Naruto s'ouvrir et se fermer de loin alors que Neji me pousse sur le dos. Il s'étend sur moi tout doucement en continuant de m'embrasser. Ses mains se mettent à me caresser.

Je pousse un gémissement. Puis soudain, un nom m'échappe.

-N… Naruto…

Neji s'arrête et recule son visage. J'ouvre les yeux.

-Neji ?

-Tu appelles Naruto.

-D… désolé… je.. Je voulais dire que Naruto… Na… Naruto pourrait certainement nous entendre et…

Pourquoi s'est-il arrêter ? Il ne le fait pas d'habitude ; et ça même si j'appelle Naruto. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Neji sourit.

-C'est pas grave Sasuke.

-… je l'appelais pas vraiment ! Je

-Sasuke si tu veux aller faire l'amour avec

Je l'interromps ; affolé.

-NON !! Non j'ai pas dit ça !!

-Sasuke. Tu l'aimes ! Alors vas le voir avant que ce soit trop tard.

-Mais toi aussi tu m'aimes !

-Sa

-Fais-moi l'amour s'il te plaît. J'ai pas envie de discuter.

Je pose une main sur son épaule et amène son visage au mien pour l'embrasser. Il va continuer un peu ; et puis finir par s'endormir avant quoique se soit de plus sérieux.

Mais ça m'a sauvé qu'il s'endorme. J'ai soupiré de soulagement lorsqu'il a fermé les yeux et que j'ai entendu sa respiration s'atténuer petit à petit.

Je suis toujours éveillé. Il doit être aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je me tourne et me retourne dans le lit ; ça fait longtemps que Neji m'a lâché pour se mettre de son côté et dormir en paix.

Je l'observe de temps en temps ; je le regarde en me disant que ce serait bien que je l'imite. Mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à trouver le sommeil.

Je sursaute en entendant du bruit dans le couloir. Je me redresse doucement sur le lit et tends l'oreille. Je chuchote le prénom de Naruto. Je me lève sans réveiller Neji, et vais jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir.

-Naruto ! Naruto c'est toi ?

Un ombre passe dans le salon. Je fronce les sourcils, et allume directement. Ce n'est ni Naruto, ni Neji. C'est quelqu'un d'autre que je ne connais pas.

-NARUTO !! NEJI !! AU SECOURS !! NARUTO !! NARUTO !!

C'est un ninja étranger au village. Naruto et Neji arrivent en courant. Naruto m'attrape par le bras et m'éjecte au fond du couloir alors que Neji immobilise le ninja.

Une heure après, encore secoué par la force surhumaine de Naruto, j'accepte une tasse de café de ce dernier alors que Neji parle à Tsunade-sama dans le salon. Apparemment le ninja était en mission de reconnaissance ; il était envoyé par un clan ennemi à celui des Hyuga ; un clan d'un village caché voisin. Il a sûrement dû se tromper de maison étant donné que Neji est de la bunke mais bon…

-Ca va Sasuke ?

-Hein ?

Je lève les yeux en sortant de mes pensées. Naruto me regarde ; inquiet.

-Ca va ?

-O.. oui… T'inquiètes pas… Je suis un peu secoué c'est tout…

-Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure… j'ai eu peur pour toi alors je… j'ai un peu perdu la tête en t'envoyant valser… de l'autre côté du couloir…

-C'est rien… m… merci de … m'avoir protégé.

-De rien. J'ai aucune envie qu'il t'arrive malheur.

-… merci.

Naruto s'assied à côté de moi doucement. Je pose ma tasse sur la table et regarde Naruto du coin de l'œil. Je fais un mouvement de tête vers le salon.

-Ils mettent du temps !

-Oui. Un peu.

-De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent à ton avis.

-De celui qui a voulu s'infiltrer, je pense.

-Je pensais que c'était toi dans le couloir.

-Non. J'aurai préféré. n.n'…

-Moi aussi.

-C'est dingue que tu l'ais entendu et pas nous !

Je souris ; flatté. Mais j'y mets fin moi-même.

-J'arrivais pas à dormir. J'étais réveillé.

-Ah. D'accord.

-…hm

Il tente une question.

-Et…. Pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ?

Je me redresse un peu.

-Oh euh… ça !… j'ai… Ben j'ai dû avoir un peu trop de temps à l'hôpital alors maintenant j'ai du mal à dormir.

-Ca doit être ça.

Il sourit poliment. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Je suis sûr qu'il sait que je mens ; que si j'ai eu du mal à dormir, c'est à cause de ce qui se passe en ce moment avec lui ; du fait qu'il voulait dormir avec moi, qu'on se soit embrasser ; qu'il habite ici.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment agir avec lui.

-… N… Naruto ?

-Hm ?

-Tu crois que … enfin... Comment tu prends le fait que je sois avec Neji ?

J'ai tourné la tête vers lui en posant ma question. J'ai fixé mon regard au sien. Je me bats pour ne pas baisser mon visage. Il réfléchit quelques instant à la réponse qu'il pourrait me donner en restant poli, et prend la parole.

-Ben disons que ça me reste en travers de la gorge après ce qu'on… après ce qu'on a partagé avant et… et surtout le fait que tu ais voulu arrêter avec moi à cause d'Itachi alors qu'ensuite tu sois allé voir Neji ! Je… je comprends pas très bien ton cheminement pour en arriver là en fait. C'est surtout ça qui… qui me gêne. Neji… s'il n'était pas avec toi, ce serait un bon ami. Mais c'est plus le cas.

-C'est de ma faute alors si tu n'aimes plus Neji comme un ami.

-… un peu.

Je baisse mon visage ; je ne tiens plus. Naruto remarque mon air désolé et attristé. Il se lève et essaie de se rattraper.

-Mais c'est aussi et surtout la faute de Neji hein ! T'es pas plus fautif qu'un autre ! Enfin je… Ce que je comprends pas c'est que tu te sois laissé faire par ton frère quand tu t'es mis à sortir avec moi et que maintenant, tu t'en fiche complètement de lui et que tu sois avec Neji !

-C'est sûr que dis comme ça, ça paraît un peu idiot…

-Pas qu'un peu même !

Je n'ajoute rien. Je reste tête baissée. Je me sens coupable ; imbécile et sans aucune excuse pour ma conduite. Naruto se rassied à côté de moi.

-Mais tu sais, .. c'est pas pour autant que j'ai arrêté de t'aimer. Ca fait longtemps que… je ressens des trucs pour toi. Et c'est pas un type comme Neji qui me fera renoncer.

Un léger sourire se dessine au coin de mes lèvres. Je lève doucement ma tête vers Naruto et le lui montre.

-Merci Naruto.

Il me fait un grand sourire rempli de fierté. C'est pas tous les jours que je lui dis merci en même temps. Je me demande ce qui peut bien se passer dans sa tête pour qu'il reste toujours comme ça ; souriant ; sans la moindre faille.

Brusquement, mon corps bouge de lui-même. Sans que je réfléchisse, je me retrouve à l'embrasser tendrement. Mes paupières closes ; mes lèvres entrouvertes ; mes sens localisant un corps étranger dans ma bouche. La langue de Naruto caresse la mienne avec douceur. Puis bientôt ses mains se posent sur moi ; la droite sur mon bras et la gauche sur mon genou. Cette dernière remonte très légèrement.

Tout ça quand Tsunade-sama fait son entrée dans la cuisine. Je sursaute ; pas Naruto. Il semblerait qu'il l'ait entendu arrivé mais ça ne l'a pas dérangé pour continuer de m'embrasser. J'ai même eu l'impression qu'il allait me pousser pour me faire allonger sur la table de la cuisine.

Tsunade-sama prend la parole.

-Naruto. Je te confie Sasuke. Neji doit se rendre chez son oncle vous serez seuls pour le reste de la nuit.

-D'accord.

-Sasuke.

Je lève la tête. Elle continue en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Sois à l'Académie demain à 9H précise.

-L… l'Académie ?

-Tu as bien entendu.

Pour quoi faire ? Elle ne me donne aucun détail. En gros je verrai bien une fois sur place.

Neji passe en vitesse dans la cuisine. Il demande à Naruto de prendre soin de moi, et à moi de faire attention à ce que Naruto ne démonte pas la maison de l'intérieur. Naruto s'est insurgé alors que moi, pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'ai rit de façon amusée. Neji m'a donné un baiser, et m'a dit d'aller dormir un peu. Que si je voulais, il y avait un cachet dans sa table de nuit.

Il a bien insisté sur le « Un » avant le cachet. Il a dû cacher les autres.

C'est donc ainsi que je me suis retrouvé seul avec Naruto dans la maison de Neji. Et ce, pour le reste de la nuit.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu.

**Dans le chapitre prochain :**

Suspens !!

**Merci encore et toujours. lol. Désolée, je me répète mais en même temps, que dire d'autre qu'un grand Merci à vous pour vos reviews, et aussi pour suivre avec autant de plaisir mes fanfictions. n.n. (enfin j'espère que c'est avec plaisir. Sinon arrêtez ! XD. A moins d'être masochiste. Lol.)**


	17. Chapter 17

Nanarusasu (Nana sur Ninjaxnninja )

Nanarusasu (Nana sur Ninjaxnninja ) 

Genre : alors euh.. OOC (je crois que ça va dérivé là-dessus à un moment ou à un autre alors je préfère prévoir), Yaoi, POW Sasuke et Naruto. Pas tout a fait UA. (y'a des persos qui sont là qui ne devrait pas y être. Genre Obito, Itachi… enfin voilà. )

Couples : Ita/Saku, Sasu/Naru. euh plus Naru/Sasu je crois… (c'est tout pour l'instant. ) Sasu/Temari. Neji/Sasu.

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/..

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(les autres je réponds direct)_** du chapitre 16 :**

**Ika-chan : **Oui ! Ben j'avais vu ça pour ta review ! Je venais juste de poster le chapitre suivant. n.n'… m'en suis voulu, je t'ai pas répondu du coup. / lol. Tout le monde dit que Sasuke est soit plus gentil, soit moins idiot, enfin il est mieux quoi. lol. / Ben tant mieux ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. . n.n.

**Hors norme 17.**

C'est donc ainsi que je me suis retrouvé seul avec Naruto dans la maison de Neji. Et ce, pour le reste de la nuit.

Je suis parti me coucher ; Naruto est en train de fermer à clé derrière Tsunade-sama et Neji. C'est ce dernier qui lui a donné la clé. Il ne rentrera apparemment pas avant demain.

Naruto arrive dans la chambre. Dans notre chambre. A moi et Neji.

-Sasuke ?

-Hein ?

Je me tourne vers lui ; j'étais de dos à l'entrée. Il contourne le lit, les mains jointes et se triturant l'une l'autre, et me questionne.

-On peut dormir ensemble ? N… Neji est parti. … on pourrait…

-J'ai … très envie mais… on dort juste, hein ?

-Oui !

Je garde le silence, et acquiesce. Naruto se retient de sauter de joie mais un petit cri accompagné d'un sourire heureux lui échappe. Il tourne un peu sur lui-même, et me questionne.

-Euh tu viens dans l'autre chambre… ? Je pense pas que Neji apprécie si… s'il apprend qu'on a dormi ensemble dans son lit.

-.. o.. oui. D'accord.

Je me relève, prends le cachet dans la table de nuit en faisant bien attention à ce que Naruto remarque mon geste, et le suis. Il m'interroge alors que nous traversons le couloir.

-Tu vas le prendre ? Le somnifère ?

-Oui. J'arriverai mieux à dormir.

-… hm. D'accord.

Il me fait entrer dans sa chambre ; je le regarde en passant à côté de lui. Mon corps frissonne rien qu'à l'idée de dormir avec lui. Il faut vite que j'avale ce truc pour pouvoir dormir en paix sans penser à Naruto. Naruto qui s'allonge à côté de moi. J'ai remarqué que ses mains tremblaient un peu lorsqu'il a monté le drap sur nous.

-Dé.. désolé.

-De quoi Naruto ?

-Je… de t'avoir touché.

-C'est pas grave. Je sais que tu vas me prendre dans tes bras. Alors ne t'excuses pas pour m'avoir frôlé.

Il avale sa salive en me regardant d'un air un peu inquiet. Et puis, il passe ses bras autour de moi très doucement. Il tremble comme une feuille ; il ne quitte pas mon visage des yeux.

-T'as peur Naruto ?

-J'ai pas envie que tu me détestes pour un geste déplacé.

-Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Ca ne me dérangera pas.

Son souffle s'intensifie un instant. Au bout de quelques minutes d'immobilité, il me serre un peu contre lui. Je ne sens qu'à peine son excitation avant de m'endormir. Je ne me rends pas compte de son état. Et le lendemain quand je me réveille, je ne me rappel pas de cette bosse au niveau de son bassin qui s'était collé à moi durant la nuit.

Mais je sens celle de ce matin se frotter à mon entrejambe elle aussi plutôt éveillée. Je rougis, et me recule d'un coup sec. Ce qui réveille Naruto parce-que je tombe par terre sans aucune discrétion.

-Aïiieee… !!

-Sasuke… ? Merde… Sasuke !!

Je vois apparaître son visage par-dessus le bord du lit.

-Ca va ? Tu t'es pas fait mal ?

Je rougis ; je suis sur le dos ; les jambes encore en l'air ; un pied sur le lit.

-N… non… Ca va.

-T'es sûr ?!

-Oui. T'inquiètes pas. J'ai rien de cassé.

Il me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la prends, et me fait tirer ; j'atterris sur le lit ; sur Naruto qui m'a tiré un peu trop fort ; allongé de tout mon corps sur lui. Il est aussi surpris que moi. Il rougit ; moi aussi je pense. Je suis totalement appuyé contre lui ; allongé ; sa peau fait contact à la mienne. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis complètement immobile.

-Ah … euh… je…

-J'ai dû te tirer trop fort je crois.

-… oui…

Il s'excuse. Je me relève en évitant son regard ; je sors immédiatement pour me diriger droit vers la salle de bain. J'ai pris une grande douche froide et suis parti, sans petit-déjeuner, à l'Académie. Lorsque j'arrive, il est 8H30. La cour est remplie de gamin. Je me mets à l'écart près des balançoires sous le grand arbre.

-Sasuke ?

Je sursaute et me lève en reconnaissant Iruka-sensei.

-Iruka-san !

-Bonjour. Tu es en avances.

-Oui je… Oui.

Autant ne pas lui dire que c'est parce-que Naruto et moi on est très troublé l'un avec l'autre que je suis venu ici si tôt. Il me sourit, et me demande de le suivre ; il a l'air un peu mal à l'aise mais je ne lui demande pour l'instant pas pourquoi. Je suis dévisagé par tous les élèves. Au début je pensais que c'était Iruka, mais en fait non ; c'est bien moi.

Nous arrivons dans une classe. Je la reconnais ; c'est celle où nous avions nos cours lorsque j'étais petit. Iruka se tourne vers moi, et me montre une place.

-Assieds-toi !

Je souris poliment.

-Vous comptez me faire cours Iruka-san ?

Il me rend mon sourire, mais c'est vraiment forcé. Il inspire profondément ; je le regarde ; inquiet.

-Quoi !? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-En fait, Sasuke… Tsunade-sama m'a demandé à ce que tu suives mes cours. … avec les autres élèves.

Mon cœur s'arrête.

-Ave… avec les… gamins ?

-Oui. Avec mes jeunes élèves.

-Mais pour qui je passe moi !? Je .. vous ne pensez pas que je me suis déjà assez ridiculisé comme ça ! Vous ne me trouvez pas assez misérable pour m'infliger encore autres choses !!

-C'est la volonté de l'Hokage. Tu as tout perdu des techniques ninja, je le sais. Mais tu ré-apprendras vite. Il suffit que tu reprennes confiance.

-Mais… com

-Je sais que tu passeras pour … pour un moins que rien au début, mais quand tu auras récupéré, quand tu iras mieux, …. Les élèves seront bluffés. Ca pourra même en motiver plus d'un !

Je soupire discrètement en baissant la tête. Je regarde par les fenêtres. Certains nous espionnent sans se montrer. Enfin.. en essayant de ne pas se montrer.

-C'est un ordre de Tsunade-sama… je peux pas refuser de toute façon…

Le soir quand je rentre chez Neji, j'ai les larmes aux yeux et Naruto le remarque. Il est déjà là lui !?

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

-Rien. Laisse-moi tranquille !!

-Mais

Je le coupe en hurlant.

-LAISSE MOI JE TE DIS !!

Il recule d'un pas ; étonné. Je n'ajoute rien et vais m'enfermer dans la chambre de Neji. Je m'assieds par terre en soupirant ; adossé à la porte ; les yeux fermés et mon visage entre mes mains.

-Bonsoir Sasuke.

Je lève la tête et aperçois Neji. Je hoquète ; surpris. Je ne l'avais pas vu.

-Neji !? Tu… t'es déjà là ?

-J'ai pas eu de mission aujourd'hui. J'ai été voir Hinata-sama.

-A… ah… D'accord.

-Ca s'est bien passé à l'Académie?

Je hoquète.

-Tu.. le savais ?

-Oui. Tsunade-sama me l'a dit cette nuit. Tu reprends les cours ? Tu as réussi à faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit !? Si j'avais su, je n'y aurais pas été !

-Parce-que je voulais que tu y ailles. Tout simplement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Sasuke. Ecoutes…

Il se lève. Moi je fais de même et ouvre la porte en parlant très vite avant qu'il ne me dise quoique ce soit.

-Je dors avec Naruto ce soir. Je mange pas laisse-moi tranquille.

Je l'entends m'appeler alors que je cours dans le couloir. Je m'enferme dans la chambre de Naruto cette fois. Et celui-ci est à l'intérieur.

-Sasuke ?

-Je… je dors avec toi ce soir.

-Hein ?

Je ne me répète pas. Je me plonge sous les draps sans lui demander la permission. Une minute, et je le sens s'asseoir sur la couette à côté de moi qui suis caché dessous.

-Ca c'est mal passé à l'Académie ? Tu devais y aller pour quoi faire ?

-Iruka-san.. me refait des cours.

-Des cours ? Iruka est ton prof personnel ? Tu l'as eu toute la journée ?

-Oui. Je l'ai eu toute la journée mais pas tout seul. Y'avait d'autres élèves… d.. des gamins.

-Oh.

-Je me suis ridiculisé. Je croyais déjà être au plus bas mais… mais aujourd'hui j'ai eu la preuve du contraire.

Ma voix tremble un peu. J'essuie très rapidement une larme sur ma joue. Je crois que j'ai retrouvé un peu de ma fierté passée. C'est peut-être une bonne chose mais pas sur le moment. Surtout que Naruto baisse lentement la couette pour voir mon visage blessé ; vexé par la réalité.

-Je suis nul Naruto. J'ai tout perdu je vaux rien. Je vaux encore moins qu'un genin. … je vaux plus rien du tout.

-Dis pas ça Sasuke. Ca va aller. Tu vas tout récupérer. T'étais le meilleur !

Il sourit et rajoute quelques mots qui me font sourire maladroitement.

-Après moi bien sûr !

-Baka…

-Au moins ça te fait rire.

Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Il est penché juste au-dessus de mon visage. Son index glisse sur l'une de mes joues.

-Ca ira. T'inquiète pas. Ca ira très vite. J'ai hâte de récupérer mon coéquipier.

-Moi aussi Naruto.

Il se redresse.

-Alors tu dors avec moi ce soir ?

-Oui.

-Neji… est d'accord ?

-J'en ai rien à faire c'est un traître et rien d'autre.

Il écarquille les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Il le savait. Pourquoi je devais aller à l'Académie. Il le savait et il ne me l'a pas dit. C'est un traître.

Mon menton tremble. Naruto m'observe un peu.

-Tu crois pas qu'il te l'a pas dit tout ça parce-qu'il voulait que tu y ailles ? Si tu n'y vas pas, tu reprendras jamais. Et tu redeviendras pas mon partenaire.

Je garde le silence. Naruto s'allonge sur le ventre à côté de moi ; il s'appuie sur ses coudes et continu de me regarder.

-Moi j'aurai fait pareil que lui.

Mon cœur se serre ; ma gorge se noue. Naruto m'embrasse du bout des lèvres, et quitte la chambre. J'attends un peu, et me lève à mon tour. Je sors et vais voir Neji dans notre chambre.

-Neji… ?

Je ferme doucement la porte sans faire de bruit. Neji se tourne vers moi. Il était à son bureau. Il se lève et s'approche un peu.

-Hm ?

-Excuse-moi. Pour tout à l'heure.

-C'est pas grave. Je m'attendais à ce que tu réagisses comme ça.

-Je suis désolé… Je comprends pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit.

Il s'approche encore un peu, et glisse le bout de ses doigts dans les poches de mon pantalon pour m'attirer à lui.

-Tu me pardonnes alors. Hein ?

-Oui.

Petit silence. Neji m'enlace doucement et me serre contre lui. Je garde les yeux ouverts ; j'attends de voir ce qu'il va faire. Quelques instants passent avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-Sasuke.

-Quoi ?

-S'il te plaît. Restes avec moi quelques semaines encore.

Je me crispe. Il comprend que je suis étonné.

-Je sais que tu vas me laisser tomber et.. et rester avec Naruto. Mais s'il te plaît ; attends encore un peu.

Il me serre fort contre lui. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui prend.

-P… pourquoi tu me demandes ça Neji ?

-J'ai pas envie de t'en parler pour le moment.

-Mais. ..

-Promets-moi juste encore quelques semaines.

-…

J'émets juste un son affirmatif. Il me remercie, et recule un peu son visage en me souriant. Je le questionne.

-Tu me diras pourquoi Neji ?

-Oui. Mais pas maintenant.

-Ok.

Il m'embrasse. Et il commence à me déshabiller. Je m'allonge très rapidement sur le lit ; totalement nu. Neji vient s'étendre à côté de moi, et me serre dans ses bras rassurant. Il m'embrasse et me caresse avec amour et envie. Je me tourne sur le dos en l'emportant avec moi. Son corps s'appuie sur le mien ; ses baisers deviennent un peu plus enflammés. Je commence à appeler Naruto tout doucement.

Et celui-ci arrive d'ailleurs.

Naruto, pensant sûrement que je lui demandais de venir en l'appelant, entre dans la chambre.

-Sasuke ? Tu veux qu… DESOLE !!

Il se retourne et cache ses yeux. Neji et moi nous sommes arrêtez un instant. Naruto voulait repartir, mais Neji l'a retenu en lui disant de rester. Naruto répond directement.

-Rester !! Mais ça va pas je vais pas vous mater non plus !!

Ma voix se fait entendre.

-Tu veux bien me faire l'amour Naruto ?

Il fait volte face.

-Quoi !?

-Tu veux bien me faire l'amour … ?

Neji a tourné son visage vers le mien et m'interroge du regard avant de craquer et finir par me poser une question.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend Sasuke ? On va pas le faire à trois c'est hors de question !

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et lui réponds.

-Il peut me prendre après toi ! S… S'il te plaît. Tu sais bien que je suis gourmand quand on commence. … et… et Naruto a de l'énergie !

Naruto nous fait savoir à son tour qu'il est là.

-Je suis pas un gigolo ! J'ai très envie de te faire l'amour Sasuke, mais pas comme ça ! J'aurai l'impression de… d'avoir un ticket numéroté si je passais après Neji !

Neji sourit ; un peu amusé par l'image de Naruto, et se tourne vers lui.

-Tu veux passer avant moi ?

Il rit ; moi aussi je dois dire. Mais je me reprends vite en m'asseyant. Neji st à côté de moi. Je regarde Naruto.

-Naruto. Si tu veux, tu t'allonges à côté et… et tu m'embrasses un peu pendant que Neji me prend… ou… enfin.. si c'est moi qui te le demande !

-N… non je…

Sa voix tremble ; il est excité et moi comme Neji nous l'avons remarqué. Ses joues sont rouges et il évite nos regards ; il commence même à se pencher un peu en avant ; les mains dans les poches en serrant ses jambes. Neji rit doucement d'un air moqueur.

-T'arriveras pas à sortir de toute façon ; installe-toi.

Naruto tend le bras ; gêné ; vers la chaise du bureau de Neji. Il fait trois ou quatre pas maladroit, et s'assied en croisant ses jambes. Pendant ce temps Neji s'est retourné vers moi à nouveau, et s'est étendu sur moi en m'embrassant. Je sens ses baisers dans mon cou ; ses mains sur ma peau.

Et je sens surtout le regard échauffé de Naruto sur moi. Je sais qu'il ne manque pas un instant de ce qui se passe. Il m'observe ; il ma regarde de la tête au pied ; mon corps se mouvoir sous les caresses de Neji ; se cambrer alors qu'il me prépare doucement.

-Na…. Naru… to !

Un long gémissement m'échappe. J'ouvre les yeux très lentement et aperçois le regard de Naruto. Son visage est teinté d'un rouge prononcé ; il a une main sur le bas de son visage ; couvrant sa bouche. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts. Il semble ne pas y croire. Je ferme à nouveau les yeux et serre Neji contre moi en appelant Naruto. Un cri ,accompagné d'un râle de Neji, s'envole dans la chambre alors que ce dernier entre en moi.

Je me sens observé et c'est encore meilleur. Je sais que Naruto essaie de se contenir. Je ressens sa colère de me voir pris par Neji ; je ressens sa jalousie. Mais ça l'excite aussi. Il émet des petits sons étouffés qui ne m'échappent pas.

Je cri pour de bon. Je pousse de long râle de plaisir. Mes pupilles roulent dans leur orbite. Ma bouche est grande ouverte, ma respiration haletante. Je cherche de l'air en gémissant encore et encore le nom de Naruto ; en le criant parfois.

Neji se libère en moi alors que je me laisse aussi allé contre son ventre. Je rouvre les yeux et les plonge dans ceux de Neji face aux miens ; il se déhanche encore un peu en ralentissant ; il m'embrasse et fini par s'arrêter et se retirer. Il s'allonge à côté de moi sans me quitter des yeux. Je lui souris, et tourne doucement mon regard vers Naruto. Je sursaute en le voyant tout près, debout, nu, excité ; me regardant sans la moindre hésitation.

Mais il perd directement son assurance une fois allongé sur moi. Il jète de légers coups d'œil gênés vers Neji qui nous regarde. Ce dernier s'est assis. Il est adossé à la tête du lit et ne manquerait ce moment pour rien au monde. Enfin c'est l'impression qu'il donne. Il a un sourire amusé et fier sur son visage. Un sourire un peu moqueur.

Je le supplie du regard de ne rien faire ou dire.

Naruto se penche sur moi et m'embrasse timidement ; et puis un peu moins quand je l'enlace. Il reste maladroit dans ses gestes. Ses mains tremblent ; son corps est crispé. Il rompt le baiser, et échange un regard avec moi avant de se redresser de manière très incertaine.

Il me fait peur à être comme ça ! Il va me faire mal si ça continu !

Il passe une main sous mon genou gauche, et le soulève par-dessus son épaule avant de se pencher à nouveau. J'écarquille les yeux en sentant son membre frôler mes fesses.

-Na… Naruto… ! Attends ! P.. Pas comme ça !

-Hein !? Ah.. dé… désolé.. je…

Brusquement, pensant qu'il allait se taire, j'entends Neji pouffer de rire. Je lui adresse un regard noir. Il se moque de Naruto. C'est bas et il le sait mais ça ne l'empêche pas de continuer. Il essaie de s'excuser, mais ça sent le faux. Il continu de rire. Naruto le regarde ; agacé ; énervé.

Neji se reprend en voyant ma mine implorante ; mais quand Naruto ré-essaie de me prendre, Neji éclate de rire. Naruto s'énerve plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

-ARRETE !!

-Naruto !! … ahaha… a… t'es trop nul !!

Naruto écarquille les yeux, et fronce ses sourcils. Neji plaque une main sur son ventre en hurlant presque de rire. Je baisse mon visage. Naruto me jète un coup d'œil, comme pour vérifier si je suis d'accord ou non avec Neji ; mais je ne le vois pas. Il le prend donc pour une déception de ma part. Il se vexe parce-qu'il sait lui-même que ce n'est pas fameux, et se jète sur Neji qui esquive son poing en marchant au mur.

Naruto essaie de le frapper à nouveau, mais Neji marche jusqu'au plafond en souriant.

-T'énerves pas !!

Je les regarde essayer pour l'un de frapper, et pour l'autre d'esquiver. Je soupire ; la gorge serrée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'aurai dû dire à Neji de sortir. Ou je n'aurai pas dû demander à Naruto de me faire l'amour.

Soudain, Neji atterrit sur le lit ; ou plutôt tombe littéralement sonné. Naruto a dû réussir à le frapper. Je sursaute en voyant d'ailleurs ce dernier se jeter sur lui du haut du plafond et vouloir le frapper à coup de poing bien placé. Mais je m'interpose entre eux. Naruto s'immobilise net.

Je me rends compte que ses yeux ne sont plus bleus mais orangés. Il se calme doucement alors que ni moi ni Neji ne bougeons, et sort de la chambre sans rien dire. Neji émet un petit son amusé et moqueur. Je fais volte face et le gifle.

-Tu es content de toi !! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Il est maladroit et après ?! Il n'a pas ton expérience !! Espèce de con !!

Neji a les yeux grands ouvert. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ça de ma part.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Les cours de Sasuke vont se poursuivre, Naruto va être un peu beaucoup distant (on se demande bien pourquoi.. ùù ) ET ! PEUT ETRE !! La révélation du siècle ! XD. (j'en dis pas plus parce-que je ne sais pas si ce sera dans le prochain chapitre ou non. :p. )

**Merci à vous pour toutes ces reviews ! Ne vous arrêtez pas ! Ca me touche énormément de recevoir vos encouragements et vos pensées (positives en général je dois l'avouer) par rapport à mes fics. n.n. Donc merci.**


	18. Chapter 18

Nanarusasu (Nana sur Ninjaxnninja )

Nanarusasu (Nana sur Ninjaxnninja ) 

Genre : alors euh.. OOC (je crois que ça va dérivé là-dessus à un moment ou à un autre alors je préfère prévoir), Yaoi, POW Sasuke et Naruto. Pas tout a fait UA. (y'a des persos qui sont là qui ne devrait pas y être. Genre Obito, Itachi… enfin voilà. )

Couples : Ita/Saku, Sasu/Naru. euh plus Naru/Sasu je crois… (c'est tout pour l'instant. ) Sasu/Temari. Neji/Sasu. NejiHina

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/..

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(les autres je réponds direct)_** du chapitre 17 : **

**Cc : **Mais il faut pas pleurer hein ! (quoique ça me fait plaisir, ça prouve que ma fic te touche mais bon… ) /Ben Naruto… il a essayer de défoncer Neji… n.n'.. / Ah ben qui finira avec qui ça je ne le cache pas, enfin pour le couple principal. (suffit de me le demander. )

**I Love Chine : **O.O !! ... mais... com... CHUT!! FAUT RIEN DIRE !! Non !Je vais changer ça pour pas que t'ais raison !! AH !! ahahahaha !! #perd la tête#

**Xiaxia : **lol. Ah ? Tu l'aimes moins que les autres ? … oh.. ben mince ! (enfin tout le monde à le droit à ses préférences et vice-versa. :p. ) C'est parce-que les persos sont torturés ? .. ? / Moi sadique ? .. eh ben ! Je vais finir par le croire à force qu'on me le dise ! :p.

**Ika-chan : **Ben c'est bien résumé tout ça ! lol. PauvreNaruto, Neji est un… méchant sur ce coup là disons qu'il n'est pas intellient, … e.t.c… XD. / Toi prendre de plus en plus la défense de Naruto ? Ah oui ? En même temps c'est légitime avec ce qu'il vit ici. / Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture ! n.n

**Dadoune : **lol. Ben je ne sais pas si tu auras cette révélation dans ce chapitre ou dans un des suivant, mais tu le sauras un jour ! XD.

**Baka-Cool : **Oui. C'est autre chose car ce n'est pas UA. / Plus intimiste…. ? Comment ça.. ? / Quoiqu'il en soit merci. n.n. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. (héhé) / Heureusement que ce n'est pas la routine ! XD. Sinon on s'ennuierai, ne crois-tu pas ? lol. / Tu diras aussi merci à ton amie. ( : ) / Merci beauuuucouuuup !! n.n. Et bonne lecture.

**Hors norme 18.**

-Tu es content de toi !! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Il est maladroit et après ! Il n'a pas ton expérience !! Espèce de con !!

Neji a les yeux grands ouvert. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ça de ma part. Je n'ajoute rien, et poursuis Naruto dans sa chambre. Je ferme derrière moi et reste un peu silencieux avant de m'approche de lui. Il est assit au bord de son lit.

-… N… Naruto… je suis désolé… je… je m'excuse pour Neji…

Je grimace et m'approche encore un peu. Il prend la parole au moment où je m'assieds à côté de lui.

-Je m'en fou de ce que peut faire Neji… c'… c'est toi… tu ne m'as même pas défendu et puis.. de me demander ça alors qu'il est là. … je te trouve cruel Sasuke.

-E… excuse-moi.

Mon cœur se serre. Je jète un coup d'œil à Naruto, et continu sur ma lancée.

-C'est juste que je… je suis très maladroit avec…tout ça. Tu le sais très bien ! Et… et Neji… m'a beaucoup aidé, je… je ne veux pas lui faire plus de peine.. il… il a enduré beaucoup de choses quand j'étais ici… rien que le fait qu'il sache que je t'aime toi et pas lui !

Naruto écarquille les yeux et me dévisage en rougissant. C'est vrai que je ne crois pas lui avoir déjà dit que je l'aimais.

Sa voix semble fragile à mes oreilles lorsqu'il pose sa question.

-Tu… m'aimes ?

Un sanglot m'échappe ; j'acquiesce ; je confirme.

-Oh oui je t'aime Naruto ! Je t'aime à m'en rendre fou !

Il se mordille doucement la lèvre inférieure, et ne tient plus. Enfin j'en ai l'impression. Il ferme ses paupières et m'embrasse amoureusement ; passionnément ; puis langoureusement en me poussant sur son lit et en m'enlaçant. Je glisse mes bras nus autour de son dos. Sa langue, gourmande, ne quitte pas ma bouche. Il m'embrasse encore et encore sans s'arrêter. Son souffle est bruyant ; son corps bouge sur le mien. Il est encore nu ; moi aussi.

Ses lèvres quittent les miennes et descendent un peu explorer mes clavicules. Il n'est plus comme tout à l'heure. Il a l'air plus sûr de lui. Je murmure son nom d'une voix aigu. Il se redresse brusquement en rougissant. J'ouvre mes yeux et le regarde sans comprendre ce qu'il fait.

-Na.. Naruto… ?

-Pas comme ça. J'ai pas envie de faire l'amour. … p… pas… avec Neji à côté et… et comme ça.

-… p..

Pourquoi ? … ça fait toujours du bien de le faire ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Je garde les yeux grands ouverts et le suis du regard. Il s'est levé et est sorti dans le couloir. Je me lève à mon tour et le poursuis. Il entre dans la chambre de Neji et prend ses vêtements laissés là. Et puis il se rhabille. Neji m'interroge du regard. Sa joue est encore rouge. Je hausse les épaules pour lui montrer que je n'en sais pas plus que lui.

Naruto se tourne brusquement vers Neji, et déclare d'une voix sûr et certaine.

-Je ne vais pas rester chez toi Neji.

La seule réaction que j'ai, est la même que Neji.

-Hein !!

-Quoi ?

Naruto me jète un coup d'œil, et raffermit sa décision.

-Je rentre chez moi. Je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Mais… mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte !! Expliquez-moi ce qui lui prend ! Je viens de lui dire que je l'aime et lui il s'en va !! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Il voulait me faire du mal ? C'est pour ça qu'il est venu !? Il voulait me faire tomber amoureux de lui pour partir ensuite ? Ca a été très facile pour lui, je l'aimais déjà !

Il ressort de la chambre en passant à côté de moi ; et ça, sans un regard.

-N… Naruto !

Je le rattrape dans le couloir. J'agrippe son poignet et le retiens.

-Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Je viens de te dire que je t'aimais ! Je t'aime tu m'entends !! JE T'AIME NARUTO !!

Neji est sortit dans le couloir lui-aussi. Il nous écoute de l'entrée de sa chambre. Naruto me sourit.

-J'ai entendu Sasuke. Et maintenant que je le sais, je peux rentrer chez moi. Fais.. fais ce que tu as à faire avec Neji, et reviens me voir une fois que tu auras rompu. Je ne peux pas supporter de te voir avec lui. Alors d'ici à ce que vous vous sépariez, s'il te plaît ne viens pas me voir et ne m'adresse pas la parole.

-Qu…

Mais j'ai promis à Neji d'être avec lui encore plusieurs semaines !! Je me retourne vers ce dernier ; les yeux suppliants. Lui aussi me renvoie ce même regard. Je sens mon ventre s'alourdir comme jamais. Je fais volte-face, et vois Naruto sortir de sa chambre ; son sac à la main. Il m'adresse un sourire, m'embrasse sur la joue, et me demande de faire attention à moi jusqu'à ce que je vienne le voir.

Et puis il part. J'ai voulu le rattraper, sortir, mais Neji m'a retenu en me faisant comprendre que c'était inutile. Et surtout que je ne pouvais pas sortir complètement nu.

La nuit est passée. J'ai refusé que Neji dorme avec moi ; alors j'ai pris la chambre d'ami. Il y avait encore l'odeur de Naruto dans les draps. A l'aube, Neji vient me voir ; il s'assied à côté de moi sur le lit. Je suis allongé ; les yeux grands ouverts.

-Sasuke si tu veux.. arrêtez avec moi. Tu peux. Ce n'est plus la peine de tenir ta promesse. Ca ne mène a rien ça te fait du mal.

-J'ai promis Neji.

Je ne bouge pas. Je ne le regarde pas. Neji soupire, et reprend la parole.

-Et bien moi je romps. Je ne veux plus de toi chez moi Sasuke.

J'avale ma salive sans bouger. J'ai mal au cœur. Je sens Neji se rapproche de moi, et finalement se lever et sortir de la chambre. Je me tourne sur le ventre en prenant l'oreiller dans mes bras.

Je me suis apprêté à partir dans la journée. Je ne sais pas très bien encore où je vais pouvoir aller. Je ne suis pas retourné à l'Académie. Je suis dans le salon ; c'est la fin de matinée. Neji est dans sa chambre ; il évite de me croiser. Je pense que c'est pour ne pas rétracter ce qu'il m'a dit hier soir.

Mais il va devoir sortir de sa chambre. Quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Et moi je ne vais pas aller ouvrir et il le sait. Il part donc dans l'entrée. Lorsqu'il est passé dans le couloir, je l'ai regardé du coin de l'œil ; lui non. J'espérais croiser son regard mais il fait vraiment tout pour le contraire.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je n'écoute pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas pour moi. … Qui voudrait me parler ?

-Sasuke !

Je sursaute en entendant Neji m'appeler, et me tourne d'un geste vif. Ce serait Naruto qui revient ? Il ne veut pas attendre !? Des larmes commencent à se nicher dans mes yeux. Je cours jusqu'au couloir dans lequel je tourne pour m'immobiliser net.

-Nii… san

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'Académie !?

-Qu… comment ?

-L'Académie Sasuke ! Tu es censé y être ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?

Je regarde mon frère puis Neji tour à tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Et comment sait-il pour les cours ? J'essaie de bafouiller une réponse en cherchant de l'aide près de Neji, mais ce dernier ne fait rien. Il doit sûrement être d'accord avec Itachi.

Et j'en ai la confirmation lorsque mon frère parle à Neji.

-Neji ! Tu m'avais promis ! Je t'ai permis de laisser Sasuke habiter encore chez toi si tu t'assurais qu'il allait en cours !!

Mon cœur se serre.

-Neji !… ? Qu.. qu'est-ce qu'il raconte !?

-Itachi m'a demandé … enfin Tsunade-sama a demandé à ce qu'Itachi te surveille. … mais… mais je n'ai pas voulu te laisser aller là-bas.

-Tu… pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit !?

-Sasuke. Est-ce que tu serais resté si j

-OUI !! Où est-ce que je serai allé sinon ! J'ai que toi Neji !! Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ! D'abord les cours à l'Académie ! Ensuite ça !!

Itachi m'interrompt.

-Ca va de paire Sasuke. Et ne cris pas sur Neji. Il endure beaucoup de chose pour toi.

-Ah oui ! C'est sûr !

Neji me regarde ; blessé. Je ravale mes mots. Je soupire, et pousse Itachi.

-J'y vais si c'est comme ça.

-BIEN !!

C'est Itachi qui m'a crié dessus. De loin, j'ai entendu Neji me dire qu'il allait laissé toutes mes affaires à Itachi. Que je n'aurai qu'à rentrer à la demeure Uchiwa ce soir. Je suis pour de bon mis à la porte de chez Neji. Il m'abandonne à son tour.

Je sais que Naruto m'a dit de venir chez lui dés que je ne serai plus avec Neji.

… mais… mais si je le faisais maintenant… ce ne serait pas correct. Pour lui comme pour nous. Si on se mettait ensemble sur cette situation, … ce serait du n'importe quoi.

J'arrive à l'Académie. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Ma gorge est serrée ; mes jambes tremblent et mes mains sont moites. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous en ce moment ?! Je suis peut-être égoïste et faible de mon côté, mais ils ne m'aident absolument pas !

J'entre dans l'Académie. Les cours ont déjà commencés. J'entre dans la classe sans frapper. Iruka m'interpelle.

-Tu es en retard Sasuke.

Certains gamins s'amusent de sa remarque. Je leur envoie un regard noir ; ou plutôt rouge mais je ne le sais pas encore. Je tourne mon visage vers Iruka ; les poings serrés.

-Excusez-moi pour mon retard sensei.

Il ouvre en grand ses yeux en dévisageant les miens.

-Sasuke !

Son visage me paraît étonné et … un peu apeuré.

-Q… Quoi ?

-Tes yeux sont rouges. Tes Sharingans.

-Qu…

Je touche mon visage ; juste au-dessous de mes yeux. Les élèves en face de moi se demandent tous pourquoi mes pupilles sont rouges ; pourquoi des sortes de virgules noirs se relient les une aux autres au centre de mes yeux alors que je m'affole tout seul.

Iruka s'approche de moi et pose un main sur mon épaule.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu sortes quelques instants pour te calmer Sasuke.

-Qu… mais comment ça va partir !? Je.. je sais pas comment ils fonctionnent depuis qu'ils ont évolué ! J'en ai pas la moindre idée !!

Blanc. Iruka me pousse dehors en demandant à ses élèves de rester calme et de réviser quelques techniques. Une fois la porte de la classe fermée derrière nous deux, il se tourne vers moi

-Je vais appeler ton frère Sasuke. Il pourra t'aider.

-It… non ! Je… Il me hait ! En quoi pourrait-il m'aider !

-Sasuke, … Itachi ne trompe que toi ! Il tient énormément à son petit frère ! Qui se trouve en face de moi !

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il raconte ; ou plutôt je n'y crois pas. Il renchérit.

-Ton frère t'aime Sasuke ! Sinon pourquoi t'aurait-il amené à l'hôpital lorsqu'il t'a découvert !? Pourquoi aurait-il permis à Neji que tu restes chez lui !? Hein !?

-Je…. je ne sais pas pour… se débarrasser de moi. … pour ne pas avoir à me supporter… je..

-C'est parce-qu'il savait que tu serais mieux chez Neji. Alors maintenant calme-toi. Restes là je vais appeler ton frère.

J'ai hésité, et puis ai trouvé son raisonnement assez bon. J'ai donc accepté. Il m'a laissé seul quelques instants, et est revenu en compagnie de Kakashi-sensei. J''écarquille les yeux en rougissant. Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je balaie le couloir des yeux comme pour trouver une cachette afin que Kakashi ne me voit pas, mais en vain. J'ai honte de ce que je suis devenu ; je ne veux pas avoir encore à affronter le regard de quelqu'un.

Mais ils sont déjà juste devant moi. Kakashi me tend la main.

-Bonjour Sasuke !

-Bonjour sensei…

-Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis plus ton sensei voyons !

Je reste malgré tout silencieux et ne me corrige pas. Il continu.

-Il paraît que tu as des problèmes avec tes yeux ?

Je hoche la tête. Tête qui est d'ailleurs baissée depuis qu'ils sont là. Kakashi sourit en se penchant un peu.

-Sasuke il faudrait me regarder de face si tu veux que je t'aide.

-… m… mon frère va arriver sensei. C'est bon. Ne vous en faites pas.

-Je sais qu'il va arriver. Mais le temps qu'il va prendre risque d'être un peu long étant donné qu'il rentre de mission seulement ce soir.

Et merde. J'inspire profondément, et redresse mon visage. Je suis vexé d'être si faible. Et surtout devant Kakashi. Après tout, il a été mon professeur assez longtemps. Il m'a aidé à maîtriser plusieurs techniques, c'est lui qui m'avait entraîné pour l'examen Chunin.

Kakashi s'approche de moi et prend le bas de mon visage en main pour faire en sorte de le redresser. Il se rapproche encore. Je rougis. Il sourit en le remarquant.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Naruto Sasuke ?

Je hoquète, et rougis de plus belle. Iruka se met à rire gentiment.

-Attention Sasuke ! Kakashi est à moi !

J'écarquille les yeux et les dévisage tour à tour.

-Vous…

-Oui nous. Sasuke reste le visage relevé s'il te plaît.

-D.. désolé…

Mes paupières s'abaissent lentement. Kakashi et Iruka… ensemble.. ? Kakashi me lâche enfin et se redresse.

-Ca va partir tout seul.

-Tu es sûr ?

Je les regarde discuter. C'est vrai… ils sont ensemble ; ça se voit. Et pourtant j'ai été aveugle de ne pas le remarquer.

-E… excusez-moi… ça fait longtemps que… que vous êtes ensemble ?

Ils me jètent un coup d'œil surpris, et se regardent l'un l'autre. Iruka sourit d'un air gêné en rougissant, et répond en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-Bien… oui.. quelques temps…

-Ca fait presque cinq ans maintenant.

Depuis tant que ça !!

Je me sens tout petit face à eux.

-Et… et vous… vous n'avez pas eu de problème ?

-Non. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on en ait ?

C'est Kakashi qui m'a posé la question.

-Je… je ne sais pas.

Je baisse mon visage sans savoir quoi répondre. C'est vrai pourquoi ?

…

Il n'y a qu'à voir comment mon frère a réagit lorsque je lui avais dit que j'allais sortir avec Naruto.

-Sasuke. J'ai bien compris hier que tu étais énervé de suivre les cours avec les élèves habituels. Alors si tu veux, quand Kakashi ne sera pas en missions, il veut bien te reformer.

Je les regarde, et interroge Kakashi qui rajoute.

-Mais quand tu auras réappris correctement toutes les techniques de bases.

-D.. D'accord.

Kakashi se tourne ensuite vers Iruka, et lui demande de l'attendre pour dîné ce soir. Je recule d'un pas et essaie de ne pas les regarder s'embrasser avant que Kakashi ne parte en me saluant d'une main. Iruka se racle ensuite la gorge ; il est plus timide que Kakashi je pense. Il ne voulait peut-être pas que Kakashi l'embrasse devant moi.

-Bon… on.. on va retourner en classe. D'accord ?

-… Sensei… m.. mes sharingan… ça ne risque rien avec les élèves ?

-Je ne pense pas. Sinon Kakashi l'aurait dit.

-Hm. D'accord.

Alors heureusement qu'Itachi est en mission. Sinon il aurait sûrement râlé en disant qu'on le faisait bouger pour rien.

Je passe la journée au fond de la classe à écouter. Je sais déjà tout. La théorie, … je connais. Donc ça s'est à peu près bien passé. Les cours se finissent en milieu d'après-midi.

C'est à ce moment là que je me suis demandé si je rentrai ou non. … si j'allais au quartier Uchiwa.

De toute façon, .. je ne peux pas vraiment aller ailleurs. Et puis je ne veux pas rester dehors. Je me fais dévisager.

Je rentre donc à la demeure Uchiwa. Plus j'avance et plus je ralentis. Mais j'y arrive malgré tout. Je ne m'annonce pas puisque mon frère ne rentre que ce soir.

J'ai totalement oublié que Sakura habite aussi ici maintenant. Mais je me le rappel bien vite en la voyant m'accueillir.

-Bonjour Sasuke !

-B… bonjour.

Je baisse les yeux, la contourne et vais dans ma chambre au pas de course pour m'y enfermer. Sur mon lit, mes affaires. Neji a vraiment tout donné à Itachi.

Je soupire et prends le sac rempli pour le balancer par terre d'un geste las. Je m'écroule sur mon lit à plat ventre en soupirant.

La matinée à été affreuse. … la nuit… la soirée d'hier.

Naruto est reparti chez lui… Il me manque déjà. J'ai envie de faire un clone pour passer un peu … de temps avec lui.

Je ferme les yeux et m'interdis de refaire ça. Il ne faut plus. Naruto m'attend de toute façon. Il faut que je redevienne comme avant.

Déjà, j'ai retrouvé ma fierté ou au moins une partie. J'aurai aimé la retrouver après tout le reste mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux.

-Sasuke ?

Je sursaute, et vais ouvrir la porte. Sakura n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris que je voulais être un peu seul.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakura ? …

-Tu… vas rester ici ? Ca va aller, hein ?

-…

Je soupire. Pourquoi elle demande ça. De toute façon je n'ai nul par où aller excepté ici pour le moment.

-Sakura où est-ce que tu crois que je pourrai aller ?

-… ben… chez Naruto.

Je baisse les yeux, et me retourne en répondant.

-Non… je peux pas pour le moment.

Elle reste silencieuse. Elle doit se demander pourquoi je dis ça. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de lui expliquer alors je lui demande de me laisser un peu. Elle referme la porte. Je pensais qu'elle allait être plus coriace et vouloir savoir d'autre chose ; mais rien. Tant mieux.

Ou tant pis. .. peut-être que parler me ferai du bien, mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre volontairement.

En soirée, j'ai entendu Itachi rentrer. Ils ont dîné en amoureux. J'ai faim, mais ne veut pas le voir. Alors j'étouffe les cris de mon estomac sous ma couette. Je ne les écoute pas.

Il est 10H. Sakura est partie se coucher. Mon frère est encore dans le salon. J'entends la télévision. Puis soudain, plus un bruit. Mon cœur s'affole. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ce silence pesant.. ? Je sursaute en entendant la voix de mon frère.

-Sasuke. J'entre.

Je me redresse sur mon lit alors qu'il entre. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Est-ce qu'il va me frapper ? Me crier dessus pour ce que je suis devenu ? Me hurler que je fais honte à la famille. Ma gorge se serre.

Itachi est entré. Il referme derrière lui, et se tourne vers moi.

-Bonsoir.

Je hoche légèrement la tête pour répondre sans avoir à parler. Il avance d'un pas. Je me resserre contre la tête de mon lit. Il parle.

-Kakashi m'a dit ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui. Tes yeux.

Je ne répond pas. J'acquiesce juste à nouveau.

-Je peux… regarder ?

Il s'approche encore. Je le stoppe par mes paroles.

-Ils sont de nouveau noirs… je… y'a rien à voir.

Il a l'air un peu désappointé. Peut-être qu'il voulait juste se montrer gentil. Il ré-essai.

-Tu ne maîtrises plus le katon d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

-… n.. non. .. je n'y arrive plus.

Il inspire doucement, et se lance.

-Tu veux que je t'entraîne ?

Un hoquet plus que surpris m'échappe.

-Pardon ?

-T'entraîner. Tu veux que je le fasse ?

Je le dévisage. Je ne réalise pas ce qu'il me dit. Ou plutôt n'y crois pas. Je repense à l'époque ou, petit, je ne cessais de le lui demander. A chaque fois il me donnait une légère frappe sur le front du bout de ses doigts en me disant « plus tard ». Et … maintenant il me le demande lui même ?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre 18. Et j'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'attends vos commentaire ! ( ; p)


	19. Chapter 19

Nanarusasu (Nana sur Ninjaxnninja )

Nanarusasu (Nana sur Ninjaxnninja ) 

Genre : alors euh.. OOC (je crois que ça va dérivé là-dessus à un moment ou à un autre alors je préfère prévoir), Yaoi, POW Sasuke et Naruto. Pas tout a fait UA. (y'a des persos qui sont là qui ne devrait pas y être. Genre Obito, Itachi… enfin voilà. )

Couples : Ita/Saku, Sasu/Naru. euh plus Naru/Sasu je crois… (c'est tout pour l'instant. ) Sasu/Temari. Neji/Sasu. NejiHina

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/..

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(les autres je réponds direct)_** du chapitre 18 : **

**I Love Chine : **... pourquoi Désolée...? Ah ! Parce-que tu avais trouvé ! lol. (faudrait que je retourne voir ce que tu avais dit… n.n'… lol. ) / Oui. Ca s'arrange petit à petit entre eux. Et même peut-être entre Itachi et Sasuke ! :p. / ED ET ROY !! AHHH !! J'ADORE CE COUPLE !! T.T… (même si j'ai jamais lu de fic sur eux, les doujins font légions dans mon ordi. XP. ) / Ca t'étonne… la tournure ? Ou que ça te plaise ? … ? lol. / XD Je ne me rappel pas ce … ahhh !! Mon .. O.O.. C'est ça que tu avais trouvé !! #va vérifier# … ùù… pourquoi… (non. Je ne dirai rien ! Parce-que s'il y a des curieux qui vont voir, je en veux pas qu'ils sachent ou non si je le ferai ou non. (désolée pour toi. :p ) LALALA !! )

**Ika-chan : **Sasuek se défouler !! lol. Tu crois pas qu'il a déjà assez fait peur aux gamins du village rien qu'avec ses yeux ! XD. Là, c'est sûr en classe ça va être le Kaïd ! (une idée me vient soudain… lol. ) / Moi je trouve ça bien ce qu'a fait Naruto. Il laisse à Sasuke le temps de tout remettre en ordre de son côté. Et il l'attend sagement. Moi je trouve ça très bien ! C'est plus juste ! Et pour Naruto, et pour Sasuke et Neji. / Oui. Mais… Itachi a toujours été gentil voyons ! lol. (… oui bon.. ) / Oui. Le prochain chapitre que voici ! n.n. / Merci beaucoup. / Au fait.. ? Tu fais toujours du kung fu ?

**Adhenora : **(j'aime beaucoup ce pseudo. Il est beau !! ) Ah ben.. contente qu'elle te plaise ! n.n. (héhé) / Mais… Mais pourquoi tout le monde dit ça ? (que je suis sadique avec Sasuke) Je remarque rien de plus méchant que d'autre personnage ! (ahem.. passons. n.n ) / Itachi… Itachi, Itachi.. personne ne le comprendra jamais… alala… (sauf moi ! :p. lalala ! XD.) / Merci (pour me dire les fautes. ) Je relève tout ça, et je me remets au travail. .. oui. lol. C'est pas je travaille c'est le Travail là. XD. (t'as vu je retiens déjà ! :p. ) Mais en plus le plus dur c'est que je le sais ! n.n'…

**Xiaxia : **Sasuke n'est pas « Faible »… il… a juste eu une légère baisse de tension ! (XD) / Oui. Y'a qu'à voir comment il recule avec sa tête apeuré dans .. non je ne dirai rien. :p. (j'aime pas le spoil je vais pas en faire !)

**Baka-COol : **Oui. Lol. C'est toi qui m'a fait pensé au 18 vois-tu. (comme quoi les reviews, ça sert aussi à ça ! :p ) Il me restait que deux lignes à taper. Ptdr. / Ah ! D'accord. Ben c'est POV Sasuke donc .. n.n'.. C'est normal. Enfin je pense… O.o.. (.. dans Frères pourtant c'est du côté de chez Naruto. :p ) / Je te comprends pour Itachi :p. Mais il devrait se rattraper. n.n'. / Mais moi je ne t'en veux absolument pas d'aimer mes fics.

**Dadoune :** Mais il a toujours été gentil voyons ! (XD)

**Black sirie : **Merci. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. / Bonne lecture !

**Shaniu : **lol. Merci. / Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. n.n / Ola.. attention quand même à pas faire de crise cardiaque hein ! O.O ! Ou un arrêt cardiaque !

**EMilie :** Voici la suite ! (désolée pour l'attente.. n.n'… ) / Itachi gentil. ... euh.. oui... lol.

**Nanoo : **(qui je pense à poster dans le 8 par erreur.) Oui. Itachi est gentil !! (enfin on espère. :p.) / Pauvre Sasuke… bon… ouais… mais c'est lui qui l'a cherché, non ? lol.

**Hors norme 19.**

-T'entraîner. Tu veux que je le fasse ?

Je dévisage Itachi. Je ne réalise pas ce qu'il me dit. Ou plutôt n'y crois pas. Je repense à l'époque ou, petit, je ne cessais de le lui demander. A chaque fois il me donnait une légère frappe sur le front du bout de ses doigts en me disant « plus tard ». Et … maintenant il me le demande lui-même ?

-… p… pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Pour savoir si tu veux bien sûr !

Silence.

-… non mais… pourquoi… alors que… tu me détestes.

Il me dévisage. Mes yeux se baissent. Je l'entends inspirer doucement. Il va me crier dessus c'est sûr. Il va me hurler que je n'ai pas à demander ; qu'il fait déjà assez d'efforts comme ça pour me parler.

-Je ne te déteste pas Sasuke.

J'écarquille les yeux ; surpris. Il ne me déteste pas ? Je me calme.

-Ne… tu sais pas mentir nii-san.

-Je ne mens pas… arrêtes Sasuke… vraiment… je…

Il soupire. Je relève mon visage très doucement. Il me supplie du regard.

-Je t'aime ! Tu es mon petit frère ! Je… je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire ou dire depuis….

Nouveau soupire.

-… depuis que je sais que tu es attiré par les garçons. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi tu sais. Ne te laisses pas aller comme ça. Tu as du talent ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien Sasuke. Je ne suis pas revenu au village pour rien.

-Tu as Sakura !

-Sakura ce n'est pas mon petit frère, c'est ma femme. D'accord ?

Ma main gauche tripote la droite. Je cherche une explication à peu près tenable pour mon esprit déjà bien torturé.

-Tu… tu veux me tuer ?

-Hein ?

J'avale ma salive et repose ma question.

-Tu vas me tuer pendant l'entraînement, c'est ça ? Tu te montres gentil pour… que je te suive ?

-Sasuke… je pourrai te tuer de mille et une façon sans qu'on m'accuse si je le voulais. Et pourtant je ne le fais pas.

Ma gorge se serre ; je me sens perdu.

-Mais je te dégoûte ! … je… Je te fais honte je suis un PD et je n'ai plus aucune force et je … je suis un PD !… Tu n'arrives même pas à poser une main sur mon épaule ! Tu ne veux plus me voir ou me parler !! Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Je te dégoûte, tu veux pas de moi dans le quartier !!

Je continu de parler à tort et a travers ; des larmes ont commencé à couler sur mes joues. Il les essuie. Et puis brusquement, il me prend dans ses bras. Je me crispe d'un coup, et commence à hurler en le repoussant sans vraiment y arriver.

Sakura arrive en quelques instants ; Itachi lui demande de ne pas bouger et me parle doucement.

-Je ne te ferai rien Sasuke. Tu vois que j'arrive à te toucher. Je te tiens même dans mes bras.

Moi je continu de me débattre ; j'ai peur de ce qu'il peut faire. De ce qu'il va faire. Plus je hurle, plus il me serre contre lui.

-Sasuke tu es mon petit frère. Je ne te veux aucun mal. S'il te plaît calme-toi.

Mes hurlements sont bientôt recouverts par mes sanglots. Je tiens maintenant Itachi contre moi. Je le serre contre moi tout comme il le fait. Je pleurs en m'excusant. En lui demandant pardon pour ce que je suis devenu. En le suppliant de ne pas me détester. Je lui promets de redevenir ce que j'étais ; je lui jure d'être l'un des meilleurs ninja du village.

-Deviens ce que tu veux Sasuke. Tu seras toujours mon petit frère et je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi.

Sakura est sorti de la chambre en refermant derrière elle. Elle nous a laissés. Itachi va me calmer doucement. Quand j'aurai enfin fini de pleurer, je vais m'écarter doucement.

Je renifle ; tête baissée. J'essai de changer de sujet doucement.

-A… alors… tu veux m'entraîner ?

-Si tu veux de moi comme instructeur, oui.

Je hoche la tête. Il continu.

-Alors endors-toi vite. Je te réveillerai à l'aube demain matin. Ca va être dur !

-Je dois aller à l'Académie demain.

-Non tu n'iras plus. Je vais être ton professeur personnel. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Tsunade-sama. Et elle est d'accord.

-Ah… d… d'accord alors.

Il me sourit mais je ne le voie pas vraiment.

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, puis me donne une tape sur le front du bout de son index et son majeur pour me pousser en arrière.

-Allez. Dors un peu. Ne pleure plus.

-Bonne nuit nii-san.

-Bonne nuit.

Il se lève. Je m'allonge et le regarde sortir de ma chambre. Quelques instants passent ; mes pensées vont vers Naruto.

Naruto. … ce soir je me suis réconcilié avec mon frère.

Et comme il l'a dit, à l'aube, il vient me réveiller. Le soleil ne se montre qu'à peine que nous sortons pour nous diriger vers un des terrains d'entraînements. Un bâillement m'échappe. Mais il n'échappe pas à nii-san. Il me regarde par-dessus son épaule sans se retourner ni arrêter sa marche, et me questionne.

-Tu n'as pas assez dormi ?

Je me frotte un œil et réponds que si. Je ne vais pas non plus me plaindre à peine la journée commence. Nous arrivons au terrain d'entraînement. Je m'immobilise en voyant quelqu'un que je connais. Assit sur une souche d'un arbre. Je manque d'ailleurs de reculer d'un pas.

-Naruto ? Mais.. qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?

-Ton frère m'a demandé de venir.

-Mais… tu… vous…

Je fais aller mes yeux de Naruto à Itachi. Mon frère m'explique que Naruto à quelques jours de congés. Et qu'il viendra voir mon entraînement ; qu'il sait que comme ça je n'abandonnerai pas. Je rougis légèrement et regarde Naruto du coin de l'œil. C'est sûr. Je me tuerai au travail avec lui en présence. Mon frère l'a deviné et il a bien fait après tout.

Nous allons faire une pause un peu après 10h. Nous avons commencé depuis quatre heures à peu près. Je m'assieds par terre en essayant de paraître peu fatigué. Mais en réalité je suis exténué.

-Tiens ! Tu transpires.

Je sursaute. Je lève les yeux vers Naruto qui me tend une serviette.

-Merci.

Il s'assied à côté de moi en souriant d'un air serein.

-Alors… tu as rompu avec Neji ? Ca y est ?

J'acquiesce. Il m'interroge de nouveau.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ?

-… je… je voulais être de nouveau.. moi ; comme tu m'as connu. Avant.

-Sasuke c'est pas si grave que tu sois un peu plus faible que moi un petit moment. Tu seras bien malade un jour.

-Je veux pas dépendre de toi. Alors… je veux retrouver mon statut d'Anbu et …tout le reste.

Je n'ose pas le regarder. J'ai peur de craquer en voyant son regard croiser le mien. Et en plus nii-san est parti chercher les quelques kunaï dispersés plus loin par ma faute. J'essuie un peu mon visage trempé de sueur. Je prends tout mon temps pour laisser le temps à mon frère de revenir sans que j'aie à dire quoi que ce soit de plus à Naruto.

-Attends ! Je vais le faire !

-Hein ?

Naruto s'approche. Il se met à genoux devant moi et me prend la serviette des mains. Mon ventre se noue. Naruto est en train de presser la serviette contre mon visage tout doucement.

-Tu devrais quand même pas t'épuiser à te rendre malade tu sais. Je sais que je suis là pour te mettre un peu la pression mais…

Je baisse les yeux et repousse son bras. Il hoquète.

-Sasuke ?

-Naruto je… t.. t'approche pas… je…

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ça ?

Je me recroqueville ; honteux. Ma gorge s'étrangle.

-Je veux pas te sauter dessus…

Il écarquille les yeux mais je ne le vois pas ; je regarde le sol à côté de lui. Je ne veux pas croiser son regard ; tout sauf ça. Il suffirait d'un rien pour que je craque.

Et ce rien arrive très rapidement. Naruto pose sa main sur mon genou.

-Sasuke. Tu n'es plus avec Neji. Et je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir mais…

Il m'oblige à le regarder. Il sourit doucement.

-… moi j'ai beaucoup de mal sans toi ! Je peux pas attendre !

Un léger gémissement sort de ma gorge. Un sentiment d'impuissance me prend. Je n'y peux rien je l'aime. Je me jète sur lui ; passe mes bras autour de ses épaules ; et l'embrasse. Il répond à mon baiser. Un baiser un peu brutal qui fini par se faire tendre et amoureux.

Je sens mon corps se faire parcourir par des frissons. Je tremble presque.

Naruto rompt le baiser. Je souris en émettant un léger rire.

-Je me sens si faible et si fort à la fois quand je suis avec toi !

Il cherche mon regard du sien. Je fais un peu de même tout en l'évitant.

-Tu rougis Sasuke tu sais.

-Tais-toi idiot.

Il se met à rire discrètement. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse de nouveau du bout des lèvres.

-Faudrait s'arrêter sinon ton frère va faire une attaque en nous voyant. Il a peut-être accepté mais c'est autre chose de lui montrer.

-Oui.

Il se relève donc. Mon frère arrive au moment où j'époussette la terre sur mes fesses sous le regard de Naruto qui ne semble rien rater. .

Nous allons nous entraîner encore quelques heures. Vers 14h, Itachi déclare une longue pause pour déjeuner. Et puis c'est aussi surtout le fait que Sakura lui ait demandé d'être à la maison pour 14h30 ce matin.

Il me demande si je viens ou si je reste pour me balader avec Naruto ; en profiter pour manger tous les deux. Je demande à Naruto du regard. Il répond pour moi.

-On va manger à l'Ichiraku, ok !?

J'acquiesce. Itachi nous laisse. Naruto me prend par la main et m'emmène avec lui. Dans la rue, je suis dévisagé. Je reste donc les yeux baissés. Je sursaute en voyant le visage de Naruto pencher juste devant moi.

-Eh ! Pourquoi tu restes tête baissée !?

-Qu.. on me dévisage Naruto… je… j'ai pas la force d'affronter le regard des gens pour le moment.

-C'est parce-que tu es avec le plus beau mec du village qui se trouve en être le meilleur ninja par la même occasion.

Je souris et rit un peu en le traitant d'idiot. Il s'excuse, s'arrête et se met face à moi. Il pose une main sur ma joue et se reprend.

-C'est vrai que c'est pas moi le plus beau, c'est toi.

-Arrête tes imbécillités. C'est idiot… je… je suis loin d'être aussi beau que toi…

-Je sais.

Il sourit ; très fier. Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Je pousse une petite plainte et demandant un peu plus ; mais Naruto me repousse gentiment.

-Attends.. attends Sasuke.

-Quoi ? Qu… j'ai fait quelque chose ?

-Je t'embrasserai de nouveau quand tu arriveras à faire le katon.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Quoi ?

Il se répète. Et j'ai le malheur de ré-entendre les même mots. Je l'interroge.

-P.. pourquoi ?

-Comme ça tu travailleras deux fois plus ! Si tu veux encore toucher mes lèvres des tiennes, …

Il pose ses doigts sur ma bouche et les fait frôler à mes lèvres. Mon ventre se réchauffe ; je dois rougir comme un fou. Je ferme à moitié mes paupières et me penche en avant ; me laisse doucement tomber vers lui. Il me retient par les épaules et me repousse en arrière. Il sait que je voulais aller l'embrasser.

-Non, non Sasuke. Tu peux essayer tout ce que tu veux, je ne t'embrasserai pas avant que tu réussisses le katon.

-Mais je…

Je pousse un soupir ou plutôt une sorte de plainte.

-Un baiser… juste un… s'il te plaît…

-…

Il me regarde en se mordillant les lèvres. Il va craquer j'en suis sûr. Il s'approche déjà. Ses lèvres sont quasiment contre les miennes. Et puis soudain, il se recule.

-J'ai dis non !

Il rit, et continu son chemin. Je le rattrape et ne vais cesser de lui demander un baiser qu'il ne me donnera pas. Alors en milieu d'après-midi, lorsque Itachi revient, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit malgré son grand sourire ; je lui demande voir lui ordonne presque de me ré-apprendre le katon. J'ai déjà essayer tout seul mais n'y arrive pas.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Tu permets ! J'ai une annonce à faire !

-Mais nii-san ! Naruto ne m'embrassera que quand je réussirai à le faire !!

-TU VAS ETRE TONTON ! JE PEUX PRENDRE LE TEMPS DE TE LE DIRE AU MOINS !?

Blanc ; je dévisage mon frère.

-Quoi ?

-Sakura attend un enfant. Et c'est le mien ce qui veut dire que tu va être oncle.

-Mais… enfin… vous vouliez… et… mais vous êtes tous les deux des ninjas et… comment.. et…

Je cherche un point de repère là-dedans. Je m'arrête d'un coup, et lui demande.

-Vous vouliez en avoir un ?

Itachi sourit, et acquiesce d'un geste vif et certain. Je souris, et hausse les épaules.

-Bah félicitation je… sais pas trop quoi dire… Alors je vais être tonton ?

Même mouvement de tête. Je me mets à rire doucement de façon nerveuse. Je me gratte le crâne. Ca me fait bizarre.

Et puis soudain, la voix de Naruto qui nous aide à débloquer la situation.

-Oui c'est super bravo mais moi j'aimerai pouvoir embrasser Sasuke ce soir alors si tu pouvais lui ré-apprendre le katon s'il te plaît Itachi.

Je rougis. Je ne suis pas à l'aise que mon frère soit là alors que Naruto dit ça. J'ai toujours en mémoire le fait qu'il soit dégoûté que je sois.. attiré par la gente masculine. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Naruto va s'être absenté un petit moment. J'en profite pour parler à mon frère.

Tout bafouillant et manquant de confiance que je sois.

-M… merci… de supporter… tout ça nii-san.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je ne le fais pas que pour toi.

Petit silence.

-Je… suis désolé… pour Naruto et… pour ce qu'il dit.. Qu… qu'il veuille m'embrasser … je…

-Pourquoi tu es désolé ? Il veut vraiment t'embrasser, tu sais.

-Oui mais… toi tu…

Je grimace un sourire forcé.

-Vraiment d'accord avec ce choix de… tendance.

-C'est vrai que je n'aime pas ça. … mais je préfère te garder comme mon petit frère avec ces tendances comme tu dis, plutôt que de te perdre et ne pas savoir ce que tu deviens plus tard.

Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure ; je sens ma gorge se serrer. Mon frère me jète un coup d'œil.

-Tu m'as fait peur tu sais. Quand tu as disparu. J'ai vraiment cru que tu avais fait une bêtise. Et je n'étais pas le seul à être inquiet.

Je hoche la tête. Il me donne une tape dans le dos.

-On reprend ?

-Oui.

Je renifle et me frotte les yeux pour empêcher mon frère d'y voir une humidité grandissante.

Naruto va revenir un peu plus tard. Il devait passer voir Tsunade-sama malgré ses jours libres. Lorsqu'il arrive, nous venons juste d'arrêter moi et mon frère.

Naruto s'approche de moi, et me demande en prenant mes mains.

-Alors… ? Je.. je peux t'embrasser ?

Je rougis, et hoche la tête. Naruto me fait un grand sourire ; plus que fier. Mon ventre se noue. Il s'approche de moi, et lorsque je ferme les yeux pour sentir ses lèvres toucher les miennes, c'est la peau de mon frère qui se met en travers.

-Désolé de vous interrompre, mais non Naruto tu ne peux pas. Sasuke n'y arrive pas encore.

Je me recule d'un geste brusque, et voit la main de mon frère là où devaient se toucher nos lèvres à moi et Naruto. Et juste derrière, le visage choqué de Naruto. Ses beaux yeux bleus écarquillés ; me dévisageant.

-Sasuke ! Pourquoi tu m'as menti !?

Je reste d'abord muet, puis fini par grimacé d'un air un peu stressé. Je trépigne sur place comme un enfant.

-Je veux que tu m'embrasses !!

Itachi me regarde par-dessus son épaule ; peut-être un peu étonné par ma manière de faire. Mes mains agrippent mon T-shirt ; mon visage montre que je suis à bout.

Depuis ce midi je pense à ses baisers. Depuis bien plus en réalité, mais maintenant qu'il m'en prive alors qu'il veut m'embrasser, ma tête devient encore plus folle. Je comprends ce qu'il veut faire, mais c'est trop dur.

-Mais Sasuke.. tu.. faut pas me mentir comme ça !

Mes lèvres se tordent.

-Mais je veux que tu m'embrasses, tu comprends pas !? On va arrêter jusque demain et… alors…

Itachi s'écarte. Naruto s'approche et pose ses mains sur mes joues où commence à ruisseler des larmes.

-Sasuke… pleure pas comme ça !

Ma voix s'étrangle. Mon visage est baissé, et mes mains le cache un peu malgré celles de Naruto qui essuient mes larmes.

-Je t'aime… ! Je t'aime Naruto !

-M… moi aussi. Mais tu étais d'accord tout à l'heure quand je t'ai dis pas avant que tu arrives le katon. Hein ! Faut pas pleurer comme ça !

-J'ai fait de mon mieux Naruto ! Je… j'ai le droit à un baiser ! J'ai fait de mon mieux !!

Et tout ça se passe sous le regard de mon frère auquel je ne fais plus attention. Je suis en train de mendier un baiser de Naruto qui essai de me faire comprendre que je n'avancerai pas de cette manière. Je pleure vraiment. J'ai mal au cœur de devoir attendre un baiser qui ne viendra peut-être jamais. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour réussir le katon.

-Je… je le mérite… je le mérite… je veux que tu m'embrasses.. s… s'il te plaît.. ! Je le mérite !!

Naruto jète un coup d'œil à Itachi mais je ne le vois pas. Et puis il me sert dans ses bras après m'avoir donner un baiser sur la joue. Il me chuchote de me calmer ; que j'y arriverai demain. Je lui réponds haut et fort qu'il n'en sait rien et que même si c'était le cas, je ne pourrai pas attendre demain pour un baiser.

Itachi se racle la gorge de façon un peu agacée. Mais je m'en fiche. Je pleure dans le cou de Naruto. j'essaie de me calmer comme il le souhaite.

Il me fait reculer tout doucement et pose son front contre le mien. Il me donne un baiser sur la joue, et puis deux et me resserre contre lui. Je ne pleure plus mais je me sens mal.

-Sasuke il faudrait rentrer. On se lève tôt demain.

Je reste silencieux. Je passe mes bras autour du corps de Naruto, et demande à voix haute à mon frère.

-Je peux dormir chez Naruto ?

Naruto que je sens se crisper. Itachi soupire.

-Non. Tu ne peux pas. Et de toute façon il refusera sinon il ne pourra pas tenir et fera bien plus que t'embrasser.

Le corps de Naruto tremble un peu dans mes bras. Il doit sûrement penser la même chose que mon frère.

Alors je vais suivre nii-san. Et ce sans avoir reçu aucun baiser.

Naruto et nous, nous séparons sur le chemin. Puis je passe à côté de l'entrée du quartier Hyuga avec mon frère. Je m'arrête un instant en voyant du monde courir les ruelles.

-Pourquoi c'est autant agité ? Le quartier Hyuga est toujours calme à cette heure-ci !

Mon frère répond calmement en continuant de marcher au ralenti.

-Ben faut les comprendre. Ca va leur faire du chamboulement que la bunke disparaisse. Une union comme ça c'est pas tous les jours.

Mes sourcils se froncent. Et soudain mon cœur s'arrête. Je cours jusqu'à lui et agrippe son poignet pour l'arrêter dans sa marche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes nii-san !?

Il me regarde ; étonné.

-Je pensais que Neji te l'avait dit. Il va se marier avec Hinata. La bunke va disparaître pour ne faire qu'un avec la soke.

-Qu…

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre :

« Fin » (euh je crois. :p. Peut-être pas. )

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Et merci de continuer de me lire, de m'encourager, et de me harceler quand je vais pas assez vite ! (XD.) **

**J'ai ralenti l'allure très sévèrement je le sais. J'en suis désolée. Mais en ce moment je ne peux pas faire autrement malheureusement. Je m'excuse vraiment sincèrement. Je préfèrerai être à pouvoir écrire toute la journée… n.n'…**


	20. Chapter 20

Nanarusasu (Nana sur Ninjaxnninja )

Nanarusasu (Nana sur Ninjaxnninja ) 

Genre : alors euh.. OOC (je crois que ça va dérivé là-dessus à un moment ou à un autre alors je préfère prévoir), Yaoi, POW Sasuke et Naruto. Pas tout a fait UA. (y'a des persos qui sont là qui ne devrait pas y être. Genre Obito, Itachi… enfin voilà. )

Couples : Ita/Saku, Sasu/Naru. euh plus Naru/Sasu je crois… (c'est tout pour l'instant. ) Sasu/Temari. Neji/Sasu. NejiHina

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/..

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(les autres je réponds direct)_** du chapitre 19 : **

**EMillie : **Merci de me pardonner pour mon retard. n.n. (fiouuu ! ) / Oui. Itachi est THE grand frère. XD. Et oui papa.. Bon.. la maman sera Sakura mais bon.. hein.. voilà.. Dsl.. ùù… / Sasuke il va finir par se rendre malade à force de vouloir les faveurs de Naruto ! (En même temps ce ne sera pas la première fois. XD. ) / Bah oui mais Neji a ses raisons ! Et puis il savait qu'il perdrait Sasuke de toute façon alors… / Tu plains Neji alors que tu le déteste dans le manga orignal ! XD Mercii ! / Ben oui un peut-être. Mais un « certainement » aussi. (pour la fin j'entends. :p)

**Dadoune : **XD Mais il est mignon comme ça ! C'est beau qu'il se donne en spectacle rien que pour un simple baiser de Naruto ! n.n. / Oui. Là ça mérite une image (récompense en primaire quand on a plein de bons point. Je sais pas si ça se fait encore. XD.) que Naruto n'ai pas craqué ! :p. / Oui peut-être…. En fait, je sais pas si je vais faire un lemon parce-que c'est quand même le chapitre de fin… mais bon c'est les vacances, il fait chaud, c'est toride.. et tout… et.. lol. Ptdr. On verra ça quand j'écrirai ! :p.

**Ika-chan : **Ouah ! T'aurai put la mettre en anglais alors la fic! T'es aux USA tout de même ! XD / Merci pour le chapitre ! n.n. / Ca va le décalage horaire ? :s / Sasuke veut son bisou c'est juste ça ! Hihi.

**I love Chine : **Merci beaucoup ! (désolé pour le retard ! ùù.. ) Ben moi je ne me souviens plus ce que j'avais répondu ! XD. / Mais Sasuke est queqlu'un de VRAIMENT faible psychiquement. Enfin moi je trouve hein… Après c'est selon les avis … n.n'… XD (et puis de totue façon je déteste parler des scans ou du manga original alors bon. :p. On se tait. Na ! ) / Bonne lecture ! n.n.

**Ika-chan : **Euh. … oui. XD. Je le sais déjà de la review que tu m'a faite pour Frères II chap 15. :p. / Haha ! Depuis le temps que je l'avais écrite cette question de Kung Fu ! XD Je me demandais y'a cinq minutes ce que tu avais pu me répondre me souvenais plus. Ben maintenant je sais ! Tu m'avais pas encore répondu ! XD. / Ptdr. N'importe quoi ! XD. (l'histoire des clavier) :p. (et sinon t'avais aimé ? Lol. T'as même pas parlé du chapitre ! Q.Q… )

**Eien : **NNNOOOOON ! Débâillonnez-moi Eien ! (j'ai lu tout avant de répondre, c'est rare. :p) Parles autant que tu veux moi j'aime ça ! J'adore ! Je ne m'en lasse pas ! Tu peux même faire dix pages pour une review si tu veux ! Moi je m'en réjouirais en voyant la longueur ! n.n. Donc ne te gênes pas et la prochaine fois que y'en a qui s'approchent trop près de toi avec un bâillon, prend ton Larousse pour leur frapper dessus ! (de toute façon l'éducation national t'en re-fournira un si jamais il est abîmé ! :p.) / Non jen 'ai pas perdu la tête ! Vois-tu pour moi, le NejiHina, c'est LE seul couple hétéro comprenant Neji que j'accepte. :p. Donc il ne sera pas annul… er… #Nana s'éloigne en s'entend des ondes meurtrières s'approcher d'elle# Et pour 'Tachi et Sakura… :C.. Ben moi même je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… XD Mais la fin est déjà prête dans ma tête donc ça restera comme ça ! :p (j'avais dû manger un truc pas net.. Pourtant je mange jamais de chewin-gum.. XD Sauf pour faire des bulles.) / Neji … Neji. Neji est mon personnage préféré ! Tu sais quoi, avant ta défense très bien construite pour ce pauvre Hyuga, je pensais être la plus méchante avec Sasuke. Mais c'est vrai que Neji n'est vraiment pas gâté.. (surtout que dans Frères II ça va être celui qui va sûrement souffrir le plus.. :x NON J'AI RIEN DIT ! ) / J'aime bien moi le passage où Sauske s'enferme avec un clone « Narutien » pour lui tenir compagnie. Bon c'est sûr c'est très sombre et dérangeant je te l'accorde, mais je suis fière de moi d'avoir réussi un truc sombre sans être … euh… sanglant ou trop désespéré. C'est juste que… (je sais pas comment le dire… n.n'..) J'aime beaucoup faire souffrir psychologiquement les personnage et quand je réussi à le retranscrire comme je veux, je suis toute contente ! n.n. / Les pov Sasuke. Ben c'est la deuxième que je fais je crois. Enfin non troisième. Mais la fic Pow Sasuke n'est pas fini. (d'ailleurs je vais m'y atteler dés que Hors norme sera fini, et l'autre est un one-shot que je n'ai pas posté. (il est pas fini de recopier-taper.) / En tout cas j'espère que tu n'as pas et ne sera pas déçue d'avoir tout relu pour te remettre l'histoire en tête. / Bonne lecture ! (Et vive les longues reviews ! n.n. )

**Apparemment quelqu'un s'est permis de traduire cette fic ailleurs je ne sais où en se faisant passer pour l'auteur. Je tiens à préciser que cette fanfiction est bien de moi, Nanarusasu, que je l'ai écrite avec mes petites mains sans la copier ailleurs et que j'interdis toute copie ou traduction de quelques histoires que ce soit m'appartenant. C'est à dire toutes celles qui sont disponibles depuis ma page profil d'ici, de ninjaxninja et mes livres sur thebookedition. Merci et bonne lecture ! =)**

**Hors norme 20. **

Il me regarde ; étonné.

-Je pensais que Neji te l'avait dit. Il va se marier avec Hinata. La bunke va disparaître pour ne faire qu'un avec la soke.

-Qu…

Blanc. Le grand blanc. Je n'y crois pas. Je me retourne de nouveau vers l'entrée du quartier Hyuga.

-Mais… p… pourquoi… il ne m'a rien dit et… Hinata ! Mais Neji est

-Neji est quelqu'un de réfléchi. C'est tout. Son oncle lui a proposé de prendre la tête du clan Hyuga ; de faire partie de la bunke grâce à un mariage. C'est aussi simple. Neji savait très bien que son oncle avait besoin de lui. Il a donc accepté à condition que la bunke disparaisse.

-MAIS NEJI M'AIME MOI !

Il soupire, et continu de marcher sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je reste un instant à regarder l'entrée du quartier Hyuga

Puis soudain une ombre y apparaît. Je plisse un peu mes paupières pour discerner la silhouette qui s'approche doucement vers moi.

-Bonsoir Sasuke.

-N… Neji… ?

Je vois enfin mon interlocuteur. Et c'est bien Neji comme je le pensais. Il me sourit en s'approchant un peu plus. Je regarde derrière moi, Itachi m'a laissé derrière et à l'air d'être rentré pour de bon. Je sursaute en sentant Neji prendre mes mains.

-Il paraît que ton entraînement se passe bien ? Itachi te ré-apprend le katon ?

Je rougis, et acquiesce en lui expliquant que j'ai fait une crise de larme pour que Naruto m'embrasse. Qu'il m'avait promis en échange de ma réussite à refaire le katon.

-Mais tu n'as toujours pas réussi le katon.

Je fais non de la tête, et fronce un sourcil.

-Comment sais-tu ça ?

-J'ai demandé à mon oncle que quelqu'un du clan te surveille.

Il me fait un clin d'œil en me disant qu'il s'inquiète encore un peu. Et ce même si je suis avec Naruto définitivement et que tout ira mieux maintenant.

Je resserre mes mains dans les siennes, et lui demande enfin.

-Neji c'est vrai que tu vas te marier ?

Il hoche la tête. Ma gorge se serre.

-Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu n'aimes même pas Hinata !

-Je sais que je ne l'aime pas. Elle est faible, timide, elle…

Il soupire et regarde sur le côté. J'attends qu'il m'explique mais il ne le fait pas. Alors je lui re-demande.

-Neji.. pourquoi alors ?

-Pour mon clan. La bunke va disparaître. J'ai toujours cru que… que j'étais destiné à être un serviteur.. à protéger Hinata et.. a avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête qui tomberait au premier faux pas.

-Tu..

-Je peux changer ma destiné Sasuke. Je ne passerai pas à côté de ça. Et ce même si je dois épouser Hinata pour ça. Je vais devenir le chef du clan Sasuke.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et souris.

-Le chef du clan. Moi. Tu te rends compte !?

-Mais et l'amour dans tout ça… ?

Il s'approche, et pose le dos du bout de ses doigts sur ma joue.

-Je l'ai déjà vécu.

Je mal au ventre.

-Neji…

-Je sais. Tu es avec Naruto. Et c'est très bien comme ça. Tu vas pouvoir aller mieux.

Je baisse mon visage et pose une main sur la sienne.

-Je suis désolé Neji…

-Ne le sois pas. Ca tombe à pic que tu te remettes avec Naruto à ce moment là. Le mariage est dans trois semaines.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu voulais que je reste encore un peu avec toi. Tu voulais… profiter jusqu'à la fin.

-Oui. Mais c'était trop égoïste. Si Naruto t'aime je ne peux rien empêcher. Tu es fou de lui. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir être avec lui.

J'acquiesce. Il retire sa main de ma joue après l'avoir un peu caresser.

-Tu viendras à mon mariage ?

-… oui.. Oui je viendrai.

-Emmènes Naruto avec toi ! D'accord ?

Je hoche à nouveau la tête. Neji est souriant ; il se force j'en suis certain. Pour moi c'est inimaginable qu'il accepte si sereinement son sort. Mais peut-être ai-je tors. Après tout, il a toujours cru au destin ; toujours pensé qu'il serait un serviteur. Et là il a le choix. Après réflexion, c'est vrai ; il a raison de faire ça. Il peut enfin contrôler son avenir.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

Je relève mon visage et lui demande si ça ne va pas le déranger. Il sourit et me dit que non. Alors j'accepte. Je le prends par la main et commence à marcher très doucement. C'est la dernière fois qu'on sera comme ça avec Neji et je le sais. Moi aussi je veux profiter. Et aussi pour le remercier d'avoir pris soin de mois si longtemps.

On ne s'est pas parlé ; on a rien dit. On a juste marché la main dans la main l'un à côté de l'autre. Une fois arrivés au quartier Uchiwa, Neji s'arrête. Je me tourne face à lui.

-Neji ?

-Je vais te laisser là.

-Mais… la demeure est encore à cinq minutes !

-Tu connais le chemin ne t'inquiète pas.

Petit blanc. Je baisse les yeux, et prends sa deuxième main de la mienne.

-Alors… je te revois à ton mariage ?

-Oui. Si tu veux toujours venir à ce moment là.

-Hm.

-Entraînes-toi bien. D'accord ?

-Oui.

-Je suis sûr que tu arriveras vite à faire le katon à nouveau.

Je souris en rougissant un peu.

-J'espère.

-Je t'assure. Le ninja qui te surveillais m'a dit qu'encore une heure, et tu y arrivais.

Je relève un peu mon visage ; surpris.

-C… c'est vrai ?

Il acquiesce. Un soupir de frustration m'échappe.

-Ca veut dire que si mon frère n'avait pas été si pressé d'aller faire des papouilles au ventre de Sakura, j'aurai pu rester plus longtemps et réussi le katon !? … Je… j'aurai eu un baiser de Naruto !?

Neji fronce un sourcil.

-Des papouilles au ventre de Sakura ?

-Il va être papa. Il l'a appris aujourd'hui.

Neji grimace.

-Avec Sakura ?

Je hausse une épaule.

… les goûts et les couleurs.. moi je n'y peux rien.

Je soupire. Neji sourit ; amusé par ma frustration.

-Tu auras tout le temps de l'embrasser plus tard.

-Je suis pressé.

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure, et déclare d'une voix à peu près certaine.

-Je vais aller continuer de m'entraîner un peu. A… après tout je ne suis pas si fatigué que ça…. et puis…

-Tu veux un baiser de Naruto.

J'acquiesce. J'ai failli rajouter « pas qu'un » mais autant ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

-Moi je vais retourner au quartier Hyuga. Je te dis bonne nuit Sasuke. Entraîne-toi bien.

Un petit instant passe alors que je le regarde dans les yeux. Ma gorge est serrée par l'émotion. Je prends soudain Neji dans mes bras.

-Je suis désolé Neji.

-C'est pas grave. J'ai déjà eu bien assez.

-Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. Je…

-C'est pas la peine de t'excuser mille fois Sasuke. Je sais ce que tu ressens. C'est pas grave.

Je m'écarte ; tête baissée. Il me donne un baiser sur la joue, et me fais promettre en souriant de n'en rien dire à sa future mariée. J'ai feins un air amusé et lui ai juré. Je lui ai rendu son baiser, et l'ai laissé partir. Moi je pars dans une autre direction. Je passe à la demeure pour dire à mon frère que je retourne m'entraîner, puis vais au bout du ponton sur lequel j'ai appris le katon avec mon père. Je me rappelle y avoir passé un long moment ; à m'acharner pour avoir la fierté de ce dernier.

J'ai autant sinon plus de détermination. Je veux les baisers de Naruto.

Mais plus encore je ne veux pas qu'il ait honte de m'aimer.

Deux heures plus tard, je suis en sueur, essoufflé, et surtout en train de tambouriner à la porte de chez Naruto. A peine ouvre t'il d'un œil mal éveillé, que je me jette sur lui.

-Sasuke… ?

-J'ai réussi.

Je m'écarte en le tenant par ses épaules.

-J'arrive le katon Naruto. Em… Embrasses-moi. Je tiens plus !

Il fronce les sourcils, et bâille.

-Sasu… tu sais quelle heure il est ?

Un soupire frustré m'échappe. Je ne peux plus attendre, je prends son visage entre mes mains, et l'amène au mien. Je l'embrasse en poussant un long gémissement. Mais il me repousse rapidement.

-Sasuke… t'as l'haleine d'un dragon qui a passé sa journée à embraser tout un pays !…

-D… désolé je… excuse-moi.

-Non c'est pas si grave.. Au moins j'ai la preuve que tu y es arrivé, tu pue le souffres.

Je rougis ; un peu honteux. J'ai fais le katon pendant presque une heure pour être sûr d'y arriver à nouveau si jamais Naruto me demanderait de le refaire devant lui pour être sûr que je ne mente pas.

Et comme un idiot, je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant. Naruto n'est pas assez réveillé pour me proposer d'entrer ou pour penser que je voudrais peut-être plus qu'un baiser, et moi je ne peux décemment pas m'inviter comme ça chez lui.

Je jète un coup d'œil à son visage endormi. Il se frotte un œil en bâillant de nouveau. Un frisson me traverse. Il le remarque.

-T'as froid ?

-Un… un peu.

En fait non, mais peut-être va t'il me dire de ne pas rester dehors si je lui fais croire ça.

-Ben rentres, restes pas dehors.

Je souris en le remerciant, et entre ; victorieux. Je me déchausse, et regarde Naruto aller plus loin dans son appartement. Je suis déjà venu ; je connais ; mais je n'ose dépasser l'entrée.

-Tu veux un café.. ?

-Non. Merci.

Je veux que tu m'embrasses Naruto. je veux m'allonger dans tes bras, je veux sentir ton corps nu contre le mien. Ou au moins ton cœur contre mon cœur.

-… moi je m'en fais un…

J'avale ma salive en le voyant tourner dans le couloir pour aller dans sa cuisine. Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles en réalisant qu'il ne porte qu'un boxer. Je n'avais même pas encore vu tellement je voulais qu'il m'embrasse encore.

-Tu viens !

Il m'appelle. Alors j'entre. Je le rejoins dans la cuisine ; m'arrête à l'entrée et l'observe se faire chauffer un café.

Mon corps entier frissonne.

-T'as encore froid Sasuke ?

Je sursaute, et lève mon regard vers le sien.

-Hein ?

-Tu trembles et tu frissonnes. T'as froid ?

-Non je…

Je me racle la gorge. Puis je sursaute de nouveau en le voyant tout près de moi ; les sourcils un peu froncés par le manque de réveil. Il s'est approché pour mieux me voir. Naruto n'a jamais les yeux en face des trous lorsqu'il n'est pas réveillé.

J'ai envie de lui arracher tous les baisers qu'il n'est pas en train de me donner.

Je rougis, et dévie mon regard.

-Je… peux me servir de ta salle de bain Naruto ?

-Tu veux te brosser les dents ?

J'acquiesce.

-Vas-y… je crois qu'il y a encore une brosse à dents neuve.

-M… merci.

Je sors rapidement de la cuisine et me rends dans la salle de bain. Je passe mon visage sous l'eau froide en premier ; histoire de me remettre les idées en place. J'ai failli le violer tellement il était proche de moi.

Je trouve ce dont j'ai besoin, et commence à me brosser les dents.

Tout ça quand brusquement, la porte de la salle s'ouvre d'un coup. Naruto me regarde ; les yeux grands ouverts.

-T'y arrives ?! C'est vrai ?

Là, il est réveillé.

Un peu surpris par le changement brusque du comportement de Naruto, je regarde à droite, à gauche, retire la brosse à dent que j'ai dans la bouche, me rince, me tourne vers Naruto, et puis je hoche la tête.

Et à ce moment précis, il se jette sur moi et viens m'embrasser.

Mais à peine ses lèvres frôlent les miennes, que de nouveau il me frustre à un tel point que je manque de lui hurler dessus. Il se recule.

-Tu me mens pas au moins ?

Je soupire en prenant mon visage en main. La prochaine fois qu'il me fait ça, je lui flanque mon poing en pleine figure.

Je le prends par la main, et l'emmène dans son salon où j'ouvre grand l'une de ses fenêtres. Il m'observe. Je ne dis rien. Je fais les signes pour le katon, et réalise le jutsu voulu avec une parfaite aisance.

Je me tourne ensuite vers Naruto, m'approche de lui, et vais pour l'embrasser tendrement. Tout doucement comme pour profiter puisque je sais qu'il ne se reculera pas ; il a vu que j'y arrivais alors il ne va quand même pas reculer !

Mais je m'arrête un peu avant ses lèvres, et ouvre les yeux. Il me regarde ; surpris.

-Quoi ?

-Désolé, mon haleine..

Je commence à me redresser légèrement mais il me retient en murmurant « qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ton haleine, embrasse-moi abruti ». Puis il m'embrasse. Encore et encore ; passionnément, langoureusement, je l'enlace en gémissant. Il répond par un grognement un peu rauque alors que je glisse ma main droite dans son boxer.

Il rompt notre baiser en cours, et se recule. Il prend mon bras droit, et l'écarte pour retirer ma main de l'endroit si plaisant où je l'avais posé.

-Non.

Je l'interroge.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pas avant que tu sois redevenu anbu. Que tu redeviennes-mon coéquipier.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-HEIN ? !

Il sourit, et tire la langue.

-Comme ça je sais que tu le seras vite !

Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre. Je suis choqué ; outré ; décontenancé par sa désinvolture. Je reste immobile quelques instants, avant de reprendre la parole.

-HEIN ? !

Il rit doucement. Je crois que je l'amuse mais moi, là, je ne m'amuse absolument pas. Redevenir anbu, son coéquipier !? C'est à dire le garde du corps de Tsunade-sama !? Mais est-ce qu'au moins je pourrai à nouveau l'être !? Après la folie qui m'a traversé ces derniers mois !

Je sens qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il me chuchote de me presser car il ne sait pas combien de temps il tiendra sans me tromper.

Je cligne des paupières.

-HEINNN ? !

Je sais bien maintenant qu'il s'amusait à ce moment. Mais j'ai vraiment été choqué.

Avant que je ne redevienne son coéquipier, cinq mois sont passés avec une lenteur aussi insoutenable que celle qu'on peut ressentir dans ces moments là. Neji s'est marié ; Hinata attend un enfant. Mon frère est le futur papa le plus heureux du monde, et Sakura la femme enceinte la plus dangereuse que j'ai pu rencontrer. Elle a des sautes d'humeur atroces ; sauf avec son mari bizarrement.

Moi je suis avec Naruto. Et je marche dans la rue à côté de lui ; main dans la main ; sans me cacher.

Etre en dehors de la norme n'est pas si mal après tout.

Du moment que l'amour est là.

Fin ! 

Nanarusasu.

Sasuke : J'ai pas eu mon lemon ! O.O

Naruto : On est pas encore à le faire en public Sasuke ! Faut savoir se cacher ! #sourire d'un air mielleux à son Sasu#

Sasuke : Mais j'ai pas eu mon lemon !

Nana : Oui bah on a compris !

Sasuke : J'AI PAS EU MON LEMON !

Nana : #pouffe de rire# Et non ! lalalaaaa ! J'avais pas envie ! Je trouve les fins plus jolie sans lemon en ce moment ! Et puis t'as été servi dans les chapitres précédant pour le lemons !

Sasuke : #se racle la gorge# Je me corrige : J'AI PAS EU MON LEMON AVEC NARUTO !

Densetsu : Mes yeux ont été épargnés cette fois-ci ! Q.Q… #pleure de joie# MERCI NANA !

Nana : #se tourne vers Densetsu# Bah… pourtant y'a eu un NaruSasu au tout début !

Densetsu : RHHHAAAA ! CHUUUUTEEEEEE !

**XD Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimez cette fanfiction ! ;) Désolée pour celles et ceux qui attendaient un lemon entre Naruto et Sasuke, je n'ai pas voulu le faire tout simplement parce-qu'entre Neji et Sasuke, il n'y avait que de ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'en en faisant un avec Naruto, ça ressemble à la relation qu'avait Sasu avec Neji ! :p. Alors je préfère une fin telle que je l'ai faite. (gomen aux perverses et pervers. XD. En tout bien tout honneur. :p. Je taquine là. ) J'attends vos réactions et vos commentaires avec impatience ! (essayez de ne pas trop me crier dessus pour l'absence de lemon s'il vous plaît #se penche très humblement#)**

_RAPPEL !  
Apparemment quelqu'un s'est permis de traduire cette fic ailleurs je ne sais où en se faisant passer pour l'auteur. Je tiens à préciser que cette fanfiction est bien de moi, Nanarusasu, que je l'ai écrite avec mes petites mains sans la copier ailleurs et que j'interdis toute copie ou traduction de quelques histoires que ce soit m'appartenant. C'est à dire toutes celles qui sont disponibles depuis ma page profil d'ici, de ninjaxninja et mes livres sur thebookedition. Merci et bonne prochaine lecture ! =)_


End file.
